Fairy's Sin
by Warmachine375
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, the granddaughter of Escanor and Merlin who's quite powerful than she looks joins Fairy Tail. How will Fairy Tail and the rest of the Magic World react to the presence of this young woman who's the granddaughter of two of the Seven Deadly Sins? A different kind of Lucy with a bit of her canon side. Expect some OOCs just in case. Fairy Tail x NnT AU spin-off
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hello what's up everyone I'm Warmachine375 here and today I'm making a crossover spin-off fanfic story of Fairy Tail and Nanatsu no Taizai titled "Fairy's Sin", which has been going in my head for weeks thinking about it many times! LOL :D**

**Since I'm an Escanor x Merlin shipper even if either of them are canon or fanon I don't care! Still a better love story than Twilight including Ban x Elaine and Meliodas x Elizabeth ships! I love them! XD I have decided to make a little fun with them married in this AU story and became grandparents of our iconic female Fairy Tail main character, Lucy Heartfilia!**

**P.S.: One-shot just in case. ;)**

**Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, the granddaughter of the Lion's Sin of Pride, Escanor who's quite that powerful than she looks joins Fairy Tail, Fiore's # 1 Guild. How will Fairy Tail and the rest of the Magic World react to the presence of this young woman who's the granddaughter of one of the Seven Deadly Sins? A different kind of Lucy with a bit of her canon side. Expect some OOCs just in case.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Nanatsu no Taizai including their characters. They respectively belong to Hiro Mashima and Nakaba Suzuki, the authors of the two awesome manga and anime series.**

**Don't forget to review and enjoy reading! Comments, ideas, suggestions, and criticisms are always welcome. No flame please. :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

_17 years ago at Heartfilia Konzern Manor_

In the large manor grounds with an open garden suited for a picnic and tea party of the Heartfilia Konzern where one of the richest families in the Kingdom of Fiore, the Heartfilia family lived, a little girl blonde of hair and brown eyes in her training garb sparred in a training match in wooden sword with a blond boy with green eyes who appeared to be quite muscled for his age and seemed to be in charge of the girl's swordsmanship training.

"Come on Little Lucy. You can do it! Put up more effort! You're doing it great! Keep it up. Ni-shi-shi!", the blond boy said in a casual enthusiasm and a smile on his face while parrying most of the blonde girl named Lucy.

"Y-yes, Uncle Meliodas!", Lucy said while swing her wooden sword at the blond boy named Meliodas who's said to be her uncle in a growing progress of her fighting skills while feeling a bit exhausted during her training session but still continued on anyway.

Watching the scene of Lucy's training with Meliodas from a short distance are four people who are sitting together at the small round table filled with cups of hot tea and a tray of food and snacks provided by the servants and handmaidens.

The middle-aged man with a trim mustache in a business tailored suit who is sitting next to his wife drank his tea from his cup, though appeared in a disdain look. "Layla, this has to stop. Lucy is the heiress of our company I've worked hard to build and she's needed to be groomed into a proper lady like you my love, not picking up a sword and learn how to fight."

The beautiful middle-aged woman in her elegant dress named Layla gave a playful scoff on her husband's comment. "Oh please Jude. It's not her fault that our beloved little Lucy become entranced on becoming like her grandparents and uncle after hearing their stories of their adventures as knights back then. Besides our little girl also wanted to learn Celestial Spirit Magic too just like me, dear."

"Weren't those stories a bit overly-exaggerated Layla?", Jude asked skeptically as he looked at the dark-grey haired middle-aged woman in her formal dress who gave a smile that would put the Cheshire cat to shame.

"No of course not, my grim-looking and serious son-in-law. None of those stories are all overly-exaggerated. Ask my poetic husband Escanor and Captain if you needed a confirmation. Hehehe.", she said that took Jude by surprise of his very-young looking mother-in-law's comment.

A 40s old but strong-built man with a beard and long hair draped like a pony tail named Escanor said in a humblest tone and laughed heartily. "Hahaha! Oh, those stories are true indeed, son. Captain's the life of the party back in the old days with our old comrades as the Seven Deadly Sins. And Merlin you're embarrassing me you know! I was young back then...and pretty handsome too."

"And pretty arrogant too if I recall... At least in daytime. Ni-shi-shi!", Meliodas added the comment that soon got their attention, seeing that the training session with young Lucy is already over.

"Mommy! Daddy! Grandpa! Grandma! I nearly bested Uncle Meliodas in a fight... though he easily beaten me to it...", the little girl said happily, despite being tired, to her parents and grandparents though Merlin had a transformation spell on herself in place already in order to really look like a grandmother who hadn't lost her beauty yet despite her age in the eyes of Lucy whenever she come by and to the servants of the manor too. I mean would she just simply waltz around in her true appearance with her husband who's old enough to be grandfather with other normal people around, thinking the wrong ideas coming up in their heads after hearing that they're a married couple? No, I think not.

Praising their daughter of her efforts though Jude's words were somewhat a bit forced which Meliodas, Merlin and Escanor had quickly noticed but kept quiet about while still complimenting the little girl until they begin a talk between adults once Lucy was escorted away by Layla followed by their handmaidens to rest for now later before proceeding learning Celestial Spirit Magic with Bero, the teacher of that Magic.

As he was about to leave for more paperwork on his latest business issues and contracts at his office, Jude then noticed a serious and grim look from the faces of his relatives in his wife's side of the family almost as if he was at fault with them or offended them for some reason. "What? Why are you three looking at me like that? Have I do something wrong?"

Meliodas spoke in a serious tone of his unlike his casual carefree self of his he always carried around. "Yeah you did, Jude. You seemed to be more focused on business and work than spending time with your family. Don't ever deny it. Your eyes gave that all away when I looked at you like that. Even if I have a bar to run, I have all the free time in spending with my family."

"You don't think we didn't see that in you considering you spent more time and effort on your company than on your daughter. I will not deny that you loved my daughter Layla and my little granddaughter but this money-obsession habit of yours has to stop. Fix that attitude of yours before that will come back to stab you in the back someday if you keep that up.", Merlin said darkly at her son-in-law.

The Heartfilia Konzern head tried to make an angry retort that he actually did spent his time with his wife and daughter more than a few times but his father-in-law had beaten him to it in a threatening fatherly tone. "Tread carefully in the path you walk in Jude. I do not disapprove of your hard work that helped the family welfare despite your poor money management but don't dwell too much on them. There's always a time for everything. A fair warning though, your arrogance and pride in your work and the company you have built may soon be your downfall and it would be the greatest sin you will commit. You will regret that throughout the rest of your live if you do."

Jude was stunned beyond grave words of warning from his relatives-in-law that froze him on spot and felt ashamed of this before leaving them to tend to his wife and daughter with Meliodas having a bad feeling that he may not take heed their words at any given moment which Merlin and Escanor had to agree and think on a contingency plan if that happen eventually before heading back to the Heartfilia Konzern Manor to enjoy lunch served there.

Several or more days later, the captain and two members of the legendary Seven Deadly Sins soon left the Heartfilia Konzern Manor after a worthwhile family visit there, promising that they might visit again someday when they least expected it. Lucy said her goodbyes with her uncle Meliodas and her grandparents Escanor and Merlin, promising that she will be as strong like them and make them proud including her parents that they agree on that.

After they left, the Heartfilia family and staff continued on with their daily routines and work like everything went back to normal as usual. Within the halls of the Heartfilia Konzern Manor, there lies an antique display that houses a giant battle-axe...

* * *

_Present Day at Hargeon Town_

At the small fishing port town of Hargeon with a harbor in the Kingdom of Fiore where the townsfolk, fishermen, traders, and tourists alike gather there as they go about in their everyday lives and business of their own where normal livelihood on fishing thrives prosperously there more than Magic as there's only one Magic store just for traveling Mages passing by.

Among the large crowd of many people, either of them are Mages and non-Mages venturing around town is a teenage young woman with brown eyes and a slightly shoulder-length blonde hair, in her clean white button-front shirt that shows the size of her chest and a black sleeveless vest on top with a blue ribbon on it and a long blue-and-black skirt down to her knees and traveling shoes with long black socks.

At her back is a ornamental winged-hilted blade sheathed at her small backpack/sheathe and on her left waist is a small pouch of three gold keys and few silver keys.

From the looks on her beautiful face, she looks pretty determined and quite a bit carefree for someone like her, probably got from her favorite uncle, Meliodas.

Her name is Lucy Heartfilia, the only daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia and granddaughter of Escanor and Merlin and niece of Meliodas. And she's on her lone journey around the land of Fiore to join a certain guild she had admired so much of their popular reputation ever since she ran away from home.

It all started when her beloved mother died at X777 and it was a grave loss of the Heartfilia family. Lucy had grieved for her mother's death at the funeral where the grave with an angelic statue is built upon with her father, her favorite grandparents and uncle attending including some of their friends (from those of the Seven Deadly Sins) and acquaintances from Jude's side and Layla's who attended too and shared condolences with the blonde girl.

The three Gold Keys of Aquarius, Cancer and Capricorn were held on by Zoldeo and two other people the late Celestial Spirit Mage had entrusted them to until her daughter is ready to claim them at her adolescent age before her peaceful death, though didn't count on Zoldeo's betrayal of her trust when he tried to use Human Subordination Magic on Capricorn that resulted the merging of two beings into one. In an upset response of their daughter's betrayal of trust, Merlin and Escanor had hunted the Dark Mage down relentlessly but soon lost track of him where they nearly caught him under unknown circumstances however and decided to wait in a subtle and patient way of searching until they finally found him at the right moment.

Everyone had moved on with Layla's death later then after the mourning. Everyone but Jude. The man, who loved his wife so dearly ever since they first met at the merchant's guild "Love &amp; Lucky" and went through a somewhat hilarious way in gaining her parents' approval of him when he managed to win Layla's heart, had soon neglected his only daughter, deprived of fatherly love and attention, and busied himself in his work more often that quickly earned a grave ire from Layla's parents as if he didn't take their warning they gave him seriously and ignored them as if they didn't even exist.

Having had enough of her father's neglect and estranged relationship in 17 years, Lucy had decided to leave home behind to follow her own path as a bold display of her ambition for independence, striving to become a full-fledged Mage of a guild she chooses to join and also fulfill the promise she made to her grandparents in her childhood that she'll be strong as taught by her beloved late mother and her favorite uncle that she must always keep her promises... though held still a small sense of resentment towards her father.

Taking advantage of her father still buried immensely at work in his office, Lucy in her preteens had trained hard on her own as she honed her swordsmanship and hand-to-hand combat skills she learned from her little uncle's lessons including learning some few new abilities from her grandmother's magic books left behind and continued with her Celestial Spirit Magic training with Bero who's quite surprised of her determination and built up her already great strength despite her frame and magic power in her self-training that she inherited from her grandparents as noted by her uncle Meliodas when he once mentioned Lucy about that in her childhood through her mother who's more on the magic power affinity than physical strength yet couldn't understand what he meant until now, although she kept it to at least in a minimum level out of fear of overusing her strength too much while maintaining her loyal obedient proper woman in front of her estranged father whenever he requested for her presence at his office, probably something to discuss about a business betrothals with another company only just expand Jude's business empire and gain more money no doubt obviously or telling her to stop with her training this instant which she didn't behind his back.

When the time came for Lucy to pursue her ambition she will work hard to strive for, the blonde Mage dressed up in her modest attire in an almost resemblance that of her uncle Meliodas' old outfit, probably thanks to that blond boy's influence on her, finished packing her needed clothing, funds and supplies including some few of her grandmother's spellbooks for the long journey outside her home and also took the giant axe from the antique room she came across with a strange feeling that she had a connection to it and as if the large weapon called out for its new owner while noticing the name of it. Despite its heavy looking size and weight, Lucy picks it up as it wasn't heavy for her but finds it quite a huge problem of bringing such a weapon out and risk getting attention from her father and the family manor staff until she discovered a small magical mechanism button at its handle that transformed the large axe into an ornamental winged broken blade for a lighter load that pleases Lucy who then found the perfect backpack scabbard and brandished it proudly.

Feeling ready and determined now to follow her own path, Lucy bade goodbye to her deceased mother at her grave while silently gave hers to those who served her well and also her cold-hearted father despite his negligence and secretly sent letters to her grandparents and favorite uncle about it, and left the Heartfilia Konzern Manor that started her journey away from home.

Along the long tiring yet worthwhile journey, the blonde woman managed to acquire the Gold Keys of her mother's and some few Silver Keys, and also gained a Gold Key of Taurus where she finds him quite annoying and similar to her little uncle who's a bold and open pervert after making a contract with the Golden Bull himself at the open farmyard filled with cattle. Not only that, she also gained herself a small reputation befitting that of any Fairy Tail Mage when she came across a traveling supply caravan that was being ambushed by a large group of notorious bandits intending to sack it, kidnap valuable hostages and rape the women too and had successfully stopped them although went a bit overboard when she cut down the entire forest accidentally with a mere swing of her broken blade in a form of an air swipe when the bandits think she's joking upon looking at her seemingly useless weapon which then scared them into either running away or surrendering in fear, resulting to some mixed reactions from the people in that scene either angry or grateful to her, though mostly the angry part, particularly about collateral damage and clearly mistook her for a Fairy Tail Mage as they're reputed for destroying things when on a Job though she actually wasn't yet much to her chagrin. The blonde Mage had to leave now before the military comes around and wouldn't take any chances of getting arrested where she continued on the road until arriving at the port town of Hargeon.

Continuing her venture around Hargeon, Lucy talked to herself in crediting her favorite uncle Meliodas for knowing how to negotiate something of value when he explained it to her when he was the owner of a small but booming giant-pig mobile bar at that time and it somehow worked, in a success of getting discount for a Silver Key of Nikora which costs over 20, 000 Jewels at the town's only Magic store, though a little bit upset that the price has been lowered to a little less than a 1,000 Jewels.

A loud ruckus mostly composed of women's squeals heard by bystanders that occurred nearby as Lucy noticed a big crowd of fangirls surrounding person of a famous celebrity-like status called Salamander.

"The famous Salamander who controls Fire Magic that can't be bought in Magic stores is here in town? Here? _Though he probably couldn't control Hellblaze just like uncle's...and ...*gulps nervously*... mine but I'm still working on that one..._Oh well, time to see this Salamander in person.", Lucy said to herself in a tone of doubt as she bypassed through a crowd of fangirls with eyes filled with hearts and great admiration where she encountered a blue-haired handsome man in an ornate clothing who claimed to be the Salamander himself.

Although every girl surrounding that man were all captivated by his ruggedly handsome appearance, Lucy doesn't seem so impressed, displaying a neutral look and began to walk away like it's none of her business that greatly shocked Salamander when he noticed the blonde girl not falling for his natural or rather Magical charms.

"She just left?!", he yelled in shock.

Almost immediately, the mob of fangirls started to attack the walking away girl in response of Salamander's shock as they pounced on Lucy and started beating her up in a cloud of smoke!

"How could you ignore that man?!"

"Nobody disrespects the Salamander when I am around!"

"Show him some respect and kindness!"

"Stupid girl!"

"Hey you! That's rude!"

"Right! Salamander is a great wizard!"

"You better be sorry!"

Unknown to them however, Lucy was revealed to have just jumped out of way in fast reaction and in a casual yet surprised and deadpanned manner to the Salamander's fangirls' mob attack in the nick of time and watch them ended beaten themselves up instead of her. "What's wrong with you people?"

_Okay, does this remind me of Uncle Meliodas' story about the Prankster Imps impersonating Auntie Elizabeth about to pounce on him like angry fangirls at some foggy forest they ventured into in their adventures or is it just a coincidence?..._, the blonde woman thought to herself in a deadpan look before glaring at Salamander and noticing his two rings he wore on his right hand. One had a picture of a sleepy crescent moon shaped like a face with a blue background and the other one had a pink heart picture with a purple background.

She recognized that ring as if she saw it before and gasped in surprised. "Wait, that ring! It can't be!"

Just as Salamander was about to charm Lucy into his fold with his charm ring, someone had rudely interrupted him.

A slightly tanned boy with a spiky pink hair, wearing an Arabian-style outfit with a white scale-detailed scarf and black sandals with a light red jacket with a green backpack and a red sleeping bag on top of his backpack. Below him was a blue cat standing on two feet with a green backpack next to his leg.

"IGNEEL!", the pinkette boy yelled that soon got everyone's attention at the confused teen boy.

Looking at the blue-haired man with a cape, the boy gave a disappointed look on his face. "Who the hell are you?"

The man made a surprised stance in bewilderment for a few seconds when the boy said that in his face before calming down. "Who the hell am I?! Perhaps you have heard of my name, the famous Salamander, haven't you?" Then he saw the pink-haired teen leaving just like the blonde girl did. "Him too?!"

In response, the fangirls immediately attacked the boy in a ganged up mob attack in the same manner they did on Lucy and spouted the same accusations at the pinkette boy for offending Salamander while beating him up relentlessly.

But the Salamander was a little more forgiving of the repeated offense he took as he got the girls' attention again. "Now, now! That's enough, ladies. I'm sure he didn't mean to insulting me, including the blondie too."

His fans then went back in swooning over him almost immediately as if nothing happened at all. Lucy wasn't amused of this as she watched on.

"Here. Have an autograph! Now you can brag your friends about it!", Salamander said, giving the boy an autograph in a friendly offer.

The pink-haired teen's only reply was, "I'll pass."

It then promptly caused the fangirls about gang up on him again for another offensive comment on Salamander. Having seen enough, Lucy sprung into action as she quickly sprinted and grabbed the boy by the back of his shirt, pulling him to safety almost in a manner of teleportation if another Mage might mistook her great speed as that type of transportation Magic if they saw that.

"Alright, alright that's enough! Just because me and the pinkie guy here were rude to you Salamander doesn't mean that you should get to gang up on us like that!", she said with a disdain voice at the blue-haired man.

This caught the mob of girls off guard by the blonde woman's outburst as the pink-haired teen got up and gave a thumbs in support and said his thanks for saving him from another wave of butthurt from angry fangirls.

In an instant after Lucy's outburst, Salamander then stepped in front of the crowd and said, "Ladies my appreciation for your enthusiasm knows no bounds." The girls turned their attention back to him again, swooning. "I apologize, but I have business to deal with at the harbor. **Red Carpet.**", he continued as he snapped his fingers and a purple Magic Seal appeared underneath him, forming a cloud of purple flames and raised him into the air. "There will be a party at my yacht tonight. You're all welcome to attend!"

With that, the Fire Mage left the scene with the girls enthusiastically telling him that they'll more than willing to attend his party in his yacht tonight.

"Wonder what's that guy's damage?", the pink-haired wondered while recovering from the previous he got from the fangirls of Salamander.

"He's really a creep, isn't he?", the blond teen said before walking up to the duo composed of a boy and a blue cat. "Thanks for earlier, guys and what's your names?", she said much to their confusion while looking puzzled.

Later then, Lucy finds herself at the restaurant, sitting by the window where the pink-haired boy ate as much food as he want into his mouth and his cat munched on his fish. The blonde teen treated them as a form of thanks that those two found to be happy for it.

"Fanks for da foo!", the pinkette boy said with his mouth full.

"Yup, yup!", the cat said in agreement as his cheeks filled with fish.

Seeing a cat can talk like a human person had surprised Lucy just a little, considering that her uncle once mentioned to have a talking pig with a lot inflated ego who's been with him as the pet mascot of the bar in his story to her during her childhood.

"So your names are Natsu and Happy huh? Well, nice to meet you, I'm Lucy. You know you should slow down a bit please. It's getting kinda messy here.", Lucy said with a sweat-drop while sensing something off from the pinkette teen. _Although I sensed a great level of Magic power within you Natsu, so it's safe to assume that you're a a Mage with a type of Magic I haven't seen you use yet for now... But there's some sort of strange yet ancient and powerful presence inside you... just what was that?_

The pink-haired teen named Natsu nodded and was about to continue more on eating had not he noticed an ornament winged sword hilt at her back that got his interest as he asked with his mouth still full. "Nayws two mreet ryu two Rushi! Shawy, what'z thwat swhord you cawwied at yo bak?"

"Yeah, what is that weapon, Lucy?", the talking cat named Happy asked in curiosity.

Displaying a small mischievous smirk, the blonde girl quickly drew her blade at her back that scared Natsu and Happy off-guard that caused the former's food in his mouth to go down into his stomach in great fear.

"Now you done it, Natsu! You had to provoke her who gave us fish!", Happy said in panic.

"AAAAAHHHH! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry Lucy I didn't mean to say that! Please don't skewer... me?", the pink-haired boy frantically said before noticing a broken blade at its hilt that gave him a sigh of relief.

Displaying the broken weapon high with a sense of pride despite its useless appearance, Lucy spoke, "Ni-shi-shi! Sorry if I scared you two. I apologize for that. My bad, my bad. This was meant for a little scare or big intimidation to any bad person I come across recently. It helped me a lot lately."

"But that weapon looked utterly useless once you draw it in an actual fight, Lucy. It might not suit well against those with real weapons.", Happy interjected with Natsu agreeing in a form of a nod.

"On the contrary, my talking cat friend. You ain't seen nothing of it yet. Yes, it's true it looked useless indeed but unless in the hands of someone with the skills which is me, anything can be made into a weapon, even the broken ones.", the blond girl explained with a sheepish and a mock offended look.

Natsu and Happy appeared to doesn't look convinced at first before raising her arms and shoulders that says, "Sure what not?" and resumed eating their meals.

Changing the subject, Lucy re-sheathed back her broken sword and said quite in an upset tone, "I can't believe that Salamander guy used Charm! It's a Spell that sways people's hearts in the wizard's favor. Apparently that type of Magic like that was banned several years ago. It's disgusting that he'd use Magic to attract girls though Uncle Gowther had a form of Magic similar to that Charm which involves memory manipulation but at least he even knew when to not cross the line drawn in for him according to Grandma Merlin said to be about that after he learned a hard lesson not to mess with a poor woman's memories, making her believe that Uncle Gowther was her fiancée before returning her back to normal by Uncle Meliodas... though they still fell genuinely in love in the end."

The two males didn't even listen at all or listened a little while they continued eating but Lucy continued, "Though, I thank you for bumping into me, that creep was about his Charm on me had you and Happy shown up."

"Ah, I see...", Natsu said while keeping on eating.

"I may not look like it, considering my casual attire, I'm a Mage myself though more like a knight in my own perspective just like my uncle and my grandparents including some of distant relatives from my mother's side of the family. I mean not all Magic users get to be Mages when taking up their occupations, they can also join the military too to contribute their Magical talents and skills into the combat strength of Fiore's Royal Army either as a wide variety of elite forces in their ranks like Magic Soldiers, Anti-Mage Troopers, Rune Knights... and Holy Knights, etc. and so on, so forth. Although I'm questioning the credibility of the kingdom's military being quite pathetically compared to Liones' where my mother's relative came from.", Lucy said.

"Ngeally? Sawnds kowl!", Natsu said with his mouth stuffed in food again while Happy feeling a bit disturbed with a cold shudder on his fur about a certain scarlet haired woman in armor might have sneezed all of a sudden, wondering if someone was talking behind her back which had actually happened when that person confronted a giant lizard-like monster before engaging it in battle with her sword she summoned in thin air in a form of red Magic seal.

Lucy gave a carefree thumbs up in response. "Yup Though, I'm not a member of a guild yet."

The blonde teenage woman then began to talk about the description about guilds and dreamed of joining she still feeling a bit insecure on which guild to join, considering a number of popular guilds dotting all around in Fiore, that made her really hard to choose just one. Yet she must join one and fulfill her ambitions.

"There's this only one place where many great Mages gather; that's the guild I want to get into! I hope I'm cut out for this and maybe that guild won't be that strict. ", she added.

"Huh... that's so...", Natsu said, obviously ain't paying attention with Happy noting, "Wow, you sure talk a lot for someone who's carefree like you."

"Thank you Happy. At least it's better than keeping silent all the words you want to say with your mouth to yourself. Ni-shi-shi!", Lucy playfully retorted much to the talking cat's chagrin.

Now thinking about a certain person Natsu mentioned named Igneel in their accidental first meeting, Lucy asked. "By the way, Natsu. you said you were looking for someone?"

"Yeah, that's right! We heard Salamander's in town but he wasn't the one we're looking for.", the pinkette teen replied.

"He didn't look like Salamander at all.", Happy still chewing on his fish.

"I was sure he was the real deal, too.", Natsu said in an unhappy tone while eating a loaf of bread.

_If it's either a dragon or a person with that title Natsu said about the real Salamander he's searching for, I would bet on a dragon..._, she thought before asking them. "Um... how could a human look like a salamander or I guess it's a dragon in this town, am I right?"

"Ah! You're right about the last part, Lucy! Igneel isn't a human being. He's a dragon.", Natsu said calmly yet surprised that the blonde girl had guessed out the one he and Happy were looking for.

_I knew it..._, Lucy gave herself a smug look in figuring that part out, recalling about Grandma Merlin talking about Tyrant Dragons that had only the strength to take out ten towns from Liones while knowing the Dragons in Fiore are extremely powerful that have the power to destroy an entire country, not counting the alleged rumor of her little uncle's single-handed destruction of a doomed kingdom from Britannia when lost himself in rage or so they say she heard about in one of the stories.

The blonde young woman explained in a rational thought to the two of them. "You do know that it's very outrageous that a dragon you're looking for would appear in this town. If it actually was here, none of this town will be left standing by now."

Natsu and Happy began to realize Lucy's words about a dragon sighting in Hargeon might have been too obvious if it were true.

Deciding to leave the restaurant and continue on the road, Lucy left the money for the bills of the food Natsu and Happy ate much to their overly-gratefulness and thanks for treating them to a meal, much to her cute embarrassment when they overdid their show of debt and gratitude in front of the other bystanders and customers.

"W-well I'll be off them. Good luck searching your dragon Igneel out there, Natsu, Happy. Take care of yourselves, okay? Ni-shi-shi.", the blonde Mage said before leaving.

"Bye! Be seeing ya Lucy!", Natsu said as he waved goodbye with Happy saying. "Aye!"

Sitting alone in a bench in a great view of clear blue skies and sea, including of Hargeon, Lucy bought herself a Sorcerer Weekly magazine that contains the latest headline about Fairy Tail's recent destruction of the Devon Thief Family but also destroyed several buildings that belonged to the townspeople during the Job and noticed a cover photo of a beautiful young woman with long silvery hair and in a swimsuit named Mirajane who's famously known for the guild's main attraction, wondering if she's that reckless as that of Fairy Tail.

That is the guild Lucy wanted to join: it's Fairy Tail, the number 1 and strongest guild in Fiore, famously known for its countless destruction when the members go on a Job or two that mostly ended up in destruction and the half of the reward fees being used to rebuild the damages they have done.

With Lucy having a weird habit to destroy stuff just like relatives did when they're the members of the Seven Deadly Sins, mentioning to her that they've destroyed more stuff than Fairy Tail combined including the Great Druid Altar and Byzel Village in Britannia, she might fit in well with that guild.

Though Lucy may have a certain fashion sense in modern day clothing and all but she somewhat felt quite an attachment to medieval-style that focuses mostly on the modesty, something she got from her grandparents and uncle in their visits including some of their friends who came along with them, that soon took hold on the blond girl into wearing most clothes as long that involves complete sleeves.

Sensing a presence hiding in the bushes, Lucy called out to the Peeping Tom in a threatening tone while about to draw out her weapon. "Alright, whoever you are. I might send you to the nearby hospital limb-by-limb and it's not going to be pretty if you don't come out now."

"Whoa, whoa, who! Easy there, little lady! I wasn't going to do anything bad to you. Honest!", Salamander said with a surrender sign his hands raised.

_What a horrible liar... this guy. Even a talking pig or cat can make a good lie._, Lucy thought before questioning him sternly. "How long were you been there?"

Salamander defended himself after hearing the question. "I just got here. You know how hard it is to track ladies like you? If I hear this, right, you want in at Fairy Tail, right?"

If she were some other common girl or a extremely naive Mage, Lucy might have fallen for that lie considering a scumbag he really is but she didn't as the former walked away casually from Salamander as if he doesn't exist from her life. "No, thank you. I got some other important things to do around town."

"She... just left me again!?", he said in shock.

Not giving up easily quite yet, Salamander chased after Lucy and stopped her in her tracks in a last desperate attempt to convince her under his charms, Magic or not.

"Wait, wait, wait! Hold on there miss. Don't leave here out in the blue! Just hear me out okay. I'm here to invite you to attend a party of mine I thrown at my yacht for beautiful ladies like you.", he said.

"Not interested. Parties aren't my thing. And don't even think of using your Charms on me, it won't work on me once I already know what's you're going to do. So get lost.", Lucy interjected bluntly.

"Oh no miss but you must come at my party! Please! I insist!", Salamander desperately pleaded but came up with the most convincing solution as possible. "Hmmmm... How about this? I get you into Fairy Tail after you attend my party at my yacht tonight? I would gladly ask the Master to let you join."

"Oh sure, it would be a wonderful party, won't it...", Lucy said in a disinterested tone with a hint of sarcasm, not yet convinced.

Feeling his ego a bit crushed, Salamander spoke in a very pathetic look. "You're so cold, miss. Even colder than an Ice Mage.", indirectly caused a spiky black-haired man in his pants sneeze while on his way in the road to a certain town in response.

Still held strong suspicions on Salamander that something's really off about him, Lucy decided to attend the party which pleases him as he left merrily in his Red Carpet.

"Oh well, time to get dressed up for tonight then...", she said to herself before preparing herself for the party she was 'obliged' to attend.

Later that night, Lucy did came to the party hosted by Salamander with a lot of young women who're the same fangirls of him attending and wore a formal version of her previous attire yesterday yet quite elegant and still had her Celestial Spirit Keys at her side and a broken sword at her back. The blond Mage is currently in the small private room with Salamander.

"Lucy, huh? Such a lovely name...", he complimented which she didn't pay him no mind and sensed something was wrong while noticing something he added into the drink. Very wrong indeed.

Just when Bora was about make a toast together with a few drops of tasty sweet drink floating in the air with Telekinesis Magic, Lucy quickly swiped them off and glared at him in an accusing tone. "Those are sedatives, aren't they?"

"Oh and how did you find out?", Salamander asked in a calm position, which confirmed Lucy's suspicions of him.

The blonde girl sternly stated at him, "It doesn't take a genius or a simple idiot to figure that out, Salamander. You wanted me at you party on purpose to take me out because I knew your little secret behind your charms on the women back then. I just had to confirm it myself by attending here."

"Oho, looks like you've hit the jackpot. Smart girl. It's true that I wanted you to be in my party because you're the only one who knew about my Charm spell and also the one to resist it as shown you walked away from me at mere first glance if I recall. I won't let someone like you waltz around telling the authorities about my activities lately. Although it's very sad to say that if you had let yourself get drugged in the first place, you wouldn't have to get hurt.", the blue-haired Mage said darkly in his tone.

Out of nowhere, two strong arms grabbed hold of Lucy's as the latter looked back to see a gang of goons and thugs gathered together with a fall of the curtain with creepy looks on their faces.

"Well, well, well lookie here."

"Guess we got a quite catch this time."

"That's such a pretty face."

"Check out that figure."

And similar other statements and comments from the rest of the men on board this yacht, most with perverted, sadistic and sickening looks in their eyes as they looked at Lucy who was mildly sweating, worried slightly of what might come next and got very upset before Salamander got in her face.

"Welcome aboard my slave ship, miss. It'd be best to behave yourself while we make our way to Bosco."

"Bosco? So that's the real truth behind this party for your 'fans' all along. You intend to make the women you charmed into your thrall to be branded into slavery, am I right?", Lucy realized in a calm tone. Way too calm.

"Just give it up, girl. You're our merchandise now.", one thug said with a scene shown with numerous unconscious women drugged by the drinks they took.

Feeling a bit unnerved of the blonde woman's almost lack of fear being on board on a slave ship, Salamander continued, in intent to break her. "Yes it's true indeed, miss Lucy. That's the daily routine me and my boys did right under the noses of the Magic Council. I get to lure the women in my ship and then sell them to slavery there. Quite very profitable for us, don't you think boys?"

The men agreed in response in form of mutters and hollers to their boss' words of reply to Lucy still held on by a brutish man and has yet to resist from his hold but she didn't, causing a few chilling nerve on what's going to happen next.

"What's with her?"

"She should be panicking in fear now."

"Do you think she accepted her new miserable fate already?"

"I dunno, yet I felt the weird tingling inside me."

Noticing at Lucy's waistline, Salamander reached for her side and picked up her pouch of gold and silver keys in his hands. "Hm? Gate Keys huh? So you're a Celestial Spirit Mage."

"Celestial? What do you mean, boss?", a dumb-looking thug asked.

"It does not matter. Unless you are a contract holder, this kind of Magic can't be used. In other words, they're useless to me", the blue-haired man explained before unceremoniously tossed out Lucy's keys out through the nearby window and sank into the bottom of the sea.

Brandishing a branding iron, Salamander issued his orders. "Well, then as a slave, the first thing to do is to brand you. You, there, remove that sword from her back. She won't be needing it anymore."

The nearest thug with a sickening glee hastily complied as he reached for the broken sword of Lucy's but couldn't lift for some reason and pathetically tried in vain of pulling out from her backpack scabbard she wore, resulting some of his fellows to try it too but failed also. Even the strong-looking ones couldn't even lift her weapon.

Getting annoyed while getting closer to Lucy with the branding iron, "Ughhh... you idiots. Take her backpack she always carried around with that stupid sword you couldn't even lift with your arms then."

Suddenly, a massive exertion of Magical power emanating with rage filled the entire room that froze everyone standing there in utter fear including Salamander who couldn't even withstood the pressure.

"A Mage like you disgusts me very, very much. You will die...", Lucy muttered in anger nearly overwhelming her mind with her eyes that screams brutal murder staring right into the blue-haired man's soul looking at her. _What is this feeling? Why am I so afraid of her?..._, he thought in constant fear.

Head-butting the large thug holding her hard and pushed him crashing into his comrades, Lucy disappeared in a flash of speed before suddenly reappearing in front of Salamander and gave a hard double kick in the face and chest that sent him crashing into his furniture hard and nearly broke his nose, not to mention nearly branded himself with that object he meant to pin the blonde Mage.

"Mr. Salamander!"

"You bitch!"

"Damn, she nearly broke his nose!"

"Looks like you need to be taught a lesson."

"Gang up on her! She can't beat us with our numbers!"

Numerous men started to surround Lucy who was to draw her weapon that none of the men were able to remove it, intending to fight them but all of a sudden a ceiling burst hard with a familiar face jumped into the fray who landed on the ground hard with the wooden floor crushed by his landing with no sign of trouble.

Having snapped out of her rage self nearly taking over her, Lucy regained herself and took the surrounding glance before noticing a certain pink-haired boy and muttered his name, "Natsu?"

In what appeared to be a badass moment for the pink-haired teen, Natsu fell on his knees and his cheeks puffed green a little with a look on his face that he wanted to hurl.

"Oh no, I can't take it.", Natsu said dizzily.

"Ehh? What kind of entrance was that? , Lucy said in a deadpanned tone before sighing at Natsu's stupidity that Salamander and his men appeared to agree with her despite being enemies now.

She also noticed Happy too in the sky, probably responsible for dropping Natsu into the slave ship of Salamander's. _What are they doing here?_, she wondered in her thoughts.

"Lucy, what are you doing here?", the talking cat asked while descending down through the hole the now motion sick Natsu made.

"I'm in Salamander's slave ship I found myself getting into with a bad case of party invitation by that freak over there.", the blonde girl pointed out which the blue-haired handsome man find it offensive of her comment.

"Hey!"

Needing her Celestial Spirit Gate keys again to pay back in kind at Salamander for causing all trouble she got herself into including those victimized by him, Lucy dashed through his men, knocking mostly down like collapsing trees and jumped through the window of the yacht, diving into the sea.

"Oh dammit! Search for her you fools! Find her! If news reaches the Magic Council, I'm done for!", he said in cold sweat and panic to his men who were interrupted by a pink-haired boy who tried to say something despite his condition and pathetically put up a fight but was easily overpowered by the former's men.

"Fairy... Tail...", he weakly muttered much to his and the goons' confusion.

Seeing Lucy jumped out of the yacht to get her keys back that was thrown out by Salamander, Happy spread his wings and flew after her in concern of his new friend's safety in the cold waters.

"Lucy! Lucy! Lucy, where are you? Answer me!", the talking blue cat called out to the blonde girl at the blue seas above him.

Lucy appeared with her head sticking out to breathe fresh air, just after Happy called out to her, having successfully retrieved her keys from the depths of the water and took out one of the golden keys to summon a Celestial Spirit as she dipped the key into the water.

"**Open, Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!**", she said as a blue Magic circle began to appear in front of her and out came a beautiful bluenette mermaid with a voluptuous figure and carrying an urn at her side.

Happy was surprise and amazement (not to mention a special interest in her because she looks like a fish) of the presence of a Celestial Spirit summoned by Lucy when she showed her pride of summoning one which irritates Aquarius who turned sternly at her for dropping her key and then threatened to drown her alive right here and now if she did it again that the blonde girl didn't seemed to fazed at all.

"Just do it anyway.", Lucy said bluntly in a neutral look at Aquarius as if she wasn't afraid of her, obviously knowing what's the Celestial Spirit is going to do next.

"Well, whatever you brat. Let's get this over with then. HAAAAAAAHHHH! **Giant Wave Attack!**", the Water Bearer said in an irritated response, scoffing as she gathered all water into her urn and then wildly spun herself around in tremendous force to create the large tidal wave that had sent the whole ship and its passengers including her owner and the talking blue cat crashing back into the shore of Hargeon's harbor, resulting the destruction and flooding of the surrounding area!

In the aftermath of Aquarius' work, the harbor was a total mess and all washed up! The slave ship owned by Salamander was completely overturned and a huge wreck, and most of the passengers on it had managed to survive including the kidnapped girls who regained consciousness and then fled for their lives after realizing what happened to them when they're at "Salamander's" ship. The crowd of citizens were there too, trying to figure out what's going on down there and were having numerous surprises when they got there.

"Did that ship just crash into the harbor shore?"

"How the hell did that happen?!"

"This is unbelievable!"

"Someone call the military!"

"I swear that a huge tidal swept that ship and destroyed the harbor shore!"

"No way!"

Freeing himself from the beach sand and wreckage he was buried in, Happy flew up and surveyed the destroyed and washed-up area and noticed Lucy appearing to be unfazed while being soaked and dirtied all over in a purposeful wash-up by Aquarius at the wrecked shore though a a bit ticked off at Aquarius going overboard again who then retorted back at her human owner of her key that she was too, much to the talking blue cat's confusion.

"Alright I'll let you off the hook for now. I'm off for a vacation with my boyfriend Scorpio. So don't call me then or I'll kill you brat.", Aquarius darkly threatened.

"Sure, Aquarius. Have a nice day with your boyfriend then. I can handle things from here.", the blonde girl replied while looking not scared of her Celestial Spirit's threat while displaying a smug look.

"Humph. No wonder why you didn't get a boyfriend with that attitude of yours you got from your carefree brat of an uncle.", the Water Bearer dryly commented as she returned to the Celestial Spirit World before noticing Lucy getting a bit flustered and fumed by her comment that made her smirk mischievously and Happy too much to the blonde girl's chagrin.

Recomposing herself, Lucy and Happy went to find Natsu only for them to witness the pink-haired teenager starting to act serious and glared angrily at 'Salamander' and his men.

"Natsu...", Lucy muttered before about to reach for her wing-shaped weapon, ready to fight but Happy stopped her much to her confusion.

Then, Natsu spoke in a loud and calm yet pissed off tone to 'Salamander'. "You are a Fairy Tail wizard?"

The blue-haired man answered, looking down on him. "What is it to you?" Turning to two of his thugs and gave an order, "Go teach that punk some manners."

The two thugs nodded at 'Salamander' and charged at the pinkette man with their fists.

"Let me take a good look at your face!", Natsu said darkly before reaching for his jacket while ignoring the two charging thugs coming at him.

Meanwhile, Happy was telling Lucy something important. "Don't worry about Natsu, Lucy. He's strong. If he wasn't, he wouldn't be a wizard."

Lucy showed her surprised look in her face in response._Well he wouldn't be if he hadn't that great Magic power I sensed within him earlier back then... but what kind of Magic he has then?_

Removing his jacket that now flew away in an opposite direction, Natsu quickly punched the thugs at the same time like an adult striking a child while revealing his right arm which had a red tattoo on top of his right shoulder that almost looked like a fairy, growling in anger. "I am Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail and I've never seen you before in our guild!"

Everyone was in shock when the pink-haired teen claimed to be the real Fairy Tail Mage especially Lucy as she slowly spoke, "... So Natsu is a Fairy Tail wizard?"

"Mr. Bora boss-man! That mark is the real deal!", one of the thugs turned to Salamander upon recognizing the guild symbol on Natsu's right shoulder.

The blue-haired man whose real name to be revealed as Bora panicked in a pissed look. "You damned idiot! Don't call me by that name!"

"Bora. I see... Bora the Prominence. He was kicked out of the Titan's Nose guild some years ago for using Magic to aid in thievery and started his own gang to continue his dirty work.", Happy said when he got off Lucy's shoulder and crossed his arms.

"I don't care who the damned hell you are but I am not letting you pretend to be a Fairy Tail wizard and let you get away with it!", Natsu said sternly and angrily at the impostor.

Bora in sheer panic spread out his arms to cast a Fire Magic spell with a red Magic Seal appearing in front of him, yelling. "I think you've blabbered on long enough! Eat this Fairy! **Prominence Typhoon!**"

Coming out of his Magic seal is a spiraling column of purple fire is sent flying towards Natsu and it seemingly engulfed him in an explosion.

Lucy was about to go to him but Happy stopped her briefly in her confusion while Bora and his men were seemingly pleased of Natsu's apparent demise. Sooner after, Natsu began to speak despite the flames surrounding his body. "Man, you call this Fire Magic? This flames of yours taste horrible! Yuck! Are you sure you're really a Fire wizard?"

This extremely shocked Bora and his men when the surrounding flames went into Natsu's mouth instead of burning him alive as the Salamander impostor expected him to be and the pinkette teen ate them despite its terrible taste. Finished swallowing it with a whip on his mouth using his arm and a grin, the Fairy Tail Mage. "Oh, by the way thanks for the meal."

"W-W-W-W-W-What the hell is with this kid?!", Bora yelled in panic as Natsu started his counterattack.

Pounding his fists together forming his orange Magic Seal and a burst of flames erupting around his body, "I'm all fired up now!"

As Natsu inhaled a lot of flames into his mouth and positioned his hands in a trumpet-like formation, chanting his spell. **"Fire Dragon's Roar!**"

Out came a large stream of fire from Natsu's mouth and took out a big group of thugs in just one hit! Except Bora who used Red Carpet to quickly evade the pink-haired teen's fire breath attack, hovering above his wounded and unconscious men as one of them yelled out to him. "Mr. Bora! I have seen this guy before. The pink-hair, the scaly design scarf, and his flames. He's the real Salamander!"

"Natsu is the real Salamander of Fairy Tail...", Lucy said in awe of the teen's great Magic power as shown in the aftermath of his fire breath spell, surveying a lot of destruction._ I guess that title fits him better than that douchebag..._

Gleaming at the Salamander impostor dangerously with a hint of red eye glowing, Natsu threatened Bora as he formed his flames around his fists and exerting his Magic power that caused the ground around him to shake. "Remember this asshole, this is the power of a Fairy Tail wizard! Here I go!"

"Aaaahhh! **Prominence Whip!**", Bora casted another Fire Magic spell as his Magic Seal fired a number of fiery, curved purple beams towards a charging Natsu who evaded them all with ease when the attacks hit the ground in a series of large explosions like fireworks while casting another spell in form of rapid fire flame bullets. "**Red Shower!**"

Retaliating in return, Natsu summoned his Magic Seal at his feet that allowed him to gain propulsion to launch himself into the air to reach Bora and pummeled him with his fiery fists that sent the rogue Mage crashing into the nearby structures!

"Wow, how can he do that?", Lucy slowly asked Happy in awe upon witnessing a fire battle between Natsu and Bora who then recovered from the attacks and continued on with their fight.

"It's a special Magic that allows the person to have lungs of the dragon to breathe fire, the dragon's scales to dissolve flames and the dragon's claws to wrap flames around it. So basically, the person transforms their entire being into that of the Dragon. To produce and control fire from any part of their body, which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offense. The Ancient Magic that was used to subdue with Dragons, Dragon Slayer Magic. That's what Igneel had taught Natsu with that Magic. Lost Magic", Happy explained about Natsu's Magic with a darkened look written all over his face.

While Natsu dealt with Bora of Prominence personally in all-out fiery and overly-destructive battle between Fire Mages, the blonde young woman, after hearing Happy's explanation about Dragon Slayer Magic, confronted mostly some of the rogue Mage's wounded but combat capable thugs who managed to survive or evade the Fire Dragon Slayer's fire breath attack earlier.

"Oh, crap. That's a lot of bad guys down there that Natsu didn't take them all out when he used his Fire Dragon's Roar... This is bad.", Happy said in a worried tone upon watching many of them cracking their fists for brutal melee beating or brandishing any kind of weapon they carried along with a malicious killing intent towards the flying talking cat and the blonde woman.

Lucy, on the other hand, calmly walked towards the mass horde of Bora's men as she reaches for her ornamental winged broken blade at her backpack sheath. "Stay back, Happy. I got this one. You best stay clear. Things will get a little messy here. Ni-shi-shi!"

Happy was surprised of what Lucy just said to him as she approached those mob of thugs as if she had won the fight already by now coming from the look on her face. Almost quite in a casual manner._What do you mean, Lucy? How are you going to fight that many of Bora's men with that broken blade?... It's impossible..._

Bora's men, however, didn't look pleased or amused to see the woman who's supposed to be one of their slaves ready to be shipped off to Bosco for great profit intending to take them all on and charged altogether, foolishly believing that they'll easily beat her in strength in numbers.

"You're mine now bitch!"

"That broken blade of yours ain't gonna help you around here when you face real weapons!"

"... Or even those Celestial Spirit Gold Keys you carried around to summon your Spirits. Hell, we might even make good fortune out them once we take it away from you!"

"Women, like you should just spread your legs for us not picking up a sword much less a broken one!"

"Dogpile!"

"Booyakasha! I always wanted to say that anyway...hehehe."

"AAAHHH! SNEAK ATTACK!"

"Take her down!"

Ignoring their bawdy, lewd or rude comments, Lucy made a quick dash in a speed of light unseen by naked eye and slashed at every single one of them without breaking a sweat, cutting through them in small sword wounds despite the broken hilt which Happy couldn't even catch a glimpse of her movements, thinking that the blonde girl must have used some sort of speed-related Magic, which indirectly caused a Mohawk-haired man in his racing attire and pointy nose to sneeze in response, as she easily defeated the first wave of Bora's thugs.

Not wasting any time or give chances of her enemies to counterattack, Lucy charged again at the rest of Bora's men and attacked relentlessly, swinging her broken sword with grace and skill that took down multiple of her opponents and even broke some of their weapons and limbs that left the thugs baffled as to how a broken hilt of an ornamental winged shaped sword can do that.

The talking blue cat that can fly was baffled too, watching in surprise of Lucy's performance in her fight of her swordsmanship skill with a broken weapon she wielded, wondering if the blonde woman can be on equal terms of strength and skill than Erza in skill should the two fight each other at full power in an honorable single combat on who's a better swordswoman or maybe needs some more refinement of her skills from Titania herself, considering Lucy's a little crude style in her sword fight.

Seeing more thugs with dangerous weapons and fists who finally recovered from Natsu's first attack, still charging at her way recklessly like idiots they are, Lucy then extended her right arm holding the broken bladed weapon and clicked on a small button at its handle had not Happy noticed it before displaying a jaw-dropping shock in response of what he saw next.

The ornamental winged sword with a broken hilt had shifted drastically into a giant battle axe with a blade shaped like a crescent moon, similar to that of a Monk's spade as it cracked the ground so hard under its heavy weight!

"The broken blade turned into a giant axe?!", Happy exclaimed in extreme shock, followed by the rest of the thugs who were surprised too as well.

Lucy then lifted the giant axe with ease as if it wasn't really that heavy for the likes of her as she performed a powerful melee technique at her mob of enemies at the blunt end of her massive weapon. "Divine Axe: Rhitta! **Divine Trailer!**"

This melee technique in a form of a massive swing of her giant axe glowing brightly for an added powerful effect, Rhitta had sent numerous of Bora's men that got caught at its blunt end flying into the air and then crashed landed around the surrounding area knocked bloodied but unconscious.

Those remained standing who had the brains than balls not recklessly charge in with their comrades that met the end of their line made different shocked reactions towards Lucy who's still attacking them with her Rhitta.

"What the hell is she?!"

"Is she somehow related to Titania!?"

"That girl didn't even bother to use her Gate keys?!"

"No way man!"

"That broken blade turned into a giant axe?!"

"She even lifted it like it ain't even heavy for her!"

"Is she even human?!"

"Game over man! Game over!"

Happy on the other hand, was beyond surprised too after witnessing all that he saw with open jaws and wide eyes while watching the blonde girl beating the remaining thugs with the giant axe. _Oh my God, Lucy's crazy strong! She wasn't kidding about her abilities back then! And that broken blade she carried around turned into a giant axe! I did not see that coming!_

Finishing the last of the thugs, Lucy stood nice and tall while her enemies are lying on the ground, bloodied and unconscious alongside their destroyed weapons. She then shifted her Rhitta back into its broken sword form with a push at the weapon's handle and sheathed back in her backpack scabbard. "Hey, Happy! You alright back there. Ni-shi-shi!"

The talking cat nodded slowly as a yes, still appearing to be shock of Lucy's capabilities before turning attention to the fight between Natsu and Bora above the already devastated town of Hargeon along with Lucy.

The Salamander impostor still flying in his Red Carpet placed his arms before him that summoned his Magic Seal that built up a concentrated purple Magical energy into it that unleashed a long, large and laser-like beam on the town, enveloping it in an explosion a very long area before him in attempt to hit Natsu but the latter dodged it. "**Hell Prominence!**"

"**Red Skull!**" In one more desperate attempt to strike at Natsu, Bora conjured up a large sphere of fire shaped like a skull in his stretched arms and threw it at the Fire Dragon Slayer who caught it with ease, causing the ground to shatter before eating it completely. As he wiped his mouth off and grinned, "I am having a great meal today. Thank you very much but now I'm gonna smoke you to a crisp!"

"Smoke me to a crisp!?", the blue-haired man cried out in shock, raising his hands a little in response.

"Here goes...", Natsu said as he punched his fists again to form his Magic Seal once more and charged toward Bora and punched him with his flaming fist! "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**"

Unable to defend from such a ferocious Magical melee attack in time, the rogue Mage who impersonated the Salamander of Fairy Tail was sent flying across the town, destroying what's left of the remaining buildings and crashing into the chapel's bell!

"I'll admit that he's amazing... but he's overdoing it...", Lucy said in a sweat-drop manner when Natsu walked towards the blonde girl and talking cat, telling them that that was a good fight he had... and a meal too despite how bad Bora's flames taste like.

Emerging from the rubble of what's almost left of Hargeon's chapel, a heavily bruised but still alive Bora recklessly charged at Natsu from behind as the Fire Mage conjured a large but concentrated Fire Magic Power at his hand in intent to take out the famous Salamander of Fairy Tail if he's going down with him.

"If I'm going down you pink-haired brat, you're coming with me! You can't escape my powerful spell this time! TAKE THIS! **Red Skull Explosion!**"

Seeing the danger, Happy tried to warn his pinkette human best friend of his. "Oh no! Watch out Natsu!"

In a dashing blink of speed, Lucy was in between Natsu and Bora who were both equally surprised of her sudden appearance out of nowhere, and slowly swung her broken sword at the rogue Mage's Fire Magic spell after the latter made his last blow with a sound of a metal clinking.

"Right back at you! **Full Counter. **Ni-shi-shi!", she cheerfully retorted with a grin on her face.

Bora frantically panics in complete shock and surprise as a large amount of power started to glow, as it began to engulf him in a blind flash of light, realizing that his Fire Magic spell has been reflected right back at him. "Th-this can't be happening! No! It can't end like this! W-W-W-W-W-Wh-who the hell are you woman?!"

Then a massive explosion of fiery blaze had occurred that completely destroyed the already heavily damaged surrounding area, nearly half of Hargeon that was seen by the people thinking in panic that a dragon had breathed out its powerful fire breath which was seen or noticed by nearly everyone throughout Fiore and some few neighboring countries, wondering what it was, sending Bora flying into the skies completely charred like an overcooked roast pig with his almost all of clothes burned off and greatly injured from the full backfire of his Spell and will later come back crashing into the ground with a large thud.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!", he yelled in pain.

Natsu and Happy, and also what's left of Bora's men could only gape in surprise and awe in a form of jaw-dropping and eyes bulging after witnessing Lucy's over-powerful reflective attack on Bora as the blonde woman, still brandishing her broken bladed sword, introduced herself of who she is with a small hint of her pride just like her grandfather.

"I'm Lucy who just kicked your sorry ass and going to join Fairy Tail! Apologize to everyone for being a big fraud and a real scumbag you really are. Ni-shi-shi!"

"I dunno who's gone really overboard? The real Salamander or her?", one of Bora's remaining thugs asked, which most of his companions answered both in a sweat-drop manner.

Soon, a large battalion of soldiers in mailed armor wielding large shields and spears led by a military officer in full body armor coming towards the destroyed site after getting tipped off by the townspeople witnessing the battle between two Fire Mages.

"Oh no, the military!...", Lucy noticed in panic as she re-sheathed her weapon back in her backpack scabbard before all of a sudden Natsu grabbed her hand and ran like hell there's no tomorrow.

"Oh crap, we gotta get out of here!", the Fire Dragon Slayer panicked as he kept running.

"Aye!", Happy agreed as he kept pace with hus human friends.

"Hey! Where are you taking me, Natsu!?", Lucy asked out loud while beginning to pick up the pace and ran along with them.

"You said you wanted in to Fairy Tail?", Natsu asked while running. "...Then let's get going!", he said with a smile.

Lucy then warmly smiled at the Fire Dragon Slayer's statement, "Okay!"

Noticing another group of the Fiore Royal Army soldiers in a blockade area with an almost impossible way to escape when they ran towards it, the blonde teen had an idea.

"Natsu, Happy. Hang on, this is gonna unsettle your stomach a little bit.", she said, leaving the two confused of her words just before getting grabbed by Lucy's arms at the collar of their neck.

In a very quick dash of speed, Lucy easily bypassed through a military blockade way too easily with Natsu and Happy still with their stomach contained, leaving the troops utterly confused of what just happened earlier!

"Whoa! That was awesome Lucy!", Natsu complimented which she smiled sheepishly in response.

"To Fairy Tail!", Happy said as the three head together towards a certain direction to Fairy Tail as they kept on running as far away from Hargeon as possible.

_Mother wherever you are, Grandpa, Grandma, Uncle. I will fulfill that promise I made you and now... I'm becoming a member of Fairy Tail..._, Lucy said to herself in her thoughts with tears of joy.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well there you have it fellow readers all Fairy Tail and Nanatsu no Taizai fans out there! The first chapter of "Fairy's Sin" is all finished and the next update will there soon after looking at your mixed reviews of good and bad! In the next chapter will be Lucy joining Fairy Tail and makes a name for herself in the guild in a most humble way.**

**I noticed a fanart photo of Escanor in his weak form at nighttime blushing at the image of Merlin in his mind while clutching a paper he written a love poem for the Boar's Sin of Gluttony and liked it! That made me a shipper of the two of them almost immediately! Also includes another fanart of him in his strong form at daytime as he held his Sacred Treasure, Divine Axe: Rhitta easily with a confident look that reminds me of the live-action film version of Captain America! Check them out at Google Images if you're skeptical. ;)**

**P.S.: I still held my belief that Escanor may be a badass old dude in the main story after Edinburgh's Vampires sidestory that revealed him as a youth. Since the NnT databook had confirmed the Lion's Sin of Pride as the only human among the Seven Deadly Sins, then it might pave way to his debut as a tough old geezer since we humans age over the years! LOL.**

**In this AU spin-off story, Lucy still has her sane personality as her canon counterpart but quite on a carefree nature, courtesy of her uncle Meliodas on his visits in her childhood including the signature laugh: "Ni-shi-shi!", and inherited the strength of her grandfather, the Lion's Sin of Pride but not the curse of regaining strength at daytime and severely weakened at nighttime. Still uses Celestial Spirit Magic and has Full Counter and probably Absolute Cancel too.**

**Considering the relationship between Meliodas and Merlin in the manga that they appeared to trust each other on the knowledge about the Demon Clan despite the Boar's Sin of Gluttony's alleged betrayal ten years ago, I added the Dragon's Sin of Wrath into the family tree as Lucy's favorite uncle.**

**So let me know guys of what do you think of this spin-off fanfic story. So ideas, suggestions, advise and criticisms are always welcome so I can try my best to improve the story in future chapters later on!**

****Enjoy and don't forget to review! :)****


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh hey hello what's up guys out there? I'm back and the second chapter of "Fairy's Sin" is here. Thank you for your first likes and follows of this crossover AU spin-off story, I really appreciated them, especially the liking the Escanor x Merlin ship and the original idea I thought up about Lucy as their granddaughter. Thank you again! Hehehehe.**

**Just finished reading The Vampires of Edinburgh Part 3, the last part of the flashback arc of Nanatsu no Taizai and it was freaking awesome! Lord Escanor is dominating the battle and killed Vampire King Izraf while turning Edinburgh Castle into a jelly mess with just his massive release of his power! Loved the Escanor x Merlin shipping moments too! Oh boy oh boy! Can't wait for his debut in the main story soon and hoped he looked like his wanted poster this time!**

**For Fairy Tail, the one-year timeskip after the Tartarus arc doesn't feel so interesting for obvious reasons but the Avatar dark cult/guild and its members with Gray as one of them got my attention and interest. Hope it won't be like Naruto and Sasuke thing again. We have one enough already.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Nanatsu no Taizai or Fairy Tail and all their respective characters involved in the story. They belong to Nakaba Suzuki and Hiro Mashima, the awesome authors of the manga series and its anime adaptations except for the OC Lucy. Ni-shi-shi!**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. Advise, suggestions, comments and criticisms are always welcome. :D**

* * *

Chapter 2

_At the Magic Council Headquarters, Era_

Within the large city of Era where an old and imposing palace that was made from light blue and white stones is the main headquarters of the Magic Council, there lays a massive blue Magic circle where nine members of the main ruling body of the Magic World stand on top of it on each small blue Magic circle for a certain meeting they attended all because of Fairy Tail, the main source of their everyday headaches and the latest incident is at Hargeon Town.

"Those idiots in Fairy Tail have gone and done it again! This time, they destroyed an entire port!", one of the members yelled out in anger.

Another member nodded in agreement and commented, "Indeed, they really done it this time."

The rest of the members then angrily yelled all of the troubles Fairy Tail has caused them.

"What's the matter with them?!"

"I won't be surprised if a town disappears one day!"

"Don't jinx it... I feel like they might really do that."

"Anyways, I reported to the government that they did it to arrest the criminal Bora."

"Geez..."

The blue-haired young man with a strange tattoo on his right face spoke in a cheerful look. "I'm actually quite fond of those fools, personally it would be boring in this world, don't you think?"

"They may behave like fools but we mustn't forget that they're also an extremely capable lot.", the short elderly man wearing long brown sleeve shirt with vertical black lines, a chief apron and a black three-spiked hat spoke in defense of Fairy Tail with the rest of Council members reluctantly agreeing with his statement about that said guild's strong and talented Mages.

The dark purple haired young woman in her short half-sleeveless kimono then spoke to the blue-haired man standing next to her, "Okay, okay Siegrain. Yajima. We quite understand. Anyways, I'm more interested in that massive magical power spike that is nearly off the charts despite how much effort of being held back in a minimum level."

Hearing her comment, every member of the Magic Council fell silent and recall such a massive magical power they detected at that time in the Hargeon incident. Never before in their lifetime and the history of Fiore that there would be a Mage of such a young age possess such that much immense Magical power like her as even budding prodigies in Magic and rising Mages had to spend years in training to become stronger in Magic and skill and building up their Magical power not since the island continent of Britannia, the only known area of the Magic World that the Magic Council has no authority of or any influence/control there which is filled with incredibly and ridiculously extremely powerful people there.

I mean, there are powerful Mages in Fiore but none of them can even lift a candle to those of Britannia's but at the very least there were some can be on par with them such as the Ten Wizard Saints and its Four Gods of Ishgar, including a few known strongest individuals like Fairy Tail's Ace and Zentopia Church's leader of the Legion Corps for example.

Soon, a blue Magic circle appeared before them in the center, showing Lucy Heartfiilia with her Rhitta in her battle stance. They watch her use of her Full Counter on Bora that sent his powerful attack right back him as they could tell it was a reflective-type Magic. The Magic Council then watched her battle against the horde of thugs and were amazed of how well the swordswoman she was and how she easily defeated the thugs without even breaking a sweat and as quick as a lightning flash that her movements could not be seen during the fight. Seeing how her broken blade transformed into an giant axe that she easily carried it like it's not even heavy for her was very surprising. And the most confusing of all, she fought her enemies in a carefree happy face that left some of the Council members deadpanned or sweat-dropping.

The tall old man with large grey beard with mustache who had one eye open then paid more of his attention to the unknown female Mage's eyes though could not read them at all thanks to her carefree nature she displayed yet he knew better to know a person's face or two when he see one that reminded him of a certain person he knew at some point in the past who showed that very same look as Lucy's and also the giant axe she carried in the fight when he noticed the weapon's decorative hilt.

"Whoever this young woman is, we should pay close attention to her and Fairy Tail.", the old man said in declaration that soon got the attention of the eight members of the Council after watching the Lacrima recording vision.

Siegrain questioned him with a raise of his eyebrow, "How come Org? Is this young woman a threat to our peace and society of the Magic World?"

The elderly man shook his hand and said, "No, it's just that she seems different from all the Mages in this Isghar continent. Remember Britannia? The only place that the Council has no hold on there at all and filled with very powerful individuals serving as Holy Knights of the kingdom there."

The other members of the Magic Council grumbled and muttered upon hearing about Britannia by Org as it is the only continent that none of their influence and control was present there even during the formation and reign of the ruling body of the Magic World and is completely independent and neutral. There were numerous attempts either in infiltration or diplomacy in order to gain a foothold on that land but were thwarted almost every single time. When the high king of Britannia decided to declare war on the Magic Council for forced attempt control on his country, the king of Fiore, who was well aware of the unparalleled overwhelming strengths of its Holy Knights and the consequences of fighting them while having good relations with that country at some point, was quick enough to settle the tensions and worked on the agreement between both sides within the terms that the Council will not interfere or meddle the affairs of Britannia and the said country will remain neutral and free from the ruling Magic World organization's control so long as no trouble happen between each other, thus successfully averting a one-sided war.

That was the only known existing failure of the Magic Council in the World of Magic.

Britannia has been around for over 3,000 years when ancient beings had walked the world and even during 400 years when the Black Wizard, Zeref existed and the Dragons and the Book of Zeref's Demons roaming around in ancient times. The infamous figures of myths and legends in Britannia are quite much more famous than that of Fiore's. And the most surprising of all, some of them are still walking around literally among human civilization even in the modern era today if the rumors aren't wrong from travelers and foreign emissaries!

"Yes, the island continent of Britannia. Do you suspect she may hail from there, Org?", Siegrain asked his fellow senior member.

Org explained to him and his fellow Councilors. "I don't know Siegrain but this young woman's massive power spike is almost similar to those individuals from Britannia and judging from Ultear's statement about her, she had put up a great effort to hold back her powers to a minimum level as much as possible yet she carried it out a bit too far when fighting in battle. In any case, we shall observe her and Fairy Tail too as well for now. Meeting adjourned."

Then the meeting has been adjourned with the members of the Magic Council pondering what will her presence affect the Magic World means...

* * *

_In Magnolia Town, Fairy Tail Guildhall_

Arriving at the town of Magnolia, Natsu, Happy and Lucy are at the entrance of the Fairy Tail guildhall itself where the blonde girl gets to join the very same guild in Fiore as they stood in front of the two-story high pagoda building that had a sign of two fairies on each side with the name _Fairy Tail _in purple letters along with its banners with two large wooden doors on it.

Happy smiled cheerfully while welcoming as he said, "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Lucy!"

_So this is Fairy Tail... the guildhall looks impressive. Huh? What's this? I sensed a very powerful magical presence here underneath this building somewhere... Almost similar to the one I sensed in Natsu... Yet that presence feels warm..._, Lucy said in her thoughts on her first impression of Fairy Tail and also have sensed an unknown but powerful presence within the Fairy Tail guildhall before giving a carefree thumbs up to Happy of being welcomed.

Before the blonde girl could even ask Natsu where to knock the door first or not, the Fire Dragon Slayer kicked down the door open while shouting out loud, "Raaagh! We're back and alive!" The talking blue cat flew behind and repeated the greeting, "Aye, we're home."

Everyone in the guildhall saw Natsu and Happy coming in at the door after hearing them and began to welcome him back in quite a friendly manner.

"Yo!"

"What's up?"

"Welcome back!"

"Nice trip today huh?"

Entering the infamous guild of Fiore, Lucy just simply casually walked into the building with her bag she carried and was amazed that there were so many members in Fairy Tail who were feasting and drinking as if it was a bar. "If this were the Boar Hat, Uncle Meliodas would have booming business here. Ni-shi-shi!, she commented.

Then a slim man with dark hair that was pointing upward and had rodent teeth shape in his upper central tooth spoke to Natsu while his pals laughed heartily, "So I heard you went all out in Hargeon, Natsu. You had to go and star-"

Suddenly the pinkette teen kicked that man flying and crashed him into a table, destroying and some few chairs, plates and ale mugs in it.

"Wait, why did you do that for?...", Lucy asked in a deadpanned look after witnessing the altercation.

Very pissed off, Natsu raised his fist into the air in anger and angrily shouted in an accusing tone, "The Salamander info you gave was a lie, wasn't it Krov?! I'm gonna kick your butt!"

Krov gotten back up from the sudden kick in a pissed tone and retorted, "Don't get mad at me, you damn idiot! I'm not the one to blame here! I'm just passing along the rumor I heard!"

"It was just a rumor?!"

"Oh you wanna fight? Let's go!"

With a fighting ringing bell sound came out of nowhere as the two began to fight each other around the guild, escalating it into a full-blown guild brawl between all members of Fairy Tail in a pissed mood, causing much more damage in the guildhall! Even Happy didn't help much as he was caught in the middle of it, ended as a pinball into other people to get involved into the chaotic riot.

Meanwhile, Lucy was still in her happy surprised yet carefree mood as she watches the Fairy Tail members beating each other up with fists and anything they pick up as a melee weapon like tables and chairs mostly. "Wow, I'm actually standing inside the Fairy Tail guildhall. Though... it looks like a freaking riot but still I made it to this guild. Ni-shi-shi!"

Then a spiky black haired teenage man with blue eyes in his boxers that revealed his dark blue Fairy Tail mark on his right pectoral muscle and a tight six-pack abs along with a sword-shaped necklace and metal bracelets as he growled, "So, Natsu's finally made it back, huh?" This is Gray Fullbuster. Unfortunately however, he has a bad habit... of taking off his clothes.

The blonde girl looked indifferent at the almost naked teen challenging Natsu in the midst of the brawl as she muttered to herself. "The way he wears without clothes reminds me of Uncle Ban...but even he has common sense to wear clothes unlike I'm seeing that guy now."

"It's time we settle things once and for all!", Gray yelled as he walked boldly over to the fight where Natsu is currently into.

A brunette young lady with brown eyes and a large bust in her blue bikini top, brown pants and high heels along with a few bracelets on each wrist and two band on each upper arm as she was looking over the almost naked teen while finishing her glass of wine before she spoke, "Gray, your clothes." This is Cana Alberona, Fairy Tail's heaviest drinker.

Gray turned around with a shocked pose after overhearing her words. "Oh crap! I didn't have time for that!"

The brunette lady sighed in annoyance, "You see why I never date the men here. None of them got class." as she started to drink from a ale keg which caused Lucy to look surprised yet indifferent at what she saw.

"Looks like Uncle Ban got a new drinking buddy on this one. Oh, and Aunt Elaine too.", the blonde woman commented while watching the other side of the brawl, Gray kicked the table and demanded Natsu to come and fight him but the latter retorted that he should put on some clothes first.

"It's only noon and you boys are whining like spoiled babies!", the tall muscular tanned man with white waved spiky hair and dark eyes with a stitched scar at his left eye and wearing a dark blue Japanese high school hooligan outfit with a kanji symbol behind his jacket spoke before raising his fist and shouted, "Real men talk with their fists! You want me to prove me to ya?" This is Elfman who believes that any problem can be solved with fists alone.

"Wow, some great encouragement coming from this guy...", Lucy commented before watching Natsu and Gray knocking that man flying together. "...and he's out. That's just sad..."

"Stay out of this Elfman!", the two teens yelled together before resuming their brawl.

"Geez, it's so noisy around here, huh?", said the orange-haired teen who was wearing clear sunglasses, a green coat with a wide collar and white fur around it, light red t-shirt with a black skull that a metal x on it with its mouth open, black pants and brown shoes along three earrings on his left ear and a couple of rings on his left hand as he wrapped his arms around with two hot chicks fawning over him sitting at the table. This man is Loke, a lady-killer and someone high-ranked on the bachelor's list in Sorcerer Weekly.

"Oh great... a playboy...", the blonde Mage muttered in an annoyed tone when she noticed him and watched him look upset at the moment he got hit by a stray mug hitting him on the head before doing the 'cool guy' pose in front of his girls and joining in the brawl.

"Good luck, Loke!", the two girls said together sweetly as they watched their man involving himself in the brawl but the blonde girl was not amused but later sensed something off about Loke and wondered in her thoughts. _There's something strange and wrong with Loke despite how I look at him. It doesn't feel human at all and his life force is... fading?_

Having witnessed the entire brawl in Fairy Tail and finished her thoughts about Loke, Lucy commented to herself under her breath, "Man, this guild is crazy... but not as crazy as my relatives are in Britannia on their level though. This place is completely nuts."

Then a sweet calm voice was heard as Lucy turned around to see who that is and recognized her. "Hello there. Are you new?"

The one behind that voice revealed to be a woman with long white hair with a small pony tail on her head, wearing a red sleeveless dress with a pink bow on her chest part and her waist, and high heels along with a pendant that have an oval blue gem around her neck and her eyes matches that of the gem's color. And she was carrying a tray of ale and plate of food as this was her job as the guild's waitress.

"Oh, you must be Mirajane, I presume? Nice to meet you.", Lucy politely greeted the lady who then smiled warmly.

"My, you're a polite one aren't you? Yes, I am Mirajane but you can call me Mira and you are?", Mirajane said sweetly.

The blonde girl introduced herself to Sorcerer Weekly's top model before pointed out the ongoing fight in the background. "My name is Lucy. Um, uh... shouldn't someone try to stop this or something?"

Mirajane herself then looked at what's currently going on in the guildhall. "This happens a lot lately. So I just let it go and besides-" and she was interrupted and nearly hit by someone thrown at her, revealing to be Elfman being thrown by someone in the brawl had not Lucy reacted quickly and dashed her to safety in a very quick speed.

"-it's more fun this way.", she finished before blinking her eyes noticing Lucy was holding her collar at that time after being saved from getting hit. Realizing what just happened, the white-haired woman said in thanks. "Thanks, Lucy. Say, was that Speed Magic or Teleportation Magic you're using?"

"Uh, no Mirajane. I'm just too fast that's all. Ni-shi-shi!", Lucy cheerfully replied humbly that the bar waitress took it well, while unknowingly indirectly causing a member of the Fairy Tail guild in fuzzy hat and coat to sneeze in the middle of the brawl and also the spiky haired and pointy nosed man in racing suit somewhere else in the mountainous region of Fiore. Not to mention someone at the Magic Council Headquarters too when he was with his fellow officers in the Rune Knights in their office duty.

Then suddenly, Gray was sent crashing into the girls' direction, all completely naked! Thanks to Natsu who took his rival's underwear.

"Hahaha! Lookie what I got!", the Fire Dragon Slayer said as he twirled around Gray's undergarments.

"Hey! Give me back my underwear!", Gray exclaimed angrily before noticing Lucy, who just simply face-palmed to cover her eyes at the sight of the buck-naked teen in front of her, and asked. "Hey excuse me, miss. Mind if I borrow your underwear?"

In response to Gray's stupid request, the blonde teen hammer-fist punched him in the stomach flying back into the fray, yelling in anger. "You should know better than to ask a lady that, you moron!"

Out of nowhere, Loke was about to pick up Lucy in a bridal fashion, "How rude of these guys. Don't they know a woman has needs-" but was quickly struck flying by an uppercut by Elfman while the latter casually dodged it rather quickly. The tall man then talks something men and fists before getting kicked away by Natsu, "I told you to butt out Elfman!"

"Aye!", Happy said in his agreement with his friend's statement.

"Ugh, look how noisy it is. So much for a relaxing drink.", Cana said in a tone of annoyance, not even looking at the brawl from the bar she's standing at as she turned around and held a glowing blue card with a green Magic seal appearing. "Alright, that's enough. It's about time this came to an end."

And in response to the brunette's statement, the others were ready in using their Magic too in the brawl, with Magic circles appearing in their arms and hands to ready their Spells.

Seeing that the brawl has gone a little bit too far now that the Fairy Tail Mages are going to use Magic for a serious fight, Lucy decided to step in with the brandishing of her broken ornamental winged blade as she let out a small bursting release of her Magical power, causing a mild heat that soon got the attention of everyone in the guild feeling little sweaty all of the sudden when they felt that except for Natsu as all eyes are on her.

"Oh crap, Lucy got the whole attention of the guild in the middle of the brawl! Is she going to use the same reflective attack like the last time with Bora at Hargeon Port but will it be enough?", Happy wondered out loud upon seeing his human friend appearing to challenge all of Fairy Tail, fearing that she might take the brunt of all of their attacks if she can't use Full Counter on time.

"Well, well, look what we got here fellas. It seems that this new girl here is gonna get serious too.", Cana said as she smirked at the sight of the blonde girl in a casual yet conservative outfit wielding a broken blade in an ornamental winged hilt and not mention some Celestial Gate Keys she carried along.

Natsu grinned in response to the brunette lady's words of remark as he readies his fists covered with flames. "Oh yeah, that's Lucy, one of my new friends, Cana. And from what I hear from Happy, she's crazy strong! I'm gonna ask her to fight me at some point later on when I have the chance. Hehehe."

Lucy doesn't look quite amused of the pinkette teen's comment with tic marks on her head before smiling sweetly and spoke casually, "Oho, Natsu, if you know what's good for you, don't you push your luck. You might really regret that if you do."

The Fire Dragon Slayer was slightly flinched at her irked words but didn't say anything more now afterwards.

Like the rest of the others in the guild, Gray looked on with interest on the casual-looking girl with a broken blade before forming ice from his hands with his white blue Magic seal. "Crazy strong, you say huh? Wonder what kind of Magic she uses. That release of Magic power from her kinda ticked me off. At first I thought it was you, Natsu."

"You better watch out guys. Lucy can reflect your attacks right back at you with a mere swing of her broken blade if you do.", Happy warned them about her Full Counter much to their surprise and confusion.

"Reflecting attacks right back at people isn't manly!", Elfman yelled as he formed a purple Magic circle around his arm, transforming into a formidable-looking stone arm ready for a real heavy bruising.

Loke merely chuckled at Lucy making her debut in the guild as he said while preparing his Magic through his ring with a green Magic circle appearing. "So, the new girl think she can call us out like that with that broken blade?"

"No, but...", the blonde swordswoman carefreely spoke before switching her broken blade into her giant axe, Rhitta in front of the whole guild, greatly shocking them as it caused a heavy thud on the ground on impact under its heavy weight before she lifted the massive weapon and rested it at her shoulder in an intimidating position. "... I suggest you all back down now or things can get a little bit messy around here, don't you agree. Ni-shi-shi!"

Everyone else in the guild then stared wide-eye and jaw-drop at Lucy as many of them had questions about her, overhearing how Happy claims her to be crazy strong, her aura causing mild heat when they felt it during their brawl, reflects attacks right back at them if they attack, and her broken blade transform into a giant axe yet acting so casually and carefree! Just who is this woman?

Before anyone make a move in a tensed atmosphere with the Fairy Tail members almost finished readying their respective Magics with their many colored Magic circles and Lucy started to swing her Rhitta, a giant foot stomped in the middle of the brawl!

"That's enough! Will you fools stop bickering like children?!", the large dark figure said in a booming voice that his appearance made everyone stop their fight this instant immediately before anything worse could happen.

_A Giant?... I have never seen one not since Aunt Diane with Uncle King back in the family visits or Uncle Gowther when he's in armor mentioned by Grandma Merlin._, Lucy thought as she looked at the giant figure in a slightly surprised look while lowering down her Rhitta on the ground slowly.

"Oh, I didn't know you were still here, Master.", Mirajane said warmly at the giant man with the blonde Mage looking indifferent in response. _So he's in charge of the guild around here..._, she thought.

"Haha! Everyone backed down! Guess, it looks like I win this rou-", Natsu said happily when he's going to claim victory, that is until the giant foot stomped on him which Lucy thinks that the Fire Dragon Slayer deserved that for starting the brawl in the first place.

The Master then turned his attention on Lucy with her Rhitta beside her. "Hm? What's this? It seems we have a new recruit."

"Yes sir. I am.", Lucy simply said in reply with a polite nod at the Master's question as if she wasn't intimidated at the sight of the giant figure before the latter suddenly let out a shout, appearing that he let out some energy as he shrunk into a small old man wearing an outfit akin to a jester with a hat with pointy ears before he raised his hand in greeting to her, "Nice to meet you."

"Whoa, he's tiny. So he's in charge of this guild, right?", she commented in slight surprise before she transformed her Rhitta back into its broken sword form and sheathed it at her backpack scabbard after spinning it casually. _He's even more smaller than Uncle Meliodas... or was it Cain Barzard he mentioned?_

"He certainly is. This is Makarov, the current Master of Fairy Tail.", Mirajane answered with her usual smile.

Then Lucy watched as the Master jumped high, doing flips around to the railing on the second floor, though accidentally hit his head before recovering and straightened up as he cleared his throat before all the members of the Fairy Tail guild, holding a stack of papers on his left hand as he is about to make an announcement.

Makarov then started scolding all the guild members for the high number of recent incidents that some of them caused he received from the Magic Council, ranging from Elfman punching a VIP on an escorting mission, Gray running around naked after completing the job, and Cana billing the Magic Council for a drinking bill and of course, Natsu's latest destructive incident at Hargeon Town, though not counting Lucy's involvement in it because the reports believed that the massive fiery explosion caused by her Full Counter on Bora was of the pink-haired teen's much to her relief.

"You know, all you fools do is make the Council mad at me!", the Master continued as many looked down in shame with the former trembling a bit. "Even so...", he said as he started burning the stack of papers he's holding with Fire Magic. "...to heck with the Council."

The now-aflame papers were thrown by Makarov which Natsu caught it with his mouth when he jumped up and ate them like a morning snack.

"Listen up!", Makarov said with everyone paying attention and listening seriously including Lucy as he continued, "The power to overcome reason is born from reason itself. Magic is not a miraculous power. It's the synchronized and incarnated form of the flow of energy within us and in nature. It requires willpower and concentration. You pour your entire soul into whatever Magic you do. Worrying about the watchful eyes of the higher-ups won't improve your Magic. Don't be afraid of those Council fools! Even those from Britannia aren't even afraid of them in my special mention. Follow the path you believe in! That's what makes the Fairy Tail guild number one!"

The diminutive Master of Fairy Tail then pointed his right hand up with an L shape at its index finger and thumb.

Lucy then saw everyone point their hands up with the same hand sign, cheering and roaring loudly at their Master's magnificent speech as she can't help but smile as she watched them grinning and cheering. _Great speech there Master Makarov, though Grandma Merlin mentioned that Magic also draws out from one's belief, personality and experience but still an awesome speech. I think I'm liking Fairy Tail even more already! Ni-shi-shi!_

Meanwhile after giving his great speech, Makarov eyed on the newest recruit to his guild, and had sensed something strange coming off from her such as her immense Magical power within her even at its small bursting release of aura similar to that of Natsu's Magic he sensed earlier before quelling the brawl as he believed that if Lucy were to exert that much more, she would have end up melting down the entire guildhall which may really costly to rebuild everything back from scratch and the repair costs which didn't happen to his relief. That is something he felt familiar with a certain person of that same aura as he silently noted to himself to keep an eye on her.

When the huge commotion has ended and everyone returned back to the way they used to almost as if the all-out guild brawl had never happened at all, Lucy had her Fairy Tail mark colored pink stamped on her right hand courtesy by Mirajane.

"There you go. You're now officially a member of the Fairy Tail guild.", she said sweetly as the blond girl was ecstatic that she finally get to join the guild she dreamed of joining while looking at her new Fairy Tail mark with pride.

_Yes! I'm finally in Fairy Tail! Ni-shi-shi!_, Lucy said happily in her thoughts before noticing Natsu and Happy standing at the Request Board filled with parchments of Job requests along with few other members of the guild looking at it too, wondering what Job they will take for a reward or two.

"Hey, Natsu! Look, I'm a member of Fairy Tail now!", Lucy said casually as she walked toward them, wanting to show her guild mark.

"Uh huh. That's nice. Welcome to the guild _Luigi_.", the pinkette Fire Dragon Slayer replied in a bored tone without even looking back at her while staring blankly at the Request Board, where Mages pick any of the Jobs listed on the board that each presents a unique challenge and a different pay rate.

"Oh, thank you for the welcome, _Fatsu_.", the blonde girl shot back sarcastically that irked the pink-haired teen into angrily reminding her childishly to not to call him that in response which Lucy also reminded him the same thing too that shut him up and apologized to her.

Accepting the apology, Lucy then wondered out loud to what Natsu's been staring at a moment ago. "Hmm? A Request Board?"

"That's right, Lucy. You can choose whatever Jobs are available here.", Natsu answered.

"Each has their own reward. The harder ones have higher pay!", Happy pointed out, joining in the conversation. After understanding the concepts of the Jobs, Lucy then watches Natsu found a Job Request that caught his interest in his eyes. "Whoa! Check it out, Happy! A Job to take out a bunch of thieves! And it's for 160,000 Jewels! ", the pinkette said with excitement on his face written all over it as he held the request paper in his hands.

_Well, he takes any Job as long as it involves fighting_. , Lucy thought before noticing a young boy named Romeo arguing with Master Makarov at the bar table that conversation between them soon got some of the members of the guild's attention especially Natsu.

The little boy with black hair and in simple t-shirt and shorts standing front of the Master, asking. "Hasn't my dad come back yet?"

"You're starting to get on my nerves, Romeo.", Makarov said in a hint of annoyance to the boy named Romeo. "You're the son of a wizard! Have faith in your father and just wait a little longer."

"But he said he's be back in three days. It's now over a week!", Romeo said worriedly.

"If I recall he took a Job at Mt. Hakobe.", the Master said while scratched his beard with his hand while the other holding his ale mug of beer.

"That's right and it's not far from here! It's not fair! Why won't anyone go look for him?!", the young boy whimpered on a brink of tears.

Having had enough of the boy's complaint and wanted some peace and quiet with his drinking, Makarov said. "Listen! Your old man is a wizard! And everyone here can take care of themselves. So why don't you just go home, have some milk and cookies, and wait?"

Lucy could not help but share the sympathetic glances along with some of the guild members were giving before watching Romeo punching the small old man in the head, yelling. "Jerk! I hate you all!" before running out off the guild in tears.

"That's gotta be rough on him...", the blonde swordswoman sadly commented before she sat down.

Mira said while cleaning the ale bottle with a sigh, "The Master may have been harsh but he's also worried."

Suddenly a loud crash occurred revealing to be Natsu slamming the Job Request he was holding back into the board in a pissed off look.

"Hey, Natsu! What do you think you're doing?! You almost broke the board!", a tall shaman-looking man exclaimed in disbelief as he watched the pink-haired teen walking out of the Request Board with Happy coming along.

Deciding to take the Job request Natsu slammed back into the Request Board for later as a member of Fairy Tail, Lucy got out from her chair and grabbed the parchment from the board and put it in one of her pouches before resuming taking her seat. _I'm gonna need all the money I can get in this Job... I'm running low anyway._, she thought.

"Master, you're sure about this? He's definitely going up the mountain to save Macao.", the tall shaman man named Nab said, leaning against the counter of the bar with his left elbow as they watch Natsu leave with his backpack before heading out.

"When does that kid ever learn to grow up?", Krov nodded in agreement as he sipped on his beer.

Nab agreed as well. "Who knows? Going after Macao isn't gonna do anything except hurt his pride."

"No one can decide what someone else should do with their life, Nab. Just let him be...", Makarov with an x-shaped bandage on his face spoke with his left eye closed and a short sigh escaping his lips again.

"I wonder what got Natsu so upset lately like that?", Lucy wondered out loud before taking her seat again.

"Probably because he and Romeo have a lot in common...", Mira said that caught Lucy's attention as the latter wondered what she meant. _Something in common Natsu and Romeo have a lot in... Did he lose his father?_

"We may be members of Fairy Tail, but that doesn't mean we have our own problems. Each of us has been hurt, pained, or suffered a loss at some point in our lives.", the white-haired woman continued in a sad tone.

Lucy started to remember something about the stories her grandparents and favorite uncle tell about their stories and adventures in Britannia as members of the Seven Deadly Sins referencing that they too had suffered much in their lives and wishes to atone for their sins. She didn't understand them at first when she was little but as time passed by, the realization struck her. She had lost her mother and her father neglecting her, only her mother's relatives are like the only family she had left. And now Romeo might live and grow up without a father throughout the rest of his life, something Lucy doesn't want to see and shared the same idea with Natsu.

Then Lucy came to a decision before turning to Mirajane in a serious look that caught the sweet smiling woman off guard who didn't see that coming, considering she now knew the blonde Mage's carefree attitude in her debut at the Fairy Tail guild.

"Tell me. What was the Job at Mt. Hakobe, Mira?"

* * *

_On route to Mt. Hakobe_

On a long road to Mt. Hakobe by carriage, Natsu was laying down on his seat with a sick look on his face in front of Lucy and Happy as he asked the blonde woman sitting around casually. "Why did you come with us?"

"Is there a problem in tagging along, Natsu? I just came along to help that's all. Wow, you really do have a serious case of motion sickness, don't you? Makes me feel sorry for you...", Lucy simply replied as she watched the Fire Dragon Slayer continued groaning and moaning under the movement of their ride with Happy trying to comfort his best friend.

Closing her eyes and face looked blanked out, she then recalled back on when Mirajane told her of Natsu's past before tagging along with him and the talking blue cat. Not to mention the specifics about the Job Macao took prior to his disappearance at Mt. Hakobe also.

Mira said. "Many years ago, Natsu's dad... left and never came back. Not his real father, I mean the one who raised him. He was an actual dragon."

"I did not see that coming... Natsu was raised by a dragon?!", Lucy exclaimed in surprise, almost nearly spitting out her ale mug she drank. Something a habit picked up from Uncles Meliodas and Ban in their drinking moment together that her mother had to prevent her from doing that before she first tasted it and liked it during her lone travel around the country before the events at Hargeon Town.

The white-haired woman nodded while continued cleaning the dishes. "The dragon found Natsu alone in the forest one day. He taught him how to talk, read, as well as use Magic. But one day, the dragon just disappeared and never came back."

"Huh? So, that dragon must have been Igneel...", Lucy spoke up softly in a sympathetic tone and wondered in her thoughts. _Why would he leave Natsu like that? That sounds pretty harsh for him to leave him like that..._

"That's right and Natsu really looks forward to seeing Igneel again.", Mira said with a smile on her face again before adding. "Isn't that cute, don't you think?"

"Uh huh, yeah I think. And about the Job request. What did Macao took before he disappeared at Mt. Hakobe?", the blonde swordswoman asked, now in a serious mode with a changing of subject.

Seeing the serious look on her eyes, the bar waitress of Fairy Tail replied. "Well, the Job request Macao took before he disappeared a week ago was to slay over 20 Vulcans, ape-like primates that utilizes Take Over Magic to steal human bodies in order to survive living at Mt. Hakobe, a frozen wasteland despite the summer season in Fiore and the reward is high. Why'd you ask Lucy?"

"Because I had a feeling that something must have happened to him during the Job, right? My guess is either the Vulcans or the cold weather condition in that mountain. Oh well, looks like I'm tagging along with Natsu and Happy on this one. Wish me luck Mira! Ni-shi-shi!", Lucy replied in a carefree tone with her serious face gone almost immediately after receiving the answer from Mirajane much to the latter's confusion.

Then Mira watched the blonde girl disappearing from her seat with an empty ale mug already finished down to its last drop before reappearing at the door of the guildhall in great speed almost like in a fashion of teleportation then walked out casually, surprising some of the Fairy Tail members including herself and also Master Makarov too who saw that with a hint of shock.

Back to the reality, Lucy opened her eyes when the carriage came to a stop. "Looks like we're here.", she said.

"Alright! We stopped moving!", Natsu yelled out in excitement upon exiting the carriage, now doing some weird dance while spouting little flames from his mouth with Happy replicating what his best buddy's doing.

"This is as far as we can go.", the carriage driver told them as the trio then opened the carriage's doors, to reveal that they were high up in the mountains and a blizzard blew around them before got out of the carriage that is soon leaving them.

As they traveled on the snowy roads of the freezing mountains, none of them have any problems dealing with the cold winds of the blizzard breezing at them and the heavy snows hindering their path,

"Hey, Lucy are you not cold?", Happy asked in concern.

"No, Happy. It's very cold here I'd admit but I don't feel anything at all. It feels warm in my clothes. That's all. Ni-shi-shi!", Lucy carefreely shrugged off the talking blue cat's comment. _It must be that aura I exerted back at the guild when I made myself known there... That heat though..._, she thought.

"Maybe that's because you're wearing light clothing.", Natsu simply stated, leading Lucy to sweat-drop at his statement about her modest casual attire but then shrugged it off as the trio continued searching for Macao.

Then three Fairy Tail members heard a rumbling sound, as if something was sliding down the mountain on them. And all of a sudden, a large white and black monkey-like creature came jumping down on the trio with arms over its head in an intent to slam them from above!

"Heads up!", Lucy yelled as she jumped out of the way along with Natsu, evading the blow.

Happy exclaimed in surprised after recognizing the large monkey. "Whoa! That's a Vulcan!"

The large primate then turned its attention to something or someone else than to Natsu and Happy as it snorted before eyeing on Lucy standing before him happily in a lustful stare. "It's a human woman!"

Before the Vulcan attempted to grab her for itself, Lucy had quickly evaded it easily in a casual manner! "I'm off-limits you monkey pervert! Ni-shi-shi!", she cheerfully commented.

The Vulcan then tried to catch Lucy but the latter easily evaded its grasps in great speed almost like she was teleporting in short distances, clearly annoying the large monkey in its vain efforts. "Hold still human woman!"

"Whoa, Lucy's fast! The Vulcan couldn't even touch her. At first I thought it was Teleportation Magic.", Happy commented in awe along with Natsu agreeing with him as he readies himself to join in the fight against the Vulcan, pumping his fists together with flames coming out.

"So, it can talk huh? I'm all fired up now!"

However, the Vulcan had finally caught up to her as it slammed her into the ground hard with its large fists as if it knew where she will appear next after so many quick evasions. "Me have human woman now!"

"Oh no! It got Lucy!", Happy exclaimed in shock.

"You damn monkey! I'm gonna burn you alive!", Natsu declared in anger with his fists covered in flames around them and was about make a move.

Suddenly, out of the cloud of smoke Lucy's right fist appeared within eye's view and punched the Vulcan in the gut hard and sent him pushed back a few meters away from her!

Utterly confused and being caught off guard of the human woman punching it quite hard, the Vulcan was about to counterattack and finally able to take her, charging wildly with the raising of its arm about to hit the blonde girl but the latter easily blocked it with her index and middle fingers of her left hand before pushing it back hard with an another punch with her other hand, causing the ground and snow to shake and scatter in a straight line which Natsu and Happy dodged in a fast reaction and it crashed on the ground with a huge explosion of smoke.

"Awesome! You're right Happy! Lucy's crazy strong! I really wanna fight her!", the pinkette Fire Dragon Slayer yelled excitedly after witnessing the fight.

"Aye...She didn't have to use that broken blade or giant axe or whatever.", Happy commented with a small sweat-drop.

"Now's not the time Natsu!", Lucy retorted before noticing that the Vulcan had quickly fled after its humiliating defeat and safely assumed that the large primate went to the summit of Mt. Hakobe in its sanctuary. "Come on, you guys! Let's go!"

Natsu and Happy shrugged off her words and then headed to the summit of Mt. Hakobe in hot pursuit of the Vulcan.

* * *

_Elsewhere in the summit of Mt. Hakobe_

The trio of Fairy Tail members followed the footprint paths of the retreating Vulcan after its first defeat and soon found themselves in a large and wide mountain cave full of ice as they traversed there upon entering to find the primate where the pink-haired teen and the talking cat believed that it knows where Macao is but Lucy had another belief in her head, recalling about what Mirajane said about that Job and feeling the need to tell them.

"Monkey! Where are you?! Where are you hiding Macao? Answer me! Come out!", Natsu loudly yelled in the caverns with his best buddy helping too.

"Hey, Natsu. Happy. I need to tell you something first.", Lucy spoke that got the duo's attention.

"What is it Lucy?", Happy asked.

"It's about that Vulcan.", she answered.

"Why? Did that monkey say something perverted to you back in the fight? If he did, he's gonna be in a world of hurt when I find him!", Natsu said in anger that his new friend is sexually harassed by a Vulcan with his fists ignited with fire.

Lucy casually shrugged off the pinkette teen's words. "No, you idiot. What I'm saying is that don't you guys find it strange that there's about that Vulcan when we encountered it?"

The duo simply raised their arms and shoulders that says "I dunno. Why?" after her words.

"From what I sense within that Vulcan, there are two Magic powers as if a wizard and a Vulcan were merged together but the latter is the dominant force in the body.", she explained to them, referring to her ability to sense Magical presences.

"You mean?...", Happy said nervously.

"Yes Happy, that Vulcan is Macao.", the blonde girl answered gravely.

"WHAT?!", the duo exclaimed in shock.

Natsu panicked in disbelief of what he just heard from Lucy. "So that perverted monkey was Macao all along?! How the heck did that happen?"

"When I asked Mirajane about the specifics of the Job request Macao took, it says that in Job is to take out twenty Vulcans in Mt. Hakobe and it seems that the last one used Take Over on him after he managed to defeat nineteen of them into what we see before us now.", Lucy explained in a logical sense that Natsu and Happy understood the information.

"Aye, Lucy. Vulcans possess a human's body in order to survive. They're really evil body snatchers.", the flying blue cat agreed with the explanation with the blonde girl approve with a nod.

"Ooh I'll have to pummel that Vulcan so hard it will release Macao from the Take Over spell! I'm a genius!", Natsu declared loudly with Happy supporting his best friend. "Aye!"

"And end up having Macao severely injured by you Natsu?", Lucy interjected that left the Fire Dragon Slayer in a glum defeated look but still insisted that pummeling the Vulcan might still work.

"Then how do you propose we free Macao, Lucy?", the talking blue cat asked.

"Well, I know of a certain Spell that might release Macao from the Vulcan's Take Over from his body. And you Natsu as the main player in a little plan I'm thinking of. Ni-shi-shi!", Lucy said cheerfully much to the duo's chagrin before they decided to listen on Lucy's plan on how to free their fellow Fairy Tail member from the Vulcan's control of his body.

Meanwhile at the depths of the icy caverns a few moments later, the Vulcan was there, grumbling that the human woman beat him and desired for her even more before noticing the one it mentioned wandering in its territory then overhearing a loud noise coming at him.

"RAAAGH! I found you monkey! Get out of Macao's body this instant!", Natsu yelled before slipping on the icy floor, and slide crashing into the wall.

"Epic fail... He's not following the plan at all.", the blonde Mage grumbled at the pinkette teen's stupidity with Happy agreeing while at the safe distance. "Aye! That's Natsu for ya."

Deciding that Natsu may need help and continue on with the little plan of hers, Lucy took one of her Celestial Spirit Keys, one shaped like an axe and swung downward. "**Open, Gate of the Golden Bull!** **Taurus**!"

From the blue Magic circle appearing in front of her, out came forth humanoid cow wearing only brown fingerless leather gloves, a speedo, and black boots along with a giant twin-bladed battle axe on his back and also has a giant ring on its flat nose and horns on its head.

"A cow?...", the Vulcan questioned on seeing the Celestial Spirit firsthand.

"I'm warning you! Taurus is the most powerful Celestial Spirit that I have a contract with.", the blond woman said with a hint of pride before the cow (or bull, whatever he is) began to speak with hearts in his eyes, ruining the moment.

"Oh, wow Miss Lucy, you certainly have a beautiful figure. You've got a pretty face too. And a nice dress too. So conservative and so modest."

Sweat-dropping, she added. "And I forgot to mention he's a pervert too."

"Aye.", Happy simply said. _Lucy's plan is to have Natsu engage the Vulcan possessing Macao's body in a fight with Taurus aiding him and weaken him long enough for Lucy to use some kind of Dispelling Spell she mentioned to free Macao from the Take Over. I only hope the plan works._

The monkey then narrowed its eyes on the bull with an angry glare. "You no touch my woman!"

"Your woman? I don't think so.", Taurus said, glaring back with fierce eyes and was about to draw his large weapon but Lucy stopped him for a while and whispered him the plan which he then understands with a nod.

"Now, go for it!", she shouted as the bull jumped into the air and drew his large axe, swung it down with two hands that sent a shockwave of rocks on impact on the ground at the monkey who then easily evaded it with a jump.

Seeing that now Taurus is now engaged in combat with the Vulcan, Lucy quickly dashed in quick speed next to Natsu who got up angrily that he slipped and ranting demands at the monkey loudly before she calmed him down and informed him about her Celestial Spirit she summoned in case if the pinkette accidentally mistook the Golden Bull for an enemy and reminded him of the plan.

"Alright then, let's go!", Natsu yelled as he charged into the fray just when the Vulcan just pushed back Taurus, sending him flying and disarming him of his battle axe after a hard battle between the two humanoid individuals. And Lucy had quickly dashed Taurus back to safety, complimenting him much to his joy to see his master's nice body in her chagrin.

Seemingly defeating the Celestial Spirit, the Vulcan then noticed Natsu and attempted to smash its fists on Natsu which was effortlessly blocked with one arm, causing the ground beneath him broke under the sheer brute strength of the monkey. "She's my woman!", it yelled.

"Listen up monkey! All members of Fairy Tail are my friends!", he said before he and the Vulcan kicked each other simultaneously, pushing each other back hard. "Whether it's Gramps and Mira, or those annoying guys Gray and Elfman...", he continued when the monkey started running towards him again. "...Happy and Lucy too. They're all my friends.", he finished with his Magic circle appearing at his feet with it glowing and flames swirling around him.

"And that's why... I'm not leaving without Macao! So get the hell out of him!", the Fire Dragon Slayer yelled as he landed a fire-powered kick at the Vulcan attempting deliver the blow on him but the former reacted much quicker than the dimwit monkey.

The sudden quick blow sent the large monkey flying into the ceiling but was able to get back on its feet with several sharp icicles dropping down in front of it. The Vulcan growled in anger as it smashed its hands together and destroyed the ice spikes, sending them flying towards Natsu.

"Those things won't work on fire!", the pink-haired teenager exclaimed loudly as he stood firm and defiant with the incoming icicles melting before they could even touch him, causing a lot of steam forming up. Happy easily evaded it too with ease thanks to his wings and Lucy unsheathing her broken blade to slice down the icicles in a quick speed to defend herself and Taurus beside her.

When the steam of smoke cleared, the Vulcan revealed itself to be in possession of Taurus' own axe with a malicious grin written on its face.

"That's not good.", Natsu said when he saw his opponent now armed to the teeth.

"Dammit, it has Taurus' axe. Natsu's in serious disadvantage here.", Lucy muttered with a grit of her teeth while a still conscious bull was able to speak weakly. "Be careful... Lucy."

Charging on the counterattack, the large monkey started swinging at Natsu who's able to easily dodge them with no problem at all... until he slipped on the ice again as the former took the chance to slice the Fire Dragon Slayer in two.

"Oh no Natsu!", Happy cried out for his best friend.

In an instant, Lucy parried the blow away with her broken blade as she locked blades against the Vulcan, saving Natsu's life. Then the blonde swordswoman pushed back the monkey before transforming the broken weapon into a giant axe form, shocking her opponent with jaws dropping to see a weapon much bigger than the one it held now.

"**Divine Pendulum!**", Lucy then swung down her Rhitta on the ground, with a lot of debris erupting from its powerful heavy impact that pushed back the monkey with the Golden Bull's axe and also destroyed the portion of Mt. Hakobe with a huge explosion at the right side of the mountain.

"Huh?", the Vulcan looked in confusion at first before charging again with Taurus' axe, aiming to strike again but Lucy easily parried it with a mere frontal swing that pushed it back a several feet, staggering as it tried to regain balance with the axe that left him wide open for any all-out attack.

Immediately taking the advantage, the pinkette teen grinned and smashed his fists together with his Magic seal appearing in front of him again and flames forming around his knuckles and jumped towards the Vulcan. "Take this! **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**"

With Natsu punching the Vulcan flying in a small explosion afterward, thus destroying the surrounding area and also disarmed of the battle axe straight right into a recently recovered Taurus who then locked its arms with his own together to prevent it from escaping his tight grasp but was struggling to hold on.

"Now, Lucy!"

"Do it nooowww, Miss Lucy! I can't hold this one muuuucchhh longer!"

Dropping Rhitta, Lucy quickly appeared in a dash of great speed and placed her palm at the forehead of the Vulcan still trying to break free from Taurus' strong arm lock with a yell. "**Absolute Cancel!**"

With a flash of light, a bright yellow Magic circle appearing in front of it as it became smaller and exploded into a ball of smoke upon the Take Over's dispel that temporarily blinded everyone in the area. When the smoke cleared, a man in a monkey's place appeared still held by the Golden Bull.

"Welcome back Macao.", Natsu happily grinned.

"Thanks Taurus. You can let go of the man now and return back.", Lucy said in thanks to her Celestial Spirit before she grabbed hold of her massive weapon and transform it back into a broken blade, sheathing back in place at her backpack scabbard.

"Your welcome and goodbye miss Lucy! I'll miss your nice body! Mooo!", the Celestial Spirit commented as he released a now unconscious Macao into Natsu's custody before dissipating into a flash of golden colors back to the Celestial Spirit World.

Happy felt relieved that Lucy's plan ended quite well with a big grin and thumbs up.

Sometime later with the whole thing with the Vulcan have ended finally ended with the Fairy Tail trio's victory, Macao was applied first aid with bandages around his torso with his jacket removed and laid down on a mat provided from Natsu's backpack.

"He must have fought real hard before he was taken over.", the talking blue cat commented.

Natsu then leaned forward to Macao with a fierce look on his face, "Macao! Come on, get up! Romeo's waiting at home for you! Open your eyes!"

The father of Romeo slowly opened his eyes at the sound of the pink-haired boy's voice yelling at his face as he woke up to be pained yet alive, "Ugh... Natsu?"

"Macao!", Natsu said excitedly with a smile.

The taller man said in lamentation and shame as he covered his eyes, "I feel so pathetic. I took out 19 of those things, but the 20th... it was the one that got me. It's ticked me off. I can't face Romeo like this!"

"Nonsense! Defeating that many is a great feat!", Natsu interjected in a form of compliment before he held up his man for the older man to take it and get up. "Alright, time to go home. Romeo's waiting."

Lucy was somewhat surprised and impressed along with Happy in hearing that about Macao's almost twenty-kill count. _I can't believe it. He was able to take on those brutes all by himself. Quite amazing as expected of a Fairy Tail wizard. Ni-shi-shi!_, she thought with a carefree smile.

"Lucy, what's with that grin? It's creepy.", Happy commented mischievously.

"Oh, really? Gee thanks Happy. My Uncle Gowther has a more creepier grin than mine. Wanna see?", Lucy sweetly shot back before about to display a really creepy grin of the emotionless man she saw with Grandma Merlin in her childhood that scared the talking blue cat into apologizing that he didn't mean it when he saw her about to do that.

* * *

_Back at Magnolia Town_

In the streets of Magnolia, Romeo continued waiting for his father as he thought out about the time when a group of older kids bullied him a few days ago that they'd rather become knights than Mages when they grow up in the future, seeing the members of Fairy Tail as nothing more than drunks and stupid right in front of him at his face.

That prompted the young boy into telling his dad to get a good Job in order to show the other kids that the Fairy Tail Mages aren't pushovers in their perspective and Macao did with a Job request to hunt down Vulcans at Mt. Hakobe and soon went missing for a week.

Wiping the tears off his eyes, Romeo wondering if it was all his fault that his dad went missing just when he heard a familiar voice calling out to him. "Romeo!"

The boy turned around to see the returning Fairy Tail trio with his still injured father being supported by Natsu as his eyes welled up in tears of joy to see his father back and alive safe and sound.

Romeo got up and ran towards his father, hugging him that sent the older man backwards but was happy to see his son again. "Dad!"

"Dad! I'm so sorry!", the boy cried as he hugged his beloved father tight.

Macao hugged back his son as he said, "I worried you, right? Forgive me."

"It's fine, dad. After all, I'm a son of the wizard!", Romeo said happily with Natsu, Lucy and Happy watching a tearful moment between father and son, along with the guild members then turned and walked down the road, noticing the scene.

"If those brats make fun of you again, tell them this: 'Can your dads defeat 19 monsters? Because mine can!'", the older man grinned with pride, looking down at his beloved son.

The boy smiled happily back at his father before turning to Natsu and Happy, thanking him for bringing his father back to him in gratitude as he shouted with his cupped hands together, "Natsu! Happy! Thank you!" and included Lucy who was caught off guard with an embarrassed blush, "Lucy, thank you too!" before she waved and gave a carefree smile and thumbs up with a warm laugh of her own in response before catching up with Natsu and Happy at the guildhall with the others standing outside.

_July 4th, it was a sunny day followed by a blizzard but it ended up sunny again. I'll admit that people in Fairy Tail are crazy much like my relatives in Mother's side of the family but they're also warm-hearted and nice and a lot of fun to be around. I know I'm still a newcomer with crazy abilities around here but I can't help it. I already loved this guild even more! Ni-shi-shi!_

* * *

**Author's Note: Phew! That was a long chapter write not since the first chapter! *sweats a lot before wiping my face with handkerchief* Now that the second chapter of "Fairy's Sin" is done, the third one will be updated soon! As soon as my writer's block is dealt with that is along with the rest of the stories I'm going to update recently. In the third chapter, Lucy, Natsu and Happy takes on a mission at Duke Everlue's mansion and things are kinda getting interesting. Most interesting. Ni-shi-shi!**

**I'll try to write good and decent chapters as possible to make the story look good and also I picked a few things about the overly-exaggerated rumors about Lucy in the Fairy Tail main canon story, so I decided to make some of them come true yet in an inaccurate way for gags lol.**

**Hope you liked it and I might need your advise and suggestions in order for me to help improve the story. Okay? Thanks guys! XD**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hello what's up y'all guys? I have returned and the third chapter of "Fairy's Sin" is updated and thank you for your reviews and support of this AU spin-off crossover between Fairy Tail and Nanatsu no Taizai. And also the advise to think more on how to improve the story I won't be abandoning along with the rest of my current ones, credited to Jose19 and his words of wisdom of sorts.**

**In taking the advise by Jose19, I won't make Lucy that too much OP considering about Erza and Natsu in terms of power and strength no matter how many BS moments they have in the manga (Natsu I can tolerate but Erza who wins every f**king battle, nuh-uh) but is still strong in her own right to fight her own battles and give valuable support as a front-line fighter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Nanatsu no Taizai and their respective characters involved in the story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and Nakaba Suzuki, the two awesome authors of the shounen manga and anime series.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. Comments, advise, ideas, suggestions and criticisms are always welcome. :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

_Lucy's Apartment, Magnolia Town_

In the beautiful morning of dawn breaking at the beautiful town of Magnolia, Lucy in her pajamas woke up from her comfortable soft bed of her apartment she is now currently living there, which costs over 70,000 Jewel a month for rent, where she had settled in there since after becoming a member of Fairy Tail and a Legal Mage in her own right now.

It is located on Strawberry Street and is near Magnolia's shopping center. A two-story apartment house with red walls and a dark-brown sloping roof with two chimneys and two dormer windows. The building overlooks one of Magnolia's canals and a stone bridge. Inside of the apartment, it has pure white walls covered by a pink wallpaper, and a lot of storage space. The main room is quite large and includes a lot of furniture such as a bed, desk with a family photo with her family including relatives from her late mother's side of the family, bookcase, commode, dresser, a table with three chairs, a coffee table and an armchair where her Rhitta was placed there. A shelf filled with a large number of books. The entrances to the bathroom and the kitchen are on the other end of the room, with two turquoise curtains. The bathroom is blue with Trade Card tiles and the kitchen with a stove.

The blonde young woman got up from bed and took a nice hot shower to freshen up for the new day ahead of her. Then she sensed a presence, or rather two presences and oh boy she knew who they are when she entered her bedroom. It's Natsu and Happy acting like they own the place and making themselves at home without any permission at all.

"What are you guys doing here?", she asked them in an irritated tone with a tick on her forehead. _Note to self: Place 'Perfect Cube' around the apartment later where only me can enter, and also the landlady too._, she mentally added the suggestion of using Grandma Merlin's Perfect Cube that she still need to work on it but still needed it to protect her privacy and space as much as possible.

Especially from these two.

"Yo, Lucy! Great place you got here!", Natsu replied.

"Aye!", Happy chimed in.

Sweetly smiling at them, Lucy suddenly disappeared then reappeared before she grabbed the heads of the pink-haired teen and the talking blue cat off guard and then knocked their heads together in a pissed off mood.

"OWW! Why did you do that for Lucy? Geez we just came over to check out your new place. That's all.", the Fire Dragon Slayer complained with Happy adding "Aye" again while suffering comedic head-bumps on their heads.

"Because you two idiots deserved that and the way you call 'checking out', I call it barging in! And I'm pretty sure the police would call it 'breaking and entering!'", the blonde girl angrily fumed at them for the invasion of privacy.

This left Natsu and Happy in a sweat-dropped and sad look after hearing her words for their trespassing of her home and tried to justify their reason by telling her that Mirajane was the one who told them about her new place which she didn't buy any word from them. She then managed to stop the talking cat from scratching the walls of her room and also swiped the large stack of drafted document off from the pinkette boy's hand when he peeked at it with her quick speed, scolding them harshly along the way.

Changing to her simple brown t-shirt and light blue long pants, Lucy reluctantly cooked up a small meal and made some tea for the two idiots in her new home as she grumbles under breath in annoyance of their intruding presence as if her carefree attitude had flew off the window. "Look, I just moved in guys and I'm not ready for guests yet. So how about you two just eat up and drink your tea then say thanks and get out. You got that?"

"Talk about cold-hearted.", Natsu blankly commented while digging in on the food with Happy adding, "Aye, that's ice cold."

"Watch it, Happy. I might make my new fur hat out of you.", the blonde woman darkly threatened with a sweet smile much to Happy's dismay. "Be thankful I didn't threw you two off my room through the window but I cannot afford yet to pay the damages if I do.", she muttered with a sigh.

Then the pink-haired Fire Dragon Slayer's head lit with interest as he, and Happy joining in, asked Lucy about her Celestial Spirit Gate Keys which she then explained that she has six of them at her disposal composed of three Gold Keys of the Zodiac: Aquarius the Water Bearer, Taurus the Golden Bull and Cancer the Giant Crab and three Silver Keys of the minor ones: Horologium the Clock, Crux the Southern Cross, and Lyra the Harp. She then decided to summon Nikora the Little Dog through the new Silver Key she bought earlier back in Hargeon where she first met Natsu and Happy, while ignoring their 'whispering' gossips and successfully performed it well, with the said Spirit summoned forth through a blue Magic circle revealing to be a tiny cute sized shaking white humanoid creature with a cone as its nose then made a contract with it, naming it Plue which she finds it cute. Lucy then explained how the contract works between the Celestial Spirit Mage and the Celestial Spirit with the concept of always keeping promises which she does.

Changing the subject after listening her explain about Celestial Spirit Magic, this time about the blonde girl's secondary Magic that he saw back in the day they first met, Natsu asked with a smile,"What about your other Magic, Lucy? You know the reflecting attack of yours you did to that fake Salamander back at Hargeon and it was cool!"

"Aye!", the talking blue cat supported.

Lucy then decided to explain about her another Magic to Natsu and Happy with a carefree grin. "Figured you might say that, Natsu. My other Magic you referred to is 'Full Counter' which allows me to reflect any attacks aimed at me, including physical and elemental, back at the enemy, but with much greater power; therefore, the stronger the opponent's powers are, the stronger my power becomes. But there are certain drawbacks such as I cannot reflect non-Magical or indirect attacks like normal weapons or a simple punch, can't initiate my own attacks and I can only use it one at the time. The ability was originally my uncle's, so mine I learned from him was not on his level yet but I can still reflect attacks quite as good as him. Ni-shi-shi!"

"Whoa! That's awesome! That Full Counter of yours! Your uncle must be a really powerful wizard!", Natsu excitedly said.

"Those are serious drawbacks of your Full Counter you have there Lucy. Does that explain why you didn't use it on the Vulcan earlier back at Mt. Hakobe?", Happy wondered out loud.

"Technically, my uncle was a knight, not a wizard, Natsu but yeah, he is a really powerful guy.", she commented in a deadpanned look while answering back to the talking blue cat in a carefree manner. "Yeah Happy. The Vulcan only does crude but strong brute force attacks and has no Magic other than Take Over used on Macao. But I have compensated it for my somewhat a bit sluggish combat skills, I received training by my uncle when I'm a little kid during the family visits but due to...family complications, my training with him was incomplete so I had to learn on my own and improvise while I can in a fight I'm into."

"And what about the Dispelling Spell you used to free Macao from the Vulcan's Take Over back at Mt. Hakobe. Lucy?", Happy then asked another question.

"It's 'Absolute Cancel'. Allows me to dispels any Spell from existence. Like Full Counter I got from my uncle, this was from my grandmother who's a powerful sorceress in her prime and mine is not on her level yet to dispel high-leveled or really strong spells and barriers but still good enough anyway.", the blonde girl explained with a carefree thumbs up.

"And what about the giant axe or broken sword or whatever weapon you got there with you? It looks way more awesome than your Gate key thingies. But not that I'm saying your keys are lame, they look cool to me.", Natsu asked again another question about her weapon.

"Aye!", Happy chimed in.

"This, Natsu, is Divine Axe: Rhitta. It originally belonged to my grandfather who was reputed to be the strongest and powerful knight in his prime second only to my uncle before he eventually retired from service in Liones or so he says. This weapon is really heavy that none will be able to pick it up other than grandpa or me here how you look at my physical frame. Even my uncle had a hard time lifting it with his great strength, let alone dragging it on the floor if he had to when he mentioned that in his story to me when I was a kid, something about a mission against the vampires they have participated in the past with grandpa easily defeating the vampire king with just a glare. Ni-shi-shi!", she explained when she showed her Rhitta in its broken blade form as the two nodded in understanding or so they appeared to be.

"Wow that weapon looks really heavy indeed.", the pink-haired boy commented with an "Aye" from Happy again, although the latter felt a cold twinge sinking on his fur about Erza's monstrous strength might be able to lift Lucy's extremely heavy weapon just as easily no doubt if given the chance to lift it should they ever meet face-to-face in the future.

The blonde girl explained again with the switching of her Rhitta into a giant axe for a short time before turning it back to its broken blade form in Natsu and Happy's look of awe. "That's the reason why there's a special modification on Rhitta, that I find it ingenious when I had it, a transformation feature that switches my weapon into a broken blade form which is pretty useful for me to carry it around without getting unwanted attention and will turn it back to its original default form if I wanted to in a fight."

The two nodded in agreement that it looks pretty useful indeed about the transformation feature of her Rhitta before they resumed their little snack and tea while Lucy noticed a parchment fallen off from Natsu's pouch on the floor and sneakily took it to read it later. Then Plue started doing weird moves that Natsu somehow managed to be able to understand the Celestial Spirit despite its lack of ability to speak human language much to Lucy's surprise. "Whoa, you can understand him...", she commented.

Natsu then glared at Lucy who doesn't seem to be fazed for a short while and suggested that they should form a team with Happy explaining about the concept of teams among the members of the Fairy Tail guild that at least two or more members get to team up in order to successfully accomplish Jobs together much more easily no matter how difficult they are and share the rewards of the Jobs they finished together.

Agreeing with Natsu and Happy, Lucy accepted the idea of a team together with them and christened it into 'Team Natsu' for a playful joke since he was the one who suggested of forming a team together in the first place which the pink-haired Fire Dragon Slayer and the talking cat seemed to take a liking to it and the name officially stuck.

And thus Team Natsu is born...

Switching to her casual conservative outfit again and a backpack scabbard for her broken blade in a private place of her room for changing clothes while Natsu and Happy waited patiently with a small hint of mischief on their faces, Lucy placed her broken blade she carried at her back and cheerfully commented, "Alright, guys let's head to Shirotsume Town for our first Job together as Team Natsu! Ni-shi-shi!"

Bewildered of what Lucy just said, Natsu asked in surprise. "How'd you know that we'd be going there Lucy?"

Lucy merely chuckled and revealed a parchment of the Job Request that is stated to steal and burn a certain book from Duke Everlue from Shirotsume Town and the reward money is 200,000 Jewels, she took earlier from Natsu when it's on the floor, probably fell off Natsu's pouch and read the contents of the Job they're going to take, leaving Natsu and Happy dumbfounded.

"I'm pretty sure you have a maid uniform for someone blond of hair like me, right guys?", the blonde swordswoman cheerfully commented with a playful wink much to their surprise that the supposed trolling they planned on Lucy is now utterly ruined but decided to go along with it anyway since they're going on the job together as a team.

Meanwhile back in the Fairy Tail guild, the Job Request the trio took was now raised to 2 million Jewels according to Master Makarov being updated by the certain client of the said request much to the surprise of another trio of Fairy Tail Mages who were supposed to take that Job and to Gray's interest before was then reminded by Mirajane of his lack of clothes again in his chagrin.

* * *

_On road to Shirotsume Town_

On the way to Shirotsume Town for the Job they took on as a team together, Team Natsu rode on the carriage for transportation, which Natsu is now in his motion sickness scenario while Lucy sat around laid-back and Happy eating fish and all he wanted.

"You need a barf-bag Natsu?", Lucy asked as she offered an empty paper bag to him.

"Gee, thanks Lucy.", Natsu thanked her before started barfing up inside the paper bag.

"You're really are nice, Lucy", Happy commented while chewing on his fish.

The blonde Fairy Tail Mage sweetly smiled in response that the talking cat had to comment that she's really creepy when she does that. "Only if you don't get me on my bad side that is, Happy. Ni-shi-shi!"

Arriving at the a small town of Shirotsume located in a mountainous area somewhere probably out of Magnolia Town, Team Natsu got out of the carriage they rode on and wandered around town to meet with their client of the 200,000-now 2 million Jewel Job request they took, though Natsu had yet to recover from his case of motion sickness again.

"That's the last time, I'm riding one of those... Ugh...", Natsu grumpily complained.

"You said that every time.", Happy interjected.

"Man, I'm starving...", the Fire Dragon Slayer muttered.

"Huh? Can you just eat your own fire, Natsu?", Lucy wondered while walking with them casually.

Natsu sarcastically commented in response,"Oh yeah that's a great idea. Why don't you just eat Plue or your cow or broken blade while you're at it."

"That sounds so cruel you just said there Natsu...", she sweat-dropped after overhearing his words of sarcasm before continuing. "So let me get this straight, you can eat fire but not just your own? That's your drawback of your Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Natsu?"

"Uh-huh, it's true Lucy. Natsu has the ability to eat any flames coming at him to replenish his strength but never his own flames he produced as part of his Dragon Slayer Magic.", the talking blue cat confirmed it.

"Oh I see... that's pretty lame, don't you think?", Lucy commented.

"Says your Full Counter unable to reflect indirect attacks.", Natsu shot back at her which she shrugged off the comment.

"Whoa, let's stop and get a bite!", Natsu cheerfully suggested which Lucy and Happy agreed on since they're also getting hungry on their trip to Shirotsume Town. "We'll eat together as a team!"

"Aye!", Happy chimed while Lucy gave a carefree smile.

Ordering a whole set of meals full of meat and drinks, Natsu and Happy ate as much as they wanted, stuffing food into their mouths while Lucy drank her ale down to its last drop and ate her food properly. And when they finished their meal time together as a team, Lucy switched into the maid uniform Natsu and Happy got for her and thinks of it as fine in her taste... while ignoring their 'gossip' whispering to each other.

Now at their client's residence revealing to be a small mansion, Team Natsu met with their client and his wife in the living room of the house for the meeting of the Job they took. Their client is a relatively tall and aged man with peach skin, gray hair and a distinctive, small mustache above his lip which has a darker gray color than his hair, his eyes are closed and wears a green suit with a red tie. And his wife is a medium height woman with peach skin, large breasts, and brown hair, and wears a pink shirt, a skirt, and a green necklace.

"My name is Kaby Melon. Please to meet you.", the man introduced himself to Team Natsu. Natsu and Happy finds their client's name to sound tasty that Lucy finds their comments rude but their client merely brushed it off, stating that he gets that a lot.

_Why does his name sound familiar?_, she wondered in thought about the name before Kaby explained the specifics of the mission.

"Well first things first. Allow me to tell you about the Job...", he said as Team Natsu listened attentively. "...It's pretty straightforward lately. Duke Everlue has a book called DAYBREAK in his possession. I would like you to burn it for me."

"No, problem. I'll burn the whole place down if you want.", Natsu cheerfully grinned with a flick of flames at his fingertip as Happy supporting his best friend.

"He said burn the book, not burn the whole place down you idiot. May I ask why sir?", Lucy interjected before asking Kaby.

Natsu folded his arms in protest. "For 200,000 Jewels, who the heck cares?"

"The reward has been raised to 2 million.", Kaby spoke straightforwardly much to their surprise that Natsu and Happy were ecstatic of what they're going to do with it and made an unequal sharing of the reward should they finish the mission and Lucy was annoyed of their stupidity and simply karate chopped their heads to quiet down and let the client explain more.

"But why would you raise the reward?", she asked after carefreely dusting off her hands smacking the two idiots who now have comedic bumps on their heads they suffered now.

After hearing her question, Kaby's hands tightened and replied. "Well,... because it means so much to me. That book must be destroyed no matter the cost."

_Why would he want that book destroyed so desperately? All just for 2 million Jewels? This mission almost looks like fighting monsters. Unless... there's something in that book that- _, she doubtfully thought before Natsu suddenly went all fired up for the reward and quickly dragged Lucy out of Kaby's mansion with Happy, interrupting her thoughts.

After Team Natsu already left to complete the Job he had set for them, his wife then questioned him if he really should give them the job because security around the mansion is sure to have been tightened but Kaby understands that, but that book must be destroyed no matter what.

* * *

_Outside the Everlue Mansion_

Now in front of the large residence of Duke Everlue, Lucy in her maid outfit called out loud to anyone hearing her especially if it's the duke himself. "Excuse me? I heard you have an opening for a maid position?" _This better work or if not then switch plan B, I hope that he accepts a bodyguard position. Time get my acting up in place. Ni-shi-shi!_, she thought on a contingency plan while Natsu and Happy cheering for her from a short distance not far behind her, hiding behind the tree and bushes.

Sensing an incoming presence behind her, Lucy turned around to see the ground beneath she stood behind her and out came a very large and ugly-looking gorilla maid with pink hair and glowing eyes standing before her. "So you're a maid?"

"Yes.", Lucy replied not even being intimidated by the giant woman. _This presence coming from her... She's not human._, she thought.

"I assume you're here 'cause you saw the ad in the Master's place on the paper?", the gorilla maid.

"And you must be...?", the blonde girl asked politely.

"Virgo.", the gorilla maid replied straightforwardly.

Suddenly before Lucy asked any further from Virgo, another person emerged from the ground bursting through it and out came a short, plump, ugly man with skinny arms and legs with a curled mustache and a bushel of wavy hair and wearing a formal suit with a white collared shirt and a blue necktie along with a large gold button and a decorative red flower.

"Boyoyoyo! Did I hear someone say Master?", he asked, twirling his mustache.

"More like Monster...", Lucy muttered under her breath at his disgusting appearance. _This_ _guy made Uncle King look like a more nobler gentleman than he is!_, she mentally added, recalling about the fat man in a flamboyant royal attire she met in the family visits and finds him funny that he acted like respectable gentleman when... her father demanded him to act like a noble for his daughter in order to know to be a proper lady which Uncle King took a bit way too far, looking more of a true noble than Duke Everlue.

Then the duke eyed on the blonde woman in maid uniform for a short while in an analytic look and then rejected her, deemed as ugly from his perspective much to Lucy's chagrin as she was picked up by Virgo to be taken away as he explained that he views unattractive woman to be beautiful when he introduced a group of ugly women appearing from the ground behind him and complimented him for being nice to them while insulting the Fairy Tail Mage altogether that she mentally noted to herself to get back at them one way or another.

Deciding to switch for plan B, Lucy spoke before Virgo kicked her out of the mansion grounds. "Wait, Duke Everlue! Is there any position for a bodyguard for me? I may not look like it but I have great skills in fighting and sensing thieves and intruders even if they're good at concealing themselves from surveillance. Wouldn't hurt for an extra muscle for security, right?"

Overhearing her words, Duke Everlue had Virgo put Lucy down first and think for a few moments about the bodyguard position she mentioned despite being rejected for the maid position by him. It wouldn't hurt to have an extra muscle or two to guard his home after all, would it? "Hmm... Alright you're one of my new bodyguards now! You best change your attire or I almost believe that I hired such an ugly maid like you. Boyoyoyo!"

Ignoring the duke's insulting words, Lucy simply smiled and politely replied. "Thank you Duke Everlue. I will be back later in a change of clothing along with a few friends back in town too. Don't worry they're strong fighters too. They just needed a job and I will have them thank you for giving them a wonderful opportunity to earn a living from a man like you, sir. Ni-shi-shi!"

Lucy then carefreely left the grounds of the Everlue Mansion with the duke, Virgo and his ugly maids a bit dumbfounded of her carefree attitude despite being rejected of being called ugly during the job interview for a new maid position and instead got a bodyguard position along with a few strong friends she brought along but decided to go along with it... for now.

"Wow, I can't believe you got us in Lucy! You're amazing!", Natsu complimented with Happy chiming "Aye".

"Thanks guys. Although that big fat jerk just called me ugly for a maid, at least he has the peas for brains to hire me as a bodyguard instead including you two. Come on, let's go meet our 'new boss' out through the window after a change of clothing. It's faster there. Ni-shi-shi!", Lucy said with a small tick on her head for the insult of being called 'ugly' by the duke and his maids.

Unknowingly to Team Natsu, somewhere among the trees, a floating Surveillance Lacrima crystal adorned by what looks like a small wolf's pelt watched over the Fairy Tail Mages monitored by Duke Everlue and two shadowy unknown bodyguards standing behind him.

"Boyoyoyoyo! So it seems that we have another group of wizards at our door and these are from Fairy Tail...", the duke said from his seat, eyeing on the blonde girl's Fairy Tail guild mark on her right hand, clearly deliberately allowing Lucy to take the bodyguard position with her few friends she mentioned right into his own premises and waited for the right moment to kill them.

* * *

_Inside the Everlue Mansion_

Infiltrating the Everlue Mansion by the window above as Lucy, now back in her casual outfit, suggested with Natsu doesn't seem to approve and wanted to bust down the door instead, Team Natsu entered a storage room is present right below the main structure's roof, possessing a coffered ceiling, and packed full of crates, barrels and sacks, with two shelves sitting against two opposite walls.

"Hmm.. is this some kind of storage room in here?", Lucy wondered out loud while checking out the items on the room.

"RAWR!", Happy clad in his small cartoonish skull he found on the floor pounced on the blonde swordswoman.

Although she remained indifferent and unamused of the talking cat's small scare much to Happy's disappointment but Natsu cheered up his little buddy that he's looking quite fierce, her heart has been thumping like crazy inside her chest for the sudden surprise she didn't expect from this talking feline with her head ticked off in irritation. _If I have to choose between a talking pig or a cat, I would prefer the pig!_, she mentally commented.

Searching around the mansion for the DAYBREAK book, Team Natsu checked around all places they find especially the bathroom with Lucy looking deadpanned at the sight of a sparkling gold-covered toilet with Everlue's head on it. _Okay, t__his is just so wrong..._, she thought horrifically.

Continuing the search, Team Natsu wandered on the second floor of the mansion though Lucy walked around casually yet still cautious while Natsu and Happy as they're in the main hall sports a mezzanine onto which give several doors, sporting railings on its edges and supporting square pillars which intersect them and reach up to the ceiling along with a huge statue of the duke himself, and the walls, on the lower part, sport intricate decorations, and the floor, partially covered by a large, furry carpet, consists of massive square tiles.

"Are we gonna have to search for every room in this whole stinking place?", Natsu asked.

"No, duh. If you can find a book in this place, then there must be a library here somewhere.", Lucy dryly replied.

Suddenly, Virgo and a group of ugly maids armed with brooms emerged from the floor and ambushed Team Natsu in a surprise attack but they were defeated easily in battle with Natsu dealing with the gorilla maid and Lucy quickly dashing through the ugly maids and struck them down in mid-air with her broken blade while Happy did nothing but say "Aye, sir!".

"That's for calling me ugly, uglies! Ni-shi-shi!", she shouted down at the now unconscious bodies of the ugly maids with sweet revenge fulfilled much to duo's sweat-dropped look.

Entering the large room filled with a massive collection of books through the door, Team Natsu watches in awe of so many books filled in every shelf and case all around them and didn't think of Duke Everlue as a bookworm. The Fairy Tail trio then searched around the entire room, scanning through every book they can find for the DAYBREAK book that they're looking for and burn it for the completion of the Job.

_Uncle Gowther would definitely love this place if he were here._, she thought with a small smile while searching around for the book, recollecting the time with the emotionless effeminate man who's a book reader and storyteller when she was a child during the family visits despite his non-existing social skills, and thanks to him, she's an avid reader of books and literature.

As Natsu and Happy had their own search, they went through books filled with pictures and fish until the former got his hands on a yellow thick book entitled 'DAYBREAK' and showed it to his friends.

"Check this one out! It's sparkling!", Natsu cheerfully declared , leading to Lucy reprimanding him before noticing the title of the book he held on his hand and recognized almost immediately.

"It's DAYBREAK! We found it! Natsu found it!", she said in recognition much to Team Natsu's surprise that they finally found the book they're looking for.

While Natsu and Happy were excited to get the 2 million Jewel reward, Lucy then felt something a bit off coming from the book. _This book DAYBREAK... has a trace of Magical power into it... What was that?_, she wondered in thought.

When the pink-haired Fairy Tail Mage was about to burn the book and get the reward, Lucy stopped him for a while, grabbing the book away from his hand. "Wait, Natsu. Hold on a second. Don't you think it was strange about the Job we took?"

"Yeah, so? We just have to burn the book and collect the 2 million reward that's all.", Natsu simply replied with his hand still on fire.

"What do you mean, Lucy?", Happy asked with a paw raised up.

"I mean that why go through all the trouble just to get one book from Duke Everlue. And why would our client sent out this Job we took for 2 million Jewels? Unless this book must be something important if the client is willing to pay us so much to destroy it. From this book we found, it was written by Kabu Zaleon, a great adventure novelist and wizard of all time and I had a feeling our little fat eavesdropper will explain it for us. Right?, Duke Everlue?", Lucy explained before calling out much to Natsu and Happy's confusion.

"Well, well what do we have here?", a voice echoes around the hall, heard by Team Natsu before noticing the floor breaking down revealing to be the duke himself popping out of it, destroying a few furniture on it. "So you thieves aren't pilfering DAYBREAK from me, are you? I knew all you low-life wizard types would come around to take something of mine. I never would have guessed it was that stupid book. And how did you know I was there? Boyoyoyoyo!"

"Like I said before, I have the ability to sense Magical presences and I can sense yours eavesdropping on us during our little conversation in here. So I just have to call you out and explain for yourself about this book.", the blonde Fairy Tail Mage replied while spinning the book around.

The duke then ranted like a spoiled child wanting his stuff back, clearly ignoring her and only focuses on demanding the book back to him. "It's mine you ugly! So get your grubby hands off my property! And stop spinning it like a basketball!"

"What are you doing, Lucy? I want the 2 million Jewel to get fish!", Happy exclaimed in panic.

Natsu was starting to get annoyed at the delayed time for their Job and started lighting up his hand ready to burn the book now as he fiercely said, "Forget about that! Would you let me hand over the book and get this over with? This is our Job, remember!"

After a carefree spin on the book, Lucy casually shrugged off Natsu's words and opened the DAYBREAK book to read as if their whole confrontation and tensed atmosphere didn't exist at all. "Well then, at least let me read it first. Ni-shi-shi!"

"Read it now?!", the two men and the talking cat exclaimed in shock.

Greatly irked of the blonde girl's carefree attitude and defiance, Duke Everlue decided to call in backup to deal with Team Natsu and get the book back. "I had enough! How dare you put your filthy hands on my possessions! Now come forth, Vanish Brothers!"

From the large book case opening with a secret doorway on it, the two male individuals appeared before Team Natsu upon the orders of their client. One is shorter and the other is taller but both are in the exact age opposites as the former is the older and the latter is the younger. Both sported respective Eastern Chinese looks and appearances, and one of them appeared to be wielding a long giant frying pan. And they also have a wolf sigil emblem on each opposite side of their arms.

The smaller Vanish Brother asked. "You called upon us, sir?"

"Can you believe these punks are from the Fairy Tail guild? Talk about a bunch of runts.", the taller Vanish Brother commented.

Recognizing the guild sigil they have at their arms, Happy raised his paw up. "That sign means that they're the Southern Wolves! It's a mercenary guild!"

"So you got bodyguards, do you?", Natsu said as he cracks his knuckles ready for a fight.

"Boyoyoyoyo! The Southern Wolves are always hungry for fresh game. Say your prayers thieves.", Duke Everlue gloated about the reputation of the mercenary guild he had hired for security to Team Natsu while twirling his mustache as if victory is already in his favor now.

Eyeing on the Vanish Brothers standing before her, Lucy had sensed that the two mercenaries have no Magic power within them at all but their strength and spirit powers are high while still clutching DAYBREAK on her hand after a few quick reads around the pages. _These guys are strong and dangerous. No Magic but has great strength and spirit, focusing on physical combat and brute force. Full Counter is out of the question here and I might not fare well against well-trained fighters like these guys... Still, I need to figure out about this book but the perverted duke might pursue me and I'll be ready for him. Better leave these guys to Natsu, after all if it's the fight they want then Natsu got your wish._ _Ni-shi-shi!_, she thought.

Turning to the pink-haired Fairy Tail Mage, she asked him a favor. "Hey Natsu. Try hold them off for a while as long as you can. I'm not sure but this book holds some kind of secret. Best be careful with those two though, they may have no Magic I sensed in them earlier but they are formidably strong fighters in their own right. Duke Everlue wouldn't have hired these two if they aren't that strong in the first place."

"Right...", Natsu nodded in reply as the blonde girl then bolted through the door in quick speed in order to continue her little investigation of the book they were supposed to burn, leaving him and Happy, including Duke Everlue and the Vanish Brothers alone in the room.

As expected, the fat short duke went after Lucy for the DAYBREAK book, believing that the secret she mentioned might be a treasure map or something like that he speculated in his greedy mind, considering his greed as he tunneled on the floor beneath him in pursuit of the blonde Fairy Tail Mage. "I'm going after the girl! Make sure the kid here doesn't leave here in one piece!", he ordered.

"Yes, sir.", the Vanish Brother obediently replied in unison.

"Happy, go on and help Lucy.", Natsu ordered his best friend to assist her in fighting off Duke Everlue while assuring him that he's more than enough to deal with the mercenaries in front of him.

The taller Vanish Brother doesn't look amused at all of the pinkette's comment while ignoring Happy flying away. "Woah, you sure talk big for such a little guy." While the other smaller Vanish Brother added in, "Perhaps we should put him in his place. At least his friend knew well about our strength and acknowledged us unlike this one here."

As Natsu cracks his arms and elbows, readies himself for a fight against the Southern Wolves mercenaries, the smaller Vanish Brother asked in curiosity. "So you're... a Fire wizard?"

"Yeah, but how'd you know that?", the Fire Dragon Slayer asked.

"We saw the fire around your legs when you're fighting with Virgo through the Surveillance Lacrima cameras.", the taller Vanish Brother replied with his partner adding in,"So it's obvious you're a Caster-type wizard. And as for your friend, we saw her use her broken weapon imbued with Magic so she must be a sword wizard and a Celestial wizard as well if we hadn't noticed her keys at her side, and a Holder-type wizard."

Natsu responded with a huge smirk on his face after the Vanish Brothers finished talking about his ability and Lucy's as well. "So I guess you know what happens when you play with fire!...", before he surrounds himself in flames while releasing his Magic power and coating his fists with fire then charged at them head on. "...You get burned!"

But the fire-based punch attack of the pinkette Fairy Tail Mage was blocked by the smaller Vanish Brother's huge frying pan easily! "I'm sorry to break it to you kid, but fighting Fire wizards is something we do well. Very well.", he said before pushing Natsu back with the backhand swing of his weapon as his taller Vanish Brother launched himself in the air to attempt to kick him into the ground but was dodged though allowed himself to be vulnerable to be hit by the former, sending him flying through the door of the room.

Landing himself safely on the tongue of the duke's statue, Natsu recovers from the blow and looked above the Vanish Brothers as one of them continued,"Fairy Tail may be a big-time guild and all but you pathetic wizards are no match for trained mercenaries like us!"

"Hah! If that's your best then you're dead wrong!", Natsu shot back, irking the taller Vanish Brother.

"Whoa! This kid really thinks he can beat us!", he irritatingly said before his other brother asked a question. "Do you know what's a wizard's greatest weakness is?", leading to Natsu frantically panicked if they're talking about motion sickness much to their confused and irritated look.

"Gaah! You're talking about motion sickness!"

"Umm... I think that might be more of a personal problem."

"Is he making fun of us?!"

Moving on the offensive stance, the older Vanish Brother jumps above Natsu in quick speed and slashed at him with his large frying pan in a frontal swing, destroying the large statue partially but the pink-haired teen easily dodged it. "Their weakness... is their bodies! Since wizards focuses so intensely on honing their mental abilities...", he said.

The younger Vanish Brother jumped in the fray and attempts to smash Natsu while in mid-air but missed and punched the wall instead while adding. "... They neglect to train their bodies which leaves them physically weak!"

Then the brothers explained to Natsu about ten years ago before they came into Duke Everlue's service, they ran into a lone Mage who claimed to have spent ten years in mastering Curse Magic and easily defeating him in one hit when the said Mage tried to fight them in a one-sided battle, justifying of their beliefs about the Mages' frail physical state over Magic. Now on the ground floor of the mansion, the Vanish Brothers and Natsu are on their respective fighting stances as the Southern Wolves mercenaries finished their explanation about Mages and their supposed weakness in terms of physical strength while arrogantly boasting about their own abilities.

"On the other hand, we focus on our physical abilities..."

"So we have more power and speed than you."

_Oh they are so dead wrong! I'm all fired up now!_, he thought with a grin before adding a sarcastic remark and a taunt at them, signaling to come at him. "Ooh I am so scared. Now stop your blabbering and let's dance!"

Deciding to get serious now and end the young Mage's life and his arrogance standing before them, the Vanish Brothers then readies themselves for a combo attack together as the smaller one extends his frying pan for the taller brother to stand on it in a fighting position as they chanted together. **"Heaven and Earth Annihilation!**"

"Bring it on!", Natsu dared them.

With a unison of their loud yell, the younger brother was launched into the air, seemingly disappeared from sight by his older brother who then strikes Natsu in a quick speed, pushing him back with his giant pan when the latter tries to look up above for his brother as he recited, "Look towards heaven... then we strike from the earth!"

Regaining his footing, Natsu tried to keep his eyes on the smaller brother now since he hit him first but was unaware of the taller brother already above him in a flash of speed and struck him down with a falling kick as he finished, "Look towards earth... then we strike down from heaven!"

After employing such technique on the Fairy Tail Mage, both the older and younger brother then vertically place one of their hands, respectively the right and the left one, before their chest, all fingers outstretched, and the younger stands behind the older, both facing in the same direction; this being seemingly a trademark "victory pose" of them over Natsu's apparent defeat. as they said.

"You have witnessed the true power of the Vanish Brothers. The 'Heaven and Earth Annihilation' technique."

"It's a force that very few were able to survive."

Emerging from the smoke, Natsu was revealed to be quite alright as if the Vanish Brother's combination attack has no effect on him at all much to their surprise and confusion as he dryly commented. "Guess I'm one of the few. Sorry, guys."

"No way!", they exclaimed in cold sweat.

Retaliating, Natsu pumped his fist together with flames spurting out and Magic seal appearing as he lets out a large stream of flames through his mouth in a trumpet-style at the Southern Wolves mercenaries."I'm gonna blow you away! **Fire Dragon's Roar!**"

"Humph! Fire Magic?", the younger Vanish Brother gleefully scoffs while his older brother smirks at the sight of their victory over the Fire Dragon Slayer as he raised his giant frying pan in a vertically extended side-wards direction. "We got him! **Flame Cooking!**"

The intense flames of Natsu's Fire Dragon's Roar was absorbed by the older Vanish Brother's giant frying pan as he explained about his technique to his now-defeated opponent in front of him. "You see my frying pan absorbs your flames and doubles their strength... Right back at ya!"

Then he started spinning on himself, and releases absorbed flames of Natsu from the concave part of his pan with a yell, sending it back at the pinkette teen! A large Magic beam of multiplied power was unleashed on Natsu who appeared to look uninterested and was seemingly engulfed in a big explosions followed by flames when he got struck by it.

"Now, he's a flame-cooked fairy!", the taller Vanish Brother laughed.

"Goodbye, kid.", the smaller Vanish Brother smirked at his technique's effectiveness.

However, the flames started to dissipate, which revealed Natsu to have survived his own attack sent right back at him and ate the flames into his mouth, much to the Vanish Brother's complete shock of the boy's survival and the failure of their reflective technique.

"Oh yeah! Now I got some fire in my belly! You know you're obviously copying Lucy's Full Counter that I find hers to be way more cooler than yours, pal. So I guess I can kick your butt for her for being such a copycat.", Natsu commented about their technique similar to her reflective ability as he grinned at them while unknowingly indirectly caused Lucy to sneeze while still reading the rest of the book somewhere around the mansion.

"What the hell do you mean we're copying?!", the Southern Wolves fighters exclaimed in shock and surprise of the pink-haired teen's nonsensical accusations towards them in their last moments.

Smashing his fists together, Natsu summoned his Magic circle and engulfs his fists with flames once more before charging at the Vanish Brothers with another of his Magic seal behind his back, as he jumps into the air, and then ignites two streams of fire from his hands, subsequently swinging such streams at his two opponents he grabbed their faces. "**Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!**"

This has resulted with the entire Everlue Mansion to explode destructively by Natsu's Spell, earning the attention of the local townspeople who were startled by its sudden explosion. Inside, the Vanish Brothers were charred and cooked but alive as they writhe in pain of receiving the Fire Dragon Slayer's quick counterattack despite their efforts to defeat him.

"Uh oh! Did I overdo it again?", Natsu dryly commented after surveying the destruction he has caused again.

"Wha-... were we beaten by a Fire wizard?", the smaller Vanish Brother wondered in pain with his taller Vanish Brother muttering, "Hey, bro. Tell me when the room stops spinning, 'Kay? I want Mama."

"That'll teach you. Now then, guess I better go find and help Lucy though she might be take care of herself. These merchant-naries are toast.", the Fairy Tail Mage commented while standing next an unconscious Virgo whose eyes are glowing white.

"We're mercenaries...", the Vanish Brothers protested in unison before losing consciousness.

* * *

_Meanwhile on the other side of the Everlue Mansion in the sewage area_

In a somewhat safe area away from the scene of the fight between Natsu and the Vanish Brothers, Lucy used her Gale-Force Reading Glasses, a Magic Item that allows her to read every single page of DAYBREAK in a mind-boggling speed through a small Magic circle with letters absorbed into her head and had realized something after successfully reading the entire book. "That's... amazing I think. Uncle Gowther would definitely love this book. Anyways, I knew this book really held some kind of secret!"

Suddenly, the metal wall behind Lucy began to crack violently as if something or someone is bursting out through it, revealing large grubby hands about to pounce on Lucy but the latter easily dodged in quick speed reaction and kept a safe distance from her assailant revealed to be Duke Everlue himself.

"Well, then. Please share. Secrets don't make friends, you know.", Everlue demanded despite after failing to grab Lucy from behind through the hole he dug through the metal wall.

"Like hell I care! A man like you doesn't deserve to know what it is! You're an enemy of literature!", the blonde Fairy Tail Mage retorted as she took off her Gale-Force Glasses and brandished her broken blade for a confrontation against the corrupt duke.

Everlue doesn't seem to be amused of her words before he emerged from the hole he made and stood pridefully of himself. "An enemy of literature? My massive collection of books and art prove I'm culture's greatest friend!"

"But that ugly set collection of yours just proves that you know noting about beauty or anything about literature at all, bastard! Especially that toilet of yours!", Lucy retorted back in an upset tone as she pointed her broken weapon against him. _My Full Counter won't work against his Earth Magic. He is considerately strong and his attack patterns focuses on fast indirect attacks. Not enough time to use any of my Celestial Spirits. Using Rhitta's default form might not be the best option in this situation either, so I'll just have to stick with the broken blade form for now._, she thought analytically.

"How dare you mock them?! They are the definition of beauty!", the duke defended himself before glaring greedily at the book she's holding as he speculated. "What secret does he hold? Let me guess. He buried his fortune and there's a treasure map hidden inside! Tell me, girl or I snap your arms like a toothpick once I get my hold on you! Boyoyoyo!"

A small brown Magic circle appeared on the duke's back as he tunneled on the floor he stood on again, disappearing from Lucy's sight before reappearing on her right side of the wall, trying to get to her but the latter quickly dodged his fast moves acrobatically with ease and continued to do so repeatedly.

The duke continued his assault on the blonde woman before suddenly got kicked in the face by Happy coming out of nowhere! Lucy was relieved to see the talking cat at first coming to help but felt deadpanned at the scene of him suddenly lose his wings and dropped on the sewer water, clearly enjoying it despite how really gross it is much to their confusion.

Turning back to serious business, Lucy spoke while remaining in hold of the book she finished reading before the fat man arrived and remained on the defensive. "Look, I know the whole story from this book now. It's a horrible adventure novel about a trashy little character named 'Duke Everlue'!"

"You're serious?", Happy wondered.

The fat duke then spoke before tunneling again on the floor he stood on and continued his explanation whilst traveling through every wall like he came in a wrecking ball. "I don't know I'm called the protagonist trashy...but yes! The story itself is crap and to think it was written by the great Kamu Zaleon!" Appearing behind Lucy and about to pounce on her, he continued. "...Inexcusable!"

But she dodged that easily before dodging again from his another pouncing from the ground as he continued drilling through every wall he landed himself on with no regard of the escalating degradation of the underground structure of his mansion. The blonde Fairy Tail Mage accused Everlue as an arrogant selfish jerk and revealed that he was the one blackmailing the late novelist which the latter confirmed it whilst tunneling around the ground as if he was swimming by telling them about the said man's defiance against him to write a novel for him and in retaliation he threatened Kamu that his family will be stripped of their citizenship, deprived of the opportunity to make a living. Not only that, he had imprisoned Kabu in a three-year solitary confinement for the latter's defiance and had him continue writing the book much to the Fairy Tail members' horror.

"Now that you know about the whole story, what hope do you have against me with that broken blade of yours? It looks nothing more than an antique piece of trash! Although you have your Celestial Spirit Keys with you a Celestial wizard no doubt you are, you seem to favor that useless weapon more over them instead. I think I'll take them for myself once I get rid of you that is! And there's no way that you and that cat could ever defeat me and my Diver Spell! Boyoyoyo!", Everlue said with his greedy eyes looking at her broken weapon and Celestial Gate Keys before tunneling on the ground again.

"So he does that, using Magic? I had no idea Everlue was a wizard too.", Happy commented.

"You don't say, Happy... He wouldn't be if he's tunneling around here right now with his Earth Magic.", Lucy retorted at the talking cat's comment before once again quickly dodging acrobatically all of the duke's attempts to grab the book from her on all sides. Seeing that they're at a disadvantage in the surrounding area with Everlue pouncing everywhere, Lucy grabbed Happy. "Come on, Happy. We need to get to higher ground! Now!"

"A-aye!", Happy agreed.

"You won't escape me that easily! Boyoyoyoyo!", Duke Everlue arrogantly interjected as he continued his pursuit of the two Fairy Tail members from the sewage area up to the ground floor of the Everlue Mansion where he continued to emerge from all sides he tunneled through, except for the wooden area which Lucy noticed whilst continuing dodging and running his strikes from the ground before kicking him in the face, temporarily pushing him back for now and headed for the storage room where Team Natsu first infiltrated in.

Now back in the storage room of the mansion, Lucy and Happy hid there safe for now after a long pursuit by the duke. The talking cat sat on the ground exhausted after all the dodging and flying out of the way of Everlue's attacks while Lucy was exhausted a little bit and later then swing around her weapon in a spinning circular fashion.

"Lucy, what are you doing?", the talking cat asked.

"I'm putting up an enchantment spell of protection to ward off that fat duke from entering this room for now, Happy. Here, hold this book for a while.", the blonde Fairy Tail Mage explained after sheathing her broken sword back at her backpack sheathe.

"You're such a bad liar Lucy. That's no Magic you did there. I see no Magic circle when you did that.", Happy protested after seeing what she did there.

"Oh ye have no little faith in me, my little talking cat. You just didn't figure it out yet and besides if Everlue had to appear in this room, he'll have to appear from all sides in front of us. So let's watch our backs, okay?", Lucy quickly defended herself and stood around so casually as if no worries at all which Happy reluctantly agreed.

Duke Everlue suddenly appeared behind Lucy and Happy with a burst of the stone wall he had tunneled through and landed on the wooden floor he now stood with a smirk of apparent victory over his intruders and get what he greedily wanted back. "Too bad I'm behind you! Boyoyoyo!", he said with a glee.

"Too bad it's below you! Ni-shi-shi!", Lucy cheerfully retorted back with a grin turning her head back just to see that coming as the wooden floor where the duke stood on then cracked under his weight and broke, sending the man crashing down to the ground floor!

"Now I get it. Lucy had deliberately sliced the floor on purpose where Everlue will land on as if she already knew where he'll appear behind her as his weight will cause the floor to break down and this happens. That was smart!", Happy realized in his thoughts out loud with the book before Lucy jumped down the hole to face the duke up close and personal.

Grumbling in pain from the fall he experienced, Everlue weakly tries to get up from the broken crates and valuable items he broke upon crashing from the cracked floor he stood on before Lucy carefreely confronted him with a grin as she explained, "I knew that you couldn't tunnel through wood, could you? Back when you chased me and Happy earlier throughout the sewage systems until here, your Diver allows you to tunnel through hard rock, concrete and metal... but never through wood. You would have easily caught up with us if you have tunneled through the wooden area but you didn't. That made me realized your Magic's weakness and set this trap on purpose just for you. Just learned this little trick from my Uncle Meliodas. Old but gold. Ni-shi-shi!"

_Damn this woman! I can't believe she tricked me!_, the duke realized in his thoughts, sweating in his face profusely.

"Now that we're down here and the book is with Happy as of now... I don't need to hold back here.", she finished in a serious look while raising her broken blade glinting shining and then swung at Everlue with a great slash at his chest breaking his large gold button, sending him flying through the wall outside the Everlue Mansion!

"GUWAAAAAHHHH!", he screamed in pain as he rolled around until crashing into a nearby fence wall of his mansion, grunting in pain from the woman who gave him the slash despite the weapon's broken hilt before hearing a carefree comment.

"Well, well, well, looks like you can't dig yourself out of this one, Duke Everlue. Ni-shi-shi! Oh... I forgot to tell you something about Kamu Zaleon. Because of your blackmail, he had to give in your threats and blackmail in order to satisfy your vanity because he knew that if he didn't write you as a heroic character of justice then his family would suffer. In this book I read, it's all there in black and white. Normally if you had read this book, it looks just like all the other books but I know something you don't know. Long before he was an author, he was a wizard. After he finished writing the book, he used all his remaining strength and cast a Spell on it I sensed in this book earlier when I had it with me. All the pain and suffering you have put him through is merely the small part of the book. In fact, this secret has nothing to do with you and it's never yours to begin with!", the blonde swordswoman commented with a carefree grin with a hint of anger towards him, twirling around her weapon with Happy following behind her with the book in his paws listening the whole thing from Lucy.

Fearing that the secret may contain the big exposure of his illegal and underhanded business deals and his entire fortune he had built for years will be ruined if the Magic Council got wind of the book should the Fairy Tail Mages give it to them and Kamu Zaleon may have the last laugh from the afterlife, Everlue brandished a Celestial Spirit Key and swung it down after managing to get up.

"**Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!**", he chanted with a purple Magic circle appearing before him and emerged the gorilla maid from the ground.

"He's using your trick Lucy!", Happy said.

"Did I hear my Master summon me?", Virgo asked her small human owner of her Gate Key who then ordered her to take the book back from Lucy and also eliminate them for good once and for all.

"Virgo, fetch me that book.", the duke ordered his Celestial Spirit he summoned.

_So she is a Celestial Spirit..._, she thought before readying herself for a fight against the duke and Virgo.

But all to their shocks of what they just saw now, Natsu was on top of Virgo in the back!

"Natsu?!", Lucy and Happy said in surprise.

"What is the meaning of this?!", Everlue demanded.

Lucy sweat-dropped commented at the sight of Natsu on top of the gorilla maid. "Uh... What are you doing up there?"

"...Well I noticed you and Happy are in a pinch with Duke Everlue and wanted to help but I saw her getting up so I jumped on her to deal with her first and then all of a sudden, I ended up here!", Natsu explained.

"But... that means you must have passed through the Celestial Spirit World with her?! How's that possible!", Lucy realized in shock and surprise of Natsu entering the realm of the Celestial Spirits firsthand as she heard an unheard act that is forbidden to humans and considered lethal to attempt since there is no air in the Celestial Spirit World.

Now with Virgo attempting to get a hold on Natsu out of her back, Natsu frantically asked, "Lucy! What do I do now?!"

"Finish what you started Natsu and so will I!", Lucy told him, re-sheathing her broken weapon at her back.

"Virgo! Clean up this rubbish!", the duke ordered in his final moments which the Celestial Spirit complied. "As you wish, Master."

Having got off the gorilla maid and stood in front of her, Natsu then easily defeated Virgo in one hit before she even tried to pummel him into the ground with her fists. "Now I'm fired up! **Fire Dragon's Roar!**".

Feeling helpless after witnessing his Celestial Spirit easily defeated by the Fire Dragon Slayer, Duke Everlue attempted to escape like a coward he really is, Lucy suddenly appeared in front of him up-close and personal and grabbed his hair before he even tunneled into the ground in her righteous wrath. "You're just a greedy and vain villain who only cares everything about yourself at the expense of other people's lives and happiness...", Lucy finished with a simple but strong punch in the face on the duke, sending him flying right into his own mansion and the said building exploded which then collapsed due to many sustained damages caused from their skirmish. "...That's your sin."

"Way to go Lucy!", Natsu complimented her while standing on top of a defeated Virgo on the ground before noticing the collapse of the Everlue Mansion itself. "I like your style! Out with a bang! You are definitely gonna fit in into Fairy Tail!"

"Aye!... But aren't we supposed not to destroy stuff?", Happy interjected.

"Uh... I already just did you know, Natsu. I just hope we don't get blamed for this, considering the townspeople of Shirotsume are now free from Everlue's reign of terror.", Lucy casually commented before noticing a now conscious Virgo carrying her unconscious Master among the collapsing rubble of the destroyed building... and the still unconscious Vanish Brothers nearly left to die there.

Instinctively, the blonde woman dashed in and saved the Southern Wolves mercenaries from the fallen debris of the Everlue Mansion and took them to safety outside much to the confusion of the pink-haired teen and the talking cat.

"Did she just save those guys?...", Natsu wondered with Happy nodding in reply.

Being placed at the back of a tree for them to rest and recover later, the older Vanish Brother opened his eyes to see the blonde girl applying them first aid to him and his brother."Why?... why did you save me and my brother? Aren't we enemies?", he asked skeptically.

"Well, let's just say... we're all just doing our jobs here. Ni-shi-shi!", Lucy straightforwardly replied cheerfully before finishing with the first aid and then left with Natsu and Happy along with the DAYBREAK book, leaving the Vanish Brothers a bit dumbfounded and surprised that a Mage like her just saved their lives even if they're enemies hired by their respective clients.

After Duke Everlue's defeat, Team Natsu headed back to Kaby Melon's residence where Lucy personally handed the book to the man who requested it to be destroyed in the first place. That is where Lucy knew that he was the son of the late book's author, Kamu Zaleon after figuring out the pieces of the puzzle together in Natsu and Happy's surprise of the client's parentage. Kaby explains that his father considered Daybreak to be the worst book he had ever written, and intends to destroy it to protect his father's honor. However when he was about to burn it personally, Lucy reveals that the book contains a secret message for Kaby from his father as an apology for neglecting him over the years while writing the book for Everlue.

With the Spell of Letter Magic the late Kaby had cast on the book started to glow brightly and all of the letters of the book started to rearrange in such a grand and beautiful display including the title changed from DAYBREAK into DEAR KABY.

Kaby thanked the Fairy Tail Mages and wanted to pay them the reward they deserve for the trouble they had went through with Duke Everlue but Natsu merely rejects the reward and heads to the door to go home much to Lucy and Happy's bewilderment before adding the last part that he and his wife should go home too as well.

* * *

_On their way back to Magnolia_

Leaving Shirotsume Town, Team Natsu walked on their way home back to Magnolia by foot in the night with no reward for the accomplishment of the Job at all with Natsu revealing that Kaby Melon and his wife, who are actually poor, had rented the mansion from a friend of theirs just to look like they were wealthy in order for their Job Request to be taken seriously by the guilds despite being the son of a great author. Anyways, Team Natsu would still have take the request even without the fancy set up.

_*Sighs*... What a big letdown for our first Job as a team... Oh, well good thing I have that other Job request I took earlier I had it with me, so it's no real loss then. But at least we made Kaby happy in the end._, Lucy thought in chagrin of the revelation lately as she casually walked on the road with Natsu and Happy.

Setting up camp for the night, Natsu revealed that his good nose helped him figuring out that the mansion Kaby and his wife were staying was someone else that Lucy finds it useful and weird at the same time. Then the pinkette teen told her that he also figured out that from the stack of papers she was writing before being swiped off his hand, Lucy was writing a novel of her own much to her flustered embarrassment. She wanted Natsu not to tell anybody about it which the latter complied...maybe.

In a crack of dawn, Team Natsu traversed through the swamps as they took a shortcut to return to Fairy Tail where they spotted someone hiding behind the bushes and Natsu attacks it as he dropped off his backpack that Lucy easily caught it. The one hiding behind the bushes was revealed to be Gray who claimed to be looking for a bathroom with Natsu interjecting that he actually wasn't, escalating into a childish argument between the two Mages.

Seeing that this is getting out of hand, Lucy appeared in front them in a blink of eye and smacked their heads together to quell their fighting.

"Owww what the heck did you do that for, blondie?!", the black-haired teen complained after getting his head smacked only to get karate chopped a bit hard on the head by the blonde woman in response. "Hey, I have a name and it's Lucy you moron!"

When things calmed down now between each other, the Fairy Tail Mages rested on the canyon where Happy is fishing and Gray revealing that Erza is returning back to the guild and needed to return as quickly as possible that shocks Natsu and intrigues Lucy. The mere mention of Fairy Tail's most powerful woman's name brought chilling fear down to the spines of the two teens for some reason.

Asking her three friends about Erza's description since she hadn't seen a picture of the said woman in Sorcerer Weekly lately, Natsu, Happy, and Gray in a scared deadpanned tone had described her as scary, a wild animal, a vile beast or a giant monster kicking a mountain or terrorizing a town._ Whoa... Coming from these guys, was Erza really that scary? Probably she's not a bit not scarier than... *gulps nervously* Uncle Meliodas..._, Lucy wondered in thought about Erza being scary reminded her of a childhood nightmare of a giant vile monstrous shadow she saw in Uncle Meliodas's back along with jet black eyes and a strange mark on his face. It is one thing that really scared her to believe that her favorite uncle would be something so very terrifying behind his child-like appearance. She once tried to ask him about it but the blond boy simply shrugs it off with a affectionate pat on her head and told her it was just a nightmare she saw, although she doubted it at first.

Little did they know that they were being ambushed by a group of unknown Mages with a goblin named Snarl using his Sand Magic to cause a big explosion and nearly buried the Fairy Tail trio alive in sand but survived with Happy kidnapped to be cooked alive for a quick meal. However the three teens had recovered quickly from the surprise attack and fought them all for Happy's freedom. Despite a hard fight they put up although the fortune teller made a really pathetic attempt by telling Gray his fortune about 'his trouble with water and women' before being easily knocked out, the Fairy Tail Mages easily defeated them without Magic, having resorted to hand-to-hand combat instead as Lucy rescued Happy from getting eaten after taking down a humanoid chicken with a simple punch and Natsu ending it with a bang on Snarl as a form of a small explosion in the surrounding area.

Tying them up to a tree after their defeat, while Natsu and Gray childishly bicker again, Lucy overheard a mutter from a near-unconscious Snarl something he mentioned about "Lullaby", but a giant hand shadow pulls the tree underground along with the defeated Mages who were tied to it, disappeared from sight and presence. An unknown shadowy figure responsible had quickly fled the scene away from the members of Fairy Tail who were confused of what's going on ahead of them at the moment.

Elsewhere passing by a small town on the road, the citizens, and bystanders too, had looked on in amazement and surprise as they see a beautiful young woman with red hair in armor walks through town carrying a large horn with relative ease after successfully completing her mission, making her way back to the Magnolia Town to the Fairy Tail guild...

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, well, well there ya have it folks. The third chapter of "Fairy's Sin" is done and the fourth one will be updated soon. And next stop in the next chapter, Lucy sets on her solo job on her own after the Everlue Incident, Erza makes her debut and meets Lucy in person, and Team Natsu set against Eisenwald in the Lullaby arc. Ni-shi-shi!**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. No flames please. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo hello guys! What's up everyone? The fourth chapter of "Fairy's Sin" is finally here after a short R &amp; R break which including sleeping on my comfy bed for just a few days lol and thank you for your patience, support and reviews! :D In this chapter, Lucy does her first solo mission on her own and later meets Erza, the strongest woman in Fairy Tail and Team Natsu discuss about the Dark Guild Eisenwald.**

**In response to other reviews of the previous chapters, I will be planning on making an appearance of the members of the Seven Deadly Sins in this story when the time is right and ready. Not that I'm telling you though. It might ruin the fun. ;) Meanwhile, I will be enjoying reading more of Nanatsu no Taizai chapters all over again. Ni-shi-shi!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Nanatsu no Taizai and their respective characters involved in the story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and Nakaba Suzuki, the two awesome authors of the popular shounen manga and anime series. Except the OC Lucy, a product of my imagination. ;)**

**Anyways enjoy and don't forget to review. ****Comments, advise, ideas, suggestions and criticisms are always welcome. ****:D**

* * *

Chapter 4

Today has been a good day for Lucy Heartfilia after she had successfully completed the Job Request that involves taking out a group of thieves a few days ago as a member of Fairy Tail in her first solo mission on her own since after the Everlue Incident. And the pay was good, very good.

After the Everlue Incident and a brief skirmish with the group of unknown Mages, Lucy had left Natsu, Happy and Gray on their way back to Fairy Tail where she arrived at her apartment to rest and recuperate for few days while adding the Perfect Cube around her new place to prevent future unwanted break-ins mostly from the firebreathing pink-haired teen and the annoying talking blue cat and then took the Job Request that Natsu was supposed to take but abandoned it just to venture to Mt. Hakobe to save Macao for Romeo's sake, with the Master Makarov's permission of course.

It was kinda pretty easy for the blonde Fairy Tail Mage after taking the Job from a client who's just a concerned citizen of this town nearby Magnolia and had given the thugs' location, she had simply walked in an abandoned warehouse where the group of thieves used as their hideout and easily took them all down with her Rhitta's broken blade form, not even switching her weapon's giant axe form as it was completely unneeded and unnecessary.

None of the thieves didn't stand a chance at all as they're swiftly taken down by Lucy in great speed as if a speed of wind passing through them and knocked them down hard even if they grouped together after watching their fallen comrades get knocked down individually which made them easier targets. The other thugs who tried to escape the warehouse were intercepted by Taurus who was summoned by Lucy recently to prevent any of them from running away and managed to subdue them with ease.

The results of the Job Request were no casualties, just unconscious targets and mild collateral damage due to some of the thugs were sent crashing to either on walls or crates by Lucy in a quick but brief skirmish.

The remaining thugs surrendered and were tied up along with the rest of their unconscious comrades. The client was brought in and oh boy he was surprised of the results. A whole building of thieves taken down, with particularly no casualties or much collateral damage and the Job was accomplished by a member of Fairy Tail, a guild well-known for destroying everything in their Jobs. The client paid Lucy the reward with a little extra for the effort done much to the blonde girl's surprise but the man insisted, stating that she deserved it. Then the man called in the town's local militia to arrest and take away the subdued thieves to jail.

_So I got 170,000 Jewels instead of 160,000 as stated in the reward. Not bad on my first solo mission. This must be my lucky day. Ni-shi-shi!_, Lucy thought in joy of the success of their first solo Job as she returned to Magnolia where she paid her rent money to the landlady, leaving only 1,000 Jewels left just enough for her basic needs and necessities.

Entering the guildhall of Fairy Tail in midday, Lucy in her casual outfit with an orange skirt casually walks in among her fellow guildmates who were drinking and socializing while passing by a pipe-smoking man with an ostentatious pompadour-style brown hair panicked at the sight of his own plump wife Mirajane transformed into just to playfully scare him and then noticed Natsu and Happy at the table, the one looking glum and the other eating fish.

"Hey Lucy. How did your day go?", Mirajane cheerfully asked after turning back to her original appearance with a pink Magic circle manifesting in front of her.

"It was fun, Mira. I went in my first job alone after the incident at Shirotsume with Natsu and Happy. It wasn't so bad. Ni-shi-shi!", the blonde Fairy Tail Mage answered that some of the people's attention in the guild.

"Which Job was it, Lucy?", the bluenette girl named Levy asked.

Lucy answered, "It was a Job of taking out a group of thieves, Levy." This caught Natsu's attention within his earshot as he quickly got up from the table as if the glum look had left him and went up to the blonde girl.

"Wait, take down a bunch of thieves?! Hey, that's the Job I was looking at yesterday!", the pinkette guild exclaimed in surprise as he pointed his finger at her.

"Aye, it was. So you did pull it off and the pay was good right?", Happy asked, joining in the conversation with half-eaten fish at his paws.

"Yup, Happy. And the reward was worth it with my rent money already paid off. Not to mention, it was a compensation considering the incident with Duke Everlue at Shirotsume right?", Lucy cheerfully said that the talking cat noted.

Mirajane rested her chin on her arms, looking innocent as she looked at Lucy and asked, "So, how much damage was done, Lucy?"

"Just some minor damage done at the warehouse where the thieves hid, Mira. You know broken crates and cracked walls.", Lucy replied the white-haired girl's question that several of the guild members are now staring wide-eyed at her, even Happy paused eating his fish.

Looking confused, Lucy wondered curiously with her head tilting. "Uh... was it something I said?"

"No way! You couldn't have completed the Job without destroying something, Lucy! I saw you break stuff a few more times lately", Natsu exclaimed as he pointed a finger at her in surprise.

"Unlike you, Natsu. I try not to destroy other people's property unless it can't be avoided. I really needed the money to pay off the week's rent.", the blonde woman retorted logically.

Levy and Mirajane were in awe and surprise of Lucy managing to pull that off as the latter had a warm smile on her face, stating. "Oh my! That's a wonderful thing, Lucy! You're the first member of the guild in months to complete the Job without completely damaging public property!"

That got the attention of several members of the guild, including Gray, Cana, Loke, and Elfman, as well as Macao who were pleased that one of their fellow guild mates was able to finish a Job without even destroying public property too much and make Fairy Tail's infamous reputation a little bit better as they congratulated her but Lucy was feeling a bit embarrassed and stated that she was just doing her best.

After the commotion had calmed down slowly and everyone returned to their usual daily time schedule, the blonde Mage looked at the Request Board to find another Job to pay her next week's rent while standing next to Nab. "Wow, I never knew these Jobs look so varied."

Mirajane gave Lucy her mug full of ale and said, "Well, let me know if you find another one that got your interest you'll be taking on. The Master is away at Conference at Clover Town, so I'm covering for him."

"Hmm? What kind of Conference, Mira?", the blonde girl asked.

The bar maid of Fairy Tail answered. "The one for Guild Masters. Every once in a while, they all get together to talk about the state of things. It's like the Magic Council but not." She then asked Reedus, a large round-looking man wearing a wizard hat for a Light Pen, a Magical Item that allows the user to write in the air, which she used it to draw a chart in mid-air in order to explain how the Magic World is organized in all countries with Legal Guilds under the Magic Council, a powerful organization headed by 10 members, well except Britannia of course that remained independent from any outside influence.

Then Mirajane explained about the Local Guild Leagues that work together on a regular basis as it is the duty of the Guild Masters to pass on the decrees of the Council as well as communicate with each other in conferences, stating it as a glue that holds them all together.

"Wow, I didn't realize that all guilds were interconnected like that.", Lucy commented in understanding of Mirajane's explanation while sipping on her ale. _Too bad Britannia wasn't officially part of the Magic World under the Council but still part of this world nonetheless. Probably for a good reason according to Grandpa Escanor._

"It's important that we cooperate with one another otherwise their system would fall apart.", Mirajane noted.

A spark of fire lit on Natsu's fingers as he sneaked behind Lucy and tried to spook her with his sinister grin. "And then the guys from the dark will show up!"

But sadly, Lucy looked rather unimpressed and indifferent of the Fire Dragon Slayer's antics much to Natsu's utter disappointment. "Really, Natsu?"

"Aww you're no fun Lucy!", Natsu grumpily said to which Lucy simply pulled down her eyelid and forked out her tongue in response.

"But seriously, the guys Natsu was talking about exist. They're the Dark Guilds. They've chosen not to join any of the Leagues. They're the bad apples and most of them were involved in Magical crimes.", the white-haired girl explained after writing down the word 'Dark Guild' in midair that intrigues the blonde woman.

"Would you just go and pick a Job already?", Natsu cheerfully asked.

Lucy looked indifferent and said, "Uh... sure why not Natsu, considering last time we ended up without the reward money after completing the Job at Shirotsume but it felt kinda worth it for some reason."

"Well, we are a team after all, aren't we? Team Natsu as we called it.", Natsu said with a smile.

Happy joined in the conversation and added. "Yeah! We picked the Job last time, so it's your turn to pick. So get to it!"

"Gee, thanks guys. But why did you ask me to be on our team in the first place?", Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because we picked you because you're so nice of course.", Natsu simply said much to Lucy's slight blush in response.

Gray spoke after overhearing their conversation while sitting next to Cana at the table. "Hey, Lucy! I wouldn't stay with those losers if I were you. You'll get plenty of offers from other teams. And Team Natsu? That sounds kinda pathetic for a name after a sore loser like Natsu."

Looking at Gray other than without his clothes in a blink of an eye for some reason, Lucy mentally thought after sensing him. _Gray Fullbuster... He has great amount of Magic power, very skilled in hand-to-hand combat and full of confidence and spirit despite his... stripping problem but a formidable wizard in near Natsu's level. I guess I know why those two are rivals. Ni-shi-shi!_

"Your clothes, Gray.", Cana pointed out that the black-haired Mage looked for his clothes in panic.

"And what would you know jerk?", Natsu asked, leading to the renewal of their childish rivalry as they were arguing nonstop with everyone watching except Loke on the other hand was 'asking' Lucy to team up with him or rather he's hitting on her but soon freaked out a bit way too much at the sight of her Celestial Spirit Gate Keys on her waist and ran away in tears dramatically.

"Uh... what the heck was that about?", Lucy wondered in a deadpanned look.

"Loke has had a bad history with Celestial Wizards. Rumor has it he dated one and it didn't end up very well.", Mirajane explained, which the blonde swordswoman doesn't seemed to be surprised before quickly evading Natsu about to crash on her thrown by Gray.

"Would the two of you just knock it off already!", Lucy scolded.

"Natsu started it! I'm just following it through.", Gray defended himself before being reminded of the lack of clothes by Cana again.

The pinkette teen retorted angrily. "You're the one's who's provoking me! You dirty slimeball!"

"Oh yeah? And what exactly did I do to provoke you, you fire clown!", the black-haired teen retorted back.

This leads to more childish and lame insults between the two teens at each others' faces much to the amusement of everyone in the guild watching the scene.

However the mood was immediately ruined when Loke came back through the front door, startling everyone with the sudden barging in of the door and had a look of fear written on his face. "We got bad news! It's Erza! She's on her way here!"

That scared everyone in a state of panic including Natsu and Gray, well except for Mirajane who's surprisingly calm, by the name of the strongest woman in Fairy Tail which didn't go unnoticed by Lucy. The latter wondered out loud, "Wow, he just mentioned Erza and the whole place freaks out."

"Well, she is the strongest female wizard we got in Fairy Tail. More than a bit intimidating.", Mirajane commented.

Then the sound of footsteps clanking metal quieted everyone in the guild with only whispers and mutterings from various individuals, clearly knowing that Erza is coming. Entering the doors of the guildhall is a girl with a long scarlet hair, brown eyes, and wearing an armored suit with the symbol of the guild in the waist up complete with gauntlets along with a blue skirt and knee-length high-heeled boots. And with her is a decorative giant horn that doesn't seem heavy for the likes of the Armored Mage who put it down and causing a loud boom on the floor.

"I have returned. Where is Master Makarov?", Erza asked after setting down the giant horn beside her.

"So that's Erza...", Lucy muttered. _And to see her carry such a huge horn makes me wonder if she can lift my_ _Rhitta..._, she mentally wondered about her weapon sheathed behind her back before sensing the scarlet knight's immense Magic power._ Coming from Erza, her Magic power is monstrously high. A very powerful fighter in terms of greatly skilled swordsmanship no doubt and indomitable will and spirit too. I guess that's what makes her the strongest woman in all of Fairy Tail for a reason. She's way too beyond Natsu's level and Gray too if I add. I just hope I won't get on her bad side as a new member of the guild and also not ending up crossing swords with her in a wrong impression._

"Welcome back Erza. The Master is at a Conference right now.", Mira answered.

Erza nodded in response to the white-haired woman's answer. "I see."

One unfortunate guy had asked what was with the horn she carried which Erza replied that it was a horn of a monster she slayed and the villagers she helped in subduing it decorated the horn in celebration of her success of the Job and then sternly asked him and his companion if they had a problem with it that the two immediately refused in fear of invoking her wrath upon them.

"I bet she heard what happened at Mt. Hakobe.", Cana drunkenly commented while chugging down an ale barrel.

"You think so? Man, I'm a goner.", Macao lamented, fearing the worst while Nab's heart pounded in a fast rate.

"I wonder why everyone is scared of her like that?", Lucy wondered out loud.

Then the redhead went on about what she heard about Fairy Tail do recently or rather some of the bad things mostly trouble while on the road back home, stating that while Master Makarov may not care but she does as she sternly scolded Cana for her excessive drinking, Vjeeter for his weird dancing style, Wakaba for his smoking habit, Nab for standing around the Request Board all day and still has yet to pick a Job, and Wakaba for the week's disappearance at Mt. Hakobe but couldn't find words to scold him much to his chagrin.

_Now I understand why everyone is scared of Erza. She sounds like a person of great power and authority here. It's almost as if she's taking over the guild. Still, she looks saner than everyone else here although I have a bad feeling that either I may be right or wrong about her._, Lucy mentally noted while looking at Erza feeling so stressed of her guild mates' actions.

"Are Natsu and Gray here?", Erza asked.

"Aye!", Happy directly pointed the redhead's direction to a really pathetic and obviously unconvincing sight of Natsu and Gray had their arms over each other and hands shaking while sweating nervously and scared.

"Oh hey there Erza! We're just hanging out like good friends tend to do.", Gray said nervously.

"Aye.", Natsu said weakly in response.

"He acted like Happy!", Lucy exclaimed in surprise to see Natsu's out of character moment.

"That's great. I'm pleased to see you getting along so well. However, it's only natural for the best of friends fight now and then.", Erza said in content that the two boys weren't fighting each other at the moment.

Lucy wondered out loud. "I wonder what has gotten into those two? How can they be so afraid of her?"

Mirajane used the Magic Light Pen to draw some pictures portraying the Fire Dragon Slayer getting pulverized by the Armored Mage and answered the blonde swordswoman's question. "Natsu challenged Erza to a fight years ago and got beaten pretty bad."

"That was really a stupid thing to do.", Lucy said in a sweat-drop, recalling about something her Uncles Meliodas and Ban were mentioned to have a friendly rivalry with the blond boy easily defeating the white spiky haired man in every challenge of strength by her relatives and the same thing goes on and on even now during the family visits that nearly destroyed the Heartfilia Konzern Mansion in their 'friendly' arm wrestling if not a severely irritated Grandma Merlin putting a stop to it by teleporting the two somewhere far away to continue their games.

"After that, she found Gray walking around naked so she decided to beat him up too.", Macao remembered with a smug.

Cana then added. "And let's not forget she also beat up Loke for trying to hit on her. He totally deserved it though."

Loke simply does one of his cool guy poses in response of Cana's remark about him with Erza beating up real good in the face and was proud of it. _Is he a masochist?_, Lucy mentally wondered.

"Before I ask anything else, I wanted to confirm something.", Erza said to the bar maid of the guild.

Mirajane wondered, tilting side-ways in feigned confusion. "What would that be, Erza?"

The redhead answered. "I've heard a recent rumor about someone from Fairy Tail who did the Job without causing much collateral damage. I'm glad that someone is finally doing right for the guild, but it's who did the Job is what I'm concerned about including other rumors related to that person I've also heard."

Everyone in the guild went silent and wide-eyed in surprise of what the armored girl just said as several had the idea of where this was going and Lucy, who's the person in question, silently gulped in surprise and feeling a little nervous.

_Is Erza talking about me?... Oh God, I hope I won't get in trouble for this..._, she thought in a hint of nervousness.

Erza then continued as she said, "I heard that this person was able to defeat a group of thieves hiding in a warehouse single-handedly without even breaking a sweat. What intrigues me is that it was someone wielding a broken sword that did it and from what I hear is a girl blonde of hair with our guild's symbol on her right hand. As for the other rumors, they stated that she was the one behind the forest sliced down in one swing when stopping a group of bandits from attacking a passing-by caravan and defeated a gorilla mercenary with just a pinky finger. I also think she may have something to do with the massive fiery blaze erupting above Hargeon that was seen all around Fiore because I seriously doubt even Natsu could pull off such attack in that magnitude. So, can anyone tell me who this person is?"

After the question by Fairy Tail's strongest woman was asked, all of the Fairy Tail members felt tense and scared to answer the redhead as if their eyes were going to pop out of their sockets while others sweat-dropped in response, fearing a conflict may ensue in the process while Natsu felt a bit offended by Erza's remark about his Magic. But thankfully, the answer came.

"That would me. Ni-shi-shi!", Lucy care-freely called out to Erza's question that turned everyone's attention including the armored girl to her as she stood casually with a sweet smile and an innocent wave of her right hand in front the female scarlet knight herself. _Guess there's no point in hiding it now. Oh, well time to meet Erza in person face-to-face. I wonder where did all the rumors about me come from... That is just so wrong_., she mentally decided in relent.

The redhead raised an eyebrow, seeing that this blonde girl in her very modest casual clothing had an ornamental winged-shaped weapon sheathed at her back and a pouch set of Gold and Silver Keys at her side as well as noted of the latter's brown eyes and a somewhat carefree face she displayed.

"Hm? And who you might be?", Erza asked while sensing quite an amount of immense Magic power within the new member of the guild she looked upon. _She had that so much Magic power inside her... That weapon... is she a Sword Wizard? Although she has Gold and Silver Keys at her side, I guess that makes her a Celestial Wizard also._, she thought.

"My name is Lucy and I just joined Fairy Tail recently, Miss Erza. Nice to meet you.", Lucy answered with an straightforward introduction along with a humble polite bow to the Armor Mage.

Erza nodded in greeting to her introduction and said in a demanding tone, "Please, just call me Erza. A pleasure in meeting you too Lucy. So you're the girl I heard about in the rumors. Tell me. Are the rumors I heard about you are true or not?"

"Hmmm... yeah sort of. I kinda did cut down an entire forest when fighting off the bandits but it was unintentional and the people there mistook me for a member of Fairy Tail before I even met Natsu and Happy at Hargeon. The gorilla mercenary you mentioned, it was the Vulcan from Mt. Hakobe behind Macao's disappearance a week ago and the Vanish Brothers of the Southern Wolves that Natsu defeated in Duke Everlue's mansion at Shirotsume Town a few days ago. And, uh... it's true what you said about the massive fiery blaze erupting in Hargeon. Ni-shi-shi!", Lucy said in a carefree and sheepish honest manner that gave the Fairy Tail members sweat-dropping.

"I see, you're pretty honest about the rumors of you I've heard, Lucy. I'm impressed.", the scarlet knight noted of her honesty.

_You think? Grandma Merlin used to tell me scary stories before bed about Galan The Truth that if I lie, I will be turned to stone just like she did during her unfortunate encounter with him a long time ago as mentioned by Uncle Meliodas so I have to be honest at all times when needed to, even now._, the blonde swordswoman mentally thought in sweat-drop, recalling her childhood days of her beloved grandmother telling her to be honest or the elite Demon warrior of the Ten Commandments will come and get her if her little granddaughter lies. "Y-yeah, something like that.", she commented, feeling quite embarrassed.

"Fair enough, if the rumors were true then. And how are you behind the massive fiery blaze at Hargeon by any chance?", Erza asked again in curiosity.

"Lucy had reflected Bora's Fire Magic attack right back at him with her broken blade, Erza!", Happy said immediately to the redhead knight that surprises the Fairy Tail guild members once again when they heard that.

The Armor Mage noted after taking Happy's words about Lucy's Magic, Full Counter. "A Reflecting-type Magic, I assume? Quite rare for a defensive Magic to be used offensively in combat. Particularly against Bora the Prominence, formerly of Titan's Nose."

"Sometimes in the old saying, the best defense is the good offense. Although, I did that to stop that fake Salamander from taking Natsu off guard even after his defeat. He's the one who caused the whole lot of destruction at Hargeon, you know. Ni-shi-shi!", the blonde woman said cheerfully which Erza nodded.

"Oh yeah, Erza! She's also crazy strong too! She easily took down that fake Salamander's thugs, a Vulcan in the first round, and Duke Everlue too!", Natsu added with Happy supporting his best friend. "Aye!"

This gave chilling shivers to everyone's spines and shocks and gasps when the Fire Dragon Slayer said about Lucy's strength right in front of the strongest woman in Fairy Tail and greatly feared that something really bad is going to happen. Gray called him an complete idiot for saying that in Erza's face and Mirajane feeling worried and concerned for Lucy.

"Crazy strong, you say Natsu? Well then, I will be the judge of that.", the redhead said, clearly wanting to test Lucy if this was true or not.

However, Lucy tried to defend herself, knowing better than to fight against the veteran Mage of the guild as she politely said, looking innocent, "Uh-huh... Please forgive them, Erza. Natsu and Happy tend to exaggerate a lot about me ever since after the incident at Hargeon. I'm just new to Fairy Tail and wanted to learn a thing or two in the guild, not challenging anyone who has a lot more experience than me, and not bragging around here."

"It seems you're humble too which is good, but still I need to see it for myself. Now, prepare yourself for battle and face me!", Erza noted of the blonde Mage's humility but still insisted to test her strength despite some protests from the other guild members as she summoned a red Magic circle and out came an elegant sword as she charged swiftly at Lucy who then quickly evaded the frontal sword strike and appeared behind her back casually.

"I don't want to fight you Erza. I was just being polite you know.", Lucy commented with a carefree grin before mentally adding with a verbal tic, _...And I ended up crossing swords with Erza. Natsu, Happy. We'll have a long talk when this is over. If I survive that is._

"If Natsu and Happy claimed that you're that strong, then prove yourself to me.", the redhead said. Swiftly turning around, Erza had repeatedly swung her sword to hit the blonde woman in quick speed at all sides but the latter easily dodged them as if by teleporting and finally decided to go on the brief offensive as Lucy drew her broken blade and clashed swords with Erza, temporarily forcing her to kneel on the floor with signs of moderate cracking she stood on before the blonde sent her back in a few inches with a receiving roundhouse and back-flip kick combo but was blocked by the redhead's gauntlets she raised in relative ease.

This shocks everyone to see the Erza, the strongest woman in Fairy Tail being pushed back by Lucy who was just a new member of the guild and held her ground well but this is Erza they are all too familiar with and knew that the match may be already be over in the Armor Mage's favor.

"What the heck?! Did she just pushed back Erza?!"

"No way!"

"Did my eyes just deceive me?"

"Poor girl. She's gonna be destroyed once Erza gets serious."

"That is so manly!"

"Aye."

"Yet, Lucy wasn't even fighting back."

"It looks like she's on the defensive."

"I see. So that is the broken blade you wield yet your fighting skills seemed a bit crude yet efficient. But... is that all you got?", the armored girl said analytically of the weapon and skills of the blonde girl before summoning another sword through her Magic circle and charged with her dual blades swinging gracefully towards Lucy head-on, trying to beat her down to submission but the latter endured and parried most of her assaults with ease, clearly showing that she doesn't want to fight but Erza wouldn't allow this.

Blocking the broken blade with her sword for a short time after series of clashes, Erza raised her free armored fist and Lucy responded with hers as she simply blocked out the former's strike with a grip while indirectly causing a small dent on her gauntlet. And both women backed off for a short while. The redhead recovered shortly after looking briefly at her near dented gauntlet and resumed the clash with the renewing the assault but Lucy held her ground quite well.

"What are you doing? Fight back!", Erza said while swinging her dual blades at Lucy.

Continuing to easily parry or dodge any of Erza's fast dual sword strikes coming right at her with no intention to fight back, Lucy spoke in a tone of seriousness as if she have discarded her carefree side. "Like I said Erza, I'm new to the guild and I'm not here to challenge anyone nor go bragging around of my strength or even making a name for myself in the guild. Doing so will be a sin."

Then the fight between them came to a short quick end with both women stopping almost immediately with one of Erza's dual swords cut in half and a few strands of red hair slightly sliced by Lucy's broken blade in a fast gust of wind and blink of an eye but the blonde received a small wound slash on her right arm before started backing down.

"Well said. It seems that you're humble and polite to say that for someone like you to take pride of using a broken weapon in a fight. Impressive for a fairly skilled fighter like you.", Erza said in acknowledgement as she returned her dual swords through the red Magic circle but sensed something off from her new guild mate as she thought. _But Lucy was holding back and didn't use her full power, only went on the defensive and cut my swords in half. She really doesn't want to fight me at all. Still... she only used a little of her strength yet it was enough to cause a big dent on my gauntlet had I lingered that long and not to mention she's very fast in quick dodges of all my attacks. I wonder why..._

"That's what Happy said about this broken sword here when I first showed it to him and Natsu. Anything can be made into a weapon in a hands of a skilled fighter although mine was kinda sluggish I'd admit. And as for fighting, I only do it when it's necessary. Ni-shi-shi!", Lucy said as if her carefree side has returned much to everyone's confusion._ And yet she doesn't know about Rhitta's true form, then. Perhaps, I'll tell her when the time is right._, the blonde woman thought after she casually spun her broken blade and sheathed at her backpack scabbard again as she stood silent while still looking carefree, having nothing else to say.

However Erza wanted to ask more of the blonde girl but decided not to press any further questions on her... for now. "Well, I'm glad to meet you, Lucy. It'll be great for a wizard like you to be in Fairy Tail. Before I was 'sidetracked' at the moment, Natsu! Gray!"

Both boys who were still doing their pathetic fake friendship pose after recovering their surprise and shock of Lucy managing to stand her ground with the likes of Erza had quickly stood straight when their names were called by the redhead.

"Now that I've met Lucy. I needed you two to do me a favor.", Erza stated before continuing with the two listening to her. "While traveling, I overheard that has me worried. Normally I would consult with the Master for acting but he's not here right and it is a matter of utmost urgency. The two of you are the strongest wizards here. I could really use your help."

The last sentence of the Armor Mage had stirred gasps and whispers among all the guild members in the guildhall after they recovered from the surprise of the brief 'friendly' sparring match between Lucy and Erza.

"Erza's asking for help?"

"She's definitely the first."

"I did not see that one coming."

"Wonder what the request is..."

"Must be something bad if she needs them."

Mirajane murmured in signs of surprise of the trio teaming up together and gasped. "Erza, Natsu and Gray working together? I never saw that one coming. This could be... the most powerful team Fairy Tail has ever seen!"

_Hmm. That should be interesting. Three of Fairy Tail's strongest wizards as a team..._, Lucy thought after overhearing the white-haired girl's statement about the trio teaming up together for the first time in the guild's history.

"We'll meet at the train station tomorrow morning. Get your things packed and ready to move out.", Erza ordered before turning back to Lucy. "And, Lucy, you're also welcome to join us if you want to."

The blonde girl casually shrugged in response yet nervously. "I'll...uh... think about it but don't get your hopes up just yet, Erza. I still got to pay my next week's rent. Ni-shi-shi!"

Erza merely chuckled. "Right. You have quite a strange laugh, Lucy. Well, then have a nice day." Turning around, the armored girl left, leaving many of her fellow guild mates baffled and surprised. Lucy on the other hand sipped on her ale drink and think about Erza's offer despite what happened recently with the conclusion of her decision with plans of her own.

* * *

_At the Magnolia Station, next day_

In the morning at the train station of Magnolia where people and Mages travel through the land of the Kingdom of Fiore by train. However, two individuals weren't in a good mood today as of late.

"Arrrghhh! I hate this! This is freaking unbelievable! Why do I have to team up with you of all people?! This is the worst idea ever!", Natsu yelled, clearly not pleased to work with Gray. He had his backpack with him.

"Yeah, tell me about it! Erza made a huge mistake asking a loser like you to come along! I'm all she needs", Gray shouted back. Thankfully he's wearing clothes with a white and black coat this time and has yet to lose them at any moment. He also had a handbag at his side.

The pinkette Fire Dragon Slayer retorted. "Fine! Then why don't you just take care of yourself?! I don't wanna go anyway!"

"Sounds like a plan to me! Then I get to watch you get beaten senseless!", the black-haired Mage retorted back.

As they bicker and argue childishly, the two didn't notice how much attention was on them as their fighting knocked some people's bags over, as well as making some get out of their way or just watch them from the sidelines.

Sitting at bench were Lucy holding with Plue she summoned at her lap she summoned along with a small backpack she brought along and Happy eating fish to her right. "Let's just sit here and pretend we didn't know them. They're utterly hopeless.", she commented in a deadpanned and sweat-dropped look at the sight of Natsu and Gray fighting each other.

"Huh, I've been wondering. What made you decide to come with us?", Happy asked.

The blonde swordswoman sighed in response. "Well, it's because Mira asked me to tag along, Happy."

Recalling yesterday after Erza left with asking Natsu and Gray for their help, Mirajane at the bar serving more drinks and gave one to Lucy who's given a band-aid on her right arm by the former as she sweetly said, "Those two haven't always gotten along and will be on each others' throats when Erza's not around, so I want you to be around to stop them. Okay?"

"Me?! Why?", Lucy exclaimed in surprise, nearly spitting out her ale.

"Because, according to Happy you managed to stop Natsu and Gray while on your way back to Magnolia after the Everlue Incident. It wouldn't be a problem for you right? And besides, Erza has extended the invitation to come along if you want to.", the barmaid explained which the blonde reluctantly relented and decided to come along, probably out of obligation.

Back to the present day where Lucy and Happy still watches Natsu and Gray furiously glaring daggers each other so intensely that their auras of Magic power exerted and clashed with one another.

"You are't doing a very good job.", Happy commented while eating with his mouth full.

"Well, trying to beat them up to stop fighting makes me no better than Erza, Happy. What else can I do? If you have a suggestion, I'm all ears.", Lucy straightforwardly said to the talking blue cat before overhearing the voice at her side.

"Sorry, I'm late. Did I keep you all waiting?", a familiar voice called out to them that gave pause to Natsu and Gray who are now sweat-dropping in fear and got Lucy's attention who turned around to the voice's direction.

Lucy Heartfilia had no words for the sight of a large cart of many bags and luggage carried by Erza. "Whoa, is all the luggage yours?!", she exclaimed in a deadpanned look. _Geez, what is she packing with all that? Extra armor and weapons?!_

Now in the presence of Erza, Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster quickly put up their friendly facade immediately just to save their skins and making it look really real and convincing as possible.

"It's time to go good buddy!"

"Aye!"

"Seriously? One Happy is enough...", Lucy commented in a sweat-drop.

Erza said after putting down her cart. "Good. At least you two were getting along. Oh it's you Lucy. It seems you have accepted my offer. Good of you to join us. Thanks for your help."

"Uh... yeah. It's my pleasure to tag along with you and learn something from the experience. I only came here because Mira asked me to.", the blonde Fairy Tail Mage said awkwardly.

The redhead briefly tilted her head sideways a bit as she said, "Is that so? Still, it'd be great to have you on board. Well, the more the merrier."

"Hold on a second, Erza! I'll come with you under one condition.", Natsu said in demand, ignoring Gray's protests.

Turning around, the Armor Mage asked the Fire Dragon Slayer. "Oh? Well then let's hear it."

Clenching his fist tightly, Natsu stated his demands. "Okay when this is over, I want a rematch with you again back in Fairy Tail."

"Hey, are you out of your mind?! You got some kind of death wish!", Gray exasperated in panic.

_Where did his sudden backbone come from?..._, Lucy thought in deadpanned look.

"Nope. I've gotten a lot stronger than last time and this time, it will be way different because I gonna beat you!", the pinkette teen said full of determination.

The armored woman merely chuckled and said, "Very well then. I can see you've improved. As to whether you can beat me, I suppose we'll have to see in this time around. I accept your challenge."

In response, Natsu was literally fired up with flames exerted around his body after Erza willingly accepted his challenge with the others facepalming or sighing at the childish sight. "Oh yeah! I'M FIRED UP!"

"And speaking of challenge, I wanted to ask you something Lucy.", Erza brought up when it came to her mind lately after taking Natsu's challenge that got the blonde girl's attention when her name is called.

"Uh, yes, what is it, Erza?", she asked in wonder while holding Plue.

"With the recent rumors going around about you and with confirmation by you personally and the other guild members, I wanted to see for myself how you really made of in an all-out fight. Unlike our brief skirmish back at the guild, you were merely holding back and on the defensive at that time but still managed to keep up with me and broke my sword but received a small wound from me in return. So when I'm through fighting Natsu, would you care to show me what you can do and not hold back?", the scarlet woman asked in demand.

The blonde swordswoman stared indifferent at the redhead as words processing in her head with Natsu, Happy and Gray were looking to see Lucy's reaction to the challenge personally imposed by Erza and gave her answer. "I'm sorry Erza, but I can't."

"And why's that exactly?", Erza asked.

"Because, sometimes I don't know how to control my own strength in me and I fear that I might go really more overboard than Natsu when he's fired up if I had went all out in a fight and hurting someone directly.", the blonde girl explained in a hint of fear of herself.

The redhead raised an eyebrow and asked skeptically. "Are you saying you can beat me if you went all out?"

"No, Erza. I'm saying that as a new member of the guild with my crude sword fighting skills despite my Magic, I have little experience and may not last long against someone like you. I was just lucky to have survived the unexpected short skirmish with you by instinct.", Lucy explained before adding. "...But I may learn a thing or two if you teach me, Erza to refine my skills."

The armored Mage raised her chin and think for a moment before deciding, "Very well then, I will be your sparring partner to refine your fighting skills and when the time is right, we will have a fight between each other and no holding back, okay? Deal?"

"Deal. Just don't blame me if you get beaten when the time comes, okay? Ni-shi-shi!", Lucy accepted with a mischievous carefree smirk.

"Dream on. I will be looking forward to it.", Erza muttered with a small smile in return.

Natsu, Gray and Happy were surprised of the recent development after witnessed it but think that she is lucky to not have a challenge with Erza for now after the latter accepted the pinkette's challenge.

Regardless of the events had transpired recently, the Fairy Tail group have boarded the train with their luggage stored in as the transportation headed towards its destination: Onibus Station...

* * *

_On route to Onibus Station by train_

After boarding on the train and leaving Magnolia, the Fairy Tail group were seated in a booth fit for 4 people and they're in a comfortable position,... except for Natsu of course who got motion sick again as he looked like he ate something really awful down to his stomach and is struggling to vomit it out of his throat.

"I swear, you're totally pathetic Natsu. One minute, you're picking a fight and then the next you're like this.", the black-haired teen dryly commented while looking through the window of the booth, sitting beside Happy and Natsu.

"It's gotta be really tough on him from getting place to place.", Lucy commented, sitting next to Erza.

Erza folded her arms and assured them with the short raise of her shoulders. "Don't worry. He'll be fine. I've got an idea. Lucy, would you kindly switch places with Natsu for a moment?"

The blonde nodded and quickly swapped places with the pinkette as the redhead put a hand on Natsu's shoulder as if bracing him at her side.

"Now just relax...", she asked while raising her clenched arm ready to strike.

"Aye...", Natsu weakly replied before receiving a punch in the stomach with extreme force by Erza which really knocked him out much to Lucy and Gray's surprise as they backed up a bit in their chairs and gave a sweat-dropped look when the redhead claimed that will make the trip a little easier on him as she set the unconscious but quiet Natsu on her lap.

_Okay I was wrong. Maybe she's not as sane as I think she was..._, Lucy thought deadpanned.

Gray spoke up after shrugging off the sweat-dropped look. "Erza, I think it's about time, you start filling us in. I mean what kind of mission are we going on here?"

"Of course. I have reason to believe the Dark Guild Eisenwald was planning something big. I'm not sure what exactly but it has something to do with the Magic Item called Lullaby.", the scarlet knight explained.

"Lullaby?", Happy and Gray wondered together of that name.

"Wait. That thing from before?", Lucy wondered that got Erza's attention as the latter asked what they know about it which the former did, explaining the encounter with a group of unknown Mages trying to kidnap Happy and eat him for lunch, and one of them mentioned that name before they disappeared by an unknown individual with Gray helping in the explanation as well.

Erza nodded after hearing their story. "I see. So you've run into the Eisenwald Guild before."

"Well, I'm not positive they were part of Eisenwald but they did mentioned Lullaby before.", Gray stated.

"It sounds like they were members who dropped out of the guild and had gone into hiding. Perhaps they wanted no part of whatever it is that's coming.", the armored girl speculated.

"So this thing is so bad that it even scares Dark wizards?", the black-haired teen wondered.

"I'm only hypothesizing. But whoever you saw dragging off Happy's kidnappers that day must have been from Eisenwald. It's obvious that they didn't want their plans getting out.", Erza said.

"What do you think they're gonna try?", Lucy asked.

The Armor Mage then explained just the other day when she was heading home after completing the Job, she took a brief stop at the pub to eat a meal and drink, a gathering spot for local wizards at Onibus where she overheard a conversation of four men discussing about Lullaby and its hidden location they managed to find including its seal which one of them assured them and tell their boss, the man named Erigor that he will have it unsealed for three days.

"Lullaby? That's like the kind of song we used to sing kids to sleep.", Lucy asked. _Although Grandma Merlin felt a bit tense of that word when she used to sing to me to sleep and Uncle Meliodas a bit too but I didn't know why._, she thought.

"Yes, and the fact that it has been sealed away means it must be a powerful Magic.", Erza nodded.

Gray raised an eyebrow. "You sure the guys you saw at the pub are with Eisenwald?"

"Yes. I can't believe I was such a fool that day.", the armored Mage said before continuing with a serious glint in her eyes. "I didn't recognize his name. Erigor, the Ace of Eisenwald. He only accepts Assassination Requests which is why he earned the name 'Erigor the Reaper'."

As if her carefree self had flew off the window of the train, Lucy gave a serious look in hint of anger. "You mean... he kills for money?!"

Erza nodded again and continued. "Yes. When the Magic Council outlawed Assassination Requests, Eisenwald continued as though nothing has changed as they decided that money was more important than the Council's laws. As a result, they were kicked out of the Guild League and were ordered to disband six years ago but it didn't stop them. They disobeyed orders and remained active to this day in the shadows."

_Eisenwald huh? These bastards take lives for the sake of profit. That sickens me! Even I won't resort to that cruel Job to earn money for my next week's rent._, Lucy mentally said in a tone of upset about the Dark Guild.

Hitting Natsu unintentionally, Erza gritted in anger. "How could have I been so careless? If only I had recognized Erigor's name that day, I could have pulverized them! I could have forced them to reveal their scheme to me!"

"So if I got this; Eisenwald is planning to do something with this Lullaby and you wanted to stop them. Because after what you overheard, you're sure that it's gonna be something bad.", Gray rationalized.

The armored Mage nodded in agreement and said, "That's correct. And I'm not foolish enough to believe that I can take on an entire Magical guild all by myself. That's why I asked you and Natsu for your help. We're storming the Eisenwald Guild."

"Sounds like fun to me.", the teen smirked in anticipation with Happy chiming in, "Aye!"

"Looks like I'm gonna be the support fighter of the team then. Ni-shi-shi!", Lucy casually grinned but sensed a faint yet familiar Magical presence as if that person exerting it was eavesdropping in their conversation and had a strange feeling what that was.

Buying a tray of sandwiches and strawberry cake including fish and a carrot, the group of Fairy Tail Mages enjoyed their little snack on the train sans Natsu who remained unconscious and quiet at Erza's lap before the blonde swordswoman brought up a topic of Magic.

"If I don't mind, what kind of Magic do you practice Erza?", she asked, chewing a sandwich in her hand thereafter.

"That's a good question.", the redhead warmly smiled.

"Erza's Magic is really pretty. She makes her enemies bleed all over the place! A lot.", the talking cat commented while eating fish.

Lucy gave a deadpanned look after hearing Happy's answer. "I don't know if you call that pretty. Coming from Erza, she conjures swords out of thin air might be a pretty instead of the bleeding part."

"My Magic isn't really that special. Personally I think Gray's Magic is much more beautiful than mine.", Erza shrugged it off while eating a piece of strawberry cake.

At this, Gray raised an eyebrow and raised his hands before him, closing one into a fist after outstretching it. "You think so? You mean like this?" Then a silvery white Magic circle appeared in front of the Ice Mage with ice steam rush between his fingers and a perfectly sculpted figurine of the Fairy Tail guild symbol made completely of ice and looked like glass at first glance had appeared on his palm when he opened it.

"Oh wow.", Lucy breathed in awe and entranced of the beautiful object that lay in the teen's palm.

"I use Ice-Make Magic.", Gray huffed before making the symbol disappear on his palm after closing his fist again.

The blonde gave a mischievous look on her face upon realizing something more about the rivalry between Natsu and Gray. "Ah! Now I understand why you and Natsu don't get along well. He's fire and you're ice! Talk about not mixing very well. Ni-shi-shi!"

Erza gave her own smirk, crossing her arms. "I never thought about that."

"Nah, I just hate his guts.", the Ice-Make Mage simply said.

So then the armored Mage turned to Lucy. "So then, while we're on a topic of using Magic, what kind of Magic do you use specifically?"

The blonde Mage shifted slightly in her seat, though feeling a bit nervous as she said, "W-well, uh... I'm a Celestial Wizard."

"Yes, fairly self-explanatory...", Erza said before eyeing on Lucy's keys as she stated while crossing her arms and smiling. "Three Golden Gate Keys... Powerful ones. Wow... Most Celestial Wizards don't even see one for their entire lives. You must have some luck indeed, Lucy."

_I wasn't called Lucky Lucy for nothing... though some for the wrong reasons._, Lucy thought about her luck during her time in her old home before she ran away to join Fairy Tail while looking abashed of Erza's compliment.

Then Gray raised an eyebrow and spoke up, "What about your other Magic Lucy? Happy did mention you can reflect attacks right back at people when you first debuted in the guild during the brawl and also a Dispelling-type that you helped free Macao from the Vulcan's Take Over."

"Yes, that one too. Thank you Gray. I was curious about your Reflective-type Magic as well as the Dispelling one.", Erza supported.

"Well then, to explain this. My other Magic is 'Full Counter' that allows me to reflect any attacks aimed at me, including physical and elemental, back at the enemy, but with much greater power; therefore, the stronger the opponent's powers are, the stronger my power becomes. It works well with my Rhitta to make this Magic work in conjunction. And for my another Magic is 'Absolute Cancel', it allows me to erase any Spell completely from existence. I learned these Magics from my uncle and grandma who were the original wielders of the same Magics although not in their level yet but still pretty good at using them. Ni-shi-shi!", Lucy explained about her other Magics to Erza and Gray.

"Fascinating... that explains about the massive fiery blaze erupting above Hargeon. You must have reflected Bora's attack right back at him indeed with Full Counter and freed Macao of the Vulcan's Take Over by Absolute Cancel. For possessing such versatile Magics along with your Celestial Spirit Magic are impressive. I had to say that your relatives might be really powerful wizards.", Erza muttered in impression while Natsu tried to say something but his motion sickness had cruelly kept him at bay sadly though.

The Ice-Make Mage was surprised of the functions of the blonde's Magics. "Whoa. That is some serious type of defensive Magic you got there Lucy. Not to mention the Dispelling one too. Your old folks must be powerful wizards indeed."

Happy chimed in support. "Aye!"

"Pun-pun!", Plue added.

"What is this Rhitta you mentioned? Care to explain?", Erza asked again in curiosity after picking up that word in Lucy's sentence.

The blonde Mage draw her broken ornamental wing-shaped blade for her friends to see. "This is Divine Axe: Rhitta, a weapon in a form of a giant axe and works in conjunction of my Full Counter. Used to belong to my grandpa who's also a very powerful knight from another kingdom just like my grandma and uncle."

"It looks like a broken sword to me. Doesn't look like much of an giant axe. Nor was it heavy.", Gray skeptically commented with Erza nodding in agreement.

"Ni-shi-shi! It's because this is the hidden form of Rhitta, Gray. It has a special Magical feature that allows me to transform this weapon from its broken blade to a default giant axe which is pretty useful in several situations. This weapon is really heavy that no one except grandpa or me can lift it, even my uncle couldn't even lift it and had a hard time dragging it along. Don't worry, I will show Rhitta's true appearance to you guys once we get off the train.", the blonde explained that Erza and Gray understood, wanting to see her weapons' true form.

"Your Rhitta is really heavy that no one can lift aside you and your grandfather, you say? I may take that as a challenge Lucy. I might easily lift it if you let me handle it.", Erza's eyes gleamed with a smirk that she is confident that she can carry the blonde Mage's weapon.

"Y-yeah, sure Erza. When I let you." Lucy felt quite flustered at the moment but later added in a slight deadpanned tone. "Technically, my uncle and grandparents were knights, not wizards but yes they're really powerful indeed in their own right."

"Did you just say your old folks were knights when you mentioned them? As in knights in shining armor.", the Ice-Make Mage asked that got Erza's attention when she heard that.

"Yep, they used to be knights from another kingdom but eventually left service in retirement or so they say. And yes Gray, they're like knights in shining colored armor with scary helms. My uncle was the one who taught me my combat skills to fight with my Rhitta and my Magics but due to... family complications, my training was incomplete and now I only improvised to make up for it during a fight I'm in."

Erza gave a gleaming eye in anticipation. "Not to worry, Lucy. I will be your training partner if that is your wish to complete your training and refine your fighting swordsmanship skills. I didn't realize you come from a lineage of powerful knights from another kingdom through your grandparents. That might explain of you being 'crazy strong' but you are humble of your own abilities that I'm glad of."

Lucy gave a carefree grin and thumbs up in response to Erza's remark.

"Unlike someone we know of in the guild... that selfish arrogant big jerk of Gramps.", the black-haired man muttered coldly about a certain person in Fairy Tail noted to be an arrogant type with great strength inherited from their family bloodline which Lucy noticed but kept silent as she had plans of her own within her mind.

* * *

_At the Onibus Station_

Arriving in their destination at the Onibus Station, the Fairy Tail group have exited the train with their luggage and discussed of their plan to deal with the Dark Guild along the way as they walked through the station, passing by the people on standby for their next train ride.

"You think the Eisenwald guys are still gonna be in this town?", Gray wondered.

"I have no idea. That's why we're here to find out.", Erza replied.

"Guys. Where's Natsu?", Happy wondered that got the two's attention and shocked expressions on their faces when they saw the train already left the station with the Fire Dragon Slayer left behind there, wallowing in suffering of his motion sickness.

"...And Lucy too?!", the talking cat added, noticing the blonde girl is missing in their group.

"Don't tell we left behind Lucy too!", Gray said.

"Oh no I was so busy talking that now I forgot about him! I am such a fool! Natsu hates all forms of transportation. And I have left behind Lucy too as well. This is all my fault I need one of you to come and hit me for my penance!", Erza shouted in lamentation.

Looking at the departing train, Happy wondered out loud. "If Lucy's on that train, maybe she tried to get Natsu off but was too late when it moved?"

"I dunno Happy but it is a possibility since she wasn't here with us.", the Ice-Make Mage commented while his clothes are gone out of sight once again without even realizing at all. "Gray, your clothes.", the talking cat said much to the teen's dismay.

Meanwhile, Erza had bursted in into the head office of the Onibus Station and pulled the emergency lever to return the departing train back to the station to retrieve Natsu and Lucy, while ignoring the protests of the man in charge of the station and ordered him to bring her and the others' luggage at a nearby hotel to his chagrin.

* * *

_At the train_

Inside the train already on the move, Natsu was trying to hold on to his stomach as long as he can but it was a losing battle. However a young man with tied back hair and wearing a white suit and red undershirt took notice of him and walked towards the pinkette.

"Well, lookie here. It's a Fairy Tail wizard.", the man said in recognition of the guild symbol before taking a seat on the opposite in front of the Fire Dragon Slayer. "Hi, my name is Kageyama. So, how's the guild treating you these days? Is it worth sticking around?"

Natsu tried to look up to see who's talking to him but received a swift kick in the face by Kageyama who then mocked him in a hint of malice. "Don't act all high and mighty because you're in a Legal Guild, Mister Fairy. You guys just blindly follow the Magic Council. You know what we think of wizards like you? You're nothing but annoying little flies."

In anger, Natsu responded by immediately getting out of his seat and preparing to use his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic but the motion sickness stopped him, causing his flames to smoke out of his fists much to his dismay.

"Hah! What kind of Magic is that? Let me show you some real Magic. **Knuckle Shadow!**", Kageyama said before a violet Magic circle appeared on Kageyama's feet and formed several shadows that then lunged at Natsu and about it to strike him but in a blink of speed and metal clinking, the attack hit the former instead!

"Guwah!", the man grunted in pain of receiving the attack reflected at him as he was sent flying crashing into several booths of the train, destroying them all in impact as a result. "What the hell?... My attack was reflected back at me? Did that Fairy Tail fly do that?"

"Well, well. You must be a member of Eisenwald correct eh Kageyama? Good, because I have a strange feeling that it was you from the presence I sensed earlier and not to mention the other day when you took your comrades away after we 'little flies' beaten them and I needed some answers from you one way or another. Ni-shi-shi!", Lucy spoke as she casually approached with her broken blade much to Natsu's relief and Kageyama's surprise of her sudden appearance out of nowhere.

* * *

**Author's Note: There! Finished and my brain is drained! All done for the fifth chapter of "Fairy's Sin" and the next update will come around soon after a short break again. In the next chapter, Team Natsu confronts the Dark Guild Eisenwald for their plot to use Lullaby, a Death Magic and one of Book of Zeref's Demons and how will Lucy play a role in this?**

**Hope you liked the chapter and point me out some errors so I can edit it. ;)**

**The FT 2014 anime has finally returned to the canon onward to Tartarus arc and yet I'm still unimpressed, it doesn't feel like the old Fairy Tail we used to know. :( Anyways, Nanatsu no Taizai anime is finished with all 24 episodes but it was the best season ever! Hope they get a season season once there's enough manga material to adapt and I don't like the thought of filler episodes in the series.**

**For the manga, the Avatar arc of Fairy Tail seemed a little bit interesting with the new characters and plot but it's all meh and in Nanatsu no Taizai, Galan of the Ten Commandments was a beast and the Demons make a move against the humans but Hendrickson stands in their way as his path to redemption!**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. Have fun! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm back and fifth chapter of "Fairy's Sin" is here. I thank you for long patience for the recent update as well as the likes and support of the crossover AU story between Fairy Tail and Nanatsu no Taizai. I tend to eat, sleep and watch anime a lot when I'm not updating my stories lol. Hehehe my bad, my bad. After this, I might need to fight my writer's block again and finish updating the rest of the other fanfic stories later.**

**Just finished reading most of the Nanatsu no Taizai manga chapters probably the new release of Chapter 125 soon and they gave me some ideas in mind for the future chapters of the story later on, including some from the Fairy Tail manga chapter despite all some BS and WTF moments in the Avatar arc. **

**Although I kinda liked Erza in her new yet-to-be named armor with swords remotely controlled by her from the back and somehow easily beaten Jerome the Dark Sword with one of those weapons he destroyed with his signature weapon in such a speed that apparently none of us readers could see. That restored my faith in Erza as my favorite character in Fairy Tail once more as long as she doesn't switch to her Flame Pants again. I'm getting real tired with that crap...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Nanatsu no Taizai and their respective characters involved in the story. They respectively belong to Hiro Mashima and Nakaba Suzuki, the two awesome authors of the popular shounen manga and anime series. Except the OC Lucy, a product of my imagination. ;)**

**Anyways enjoy and don't forget to review. ****Comments, advise, ideas, suggestions and criticisms are always welcome. ****:D**

* * *

Chapter 5

_Who the hell is this woman? How come I didn't notice her around? I thought that pink-haired kid was the only one here in this side of the train..._, Kageyama thought as he saw Lucy standing acting calm and casual in front of him after she had supposedly reflected his attack right back at him if he hadn't heard her right. He took notice of the blonde's right hand with a guild mark on it. _Oh I see, she's a Fairy Tail wizard too... Another fly._, he mentally realized when he got up.

"Magic: 310, Strength: 137, Spirit: 115. Power Level Overall: 561. Fairly impressive numbers you have there, Kageyama. Ni-shi-shi!", the blonde woman cheerfully commented much to Kageyama and Natsu's confusion. _I sense he has another type of Magic aside from his Shadow Magic and it feels similar to my Absolute Cancel._, she thought.

The Eisenwald Dark Mage asked in a deadpanned tone, "Uh... what the hell did she just say?"

"I dunno, man. It's sounds like math to me and I stink at math...", the pink-haired teen replied in a deadpanned motion-sicked look that the two men held the same look of confusion.

"Now I believe that it's time for you to answer some of our questions we need concerning your guild but don't worry, I will be nice.", the blonde Fairy Tail Mage said in a sweet tone and manner while casually spinning her broken blade.

"Oh yeah like hell I will, fly!", Kageyama protested as he readied his Shadow Magic once more.

All of a sudden before they even started to fight on a two-on-one battle, the train stopped in the middle of running the tracks causing Natsu and Kageyama to lose balance and fell on the floor while Lucy nearly fell too but managed to regain her footing.

Then a strange skull-like three-eyed wooden flute appeared before the three people after it fell of the young man's shirt he hid.

_What the heck? The train stopped? Oh dear, I have a strange feeling Erza might be behind this... She really might be insane like everyone else in the guild after all... Huh something came off Kageyama's shirt. What was it?_, she thought before noticing the flute on the ground.

"The train stopped!", Natsu said in relief that the motion sickness is gone before taking notice of that flute he saw on the floor. "What is that?"

Sensing a faint but malevolent dark aura coming from the flute she took notice, Lucy muttered. "That flute... it can't be..."

"You two saw it?", the Shadow Mage said as he regained his footing to see the flute already revealed to the two Fairy Tail Mages who now saw it.

Punching his flaming fists together with a Magic seal, Natsu immediately charged at Kageyame with his fist blazing fire passing through Lucy. "That's enough out of you! It's payback time!"

"**Guard Shadow!**", he put up a series of shadow fists to protect against the Fire Dragon Slayer's attack that causes the booth of the train they're in explode, leaving behind destruction and alarmed the other passengers. "Lucky shot...", he muttered, wiping some blood off his mouth after receiving some portion of the pinkette's attack due to his defensive Shadow Magic spell.

"Little flies huh?...", Natsu taunted with smug on his face before overhearing an announcement that the train will be moving again soon that alarmed him and frantically grabbed his backpack in intent to leave as soon as possible. "Oh crap! Come on Lucy we gotta go!"

"Hold it right there! I'm not letting you two getting away that easily. You're messing with Eisenwald now!", Kageyama warned.

While Natsu angrily warned back at the Dark Mage that he'll teach him for messing with Fairy Tail, Lucy casually countered in a playful as she tried to find the flute among the debris without arousing much suspicion, "Actually you're the one messing with us where we were supposed to be enjoying a peaceful and quiet ride on the train, you know. I find that very rude. Ni-shi-shi!"

That left the two men in a sweat-drop of her carefree comment again despite their different guild allegiances that screams 'Seriously?' on their faces just when the train started moving again as if its sudden stop never happened.

Seeing that Natsu is now motion-sick again and needed to get out now before he's completely immobilized, Lucy grabbed hold of his collar and threw him off the train through the destroyed window. "Sorry, Natsu but you might get in the way!", she apologized.

Thankfully, the Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer was more than happy to be out of the moving train as he flew off it and had eventually caught up with Erza, Gray and Happy who rode on a Magic Mobile to catch up and retrieve their fellow guildmates before he made a hard landing on the ground.

"Are you alright, Natsu?", Erza asked which the pinkette responded with an 'Aye' weakly after bumping heads with Gray hard unfortunately that irritated him angrily.

Although felt relieved that his best friend managed to get out of the moving train now, Happy wondered out loud. "Wait, where's Lucy?"

"No, don't tell me she's still on the train?!", the Armor Mage realized immediately before shifting into turbo of the Magic Mobile to continue pursuit of the train.

Now alone with Kageyama and noticed that he had slipped back the flute into his shirt again when he found it, the blonde swordswoman readies herself with her broken blade as the man asked. "How did you know that it was me back a few days ago and this time recently, blondie?"

"Your Shadow Magic, duh and seeing how you used it on your fellow guildmates and on Natsu in a rude encounter just simply confirms it. Your Magic power included that I can sense after you rescued your comrades and later your eavesdropping the conversation in this train recently.", Lucy explained to the Shadow Mage.

_This girl must be a sensor if I heard right. That might explain something that she can sense me a few days earlier and now in the train recently. Is she seriously going to fight me with that broken blade? What a fool! She will be the first to feel the might of a member of the Eisenwald Guild!_, he thought while grinning maliciously at the blonde girl.

"How about we take this outside? Shall we Kageyama? I need some space.", she asked in a polite manner casually with a sweet smile.

"Gladly, Fairy Tail fly!", the Eisenwald Dark Mage gleefully smirk in malice as he jumped out of the destroyed area of the train followed by Lucy where they stood on top of the train's passenger box where they started clashing with shadow fists trading blows with the broken blade as Kageyama had tried to hit the blonde girl with all he got but finds it very annoying to see her casually deflected his strikes as if she was playing around with him.

The Eisenwald Dark Mage then fired another series of large shadow fists at her again from his Magic seal. "Ha!"

"**Full Counter!**", she swung her broken blade and managed to reflect most of his attack right back at him but then took several hits from different directionat the same time and was pushed back unfortunately.

Despite suffering some bruises from reflected strikes, Kageyama smirked at his apparent victory before noticing Lucy quickly disappeared from sight much to his confusion. "What? Where did she go?"

The blonde girl suddenly reappeared behind his back in a blink of an eye and slashed at Kageyama who then used his mass of shadows to protect himself. The shadow barrier was sliced in two that temporarily blinded the man and Lucy used the opening to punch him hard in the face and sent him crashing into the train with debris exploding.

Taking notice a Magic Mobile driven by Erza still after the train almost closing in and also sensed the presences of a large group of unknown hostiles presumed to be of Eisenwald, Lucy decided to postpone her brief fight with Kageyama. _Tch. I'm in such a bad timing. Oh well next time._, the Fairy Tail Mage thought as she got off the train and managed to land on top of the vehicle next to Natsu and Gray reeling in pain after the two hit each other in the face.

Relieved to have retrieved her comrade, Erza asked. "You alright, Lucy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Erza! Ni-shi-shi!", Lucy replied cheerfully before noticing Natsu and Gray reeling in pain and asked. "Uh... Are you guys okay?..."

"Aye...", Natsu and Gray weakly answered together to the blonde.

After the wild train chase has ended with Erza stopping the vehicle and the group reunited, Gray had angrily chided Natsu for hitting him in the face earlier but the latter quickly countered that why did they leave him behind in the train and added that Lucy was kind enough to be there when he needed help.

"I'm just thankful you weren't badly injured. I apologize Natsu.", the redhead said as she hit the teen in her armored chest plate in an embrace that really hurt his head a lot much to the others' chagrin.

Turning to Lucy next to her, Erza continued. "I apologize Lucy too as well for leaving you behind. You weren't badly injured too yourself. Please hit me!"

"Uh... Apology accepted... No, Erza. I'm not hitting you.", the blonde swordswoman awkwardly said.

When Natsu started to mention Eisenwald in his explanation back in the train in his encounter with Kageyama earlier with Lucy, Erza snapped in anger and slapped him in the face hard with her unarmored hand and berated him. "You fool! That is exactly who we're chasing after on this mission! Why did you let him get away?!"

"What the? This is the first time I've heard about it.", Natsu defended himself in confusion.

Severely irritated of Natsu's stupidity, Erza scolded the pink-haired teen. "I explained everything on the train! You should listen when people talk to you!"

"She already forgot that she knocked him, didn't see? This woman is unbelievable...", Lucy commented in a sweat-dropped look that Gray and Happy agreed on that.

The armored girl then tried to hit Lucy with a slap too but the blonde casually dodged it easily much to the former's frustration. "And you! Why did you let that man from Eisenwald escape from your sight!?", she scolded her.

"Hey, it's not that I let him just because I wanted to! I wouldn't want to risk causing too much collateral damage on the train and endanger the passengers if I fight Kageyama head-on, you know.", Lucy pouted that she was scolded too as well.

After the female Fairy Tail Mage finished explaining the whole thing about Kageyama in their recent encounter back at the train, Erza put on her SE-Plug on her unarmored wrist and restarted the Magic vehicle. "So he was on the same train we were on. Let's find him.", she said.

"Well, what was that guy like?", Gray asked in curiosity about the Shadow Mage.

"He looked just like any other regular Mage not from a Dark Guild, Gray.", Lucy answered about Kageyama's appearance back at the train.

Natsu added with another explanation as he said, "It's true what Lucy said. That Eisenwald dude really doesn't look like from a Dark Guild at all but he did have some weird flute thing. It looked like a skull except it had three eyes."

"A three-eyed skull?", Happy wondered with Gray calling it creepy when he imagined it in his head.

The blonde girl gave a grim look on her face after hearing that from Natsu which caught the talking cat's sight and attention who saw that. "Is there something wrong Lucy?", Happy asked.

"It's just... I've heard about that flute before. Lullaby... The Cursed Song. It's Death Magic...", Lucy said that surprises her fellow guildmates.

"What?..", the redhead said after overhearing the blonde.

Gray wondered out loud. "A Cursed Song? You mean like an Incantation?"

"I've read about it from books of my grandmother in studying Magic when I was young. Those are some deadly Spells out there that are forbidden to be used by wizards.", Lucy stated, recalling from her previous time reading some of Grandma Merlin's books to kill some time at home prior to joining Fairy Tail in her long journey away from her father.

"That's right. They are cursed Black Magic spells that will kill the person they used on.", Erza agreed.

"Well if I'm right. Lullaby is even worse. From my grandma's books, it was originally a tool for casting simple death Curses. Useful but very limited and dangerous. That is until the legendary Black Wizard Zeref transformed it into a Demon flute 400 years ago. Its deadly song will kill a lot of people at once, lulling them all into endless sleep earning the name 'Mass Murder Curse Magic'. It was sealed and hidden away at some point in the past which that Dark Guild have found it. And now, Lullaby is in the hands of Eisenwald thanks to Kageyama who may have been the one to have removed that seal on Lullaby if Erza spoke right about him.", the blonde girl continued her statement.

This angers Natsu so much that he really wanted to destroy Eisenwald all by himself, Gray feeling upset about Lullaby's purpose of killing, and scares Happy a little bit while Erza was also very upset towards the Dark Guild after hearing Lucy's explanation, fully determined to stop them no matter what.

As everyone got in the vehicle ready to intercept Eisenwald, Erza asked the blonde after she felt a bit suspicious about the grandmother of Lucy concerning about the books related to the Lullaby subject. _There is something suspicious and off about Lucy's grandmother. She is mentioned to have written books about Black Magic, but is she also a Dark wizard if she practiced them? __Better safe than sorry._, she thought.

"When you mentioned about your grandmother Lucy and her books you've read about Lullaby, does she practice Black Magic?...", the redhead asked in suspicion ass the two male teens and the talking cat didn't say a word or two as the atmosphere felt tense between the two women.

Lucy shook her head and defended her grandmother's honor in a serious manner. "No Erza, my grandma only records them in her books probably from her past encounters in her prime days as a knight. So far she only used a variety of powerful Magics at her disposal including Absolute Cancel as she was infamously known as the greatest sorceress from another kingdom or so she says but never Black Magic."

"I apologize Lucy. I shouldn't have said that. I was just feeling a bit too suspicious about your grandmother concerning about the book containing information about Black Magic.", Erza spoke in apologetic tone to her comrade.

"Nah, it's alright. My grandma often gets that a lot most of the time from some inaccurate rumors about her according to my uncle. And I fear she has yet to get wrinkles from stress if that keeps up soon. Ni-shi-shi!", the blonde girl cheerfully laughs it off much to the boys' confusion.

"Lucy's a strange girl...", Gray muttered.

"Aye...", Natsu and Happy said together.

Then after everyone is on board the vehicle, the Armor Mage quickly stepped on it and had drove the Magic Mobile as fast as she can despite the protests from Gray to pursue after Eisenwald and stop whatever they have plotted with Lullaby now in their hands no matter what as the Dark Guild has started to make their first move with Erigor the Reaper leading forward...

* * *

_At the town of Clover, in the Guild Master Conference Building_

In the town of Clover situated just beyond the canyon, there is a large mansion-type building situated nearby where the Guild Masters' Conference is being held with all attending Guild Masters from every Guild of the Kingdom of Fiore are gathered there for a group social interaction as they eat, drink and talk to each other with trivial matters and conversations of their respective Guilds.

"I'm jealous Macky. Your wizards are so full of life and they're such cutie-pies.", a large bald man stated passionately about the members of Fairy Tail. He was wearing a makeup on his face, and a hot pink tanktop and purple and pink striped pants with angel wings.

This is Bob, Master of the Blue Pegasus Guild. Make no mistake in case you are wondering, he is a man.

"I hear you've got a girl that gave some real big shot quite the spanking, correct?", Bob wondered as he was very aware of the rumor drifted from guild to guild about a powerful Mage wielding a broken blade/giant axe that has debuted in Fiore recently and has somewhat proven to be a force to be reckoned with despite her carefree and humble nature.

It was mainly about Lucy and her actions as a member of Fairy Tail, making a lot of people think that she'll become one of the strongest Mages in the current generation that might rock everything to the core in the country depending on the situation.

"Oh, you must be talking about Lucy. Yes, she's our newest recruit and she got a body that won't quit if only she shows more skin often. But yes, she really did make quite a big shot.", the Fairy Tail Master stated with a perverted quip as he sipped on his ale mug.

Bob made a feigned scandalous comment of his fellow colleague's perverted nature. "Oh! So naughty!"

"I wouldn't be joking around if I were you, Makarov.", said the middle-aged man with a standard wizard hat and a studded collar, as well wearing sunglasses as he holds a shishkebab from the nearby table.

This is Goldmine, the Guild Master of Quarto Cerberus Guild.

"You Fairy Tail wizards may be spirited but you gotta admit they go overboard sometimes. Some of the Council members are worried that Fairy Tail is going to end up destroying an entire city one of these days. Can't say that I can blame them.", he remarked while pointing the shishkebab at Makarov.

"Nah! Let those blow-hards worry. Why do I care? They're just jealous that my wizards are hot!", the small elderly man quipped again before adding something he thought in his mind. "I guess that might be the reason why Britannia was never part of Magic World under the Council's jurisdiction. All those restricting rules against the progression of Magic on all of us. The Holy Knights were the proof that we can grow our Magic power and become stronger to the fullest peak without anything hindering them too much from doing so. I've also heard that island continent have a fair share of massive destruction by its own wizards and nearly none of those people there bats an eye at all. Hahaha!"

"Well, the Holy Knights of Britannia really do go overboard in battles and destroying everything in their path just like your guild, Makarov. I wonder if it's a coincidence or not. They even destroyed an entire country once or was it just one person single-handedly from the rumors I've heard.", Goldmine said.

"I bet those Holy Knights are quite such handsome hunks and sexy cuties behind such scary armors and helms they wore!", Bob commented passionately with images of hot looking young men and women in full-body armor holding their unique helms appearing in his head.

"Master Makarov, Master Makarov. Incoming letter from Miss Mirajane.", said a small blue bird wearing a wizard hat carrying a letter with a golden seal of the fairy Tail guild on it as it flew across the room to the small old man and dropped the letter into his hand.

"Thank you.", Makarov said to the little bird flying off back to the Fairy Tail guildhall and then drew a circle around the golden seal on the envelop, where a blue Magical seal appeared above the letter and a holographic image of Mirajane appears as the other Guild Masters gather around the table.

"Hi Master. Glad you made it to the Conference safe and sound.", the cheerful image of Mira said.

"See, this honey is our poster girl Mirajane. Ain't she a cutey? Grab some eye-candy boys!", Makarov declared as he showed the letter to the group gathered around the table for all of them to see. The others cheered and whistled at the image of the beautiful female Mage of Fairy Tail. Even Master Bob was surprised by how Mira had grown since the last time he saw her.

Goldmine remarked at the beautiful young woman from the holographic image of the letter. "That's Mirajane? I haven't seen her for a while. She's really matured."

"Oh Master! You're not gonna believe what happened! It may be the greatest thing in the history of Fairy Tail!", the holographic Mirajane informed Makarov who has gotten curious about what happened while he was gone but never expected the news that was sent for him. "You wouldn't believe it! Erza, Natsu and Gray have all teamed up together."

The old man was stunned after hearing Mira's words as she continued, "An amazing combination huh? In fact, they may have formed the strongest team Fairy Tail has ever seen! Sorry to bother you. I thought I'd send you a letter to tell you how exciting it is. Oh, and Lucy have tagged along with those three. A wonderful addition to the strongest team, don't you agree! See you soon Master!" Then the letter ended with the hologram disappearing from sight.

"Not those three...", Makarov muttered in complete horror as he collapsed on top of the table with the other Guild Masters still gathered around, murmuring about the recent news they've heard from the bar maid of the Fairy Tail guild.

The elderly Guild Master of Fairy Tail was utterly speechless by this information, concerning about Erza, Natsu and Gray could easily destroy half of the town or even all of it even a city too as well. But Lucy, a new member of the guild that he had never fully assessed of her abilities yet due to her carefree nature but if some of the rumors about her are true that includes the half destruction of Mt. Hakobe which was mostly pinned down on Natsu for obvious reasons, he'd think that adding her into the mix would be like asking a major disaster to happen anytime soon.

"Something tells me the Council has a good reason to be afraid now.", Goldmine groaned after seeing his fellow colleague in his current state.

_I can't believe this is happening! Those three could really destroy an entire city! They are dangerous on their own, but altogether... Founder Mavis, I don't even wanna think about the damage they could do! Lucy, though... Her carefree nature might scream disaster if I'm not wrong depending on her actions! The Conference ends today so I can be back in Fairy Tail by tomorrow afternoon. Oh please oh please don't let anything crazy happened before I get back. I beg of you please! Please don't let it happen!_, Makarov cried mentally as various scenarios of disaster ran through his head.

* * *

_At Kunugi Station and on-route to Oshibana Station_

Watching the scene of a crowd of people informing the soldiers of the Royal Fiore Army who were sent to assess with the crisis at Kunugi Station about the recent train-jacking by Eisenwald by the cliff-side, the Fairy Tail Mages sans Natsu nowin motion sickness discuss about the Dark Guild's recent actions and concluded to head to Oshibana Station with Erza stepping on the pedal to drive the Magic vehicle even faster to get to them first.

Picking up the pace towards the city, Erza expended forth all of her Magic power to further boost the vehicle's speed as the group drove through town, cutting through alleys and paths with Gray protesting. "Stop, Erza! You're going way too fast! You're going to overload the SE-Plug!", he said in concern while trying not to fall off the Magic vehicle.

"There's no telling how many innocent people could die if Lullaby's song is played. I can't slow down now and we have to stop Eisenwald before it's too late!", the redhead insisted, continuously draining her Magic power to the SE-Plug to keep the vehicle going.

"But at this rate, you're gonna used up all of your Magic before we'd even start fighting!", the Ice-Make Mage protested again.

Erza simply smiled and countered, "Well then, I'll just have to rely on hand-to-hand combat. Besides, I got you, Natsu and Lucy as backup."

Lucy eyed on her fellow guildmate driving the vehicle in worry as she thought, _Gray is right. Erza's Magic power is starting to run low due to the excessive use of the vehicle's SE-Plug. If she's going to take down Eisenwald, she is going to use every bit of power she had left and make it count._

Turning to Natsu going to barf up anytime soon, the blonde took out a barf bag and gave it to the pinkette who thanked her before started vomiting on it while ignoring Happy constant muttering about something he forgot and trying to remember that she'll deal with that later.

Eventually, the group have arrived at Oshibana Station where a crowd of people were gathered around to witness the train station spewing out smoke but were barred by the station's staff trying to keep them from further harm in the time of crisis.

After passing through the crowd of people, Erza went up to one of the station's staff to ask what's going on and when she didn't get an answer, she headbutted the man immediately much to her teammates' deadpanned and sweat-dropped looks as they watched her knocking down anyone who didn't answer her fast enough.

"Seems like her questioning methods are a little counter-productive... I feel sorry for those guys.", Lucy commented deadpanned while carrying Natsu who still had yet to recover from his motion sickness.

Gray commented, unaware of his clothes missing again. "Erza's got her own way of getting things done."

"Where are your clothes then?", the blonde retorted.

After managing to get the answer she had demanded from the now unconscious members of the station's staff lying on the floor with bruises and broken teeth on their faces, Erza informed her fellow guildmates. "The Eisenwald Guild is inside. Let's go!"

The black-haired teen merely complied with Happy saying "Aye" one more time while Lucy, in her chagrin, had to carry Natsu along the way that the latter profusely apologizes before losing consciousness again...

* * *

_Inside Oshibana Station_

Entering inside the apparently-abandoned Oshibana Station, the Fairy Tail Mages have came across a unit of Royal Army soldiers defeated by Eisenwald Mages with their bloodied, bruised and unconscious bodies lying on the floor, stairs and walls along with destroyed shields and spears littered around.

"They've been completely wiped out.", Happy noted of the Royal Army soldiers' current state as he watched some of them getting up groggily and weakly to call in for more reinforcements to deal with their problem.

"They were up against an entire Guild of wizards. A small contingent like this would never stand a chance against such powerful group.", Erza said as they kept on walking before coming into an open area of the train station.

Meanwhile, the blonde took a short notice of the map on the wall containing the locations of the town where the train line linked together in stations of Fiore before turning around and catching up with the group while dragging Natsu along.

And in the center stood the majority of the members of the Eisenwald Guild including their Ace where the Fairy Tail group encountered them.

The man holding a large scythe gave a malicious chuckle and wondered, "Well, well, what do we have here?" Sitting casually on top of the train's roof, he had long spiky white hair, was shirtless and has several tattoos around his body, wore a black scarf, black gloves and torn up pants. "Welcome. Step into our parlor, Fairy Tail flies.", he mockingly welcomed.

It's Erigor the Reaper of Eisenwald and the Ace of the Dark Guild himself.

The rest of Eisenwald members laughed along after their leader mocking the Fairy Tail Mages and from the looks on their faces and appearance of their clothing, they appear to be look like they've taken the gangster and thug life to a whole new level.

"You fiend! So you're Erigor.", Erza said as she stepped forward with the Reaper simply chuckled in confirmation.

Meanwhile, Lucy tried to wake up Natsu and as usual Happy's commentary isn't any of help at all, as she slightly shook him. "Come on, Natsu. Wake up. You wouldn't want to miss this fight. I might end up not sparing you some guys left to beat up with if you don't wake up now.", she spoke in a convincing tone as possible but sadly the pinkette has yet to regain consciousness.

"Good luck. Between the train, the Magic mobile and your shaking, it's a motion sickness triple combo!", Happy stated about Natsu's current condition with three claws up to state his fact.

"I'm not a vehicle, cat...", Lucy muttered in a deadpanned look of the talking cat's remarks.

Kageyama, appearing to have a slightly swollen bruise on the face courtesy of the blonde's punch, took notice of Natsu and Lucy, and shouted at them in rising anger. "Hey you two! It's your fault that I got in trouble with Erigor! Especially after that little skirmish we have, blondie! Now get your boyfriend up so we can settle our score!"

"Well it's your own fault that you told Erigor about our recent clash, Kageyama. Maybe you should have kept your mouth shut, then you won't get in trouble with your boss. Ni-shi-shi!", the blonde swordswoman wittingly retorted while trying to keep her heat rising from her cheeks to a small avail. _B-b-boyfriend?! Damn you Aquarius for making fun of me! Why is this keep happening to me?..._, she mentally cried.

"Huh?... I know that voice.", Natsu muttered with signs that he had been brought back from his motion sickness thanks to Kageyama's yelling.

The Armor Mage then demanded, "We are not threatened by any of you! Tell me what are you going to do with Lullaby?"

"Oh, you haven't heard yet?", Erigor chuckled as he lifted off in the air from the train's roof and stopped standing in mid-air, accompanied by small gusts of wind around his body.

"He can fly...", Lucy commented in slight awe while mentally noted, _Just like Uncle King and Grandma Merlin who do that every time but that was levitation they've used. Erigor's was different..._

The talking blue cat noted of the man's ability to fly in the air. "It's Wind Magic."

Still floating in the air and flying around casually, the Reaper said sarcastically. "Now, what would a bunch of fairies like you want with me? We just want to fool around, that's all. We've got no Jobs and we're really bored."

The entire Eisenwald guild loudly laughed at Erigor's sarcastic remark towards the Fairy Tail Mages, mocking them more darkly.

"What do intend to do with Lullaby? Answer me! Depending on your answer, I might have to make you pay for it.", Erza shouted in a demanding tone.

Erigor found the conversation with Erza quite amusing and started to laugh maliciously as he landed on top of a pole with several speakers on it as he asked, "What is it that all train stations have?"

Erza gasped, having realized what he was talking about when she noticed the speakers Erigor stood on. "You plan to broadcast Lullaby's song!"

The Reaper laughed again and explained. "There are hundreds... No, thousands of people have flocked into the station to get a glimpse of the action. Who knows? If I raise the volume loud enough, I would be able to extinguish an entire city with my melody of death!"

_What does he hope to gain by killing everyone here? Their deaths are pointless or they've really gone insane to do that unless... Unless he aims for someone of importance._, Lucy wondered in thought as she watched Erza demanded a reason from Erigor of his heinous intention to kill many people.

"This is a cleansing of all the fools out there who failed to appreciate the rights they hold so dear, who remained ignorant to the plight who had their rights stripped away! They've committed the sin of turning a blind eye to the world's injustice. Therefore, the Reaper has come to punish them! A punishment called 'Death'!", the Ace of Eisenwald said.

The blonde Fairy Tail Mage fought the urge to roll her eyes of Erigor's declaration when she looked at him as she mentally commented in an upset manner, _This guy is completely insane. Killing them all won't get their rights back. It'll only make it worse if that happens. That's probably the reason why they're kicked out of the Wizard League in the first place. Wait... From what he said, he mentioned about 'them'. Oh I get where this is heading... He is aiming for 'them'. It all makes sense now._, she mentally realized.

Continuing more of his speech after brushing off Erza's protests of his actions, Erigor finished as he clenches his hand. "At this point, we're concerned of our rights anymore nor of any intention of regaining them back. We want power! We are here to rule! And then we will be able to wash the sins of the past and take control of what happens in the future!"

This angers Erza even further after hearing everything from the Reaper of his cruel plan with Lullaby but he and Eisenwald weren't even disturbed of her wrath towards them and they may regret that in the future.

After a few minutes later, eyeing on Lucy who has been staring at him most of the time when he explained about his so-called plan to Erza, Erigor taunted her with a malicious sneer in anticipation. "Well, blondie. Got anything else to say some of your oh-so-righteous and angry words to me and Eisenwald of our plans, huh? I'm dying to hear it."

Then instead, the unexpected happened when Lucy gave a mischievous carefree face along with an analytical look. "Hmm... Magic: 467, Strength: 347, Spirit: 453. Power Level Overall: 1267. Wow, impressive. I can see why you're the Ace of Eisenwald, eh Erigor? Ni-shi-shi!", the blond girl cheerfully said much to her guildmates and Eisenwald's bewilderment and confusion.

"W-what? What did that blondie just say?", the Reaper demanded in an irritated and deadpanned tone.

"I think she's talking about numbers even though I'm not good with math.", a large chubby man with no nose answered in a confused look.

"She also said that the same thing about me too back in the train with that pink-haired bastard earlier...", Kageyama added with a mix of deadpanned and malicious look on his face.

Erza, Gray and Happy were also confused as well after overhearing Lucy muttering about Erigor's Power Level as they have their own different reactions to her wits and antics at serious times.

"What did she just say, Gray? This confuses me."

"It does sounds like math, Erza. Why the heck did she say that?"

"Aye... Lucy is a strange girl indeed."

Natsu was confused too, muttering while beginning to recover. "Y-yeah..., she really did say that to that Eisenwald dude earlier at the train..."

Lucy then casually stepped forward and spoke with wits to the Reaper of Eisenwald, "Ni-shi-shi! You know it doesn't take a genius to figure out what's going on here, Erigor. I know you won't be aiming to kill the people of this city because as you said, that Eisenwald were here to rule. How will you rule a town or two if they are no people around to enslave or terrorize if you kill them all with Lullaby's song? I doubt you can even manage to rule your little kingdom with all muscle and no brain."

The Eisenwald Ace grits his teeth in irritation of the blonde's wits as she continued. "And as for sins you've mentioned, we humans are prone to commit them many times over and over again but can make up for their mistakes in redemption no matter how you might be, a Reaper or any other title we have. Only a real sin can never be erased no matter what you do."

The other members of Eisenwald started glaring dangerous daggers at Lucy including Kageyama for the gall of lecturing them in their faces but she continued anyway with a mischievous smirk. "Your real target isn't the people of Oshibana Station, right?"

The sudden but little startling from Erigor had given her a silent confirmation. _I take that as a yes._, she mentally grinned.

"What do you mean Lucy?", Happy wondered out loud with Erza and Gray having the same question in their mind.

"I mean, it doesn't make sense of Eisenwald intending to kill the people here that has no meaning to their agenda. If they really wanted to, they would have already broadcast the Lullaby's song in the PA system and we'd be seeing a lot of bodies on the ground by now. My guess is that they just wanted to get rid of us first after an unexpected encounter with Kageyama back at the train. When I looked at the wall map we've passed by earlier, there's a train line linking from Oshibana Station to Clover Station that's situated just beyond the canyon.", she casually explained logically that surprises her fellow comrades.

Then Lucy added more of her explanation with a finishing touch, deducing. "Then that hit me in a conclusion a little thanks to Erigor giving me some few tips from his very cliche speech. The only reason why they took over this station is because they want to make sure that there will no more trains to the Clover Station. In Clover, that's where the Guild Master Conference is being held which Mirajane had told me about earlier back in the guild. Your real target is the Guild Masters attending there. That was your plan all along, right? Ni-shi-shi!"

"So that's Eisenwald's plan, huh?... I never would have thought that you would have figured it out all by yourself, Lucy. Impressive.", Erza noted in rising righteous anger at the Dark Guild while being impressed of her friend's deduction skills.

Gray was angered too by the revelation, glaring at them fiercely, "Seems that your plan was to eliminate the Guild Masters at the Conference in Clover, huh? You Eisenwald thugs must have been pretty brave taking on a powerful group of wizards if not stupid."

"Whoa,... I didn't realize that until now.", Happy commented with a paw up and noticed Natsu started to get up.

Then, everyone in Eisenwald, including Kageyama were all shocked and visibly angered to the fact the female Fairy Tail member have managed to figure out their plan with them now crying out for her blood.

"Damn you bitch!"

"How the hell did she find out!"

"We've been exposed!"

"Dammit! Now those flies knew of our plan now!"

"Oh, you've just crossed the line, blondie!"

"How dare you mock us! You'll pay for this!"

Erigor had the same look as well, not expecting that coming from a blond girl whose wits are starting to annoy him, especially something about his numbers that he couldn't understand she said to him so casually. _Damn that woman! For someone who's so carefree and full of wits from her mouth, she managed to figure it out. I guess, I must have underestimated these Fairy Tail flies especially her. Now that they already knew of our true goals, we have no choice but to accelerate our plan now!_, he thought.

"You bitch! I'll make you pay for crossing Eisenwald! We're at the new age of darkness and by the time it gets here, you flies will be long gone by now! Now die!", the Shadow Mage cried out in rage as he loosed forth a flurry of shadow fists intending to strike Lucy who was about to draw her Rhitta to use Full Counter in response but Natsu got in the way and burned them all down with ease much to Kageyama's irritation.

"Eisenwald dude! I knew I'd recognize that voice!", the Fire Dragon Slayer commented.

"Welcome back Natsu and I think you're just in time for the party. Ni-shi-shi!", the blonde swordswoman quipped.

Natsu pumped fists together in grinning anticipation. "Ooh so we've got a party going on here! Oh yeah I love parties!"

_Despite the plan's been compromised, the Fairy Tail flies have flew right into my trap. Everything's going exactly as planned although now that they knew of it now thanks to that blondie. Still, there's something off about her. I can't figure it out what that is. But I will not rest until they've heard Lullaby's melody of death, then we'll finally have the revenge against those who wronged_ _us!_, Erigor thought in trying to salvage the situation.

"This is the strongest team Fairy Tail has to offer! You'd better be ready for Team Natsu!", Lucy shouted as she drew her broken blade although unintentionally blurted out the team name of her, Natsu and Happy when they've first formed the group together.

The armored girl heard it and said to herself. "Team Natsu? Hmm... not bad. Although I find it strange but fitting for the team name. It does makes sense with Natsu always on the lead for a fight."

"That lame name again. Geez, you're such a bad influence on Lucy, Flame Brain.", Gray dryly commented.

"Shut it Ice Stripper! At least it was a cool name!", Natsu angrily protested with Happy's support. "Aye! Team Natsu for the win! Majority rules!"

Ignoring the antics of the now-christened Team Natsu his enemies, Erigor flew higher and gave orders to his men below. "Everyone, I will leave them to you! Show them the terror of the Dark Guild Eisenwald! I shall be on my way playing the flute!"

The Reaper then tried to make an exit with his Wind Magic but then he noticed Lucy suddenly disappearing in a blink of an eye from view, confusing him._ What the... she disappeared in thin air. Where did she go?_, he thought before the blonde swordswoman was already behind him in the air and raised her broken blade that is now transformed into a giant axe to swing at him. The Eisenwald Dark Mage turned in time to see a large axe come at him and was whacked into the floor hard by the large weapon's blunt end with the floor heavily cracked and exploded from impact with a crater shown.

"Erigor!", the Eisenwald members shouted in shock to see their leader suddenly got knocked down from the air by the blonde girl herself.

Still in mid-air after striking down the Reaper from behind, Lucy disappeared and then reappeared at her teammates' side with her Rhitta's true form brandished for everyone to see who were stunned when they saw it.

"Aww, where do you think you're going Erigor? You're gonna miss the party if you leave now. Don't be such a party-pooper.", the blonde woman quipped while casually placing her Rhitta on her shoulder.

After being stunned for a while, the Armor Mage took notice of Lucy's weapon and said to herself, "So that's Rhitta's true form. A giant battle-axe. Looks really heavy indeed yet she managed to lift it."

"And I thought it was Requip back at first when she first showed it back at the guild brawl...", Gray commented in surprise after taking notice of the giant axe's appearance.

Natsu and Happy just simply grinned as they've seen Lucy's Rhitta in action before and it was very destructive.

Emerging from the small crater with moderate injuries he suffered from the crash, Erigor wiped the blood off his mouth and glared at Lucy looking at him casually. "Ugh, that was a cheap shot, blondie. How the hell did you get that giant axe out of nowhere?"

"Wait, that blonde girl with a giant axe?!", one of the Eisenwald members asked in shock.

Kageyama asked in confusion, "Huh? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I've heard rumors recently where a Fairy Tail wizard somehow took down a whole group of thieves all by herself and no collateral damage, and she wields a giant axe or broken blade I dunno what the hell she uses! Although there is another rumor that she was the one who destroyed half of Mt. Hakobe!", the man explained.

Glaring at the blonde after hearing the Eisenwald man's words, Erza spoke in a smug tone. "So you're the one who destroyed half of Mt. Hakobe there. From the rumors, I thought it was Natsu who did the deed. I thought you were honest about your actions."

"Uh.. Hehehe. Well, I forgot to mention that one, Erza and yet you didn't bring that up. Sorry... Ni-shi-shi!", Lucy sheepishly said with a playful punch to her head and tongue sticking out much to the boys' and Happy's chagrin.

The Reaper of Eisenwald looked at the guy who talked before turning back to Lucy still with her Rhitta, gleefully readying his scythe. "Well, I can say you've caught me off guard with that cumbersome weapon but I will not fall for that same trick again!"

Then without even saying a word, the blonde made her first move, coming after Erigor as she disappeared again in a blink of an eye. "Tch. That move again. It must have been Teleportation...", he muttered while trying to pinpoint Lucy's location to parry and intercept, probably kill her if possible.

With the strange and cold feeling tingling down his spine that she's behind him, the Eisenwald Ace swung his scythe only to hit an afterimage of the female Fairy Tail Mage while some of the Eisenwald Dark Mages quickly ducked their heads down if they wanted to keep their intacts between their shoulders, confusing him. "What? Where did-"

"Above you, Erigor! Watch out!", an Eisenwald member warned Erigor as the latter looked above to see Lucy now swinging her Rhitta to cut him down which Erigor barely dodged in time, causing a large crack on the floor.

"Tch! Damnit! You're fast, blondie!", he remarked but had to dodge again when the blonde swordswoman swung her giant axe again at him that he barely managed to parry with his scythe before finally used Rhitta as launching point to throw a punch right on his stomach with a fast but strong blow that sent Erigor flying into the far wall with a lot of cracks and debris explosion in it.

And then such angry statements from the Eisenwald members including Kageyama were said immediately in reaction after watching their leader being sent flying into the wall by a member of Fairy Tail herself.

"Erigor!"

"You bitch!"

"How dare you strike him!"

"Whoa, she's scary."

"You'll pay for this!"

"Nobody does that to Erigor and gets away with it!"

Kageyama then tried to attack her with his shadows, but sadly they were easily blown away with the mere swing of her large weapon. "What's this girl's deal here?! Is her primary weapon a broken sword or a giant axe?!"

Meanwhile, Erigor pulled himself off the wall after enduring the impact of his crash and was on his knees with his scythe next to him, coughing up more blood from his mouth as he thought, _Damn, that blondie is gonna be a real pain if this keeps up if I don't proceed as planned with Lullaby. It's only a matter of time before her Fairy Tail pals join in too. Time to execute the plan now._

While trying to deal with the pain, he then pushed himself into the air with his Wind Magic to try and get away but didn't expect Lucy appearing in front of him out of nowhere in the air again. "What?!", he shouted as he dodged another strike from her as quickly as possible.

"You're not getting away, Erigor!", she yelled as she strike him again with the blunt end of Rhitta.

The Ace of Eisenwald grunted as he blocked it with his scythe albeit some little difficulty just like the previous blocks and then used his Wind Magic to push her away this time with a strong force of wind from his hand in a form of a violet Magic circle before she could even try to use Full Counter to defend herself. It worked well as shown with Lucy managed to keep herself balanced when being pushed back right back to Team Natsu's place with her giant axe in hand.

"Well, as much as I'd love to continue fighting you blondie, I have other plans to get done. Kill them all men! No mercy!", Erigor said before vanishing into thin air without a trace, leaving the majority of Eisenwald members to deal with Team Natsu.

_He vanished. I can't sense him in this train station anymore._, Lucy thought after recovering from being pushed back.

Now really irritated that their main target had got away, Erza stepped forward and relayed orders to her teammates behind her back. "Natsu and Gray. Go after Erigor! I need you two to stop him."

Both boys turned to the scarlet knight, unsure of the sudden order they were given as the latter continued. "If the two of you work together, not even Erigor the Reaper can defeat you. I'm leaving him in your hands."

However instead, the Fire Dragon Slayer and the Ice-Make Mage furiously glared at each other heatedly shortly before Erza started to glare hers at them herself. "What did I say?! Now go!"

"Aye, sir! We're going! We're going!", the two idiots said together in their usual friendly facade they put up before heading out to pursue Erigor, leaving the two girls behind to deal with the members of Eisenwald.

"They ran off! They're going after Erigor! Someone better go after them!", an Eisenwald member said, pointing at the two male members of Fairy Tail heading out of the hall to find and fight Erigor.

"I got them!", a man wearing an Egyptian-like headdress that covers his hair, along with black eyebrows, similar colored eyes and tan skin said as he used his Urumi Magic to go after Natsu and Gray before he declared proudly, "I, the great Rayule, will take them down!"

"I'm coming with you. I want some payback from that pink-haired dimwit. And once I'm through with him, you're next blondie! Assuming if you managed to survive that is.", Kageyama said as he summoned a brown Magic circle and merged into the shadows on the floor, disappearing from sight.

Both said men then split up in different directions, exiting the hall while the rest of the remaining Eisenwald members drew their various weapons and prepared themselves for battle against the female members of Fairy Tail.

"Oh boy, Rayule and Kageyama are sure belligerent, Karacka. I bet it's more fun to play with the girls than those guys.", a tall large man with whiskers commented.

The short but fat large man responded, "It's all for the plan despite the blondie managed to figure it out, Byard. They're much more respectable than you."

"We'll catch up with them once we've finished off the rest of the men here, okay?", Erza told to her fellow teammate, glaring at the men of Eisenwald intensely.

Turning to the group of Eisenwald members, Lucy made a feigned worry and said, "Two girls against an entire Magical guild? Sounds a bit too overwhelming, don't you think?" _Most of these Eisenwald guys have average Magic power and combat skills. Power levels of 100. Individually they're easily to deal with but they make up for it with numbers. However it won't be enough. Ni-shi-shi!_, she thought analytically.

Happy, on the other hand, took notice on something in Lucy's neckline although hidden almost from plain sight. A glimpse of a necklace of an eyeball at its center with tentacles that gave the flying blue cat the creeps. _What is that necklace Lucy wearing? It looks super creepy..._, the talking cat thought with his fur shivering down to his spine.

Seeing that their opponents before them are simply just two women, the Eisenwald Dark Mages made lewd and rude comments to them in their mutual belief that they can easily beat the two with strength in numbers as they readied their weapons, displayed perverted faces and cracking their knuckles for an easy fight against Erza and Lucy.

"Mommy always told me not to hit girls but I'll make you an exception."

"Too bad we have to kill them."

"How about we catch and sell them?"

"Wait until we get the Fairies' strip show!"

"I'm sorry ladies but you're not gonna be as cute once we're done with ya!", Byard said, cracking his fists in anticipation for a victory of his Guild.

As Erza find the Eisenwald men despicable after hearing their comments, Lucy made a playful sarcastic remark in response with display of vanity of her beauty much to Happy's chagrin. "Oh no, without my stunning beauty, I'll be totally helpless. Great plan you have there boys."

"Well, what do you have in mind, Lucy? Take them down hard and fast?", the redhead suggested while smiling.

"My thoughts exactly, Erza. It might be a good chance for me to see what you can do so I may learn a thing or two from you.", the blonde care-freely grinned as she heaved her Rhitta on her shoulder.

Turning to the group of Eisenwald Dark Mages, Erza held out her arm and, with an appearance of her red Magic circle followed by a bright flash of light, a double-bladed elegant sword appeared out of thin air and in her hand. "Keep watching; I'll show you what else I can do. Hope you might keep up.", she said, readying for battle against the Dark Guild.

The blonde swordswoman nodded in agreement to the armored girl's opinion and had readied herself for battle against Eisenwald as well with Rhitta at her side including with her Celestial Spirit Keys to summon her Celestial Spirits as backup support just in case. "I'll be looking forward to it. Now, let's do this... First one who beats them all wins! Ni-shi-shi!"

"In your dreams! I won't lose to the likes of you, newbie!", Erza playfully retorted as she raised her sword at the Eisenwald Dark Mages in battle.

Witnessing the two female Fairy Tail members readying themselves together against the Eisenwald Guild as if they're partners now and were on a little competition, Happy have a strange and weird feeling tingling down in his blue fur that those two may become friendly rivals in the future and may be even different than the rivalry between Erza and Mirajane years ago depending on how they're going to compete with each other. _Oh dear, I have weird feeling about this between Lucy and Erza and it may not be good... *shivers in cold sweat.*_

* * *

**Author's Note: There ya have it guys, the fifth chapter of "Fairy's Sin" is done and the next update will be made soon after my brain is rested from writer's block. In the next chapter, Team Natsu managed to defeat Eisenwald and Erigor (the fight scenes of the story that I needed to alter them slightly or a little due to Lucy deducing their plan of taking out the Guild Masters at Clover) and later fights Lullaby in Etherious form who somehow recognized Lucy that reminds it similar of a certain person in a certain event in the past 400 years ago and is very pissed off upon recognizing it. I will not tell you much because spoilers and I will leave it up to your speculations. ;) **

**In the main story of the manga and anime, I'd noticed that Lucy was smart and intelligent of figuring things out most of the time when it comes to investigating in the story arcs but were often overshadowed by her fellow guildmates in every single step of the way you know brawns over brains mostly, so I decided to exploit that for my fanfic story. Hope you might like it. :D**

**In response to thewhitedragon1993's reviews, I did confirm that Lucy has Balor's Power Eye in the story as shown in previous chapters about her analyzing her opponents. I'll explain the rest of it including how she have gotten it in the next chapter. And credits to thewhitedragon1993, for measuring the Power Levels of the Fairy Tail characters for this arc. I appreciate his point of view. :D**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm back and sixth chapter of "Fairy's Sin" is here. I thank you once again for long patience for the recent update as well as the likes and support of the crossover AU story between Fairy Tail and Nanatsu no Taizai. I tend to eat, sleep and watch anime and read manga a lot when I'm not updating my stories lol. Hehehe sorry my bad.**

**After this, I might need to fight my writer's block again and finish updating the rest of the other fanfic stories later when I have the time after dealing with college again as usual.**

**My answer to curious fan's question: Maybe... but Lucy does have Sunshine she inherited from her grandfather Escanor which is more OP than Elizabeth's goddess powers and the necklace of the cyclops octopus/kraken is Balor's Magical Eye that allows her to read the Power Levels of those she had encountered.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Nanatsu no Taizai and their respective characters involved in the story. They respectively belong to Hiro Mashima and Nakaba Suzuki, the two awesome authors of the popular shounen manga and anime series. Except the OC Lucy, a product of my imagination. ;)**

**Anyways enjoy and don't forget to review. ****Comments, advise, ideas, suggestions and criticisms are always welcome. ****:D**

* * *

Chapter 6

_Merlin's Castle, Kingdom of Camelot; Britannia_

In the grand kingdom of Camelot where the High King Arthur Pendragon ruled over all lords and ladies, kings and queens of Britannia in his throne alongside his beloved wife and Queen Guinevere, a small castle is situated next to its large counterpart but this is not just some castle, it is where Merlin conducted her countless Magical experiments and research whenever she pleases other than her old castle in Liones now manned by her former apprentice, Vivian, the greatest Mage of the northern kingdom.

The greatest Mage of the island continent, a trusted adviser of the High King, a special representative of Britannia to the Magic Council and the Boar's Sin of Gluttony of the legendary Seven Deadly Sins. Not to mention that she is also the wife of Lord Escanor, the Lion's Sin of Pride, the mother of Layla and grandmother of Lucy, a member of Fairy Tail and a full-fledged Mage of her own right.

Clad in her fur collared long coat that fit her slender figure, with heart shaped buttons, long regal dress and thigh high boots, the ever-youthful looking sorceress reads in her library filled with a large collection of Magic books she gathered in her study. In fact, Merlin spends her time studying all kinds of Magics from books and scrolls of the mainland, Ishgar and probably Alakitasia rarely, whether be they Lost Magic, Ancient Spells or even Black Arts and Curses.

Some of her research and experimentation works may be very questionable by the Magic Council should Britannia have been subjected itself under its thumb but thankfully didn't however, they were considered necessary and fine so long the results were good that she often said to herself most of the time.

"Well, well, well. Been busy reading books in your research lately eh Merlin? Ni-shi-shi!", a cheerful carefree voice called to her in the middle of work.

Turning around, the grey-haired woman sees her captain and superior, Meliodas standing around care-freely in his casual knightly attire completed with his Lostvayne and Dragon Handle as expected of the Great Holy Knight of Camelot himself among the infamous Knights of the Round Table in High King Arthur's court and also known as the High Great Holy Knight of Britannia.

"Oh it's you Captain. How's life at court?", Merlin greeted with a small smile while taking off her reading glasses and then telekinetically lifting some books she just finished reading back to their respective shelves and putting away some of the Magic lab tools.

"It's pretty fun and enthusiastic I think. Apparently, some of the younger members of the Knights of the Round Table are conducting another prank war on each other again. Ni-shi-shi!", Meliodas carefreely commented as he walked into her lab casually.

"And I presume that you're the instigator behind another prank war as always, huh Captain?", the Boar's Sin of Gluttony slightly said in smirk which the Dragon's Sin of Wrath simply smiled mischievously in response thus confirming that _he _was the one behind it.

"Guilty as charged. Ni-shi-shi!", the blond boy simply said with a mischievous smirk.

Then the two members of the Deadly Sins shared a hearty laugh together for a while just before moments later the atmosphere becomes serious, implying that the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins didn't just come here for a friendly visit like he always used to have other than running the Boar Hat and his duties as a Camelot Great Holy Knight in a carefree manner.

Merlin spoke first after a moment of tensed silence between them. "Something serious has happened I assume?..."

Meliodas then replied in a serious manner, "Yeah, this concerns about the growing tensions between Ishgar and Alakitasia that this country have unfortunately been caught in the middle of it, and the disturbing absence of the widely-feared Black Wizard Zeref and the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse Acnologia. Baltra told me of his visions from his power regarding them before his peaceful death at old age of 93 and Margaret his eldest daughter became the new ruler of Liones as a queen with her husband Little Gil at her side as the Great Holy Knight of Liones just like his father Zaratras."

"I share my sincere condolences Captain. King Baltra was the one who formed the Seven Deadly Sins that brought us all together regardless of our sins and race. May he find rest in God's grace... Condolences to Queen Margaret and blessings to her and her husband Great Holy Knight Gilthunder as well. *sighs*...", the grandmother of Lucy spoke in a tone of sadness with a grim look before adding her statement.

"... Zeref and Acnologia have proven themselves to be far more terrifying compared to the others 3,000 years ago. That includes the Etherious, Demons created from the Black Wizard himself as well despite being deemed 'cheap knockoffs' by the Demon Clan. Thanks to their fighting, Devil Slayers were born with the purpose of slaying them. I suggest you should avoid encountering one, Captain. It all happened 400 years ago in Ishgar and now they disappeared with no trace except the Etherious who have formed a Dark Guild of their own in Ishgar with their most powerful one as their leader. I'm impressed that those two were able to hide their presences for so long that everyone in the world believed them to be dead or a stuff of legend unlike here. On the top of that, the Alvarez Empire broke all ties with Ishgar after the failed invasion on the said continent when the Magic Council threatened them with Satellite Square: Etherion and Magic Pulse Bomb Face and then there has been rumors that it had then set its eyes on Britannia lately at some point of time.", she said to her captain.

That is something both the Deadly Sins had agreed on. Although nothing compared to the terrifying might of the Demon Clan and other ancient beings of great power 3,000 years ago, Zeref and Acnologia have made themselves infamously known as the greatest threats to the world due to the massive deaths and destruction they have caused, and had instilled terror into the hearts of men 400 years ago at that time.

Especially the Etherious the Black Wizard had created from the Books of Zeref that are as powerful and dangerous as the members of the Demon Clan, however those two Demon races are at extreme odds and hostility that barely any of them couldn't even stand each other's presence due to their vast differences that sets them entirely apart from each other and has resulted to outbreaks of conflicts between two factions of Demons at some point 400 years ago.

However because of the rampant Demon skirmishes between both factions in Earth Land and the Demon Realm, the Devil Slayers or Exorcist Mages were created with the special Magic and purpose to slay Demons regardless if they're an Etherious or a member of the Demon Clan as a response by the humans who have suffered the most for getting caught in the crossfire in the wrong place and in the wrong time. Eventually after sustaining overwhelming casualties, the shaky truce was struck between both Demon races with the Devil Slayers acting as deterrent enforcers to formally end the conflict and there has almost been no sightings or incidents since then but the cold war continues.

The island continent of Britannia was located somewhere southwest far between Ishgar and Alakitasia and can be considered an isolated area of Earth Land if the Magic Council hadn't discovered them when their fleet of ships made first contact with them and the events leading to tensions between the two geopolitical powers even when they had cooperated with each other in common cause to deal with the bigger threat from the Western Continent.

Merlin then continued, "The continent of Britannia have remained independent and neutral from the Magic Council for long but due to good relations with Fiore thanks to his acquaintance with King Toma, King Arthur was wise enough to cooperate with them rather than stand alone against threat that not even us can deal with which I therefore act as a special ambassador and representative appointed by the High King himself. *giggles* We also got to the chance to meet the Four Heavenly Kings of Ishgar during our first visit to Era with you and Escanor as escorts. Quite extremely powerful those four are I admit."

During her first visit to the Magic Council's Headquarters as the island continent's representative, Merlin accompanied by her captain Meliodas and her husband Escanor had met the Four Gods of Ishgar: God Serena, Hyberion, Wolfheim and Warrod Sequen after the gathering of the Ten Wizard Saints, a group of ten extremely powerful and skilled Mages of the Ishgar continent.

The three Deadly Sins have just happened to meet these four highly-ranked Wizard Saints by chance along the way soon after finishing their official meeting with the members of the Magic Council in terms of negotiation talks between the Britannia and Ishgar continents.

During the interactions between three members of the Seven Deadly Sins and the Four Gods, it was a worthwhile experience: Merlin converse with Hyberion, an older classical vampire-looking gentleman with a strong sense of duty over matters of politics, diplomatic relations and state of their respective homelands civilly in a cup of wine and milk; Wolfheim, a cranky little elderly gentleman with a short-fused temper, was pissed off by Meliodas' carefree nature when he saw the blond boy got along well with Warrod, a tree-looking centenarian man with an odd nonsensical sense of humor light-heartedly, and transformed into a wolf-like gargantuan beast with large fangs, intimidating him with his threatening appearance to learn his place in the presence of elders only for the Dragon's Sin of Wrath simply stood unfazed and finds it cute of the old man's name much to Wolfheim's irritated chagrin and Warrod's amusement; Escanor and God Serena, a middle-aged man with medium-length, wavy and spiked light-colored hair that juts out at the top in a shape similar to rabbit ears and a scar over his nose, apparently gave quite serious and intimidating glares at each other in what appears to be a scary staring contest between the two strongest men of two respective continents just moments before the Lion's Sin of Pride politely asks God Serena if they could have some tea and talk like normal civilized men which they did unexpectedly as a hidden sign that they had acknowledged each other's strength.

The other six members of the Ten Wizard Saints and the Councilors witnessing this were very shocked at the sight of the three visitors from a foreign continent didn't even flinch at the mere presences of the four strongest Mages who have been described as being so powerful that they shouldn't even be considered human at all which is pretty ironic and surprising that the Sins weren't even human or of the same race either as well and are also known to be the legendary group of seven powerful Holy Knights from Britannia.

A worthwhile experience indeed it has for three Deadly Sins indeed as Meliodas and Merlin shared a hearty laugh after recalling such unforgettable event. Even Escanor making a poem out of it was even more worth remembered.

"Back on topic. So far, Ishgar's countries came to recognize this island because of overwhelming strengths of the Holy Knights and the Clans' warriors. Even the Alvarez Empire wouldn't dare cross Britannia despite their massive single military superpower of 730 Legitimate and Dark Guilds and the Spriggan Twelve, the Shields of Emperor Spriggan, twelve extremely skilled Mages who have at least the same level of power as First Wizard Saint God Serena yet it's only because of the former statement despite the rumors I mentioned earlier, Captain. Still, all orders of Holy Knights were tasked to remain alert should anything happen within the borders by King Arthur himself. Better safe than sorry.", the grey-haired woman said.

The blond boy simply nodded in agreement. "I agree, Merlin. We are not the only ones who are far more powerful outside here in this world. Ishgar and Alakitasia had a lot of formidable Mages of their own compared to us here in Britannia. Aside that, the Dragons' disappearances seven years ago had puzzled me greatly. They're powerful sentient creatures of far higher Power Level than any of the Clans combined and yet they have disappeared completely without trace almost as if the leftovers have been scraped clean off the table. The only legacy they have left are the Dragon Slayers they created. Whatever reasons behind that, I cannot tell."

The Boar's Sin of Gluttony and the Dragon's Sin of Wrath both knew that the world is a much more bigger place than it appears to be as there are others out there who are more stronger than anyone else in Britannia. And also, the Dragons' disappearance from the world seven years ago will remain a mystery unless it can be investigated and solved. The only clue are the Dragon Slayers who were raised and taught by these powerful creatures to use Magic with a purpose of slaying them as they did in the Dragon Civil War 400 years ago.

Then the topic about their certain favorite family relative has been brought up.

"Merlin,...do you think that it's wise to seal Lucy's true power?...", Meliodas asked, changing the subject since he recalled the time in the past when his fellow Sin took his "strength" from him because of his uncontrollable rage that led to Danafor's destruction and hid it in Istar, the land of the Druids with their help before managed to recover it back in the Trial of Nightmares he succeeded in passing that had allowed him to regained his former Power Level at the Tower of Trials by Zaneli, an Elder Druid and one of his close companions.

Merlin sighs and then replied in solemnly tone, "I had to, Captain. Lucy was born of my husband's Sunshine she inherited unlike my daughter Layla which I believe that skipped a generation or two in the family... Although it is what I feared when she had such overwhelming power the moment she was born, it's far too risky that she might eventually go on the rampage in the same manner Escanor did in the past if left unchecked or lost control. In my decision with my husband's approval, I had decided to lock that power away from her with a powerful Magic seal in order to prevent that, allowing her to enjoy a normal life but.. I fear that power won't be sealed away for too long."

Nodding briefly, the Dragon's Sin of Wrath said in a hint of rage as his fists tightened. "I understand and it's a good thing too. If you hadn't sealed her power away, the Magic Council might have taken this as an abnormal anomaly and seize Little Lucy away from Layla's arms... *grits teeth in anger*... and then had the Bureau of Magical Development experimented on her in methods of research far more questionable than yours, Merlin. This had happened with Ur, the strongest wizard from the Land of Isvan. Her only daughter was taken away from her all because of being born of too much Magic power that led suffering a fever and she wanted her only child to be treated not experimented on like some guinea pig if I heard the stories and rumors from the customers right while I was running the Boar Hat with my wife Elizabeth and Hawk regardless of its inaccuracy."

"Yes, it's all for her sake, Captain. After reading the classified files of that organization and its research methods that I managed to get my hands on with my sources, the Bureau made me feel sick especially their leader after what they did to the woman's child. Even I had standards to uphold when it comes to Magical research and experimentation. I wish... I wish I could have destroyed that cursed facility of theirs and kill that man by own hands if I had to but unfortunately someone else had already did that for me and he got away.", the grey-haired sorceress said with a hint of anger, causing the items to levitate wildly around her in response of her power with Meliodas standing unfazed.

This was one reason or another of why Britannia steadfastly refused to be under the yoke of the Magic Council just like Ishgar did; the Holy Knights' overly-powerful strengths of a hundred or thousand men and their frequent use of a vast variety of very powerful Magics at their disposal in devastating results regardless if it's light or dark, including the Clans' warriors that has left the vast majority of the Mages worldwide widely inferior and severely outclassed in terms of power and strength, and are like deities of war in human skin that can match an entire country's army which have frightened the ruling body of the Magic World.

Because of this, the Magic Council has sought to limit their powers greatly by imposing a lot of restriction laws enforced on them should a foothold of influence have been established in their land while intending to learn how their abilities work and how to acquire such power for 'research purposes' and interests of their own which would have led to a one-sided short war with the former easily winning it before it even started especially if it's threatened with Etherion or Face that Merlin had created various countermeasures and defenses against such deterrent weapons already.

"That aside from that sensitive topics, I wonder what's my granddaughter doing now in Fiore, Captain? Other than being completely ignored by that cold heartless man who fell for and married my beloved daughter Layla of course. I'm starting wonder why I let my daughter marry him in the first place.", she wondered after calming down and rearranged the scattered items back to their places.

"Hmm.. From the last time we received letter from Little Lucy, she was well-taken care of by the family staff and has been learning Magic, I would mean our powers besides her mother's Celestial Spirit Magic she already learned, and training on her own while avoiding her uncaring sorry excuse for a father. However, I would bet on a plate of roasted pork that she learned a dangerous power which I specifically told her not to. Speaking of Escanor, where is he now?...", the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins wondered out loud, folding his arms.

"I see... She's a learning prodigy, Captain... It runs in the family.", Merlin said with pride of her granddaughter's strong will and potential. "For Escanor... He's out traveling lately and has been sending poetic letters to me every week, Captain. Probably somewhere as long as it's not within the borders of the Alvarez Empire or its capital, Vistarion... Searching for that traitorous snake who has my daughter's Celestial Spirit Gate Key of Capricorn... *sighs* It's so sad for my husband to leave such a beautiful woman like me behind and go to another one in his arms.", she gave a pouting look and a huff in her breath.

"I see... So that's what he's been doing lately, hope he comes back. Why worry about yourself Merlin? You know him, Escanor is too proud to leave you behind and go with another woman who might have more voluptuous figures and curves than you. Besides there's no other women in the world that can tame the Lion's Sin of Pride himself except you. Ni-shi-shi!", Meliodas playfully assured her that caused the latter to blush in embarrassment.

"C-c-captain!", Merlin yelled with a reddening cute face she placed her hands to cover it which the blond boy enjoyed seeing such a rare look coming from the likes of the Boar's Sin of Gluttony herself. Even as a blushing maid when she married the Lion's Sin of Pride after accepting his poetic marriage proposal to her and started a family with him together.

Aside from Escanor who has been travelling far wide outside the world on his own, the other members of the Seven Deadly Sins have all the time for themselves when there's no direct order from their captain to assemble as team: King and Diane, married, have enjoyed their time together as husband and wife; Ban and Elaine, married as well, have been traveling to places where the best ale beverages of the country were made; and Gowther spending time with Guila and her little brother as a part of their family in order to make up for his inhumane yet necessary brainwashing on her with his power helped her from mutating into a Demon by Hendrickson years ago.

The white owl flew through the window of the castle and dropped the letter from its talons which the Boar's Sin of Gluttony caught it with ease before opening and reading its contents inside the message.

"A letter? Where is it from, Merlin?", the Great Holy Knight of Camelot casually asked in curiosity after leaving his serious side almost immediately.

"The letter came from Lucy, Captain. Hmm... It appears my adorable granddaughter has ran away from her cold and uncaring father as expected of my son-in-law after my daughter's untimely passing... and had joined a Mage guild called... Fairy Tail. I never thought Fiorians would come up with such a variety of unique names for their Guilds.", Merlin commented after reading a letter sent by Lucy.

Giving Meliodas the letter to read for himself, the uncle of Lucy then cheerfully said in enthusiasm after looking at the message from his favorite niece with his fellow Deadly Sin gave an alluring smile in agreement.

"Well, well, looks like we're paying a little family visit to the Kingdom of Fiore once again. Ni-shi-shi!"

* * *

_Back Oshibana Station, Fiore_

Facing the majority of Eisenwald members, Lucy and Erza stood ready to fight with their respective weapons ready for battle together just after they made a friendly banter between themselves. Happy, on the other hand, just so happened to be floating next to the blonde girl.

"Come on, guys! It's just two girls, we can take them!", one Eisenwald Dark Mage yelled.

"Yeah, we'll pluck their wings easily!", another member agreed.

"Two girls with Magic weapons are nothing! We got ourselves some Magic swords too!", a sword-wielding member exclaimed as the large group of Dark Mages charged at the two female Fairy Tail Mages.

Ignoring their insulting words, Lucy made the first move against them as she disappeared in a blink of an eye before reappearing in front of them much to their surprise of her rapid movement and swung her Rhitta's blunt end in a heavy swing that broke their faces, weapons and bones, sending them flying in all directions and crashed on the ground, lying in pain.

"Weapons are only as good as the one who is skilled enough to wield it. It's the warrior who makes the weapon effective, not the other way around. And if you dare insult Fairy Tail again...", the blonde started to say in a serious yet a bit poetic tone.

Then the redhead followed next as she started to cut some of the Eisenwald members with a slash of her sword, sending them flying. "...then we won't hesitate to make you pay! Prepare yourselves for battle now!", she finished.

Erza and Lucy charged with battle cries and attacked the other Dark Mages of Eisenwald as they started pulverizing them with the Armored Mage using her blade against the oncoming attackers then jumping in the air to avoid their sword slashes, and the Full Counter Mage took some of them out with a swift roundhouse kicks supported by her giant battle-axe.

_Huh... I didn't expect Lucy to be this good yet a bit sloppy with her Rhitta. Perhaps she really did need refinement and training after all._, Erza thought before noticing a few members of a Dark Guild were aiming Light Magic projectile attacks at her through purple Magic circles and fired which she easily dodged and swiped them down this instant with the spear she changed in a flash of red Magic circle.

A few other long-range projectile Mages tried firing at Lucy but had no luck either as she used Full Counter with Rhitta that sent their attacks right back at them in increased power that sent them flying after tasting their own medicine. Switching her weapon back to its broken blade form, she then made a quick dash in rapid speed that took down multiple groups of men beaten and unconscious before reappearing again in the opposite direction, acting in a casual manner.

"So... fast...", a gangster member remarked of Lucy's speed after having witnessing this.

"W-what the hell is she?!", another man exclaimed.

As the blonde swordswoman continued cutting on more opponents with her broken blade easily, she saw Erza switching out her spear to a pair of short swords in a red Magic circle and slicing down more foes. _Whoa, how many weapons does she have? Summoning weapons out of nowhere... I wonder if Grandma Merlin ever heard of this kind of Magic..._, she thought.

"Now, she's using twin swords?", Karacka wondered out loud.

"She really Requips fast.", Byard noted.

Overhearing the whisker marked man's words, Lucy wondered out loud while knocking down another Eisenwald member in a casual elbow strike. "Wait, Requip?"

"Aye! Magic weapons are like your Celestial Spirits, Lucy. They're stored in another dimension and can be called forth to use. And when the user switches between weapons, it's called 'Requipping'.", Happy answered and continued as he watches the redhead continually switching weapons and cutting down more foes. "Erza has lots of weapons to choose from when she is in battle."

Sending one handsome-looking guy flying away with a flick of her finger on the head care-freely and casually dodging another attack, the blonde said. "Wow. Requip is incredible considering how Erza practically uses such Magic I've seen here so far."

"You haven't seen anything yet. That's where Erza's amazing point comes next.", the talking blue cat said in anticipation with a face looking dark.

Reaching for her Celestial Gate Keys for use, Lucy took out one Gold Key and summoned a Celestial Spirit. "It's time to bring you into the fight! **Open! Gate of the Crab, Cancer!**" Out of the bright blue Magic circle came a tanned man in a cool attire wearing sunglasses and had crab legs on his back as well as a few in his hair. He also wields a pair of scissors with a crab designed on them.

"Whoa, a crab!", Happy remarked with a droll on his mouth.

"So you want to fight these guys, milady?", Cancer asked Lucy politely after being summoned by his master.

"Yup. Give them a the worst haircut of their lives! Ni-shi-shi!", she cheerfully responded.

A crowd of Eisenwald members armed with weapons or just their fists started to charge at the the Celestial Spirit and his summoner.

"What kind of trick is this?!"

"That's some stupid hair!"

A gleam in Cancer's sunglasses showed that he was not pleased of their insults and in an instant, he cut down many of the Dark Guild members as well as their weapons... and their hair.

"Oh my gosh! We're bald!", the affected victims of Cancer's attack cried in lamentation of their new bald hairstyles that have permanently ruined their self-esteem and confidence of themselves as a result.

"That's what you get pal.", the Celestial Spirit said, taking his posing stance to Lucy's left after she slammed her Rhitta in giant axe form again, sending a lot of punks flying. Some were sent to the wall, while others into their friends. Afterwards, she found herself standing next to Erza who just saw what Cancer did.

"Wow, I'm impressed. So that must be your Celestial Spirit Magic, am I right?", the redhead said which the blonde gave a carefree thumbs up in response.

Lucy replied cheerfully. "Yup and thank you Erza!"

"By the way, that Spirit calls you 'milady' sounds very respectful of you as if you're a noble lady of sorts.", the redhead remarked on Cancer's honorifics.

"Oh... that's just his way of addressing me politely Erza. That's all! Ni-shi-shi!, the blonde woman quickly said herself that Erza seemed to accept it while Cancer returned back to the Celestial Spirit Realm. _Phew! That was a close one._, she thought before turning attention back to the enemy.

Currently held a battle-axe in her hand, Erza commented on the size of the Dark Guild members. "There's still a lot of them. I didn't think that there'd be this many."

"They make up for their strength with numbers but we can handle them. You sure you're alright?", Lucy asked.

"Of course. Let's finish them in one go!", the Armored Mage replied as the red Magic circle flashed right under her as she become engulfed in a bright light. She Requipped her current armor to something silver with a set of steel wings on her back, her breastplate changed to one with a flower in the center and where her stomach was exposed, as well as a little of her... chest, and her blue skirt change into a long white one with metal feather plates around it, including a tiara with wings worn in her head along with a new hairstyle of her red hair.

The remaining Eisenwald members were practically drooling over Erza changing her armor and even Lucy was amazed of the scarlet Mage's change.

_Whoa... Awesome..._, the Full Counter Mage thought.

"Most swordsmen fight Requipping weapons but with Erza, she can Requip armor that enhances her abilities! That's her Magic is called 'The Knight'.", Happy explained in a finishing touch.

After finished Requipping her armor, the redhead 'Knight' stood fiercely and proud as a member of Fairy Tail with her newly-changed armor and a circle of swords floating behind her.

"Hey, Erza! How about we shake things up a little bit, shall we? Ni-shi-shi!", Lucy suggested, raising her Rhitta once again after being impressed of her fellow Fairy Tail guildmate's Magic.

The Armored Mage simply smirked, "And we shall. Dance my swords!" The circle of blades behind her started spinning rapidly at her command.

Karacka then suddenly started to get more worried about the situation in front of him as he said, "I... I don't know a thing about that blonde there but I remember who that other girl is!"

"**Divine Trailer!**", Lucy charged at the Dark Mages before spinning her large battle-axe glowing yellow in a very quick speed attack, passing through them all.

"**Circle Swords!**", Erza shouted as she willed the ring of blades to attack the rest of the Eisenwald guild.

The simultaneous attacks coordinated by two female members of Fairy Tail have blown them all away and crashed into the floor bloodied, bruised and unconscious, along with their shattered Magic weapons broken from their assaults, leaving Byard and Karacka the only ones left standing.

"Erza and Lucy wiped out the rest of them in a simultaneous attack!", Happy said in surprise.

"Hey! You're dealing with me now!", the whiskered man shouted as he charged at Erza with his fists wrapped in light as the large man to warn his teammate before it was too late. Byard was struck down easily by Erza's swords and fell unconscious.

"That's the Queen of the Fairies! Titania Erza!", Karacka yelled in surprise.

After the Eisenwald guild has been defeated, Erza changed back to her standard armor and Lucy switching her Rhitta to its broken blade once more before spinning it casually and then sheathed it at her back.

Shaking and sweating in complete fear of his fellow guildmates' defeated by just two girls from Fairy Tail, Karacka started to make a run for it. "Hieek! F-f-forget this! I'm outta her-! Oomph!"

But the blonde swordswoman karate-chopped his neck that knocked him into unconsciousness casually after reappearing next to him just as he was about to leave the central gathering room, therefore prevented his escape and subdued the last remaining Dark Mage left standing.

"Well, that ends the fight. Ni-shi-shi!", Lucy commented as she dusted her hands off.

_Whoa, those two are almost like a dynamic duo or something!_, Happy commented in his thoughts about the two female Fairy Tail Mages, leading to a fat man and white-spiky haired immortal sneeze indirectly while spending time with their wives somewhere in two different places in Britannia.

"It seems like it.", Erza said, chuckling before bending in one knee, exhausted after using her Magic power continuously.

"Erza, are you alright?", the blonde girl asked in concern.

"Yes, thank you for your concern Lucy. Gray was right when he said I used too much Magic power in the Magic Mobile.", the scarlet knight commented.

Lucy suggested, "Maybe you should take a rest for now. It's amazing that you still stand even if your Magic power has been depleted."

"No, I'll be fine. Let's get moving and find Erigor after we tie them all up to be taken by the authorities.", Titania protested then something came into her mind. "Hmm... I seem to recall that the first one who beat all the members of Eisenwald wins. I guess it must be my win."

"Nope, it's my win. I took out more of these guys than you Erza. Ni-shi-shi!", she countered, leading to both women began to argue on who is the winner of their banter against the total wipe-out of the Dark Guild yet in a playful and feigned or real serious manner.

_Oh dear, Erza has a new rival now! God help us all!_, the talking blue cat exclaimed mentally in a surprised look on his face at the sight of the new rivalry between Titania Erza and Lucy Heartfilia as he feared in cold sweat that is gonna spell chaos and disaster in the future at Fairy Tail if there's any left of it.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Natsu and Gray inside the Oshibana Station_

On the other side of the train station, Natsu and Gray were still running around looking for Erigor to fight and defeat him, and so far had no luck as they kept searching around the halls of the building.

The spiky black-haired young man said as they kept running, "Work together? That's gotta be a joke!"

"It's impossible! Fire and ice don't mix at all just like Lucy said!", Natsu yelled in frustration.

"Erza is too selfish to ask nicely and just orders us around!", Gray complained.

The Fire Dragon Slayer added, "Lucy's a fighter but at least she's not like Erza to boss us around."

"With that giant axe of hers, I honestly thought that she's going to cut Erigor's head off or cleave him in half back there.", the Ice-Make Mage muttered.

"Nah, Lucy always used the blunt end of that oversized weapon every time. So don't worry.", Natsu assured.

"Or maybe she wanted to kill him.", Gray commented, recalling that he could have sworn seeing the blonde's eyes moments earlier.

"No way! She will never take a human life especially if Erigor is a real scum!", the pinkette teen fiercely protested.

"Whoa, easy there Natsu! I'm just saying my thoughts out.", Gray raised his arms in mock surrender before continuing. "When she appeared right behind Erigor all of a sudden, she displayed a killing intent yet briefly in her eyes before slamming him down to the ground at the blunt edge of her giant axe."

"Yeah so? Erza did that all the time and Mira as well in the past. It's not like Lucy's any different than those two.", Natsu commented about the redhead and the barmaid that left him shivering in cold sweat about their scary sides due to his experience.

The Ice-Make Mage stated out his facts, "Because, Erza and Mira may have that scary killing intent that I find them terrifying but they never actually took a life from anyone they come across and my gut tells me that something strange is going on with Lucy when I saw that look in her eyes. Almost as if she became a completely different person. Like she turned 180."

Shrugging off, the Fire Dragon Slayer said. "Nah. Maybe that's her way of trying to scare those bad guys. If it's true, it kinda worked. Besides, she's kind enough to leave the big baddie for last."

"Or maybe she was being fair and lets us to do the job.", Gray suggested.

That is when the two members of Fairy Tail started arguing with each other over who gets to fight Erigor.

"What?! No way! She purposely left him for me!"

"Say that again!"

"I can fight Erigor all by myself!", both boys shouted in unison before they then butted heads and argued some more. "Stop copying me!"

The male members of Fairy Tail eventually came to a fork in the hallway and saw two different paths, one to the old line, the other to the new one.

"Which way do we go?", Natsu asked.

"Guess we have to split up.", Gray suggested.

And so they did after bidding each other to take care of themselves as Gray came across the broadcast office for the station and Natsu just... just simply wrecking everything in his path, violently smashing through walls and doors with his flames as he yelled for Erigor to show his face to no avail only to be followed by Kageyama who appeared to be deadpanned at the sight of the rampage behind him.

Suddenly, someone from the shadows made themselves present and it is revealed to be Rayule, the mummy-looking member of Eisenwald as he declared to his opponent. "Sorry, but if you're after Erigor, you're going to have to look again. We won't let you in the way of our plans despite that blond bitch figuring it out!"

"Bring it.", the spiky black-haired Fairy Tail Mage taunted as he readied his Ice-Make Magic for a fight.

* * *

_Outside the Oshibana Station_

After recovering an amount of Magic power for some time, Erza eventually made her way outside the station where the large crowd was gathered as they were still clueless to what's going on. The Armored Mage then walked out unto the station's balcony with a megaphone in hand. Although she already knew the full extent of Eisenwald's plans thanks to Lucy's deduction, there is a chance that Lullaby would be used on the populace and that is something she won't allow that to happen.

"If you value your lives, get out of here at once! The station has been taken over by a Dark Guild who intends to use a Spell that will kill everyone. Run as far away as you can!", she ordered boomed through the megaphone to the crowd below.

After listening to Titania's words, the mass of people began to flee in panic away from Oshibana Station as a response.

"Hey you! Why did you start a panic like that?!", a conductor with a bandage on his head asked Erza. Apparently this is the guy Erza had headbutted for among the group of people who fail to answer her questions.

"Better than watching these people die. In fact, all you gentlemen should also evacuate.", Erza told the conductor and his colleagues as they left the balcony to get out of the area. Watching the crowd shrink as they got farther away from the station, the scarlet knight wondered. "Now that there's no around to listen Lullaby just in case. Erigor's next move will be the Guild Masters as Lucy deduced..."

Feeling the winds' sudden change in the atmosphere, Erza turned around to see a cyclone of wind surrounding the station and gasped in surprise. "It's some kind of wind barrier..."

The Reaper of Eisenwald with his scythe floated behind the redhead Mage and chuckled that got her attention.

"Erigor!", she shouted after turning around to face him.

"I've always wanted to fight you, Queen of the Fairies. Too bad I don't have the time playing with you.", Erigor grinned as he stuck his hand out and with his palm aimed at Erza with a purple Magic circle that created a gust of wind that pushed her inside the wall of wind through another Magic circle.

"Erigor!", she shouted and then charged toward the wind in an attempted escape only to be blasted back after it scraped against her gauntlet quite a bit hard and a little bloodied due to its strong and sharp winds.

"Forget it! There's no way for you to get through my Magic Sealing Barrier. It's a one-way trip; try to leave and it will rip you apart!", the Wind Mage informed about his Magic's **Wind Wall** although the redhead had already knew it was a one-way door.

"What is the meaning of this?", Erza demanded as she held her wounded arm.

Erigor laughed before leaving, "We've wasted enough time on you Fairy Tail flies! I don't know what the blonde girl's deal is but I intend to accelerate our plans of using Lullaby because you already knew by now and the blood of the Guild Masters who will by the Cursed Song will be on her hands. Now if you'll excuse me."

"Damn you Erigor! ", she cursed him that she lowered her guard and allowed this to happen as the wind barrier around the station had trapped Team Natsu and Erigor is free to kill Makarov and the Guild Masters with Lullaby. Then something came into her mind, "Wait... Lucy has Absolute Cancel! She can dispel this wind barrier if she said that Magic of hers is meant to erase any Spell from existence. I need to get to her now and undo this Magic wall."

* * *

_Back inside the station_

In the aftermath of the fight, the central gathering room was decorated with a lot of rubble and cut marks from Lucy and Erza's fight with the Eisenwald Guild as all of the defeated members were tied up in small groups courtesy of Lucy who made sure that it's extra tight and claimed that this was something Uncle Meliodas told her about due to his... experience with his wife and the talking pig in the past.

With Happy's help, the Eisenwald members were all secured and accounted for.

"Great job, Happy!", Lucy praised him with a carefree thumbs up.

"Aye!", the talking blue cat took that as a compliment.

"Lucy! Happy!", Erza called out after entering the area.

"Oh hey Erza! Just finishing tying up these guys with Happy helping here. Don't worry, it's extra tight and they won't be breaking free anytime soon. Ni-shi-shi!", the blonde girl greeted cheerfully.

"Erza! Lucy! Happy!", Gray called out to the two women from above. It appears that he was able to subdue his enemy with little trouble before looking for his teammates as Erza looked up to see the Ice Mage on the station's second floor.

"Gray, why isn't Natsu with you?", the redhead demanded.

"We split up but never mind that! I checked in every part of the station and Erigor wasn't there. I think he already left for Clover Town to kill Gramps and the other Guild Masters as Eisenwald intended to use Lullaby for!", the Ice-Make Mage explained.

"Oh no... What are we gonna do?...", Happy muttered in horror.

Nodding in agreement, Titania spoke. "It's true. Erigor had already set course there and surrounded the station with a magic wall of wind."

"I saw it; if you try to break through it, it will make a mincemeat out of you.", Gray stated after jumping down to the ground floor.

"Me too Erza. I already sensed it the moment Erigor cast that Spell surrounding this station and we're trapped inside as a result.", Lucy commented.

"I've already tried.", Erza told him as she held her injured arm.

Gray took a quick notice of her injury. "Erza, your arm..."

"It's not important but as we speak Erigor is closing to the Masters.", the redhead worried about close the Reaper of Eisenwald was getting to the town of Clover before turning to the blonde. "Lucy, you have Absolute Cancel am I right? Use your Dispelling Magic to undo the Magic Wall. Can you do it?"

Smirking with pride, Lucy complied eagerly. "Sure thing Erza. It will be like a piece of cake. Ni-shi-shi!"

"Cake! Where? Is it strawberry special?", Erza wondered with stars and drools in anticipation.

"Uh... It's just a speech of expression, Erza...", the Full Counter Mage deadpanned in surprise of her teammate and new rival's love for cakes or more specifically, strawberry cakes.

"I don't think she gets it.", Happy commented in a sweat-dropped look too.

"Oh.", the scarlet knight realizes immediately. "I am sorry. Please hit me!"

"I'm not hitting you. That aside, I have a Magic Wall to dispel. Lead the way. Ni-shi-shi!", Lucy said she left the central gathering room with Erza and Gray, leaving the unconscious and tied up Eisenwald Mages behind.

After a moment, Byard muttered in whisper before losing consciousness again. "I never would have thought that those Fairy Tail flies have a Dispeller wizard of their own and it's that blonde. I thought Kageyama was the only one. Dammit..."

Karacka, tied up tightly as well and hanged like a caterpillar wrapped in a cocoon to prevent his contact with the ground due to his Earth Magic, cried like a baby and muttered, "I want my mommy..."

* * *

_Minutes later at the Oshibana Station_

Arriving outside the entrance of the station still surrounded by Erigor's Wind Wall barrier, Team Natsu stood before the magic barrier that is blocking their way from leaving the building and pursuing Erigor from playing the Lullaby flute to kill the Guild Masters at Clover Town.

Looking at the wind barrier briefly before turning around to see Erza gave a nod to go, the blonde woman casually walked towards the Magic wall that is in front of her and readied herself to use her grandmother's dispelling Magic.

"**Absolute Cancel...**", Lucy muttered with her hand stuck out and her palm at the wind barrier, causing a bright glow and the cyclone of winds surrounding the station have dissipated as a result.

"Amazing... So that's her grandmother's Magic...", Titania muttered in amazement of the effects of Absolute Cancel.

"Whoa, she dispelled the Magic Wind Wall like it was nothing!", Gray exclaimed in surprise

"Aye, that's Lucy for you!", Happy raised his paw in praise.

"You guys!", Natsu called out to them with an unconscious but bruised and burned Kageyama he brought along with him. It would seem that the pink-haired teen have won the fight in their clash of morals and strength against the member of Eisenwald who undo Lullaby's seal as expected of him and not to mention a lot of massive collateral damage because of his overly-destructive tendencies.

"Natsu! Is that... Kageyama you carried with you?", Lucy asked.

Looking at the Shadow Mage he carried like a sack of potato, the Fire Dragon Slayer replied sheepishly. "Yeah Lucy, that's Doggy. I kinda... went a bit too overboard in the fight and this is the result. Hehehe."

"It's Kage... The name is Kage...", Kageyama correctedly muttered despite being nearly charred from Natsu's flames.

"Let's keep going! We're wasting our time here! We need to get to Erigor before it's too late.", Erza sternly.

"But what about him? His injuries caused by Natsu really need some medical help. Should we do something about him?", the Ice-Make Mage suggested.

The redhead quickly said, "We'll take him with us and drop at him at the doctor's place at Clover when this is over. Now let's go!"

As Erza get to the Magic Mobile in order to start it and putting on the SE-Plug to fuel it despite the obvious drained state of her Magic power, Natsu and Gray helped put bandages on Kageyama to ease with the pain while Happy stared at Lucy for an awful long time moments ago.

"What are you looking at Happy? Is there something wrong?", the blonde Fairy Tail Mage asked.

"Lucy, what is that super creepy necklace you had in your neck?", Happy spoke out that got Natsu, Gray and Erza's attention as well as Kageyama who still suffered burns yet still conscious enough to pick up the talking cat's words.

"Hm? Oh this?", Lucy said as she took out a necklace that appears to be an eyeball with a kraken tentacles around it that creep out Natsu and Happy, and slightly unnerved Erza, Gray and Kageyama.

"What is that Magic Item?...", Erza wondered out loud at such a peculiar looking item her fellow teammate had.

"Aaaah! Lucy's necklace is super creepy!", the pinkette teen and the talking cat exclaimed together.

"It really does look super creepy indeed, idiots. What kind of necklace is that Lucy?", Gray asked.

The blonde girl then started to explain about her item, "Well, this super creepy necklace here with me is called 'Balor's Magical Eye'. It is one of my grandma's Magic Items, which is named after the One-Eyed God, Balor, that brought forth calamity and could see through his enemies."

"Balor's Magical Eye? What does it do?", the redhead asked, feeling more curious and wanted to know more.

Explaining more, Lucy continued. "It reads the Power Levels of those he sees through the Magical Eye which is to give an accurate measurement of a person's overall 'power level'. This measurement is further divided among the person's magical power, strength and spirit."

"Power Levels?", the three asked together in unison.

"To explain this... Power Level is a person's pure fighting prowess presented as a numerical value. A person's total power level is the sum of three different values: Magic, a measure of magical power; Strength, a measure of physical ability, and Spirit a measure of composure, determination and perseverance.", she explained before adding more of the explanation.

"But Power Levels are nothing more than rough estimates of one's overall capabilities and, at best, should be use for nothing more than reference. Their values can change, mainly based on the situation at hand, compatibility between powers as well as each individual's physical and mental condition and overall skill."

Erza and Gray seemed to understood the fundamentals of Balor's Magical Eye and the Power Levels Lucy had explained, finding them intriguing and fascination as the redhead noted that there was a similar Magic Item compared to the blonde's: Magic Power Finder, a floating device, which encases a small, blue orb and its primary function is to determine the amount of Magic Power an attack contains through the use of numerical symbols which was used by the Rune Knights of the Magic Council while Natsu and Happy may have either understood a little or didn't understand at all as they stared at the creepy-looking eyeball with three tentacles necklace trying to win a staring contest.

"So that's how that blonde read the numbers of mine and Erigor earlier back then...Power Levels?... She must have analyzed us to see how strong we are when she gave that stare.", Kageyama muttered to himself out loud while easing with the pain.

"Hey, I don't mean to be rude but what are our Power Levels, Lucy?", Happy asked, leading to Natsu, Erza and Gray looking at the blonde in anticipation of how high their Power Levels are.

"To make a long story short since we have little time left, I can read Power Levels of you guys. I will tell you the rest of them later when this is over. Natsu: 2202, Happy: 100, Gray: 2020, and Erza: 2405.", Lucy stated as she looked through the numbers of her fellow teammates' stats appearing in her vision through Balor's Magical Eye.

"Whoa! Awesome! My Power Level is highest! Yay! Oh yeah! Uh-hah! Oh yeah!", Natsu cheered happily.

"You idiot, mine may be a little lower but I can still take you flame brain.", Gray shot back causing a petty and childish bickering with each other again.

"Silence you too! My Power Level is much higher than either the two of you. So know your place!", Erza sternly told them.

Utterly terrified of her wrath, the two teens lowered down in defeated. "Aye..."

"Mine... is lower than all of you guys...", Happy muttered in sadness, leading to Lucy comforting the talking cat.

"It's alright, Happy. Whether if your Power Level is lower or not, it's not the numbers that define you, it's who you are and what you do best. Don't let that feeling get in the way, okay?", she said that cheered up the talking cat.

Turning to the redhead, she said in a surprising serious manner. "Erza, me and Natsu are going ahead of you to intercept Erigor before he gets to Clover Town. Don't worry I have Teleportation locking on his location that I can sense. Another of my grandmother's Magics if you're wondering. I still need to work on that Magic though..."

"Yes! Finally, I can get to fight Erigor!", the Fire Dragon Slayer cheered happily.

The Armored Mage nodded while feeling a bit surprised of the blonde's serious look and strapped in the SE-Plug on her right arm to supply the vehicle with her Magic power before starting the engines. _Lucy, you're full of surprises..._, she thought.

As everyone boarded the Magic Mobile and waiting for Erza to step on the wheel and shift into turbo, Titania asked one more question to the Celestial Spirit Mage who was able to activate her Teleportation with Natsu she put her hand on his shoulder.

"What's your Power Level, Lucy? I'm curious about yours.", Erza asked, curious to know of her fellow teammate's Power Level.

"Well... Mine is 2939. Guess I outrank yours Erza. Ni-shi-shi!", Lucy cheerfully replied with a mischievous smirk, causing everyone to gape their mouths in shock and surprise just as she started to disappear with a glowing Magic circle appearing at her feet in a flash of speed, leaving smoke where she stands.

"What the heck?! Your Power Level is 2939! That sounds like your numbers are even higher than all of us here! Even Erza?! I can't believe this! Now I really want to fight you Lucy!", Natsu exclaimed before he disappeared with the blonde as well.

Then a few moments of awkward silence was broken by Happy and Gray who shared the same feeling of Natsu's words about Lucy. Kageyama was surprised too with the same reaction.

"Whoa! Her Power Level is 2939 and it tops Erza's. Lucy is really crazy strong after all!"

"You just gotta be kidding me! Lucy's Power Level is higher than Erza's. No wonder why she was really that good despite being new to the guild."

"It seems the blondie's stronger than the rest of her teammates..."

"W-wh-what?! This is unbelievable! My Power Level is behind Lucy's?...", the scarlet Mage exclaimed comically as she was dumbfounded and mortified of her teammate' strength. "I-I-I refuse to accept this! Have I... become this weak? No! I am Erza Scarlet, Queen of the Fairies! The strongest woman in all of Fairy Tail! I will not lose to you Lucy! My new rival! I won't show mercy to you even if you're a newbie!"

Her declaration have deeply scared the boys and Happy out of their wits witnessing this new official rivalry have started between the two female members of Fairy Tail as Erza quickly stepped on the wheel to catch up with Lucy to pursue after Erigor through the railway paths to Clover Town in order to intercept and stop him from using Lullaby on the Guild Masters attending on a conference in that same town.

* * *

_Clover Canyon_

This is Clover Canyon, a treacherous-looking terrain where its location is so deep where it's said that its walls rise up from the abyss. The single train line is the only way to get across and on that train line stood Erigor the Reaper and Ace of Eisenwald.

"I'm getting close to those Guild Masters. I can practically taste it.", he said to himself. "My Magic is practically back to full strength after making that Wind Wall. Maybe I'll fly when I need to go." The silver-haired Dark Mage rose off the ground and followed along the train tracks to Clover Town. "Soon, the Reaper shall bring punishment to those who wronged us!"

He cackled maniacally as he flew right towards his intended targets. For several minutes, Erigor flew closer and closer to Clover but just as the town came in sight, something or someone intercepted him.

"I don't think so.", a familiar voice called in his earshot.

The Reaper was caught off guard when Lucy appeared out of nowhere in front of him and swung her already transformed Rhitta's giant axe form at the blunt end that made full body contact with him and sent crashing into the train tracks below!

Barely recovering, Erigor was able to notice the blonde was suddenly behind him and gave a heavy swing of her weapon once more that he barely put up his scythe to block it, thus sending him crashing farther in the train lines again. Followed by Natsu who quickly punched him in the face hard and sending him crashing in an ensuing explosion!

"You Fairy Tail flies again?!", the Wind Mage said in surprise as he barely dodged in time when Lucy came down from where he's standing with her Rhitta and Natsu stood next to her with fists flaming up.

Lucy cheerfully spoke, "Ni-shi-shi! Missed me Erigor? What did I say? I wasn't going to let you get away and do as you please."

"Oh yeah! I'm all fired up now! I have been waiting to fight you and I'm not letting you get past us you dress-wearing windbag!", Natsu said.

"So you really did use Teleportation, blondie!... Ugh... How the hell did you get past my Wind Wall?!", Erigor questioned her while ignoring Natsu as he recovered his scythe and hovered a few feet in the air again.

"Oh I was just too fast actually and I'm a bit of a novice in such Magic that I can use one-time. And that Magic wind barrier you set up to trap me and my friends? I erased it from existence. Ni-shi-shi!", Lucy simply answered casually while readying her large weapon for battle.

Gritting his teeth, the Ace of Eisenwald realized the meaning of her words. "Tch. You dispelled my Wind Wall?! Never took you for a Dispelling wizard, blonde. Kageyama was the only one who can use such Magic that had allowed me to acquire Lullaby in my possession. It doesn't matter. I don't care what the hell you are Fairy Tail fly, because you can't stop me!"

Chuckling and appearing behind him in a flash of speed, the blonde Mage of Fairy Tail gave a serious look with a hint of prideful side of hers along with a dangerous glint of her eyes unconsciously that unnerved Erigor when she shot back poetically but a little darkly tone. "Yes, we can. Because I'm a proud member of Fairy Tail, the strongest Guild in Fiore. When the Grim Reaper comes for thee in thy final moments in this world, thy shall be begging for her kiss and she shall not not be denied. There thou shall know the true meaning of death..."

"Whoa, I didn't know you can be poetic Lucy. It sounds really really creepy yet cool! Anyways, let's take this jerk down Fairy Tail-style as I call it! He'll pay for messing with our Guild! I'm all fired up now!", Natsu commented, eager for a fight against Erigor like he always wanted which she agreed to that. _Whoa! Lucy really did went 180 on Erigor... Could it be?... Nah, that's probably her way of scaring bad guys and it's almost as scary as Erza's or Mira's just I said to Gray earlier._, he thought in his mind before focusing on fighting the Dark Mage.

Erigor was a bit surprised to hear the words coming from a carefree woman, especially her poetic line of death and even though he threateningly pointed his scythe at her earlier before she suddenly appeared at his back, he was quite afraid of her. Very afraid. _This woman... Why am I so afraid of her? She was carefree just a moment ago and now she looks prideful... If I don't deal with her fast, it'll be too late. I'll deal with the pink-haired brat later when I'm through with her. I won't let anyone or anything get in my way now!_

Swinging his scythe, the Reaper tried to hit the blonde girl but she quickly disappeared and then reappeared to hit him with her Rhitta which he parried with his weapon and tried to strike her again several times but she easily dodged them all in a casual manner. Raising his hand with a Magic circle appearing, Erigor summoned a heavy strong winds at Lucy who crossed her arms to defend herself from the attack, been pushed back a few meters from her Rhitta embedded on the destroyed train tracks.

Then Natsu jumped into action with his fists and feet blazing as he performed fire-based strikes on the Ace of Eisenwald but he dodged and parried them with relative ease as he thought to himself. _He uses his flames to jump and to strike!... And the blondie used her speed-type Magic or Teleportation, whatever the hell she claims, to attack from any side and direction she wishes to. I underestimated their power. This might actually be a challenge. If I recall, the blondie said that my numbers of my power are 1267, then I am more than enough to defeat these Fairy Tail flies and kill the Guild Masters with Lullaby!_

"Let's see if you can stand against this, Fairy Tail flies! **Storm Bringer!**", Erigor moves his hand in a pattern that summoned his Magic circle and a large tornado is created underneath the two Fairy Tail Mages who tried to stand on their ground to no avail despite holding on to Rhitta embedded on the ground as they were sucked into the violent rotating winds and sending plummeting down off the track along with the large weapon.

Thinking that he had won, Erigor laughed as he slowly landed on the track and looked at where the two Fairy Tail Mages fell after his Wind Magic spell hit them. "Good. That should buy me time to get to the old geezers..." Just as he turned his attention back to his original goal, Erigor saw a large pillar of fire exploding outward which appears to be a giant hand carrying Rhitta and Lucy suddenly appearing in front of him and carrying Natsu who is the one behind the giant flame hand in her arms as if the roles of the knight in shining armor and a damsel in distress has been reversed.

"Thanks Lucy! Oh here's your giant axe back. Geez it really is heavy!", Natsu thanked with a wide grin on his face as he gave Rhitta back to her and then jumped off her arms for another round two.

"You're welcome Natsu! Ni-shi-shi!", the blonde woman cheerfully said. _Despite having the Power Level of 1267, Erigor wasn't called the Ace of Eisenwald for a reason and had proven himself with his skill and mastery of his Wind Magic as I had noticed... but still he's not on the level of Natsu or me. Ni-shi-shi!_

Irritated, Erigor fired a large strong wind tornado blast with enough physical force to hit them hard with a Magic circle again but the blonde quickly reclaimed her weapon Natsu had recovered earlier with his flame-materialized giant hand and shifted it to its broken blade form, swinging it. "**Full Counter!**"

With a clinking of the metal, the Wind Spell was reflected right back at him by Lucy! _She used a reflecting attack?! It must have been a Reflecting-type Magic yet she used it offensively!_, the Reaper gritted his teeth and spitting out blood after feeling the effects of his own attack, only it doubled the strength and it really hurt much as he was sending flying backwards and spit out blood from his mouth.

"You must be getting real cold up there half-naked and all-that. I'm gonna warm you up! **Fire Dragon's Roar!**", he punched his fists to form a Magic circle once more and fired his breath attack in a trumpet-like fashion.

"**Storm Wall!**", Erigor summoned a wind barrier in front of him with Magic seal that barely managed to protect him from Natsu's fire breath attack, with a few burned wounds in the aftermath. _I can't believe this. Those two could work well together as a team yet their attack patterns has no rhyme or reason! Is this what all Fairy Tail wizards can do?!_, he thought to himself.

Enduring from the attacks, the Reaper felt irritated that his enemies are becoming more and more troublesome than ever especially from these two. "You two got some nerve thinking you can stop me especially you blondie! Enough of this cat-and-mouse chase! Alright, it's time to get serious! **Storm Mail!**", he shouted as a Magic seal appeared in front of him and his whole body became enveloped in a massive whirlwind twirled by his scythe from head to toe. Only his eyes were visible in all that mass of rapid air around him.

"You want to stop me, Fairy Tail flies! Go ahead and hit me again with that giant axe or your reflecting Magic of yours, blondie!", Erigor taunted, confident that his protective armor made of wind will protect him.

Natsu tried to use his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist in his fiery charge but the attack was blown away by the Ace's wind armor when their fists made contact in impact much to the latter's glee that his winds have snuffed out the boy's fire and was being pushed away hard in retaliation but Lucy caught him easily with her just hand.

She then used one of her Gate Keys to summon a Celestial Spirit. "**Open, Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!**" Out from the blue Magic seal is Taurus with his axe ready for battle alongside his summoner appearing from the ground.

"Moooo! Let's take this man down! Mooo!", Taurus said, readying his axe.

"She's a Celestial wizard too?! How many Magics does she have?!", he said to himself out loud, witnessing this.

Lucy and Taurus charged at the Wind Mage with their respective axes but Erigor deflected the latter's assault and dodged the former's during their brief but violent clash as he easily sent the Celestial Spirit flying into the sky with his wind-enhanced fist of his Storm Mail after punching him in the stomach.

"Sorry Miss Lucccyyy! Moooo!", the Golden Bull disappeared in the sky with twinkling star.

Wasting no time, Erigor pulled another of his punch reinforced by his protective wind armor and Lucy responded the same. But as the fists from both opponents collided, the blondie's fist was bloodied and bruised and the sleeve of her clothing was torn but managed to push the Reaper back as a result of the collision, crashing into a nearby canyon mountain near the train line and left a huge crater behind.

_Aaagh! What kind of strength does this blondie have in her?! It almost feel like I'm punching a brick wall or something!_, he thought, feeling his arm crack a little had not for his Storm Mail to protect him from suffering more damage from the recoil of their fist impact and rose from where he crashed to counterattack.

Regaining his momentum of his upperhand against the two Fairy Tail Mages, Erigor then fired series of several blades of wind from his Storm Mail with his Magic circle appearing once more. "**Storm Shreds!**"

The Fire Dragon Slayer and the Full Counter Mage quickly got out of their line of fire but the sharp winds have managed to get through Lucy in the arm and waistline despite dodging in quick speed. Gritting her teeth, Lucy held on her wounded arm and waist as it bled from the sharp winds.

_Dammit! He really isn't called the Reaper for nothing and his attacks would have shredded me to pieces if I wasn't that fast enough... Ow, ow, ow!_, she mentally blamed herself for not being careful enough.

"Lucy! *grits teeth angrily* You bastard! **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!**", Natsu fired himself up towards Erigor but was once again pushed back by the man's violent strong winds as he proclaimed that fire can never defeat wind and feeling very confident that he can win against the likes of the two young Mages standing against him and finish where he started.

"Feeling a little frustrated? Don't be too hard on yourself. You two will never have the chance against me! Hahaha! But don't worry, I'm going to put an end to this now! My Wind Magic will rip everything to shreds! **Emera Baram!**", the man arrogantly shouted as his Magic circle appeared in front of him followed by a series of smaller ones along the way, powering up his attack.

"Goodbye Fairy Tail flies!", he sadistically yelled as he placed his hands with his two fingers crossing and a large concentrated blast of wind in a form of a tornado violently fired towards Natsu and Lucy who gave a mischievous smirk.

Hearing another clinking once more, Erigor instead got hit by his strongest Wind Magic spell by Lucy's Full Counter with its strength greatly powered as he got the overdose taste of his own medicine and half of the surrounding area of the Clover Canyon was destroyed in a massive dust explosion, leaving broken canyon tops and severely damaged train rail-lines.

_Daagh! Dammit! I didn't expect her to use her reflecting Magic in the right moment I used my Emera Baram on her and the pink-haired brat! But the blondie was wounded from my Storm Shreds and yet she can still move?!_, he thought angrily after his Storm Mail barely managed to protect him from the reflected attack of his Wind Magic Spell and noticed Lucy standing with her broken blade weapon already shifted into an axe later on.

The Reaper then charged at the two members of Team Natsu and raised his wind-powered fists of his Storm Mail to punch them but they held their ground well despite being pushed back by his advancing charge, destroying more of the train lines further. In response, Lucy uses her free hand to punch Erigor in gut hard which had temporarily immobilized him while using her Rhitta to defend against him but the wind barrier had shredded her other sleeve as a result and then Natsu then coats his fists with flames once more in his emotion of anger rising to greater lengths of his power and managed to punch through Erigor's wind armor in a series of heavy fire punches, pushing him back when his fist connected to his face that broke his nose.

But before he could retaliate, then suddenly in a blink of an eye, his Storm Mail was dispelled by one swing of Lucy's Rhitta in a Magical slash and he was left completely defenseless without his wind armor. "What?! I-im-impossible! Nothing can break through my Storm Mail!", he said angrily at the blonde who simply gave a mix of carefree and arrogant-looking face and held her large weapon at her shoulder.

Lucy commented, "Well, well. This axe from my grandpa really is something. Guess you're out of options, Erigor. Ni-shi-shi!"

The silver-haired Dark Mage can only grit his teeth and a vein popping in his head in response.

"Natsu! Combo attack! Remember? The one you told me about the Vanish Brothers?", Lucy suggested, recalling about the Southern Wolves mercenaries used the same technique in attempt to defeat the Fire Dragon Slayer back at the Everlue Mansion at some point during their trip back to Fairy Tail.

"Oh yeah! That move! Let's do this! Together!", Natsu grinned as he jumped high and landed where Lucy stick out the blunt end of Rhitta for him to stand on and assumed a ninja pose with his scarf fashioned as a mask.

"What are you two flies doing?", Erigor demanded, readying himself in whatever attack they planned against him.

"**Heaven and Earth Annihilation!**", the two Fairy Tail Mages chanted together, leading the Vanish Brothers to sneeze indirectly somewhere in Fiore as they wonder why are they sneezing like that. With a unison of their cries, Lucy launched Natsu so high in the air with her large battle-axe that the Reaper trying to find the latter's location in the clear blue skies.

"Go high, Natsu!", she cheerfully said.

"Ninja Style: Vanishing Jutsu!", he exclaimed.

"What the hell do you flies planning? Where did that pink-haired brat go?!", Erigor demanded angrily.

Appearing quickly in front of Erigor, Lucy swung Rhitta's glowing blunt end in a circular pattern at him and pushed him several meters back, crashing through canyon mountain edges in a line of large dust explosions, further injuring him. "When you look down on your enemies from the skies too much, that is where you fall to the ground! Divine Axe: Rhitta! **Divine Ring!**"

"Arrgh! I'm done yet Fairy Tail flies! I will have my revenge on the Guild Masters no matter what it takes and there is nothing you can do to stop me!", the silver-haired Dark Mage exclaimed after barely recovering from all the hard impact he took as he readied another Wind Magic spell to retaliate.

"You really should look up if you stare to the ground too long, pal! Feel my ninja power! **Fire Dragon's Sword Edge!**", Natsu appeared above Erigor as he engulfs his entire body in flames and then propels himself against the Wind Mage at high speed, hitting him with a powerful headbutt and then proceeds to send the Reaper of Eisenwald flying up in the air with a pillar of fire produced from his body!

Erigor, the Reaper and the Ace of Eisenwald has been defeated.

After the combo attack coordinated well, Lucy and Natsu landed on the train line safely on the ground as they watched the Dark Mage fall on the ground hard, causing a large crack as a result from high gravity and lay on the ground unconscious with his eyes gone white and wounded from bruises all over his body and blood from his mouth.

"Oh yeah! We won! We kicked your butt in Fairy Tail-style and ninja-style too! Nin-nin!", the pink-haired teen said with a ninja posing in front of the man's unconscious form.

"Yup, we sure beat Erigor! Ni-shi-shi! I can't believe the Vanish Brothers' combo attack really worked.", Lucy remarked with Natsu gave a thumbs up in a mischievous manner, causing the Southern Wolves mercenaries to sneeze again indirectly.

Several minutes later after tying so tightly on an unconscious Erigor, the two teen heard the sound of an engine and turned around to see the remainder of Team Natsu managing to catch up to them.

"Lucy! Natsu!", Happy called out to them as he flew out of the Magic Mobile.

"Hey Happy! Glad you made it buddy! Guess what we've beaten Erigor!", Natsu cheerfully told his talking animal friend who gave an 'Aye' in response, complimenting them of their victory.

"You two sure went overboard and gave him hell.", Gray commented after he got out of the vehicle with no shirt on.

"Where are your clothes, Gray?", Lucy asked indifferently, leading the Ice-Make Mage to panic again and searched for his missing clothing.

"What?!... Impossible. Those two have defeated Erigor?...", Kageyama muttered inside the vehicle after noticing his boss' unconscious form tied up too tightly.

Analyzing the surrounding damages of the area from the battle, Erza noted while holding in her comical rage that her new rival's Power Level is higher than hers which she will unleash later back in the Guild. "I see. Not too bad for a newbie. I'm impressed Lucy. How did you two defeat Erigor in such a destructive manner?"

"Well... me and Natsu worked together and defeated Erigor with a... subtle result. Ni-shi-shi!", Lucy replied sheepishly.

"Yeah ninja-style! Nin-nin!", Natsu added which Gray sighed exasperatedly at his rival's stupidity and Happy commenting, "Aye! That's Natsu for ya!"

After Team Natsu have reunited and discussed what to do with Erigor and the rest of the Eisenwald Guild including Lullaby, Kageyama took advantage and hijacked the Magic Mobile to retrieve the Cursed Flute and continued on his way to Clover Town. His backstabbing have shocked the whole group and went after the Shadow Mage in hopes that they'll get there in time to stop him from playing the Lullaby flute's song of death to kill the Guild Masters unawares.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well the sixth chapter of "Fairy's Sin" is done and the new update will come around anytime soon when I have the time and brainpower to do after a writer's block. I hope it's good and all. Hehehe. In the next chapter, Team Natsu is gonna face and defeat Lullaby in the conclusion of this arc (I'm gonna think my brainpower how to make an awesome fight! Ni-shi-shi!) and yet hints of Lucy's true nature were seen. And well let's just say there will be a little family visit coming sometime soon. :D Also about Virgo, their meeting will be changed later on when the arc is over.**

**Power Levels of the characters in this chapter credited to thewhitedragon1993. :D All the Power Levels were measured by him and I thank him for it. Numbers change and Team Natsu can raise their Power Levels if they train and get stronger. I find it comical of the new rivalry between Lucy and Erza. Hehehe.**

**With the recent debut of the Alvarez Empire in the current arc of the Fairy Tail, I guess I can add a few... alterations and additions into the AU crossover fanfic story. Aside that, one of the Spriggan Twelve, Brandish have appeared and gave Natsu and Gray a sweat of fear from her amount of Magic power. Even Marin Hollow was no pushover in his debut including his use of Spatial Magic. I just hope that they did not get OHKOed in the next chapter but I wouldn't bet on it.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**What's up guys? I'm back and the seventh chapter of "Fairy's Sin" is here. I thank you once more again for long patience for the recent update as well as the likes and support of the crossover AU story between Fairy Tail and Nanatsu no Taizai. Hehehe sorry my bad. ****I might need to fight my writer's block all over again when I have the time after dealing with college again as usual.**

**Seriously guys, can anyone else out there make their Nanatsu no Taizai crossover fic? I can't be around forever you know. Lol :p**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Nanatsu no Taizai and their respective characters involved in the story. They respectively belong to Hiro Mashima and Nakaba Suzuki, the two awesome authors of the popular shounen manga and anime series. Except the OC Lucy, a product of my imagination. ;)**

**Anyways enjoy and don't forget to review. ****Comments, advise, ideas, suggestions and criticisms are always welcome. ****:D**

* * *

Chapter 7

_Somewhere in the outskirts far distance en-route to Clover Town_

On the march in the falling of the approaching night with the full moon, an entire battalion of the Fiore Royal Army composed of over several infantry companies and a single large formation of cavalry mounted on large gecko mounts with the banners of the Kingdom of Fiore flying was being deployed in response to Eisenwald's terrorist activities after a small army unit failed to stop them back at Oshibana Train Station earlier.

"We have received reports that Eisenwald is plotting to murder the Guild Masters at their conference at Clover. I won't let that happen on my watch! We have to stop them. Let's show those wizards the might of the Fiore Army!", the commander of the battalion told his men while on the march.

"Yes sir!" All troops of the Fiore Royal Army battalion shouted in agreement of their commanding officer's speech on their anticipated encounter with the Dark Guild, although they were not prepared what is coming for the night is dark and full of terrors...

* * *

_Hours later at the forest near the Provincial Guild Masters' Meeting_

Nightfall came as Kageyama had finally reached his destination that Erigor couldn't. He was dreary of his wounds but looked on in excitement at the thought of fulfilling Eisenwald's plan. _Yeah, this will work. Surely they'll be able to hear the Lullaby song from here. Finally! The time has come!_, he thought victoriously just before hearing some smooching sounds that caught him off guard.

It is revealed to be Fairy Tail Guild Master Makarov himself who have been reading the latest issue of Sorcerer's Weekly about the hottest male and female Mages throughout Fiore. "There's some hot little numbers on this week's issue. Wow! Young wizard ladies are much powerful now than they were back in my day. And sexier too!", he mused to himself perversely.

"Daagh! I don't have time for this! I need to catch up to those fools before they destroy an entire town!", Makarov said to himself after shrugging off his perverted thoughts and put away the Sorcerer's Weekly magazine. Sensing someone behind him and turned around, he panicked at the sight of the Shadow Mage behind his back all along. "AAAH! It's not what it looks like! I'm just doing some research on female wizards! It was an innocent act and I'm not ashamed of doing it!", he quickly defended himself with arms waving wildly.

_I don't care what you're doing... Sheesh..._, Kageyama sighed inwardly as he didn't saw that coming.

"You've been hurt badly, boy. You shouldn't be wandering around the woods in your condition.", Makarov said in concern after noticing the young man's wounds wrapped in bandages.

"Yes sir. You're right.", Kageyama simply said about his current state but in his thoughts. _Hold on... That's Makarov Dreyar. The master of the Fairy Tail guild. Why do I keep running into these flies..._

Seeing this as an opportunity to use Lullaby on the elderly Guild Master, the black-haired young man politely asked. "Excuse me? I don't suppose you would care to hear a song. Hehehe. They wouldn't let me play my flute while I was in the hospital. It mean a lot to play for someone again."

"That's one creepy looking flute you got there.", Makarov commented.

"I know. But it has a beautiful sound.", Kageyama assured him that gave the latter a raise in the eyebrow. "Well... I should be going but I guess one song wouldn't hurt.", he said.

"Oh thank you!", the man said happily but inwardly Eisenwald's goals came true at last. _We win!_

"Be sure to listen carefully, okay sir?", the Eisenwald Dark Mage told Makarov as he was about to play the Cursed Song of Lullaby._This is it..._

However, he began to hesitate use the demonic flute on the old man as voices of his fellow Eisenwald guildmates: Rayule, Byard and Erigor in his head began to speak to him in his conscience to make him play the Lullaby now.

_Who would want to join a Legal Guild anyway? They suck!_

_Those Fairy Tail guys are too weak to be talking such big talk!_

_The Lullaby song will be our revenge against those who stripped us of our rights and forced us to live in the darkness!_

Just when Kage was about finally play the Lullaby, the voices of the Fairy Tail Mages spoke out loudly in his conscience once more of the impending consequences should he carry it out but Lucy's voice hit him the most.

_Only a real sin can never be erased no matter what you do..._

After Kageyama's recent backstabbing earlier, Team Natsu have pursued the man just by foot since he hijacked the Magic Vehicle and found him already in Clover Town with their Guild Master, Makarov as they feared that the Eisenwald Dark is going to use Lullaby on him as they tried to shout out to him of the danger he seemingly got himself into.

Despite feeling a little exhausted when the sun came down which had happened to her most of the time, Lucy told her teammates after sensing something... or someone disturbing at their backs with a cold shiver down to her spine. "Guys... I think someone is behind us."

"Of course someone is behind you my dear and it's me. So... shhh!", the passionate male voice replied.

It is revealed to be Bob, the Guild Master of Blue Pegasus who appeared behind the Fairy Tail Mages apparently out of nowhere.

Lucy, Natsu and Gray were surprisingly shocked of the man's bizarre appearance as Bob told them before eyeing on the boys. "We're just about to get to the good part. Well, aren't you boys yummy? So adorable!"

The pinkette and the black-haired Mages were utterly terrified of the plump man's... interest on men which is themselves as they try to keep a very safe distance away from Bob as much as possible when he moves in closer to them.

"Who the heck is that guy?", Lucy asked her fellow rival.

"Master Bob.", Erza replied with a sweatdrop much to Lucy's surprise.

"Erza, honey. You really filled out.", Bob commented on the scarlet Mage's adolescent body after turning his attention away from Natsu and Gray who jumped into the bushes for their own safety.

"You're telling that weirdo is the Guild Master of the Blue Pegasus Guild? You gotta be kidding me!", the blonde woman commented while thought in a deadpanned manner. _Coming from the looks of this... man? I think, it almost seemed like Uncle King really let himself go, huh._

This has caused the brunette fat man sneeze loudly and wondered why was he sneezing like that again and his beautiful brunette wife gave him a handkerchief to wipe his nose in concern of her husband's health while tending to her teenage twin children who are almost resembling like them in their age back in their day.

"Oh you must be Lucy. Nice to meet you my dear.", the Guild Master of Blue Pegasus greeted politely.

"Uh... nice to meet you sir. I think...", Lucy said awkwardly.

Another voice spoke out beside the blonde woman who turned her attention to. "So this is the newest recruit of Fairy Tail we've all heard about."

"Master Goldmine of the Quarto Cerberus Guild.", Erza said in recognition of the man standing his back next the tree.

"Hey Erza. Wassup? And it would seem that your friend is making quite a big-shot in the Fairy Tail. Sounds pretty impressive if you ask me.", the middle-aged man with shades and a wizard hat casually greeted.

"I did not know you were that popular Lucy.", the Armored Mage commented.

"Well, I guess... although I was surprised that I would get attention this quick.", the Full Counter Mage replied.

"Still even so, I won't ever lose to you. My new rival...", Erza muttered with a confident smirk at her fellow rival and mentally commented. _This is even might be more fun than my old rivalry with Mirajane!_

"Who, me? Your new rival, Erza... Are you sleep-talking or something? Ni-shi-shi!", Lucy casually gasped with a mischievous smirk in response while she thought. _For some reason I feel this is almost like Uncles Meliodas and Ban's rivalry when it comes with Erza... but I'm enjoying this! Ni-shi-shi!_

_Whoa! It would appear Erza has found herself a new rival since Mirajane... This is going to be interesting... Most interesting. You better watch your heart Makarov because those two might cause a lot more damage after they fight. Hehehe..._, Goldmine said in thoughts about the newborn rivalry between Erza and Lucy as the two women had a playful/serious banter with each other after quickly taking notice of this new development.

Back to the scene where Kageyama has yet to play the Lullaby flute on the Fairy Tail Guild Master as the first victim to hear the Cursed Song but it has been already past several minutes already in the passing night.

"Well, I can't wait all night young man.", Makarov said impatiently.

Just when the Shadow Mage was about to use the Cursed Flute now, Team Natsu were alerted of this and tried to intervene but Goldmine and Bob had stopped them from interfering as the two Guild Masters already knew that their fellow colleague can handle himself in the situation like this.

_I can do this! I just have to play one song! And that will change everything!_, Kage thought to himself in a moment of hesitation.

As if Makarov had read his mind of the intention of using Lullaby on the Guild Masters, he told him that surprised the young man. "Nothing is going to change. You cannot change the fact those who are weak will forever remain weak. Now maybe it's just me but I don't think that's a bad thing. I mean we humans are weak creatures by nature compared to the other races of this world out there. Our insecurities are the reason that Guilds even exist. And they're why we have friends."

Continuing his talking as Team Natsu, Bob, Goldmine and even the Guild Masters who took notice of the scene from the window of the Guild Conference Hall and listened, "...When we were surrounded with allies, it's easier to stay positive about the future. Think of it this way. If we're clumsy, we may stumble and bump into things. But as long as we have faith in our future, we continue marching forward. Our inner strength emerges on its own. But we would have to choose that path and pledge our lives to the fullest. Don't let that silly flute get in the way."

Touched by the old man's words of kindness, Kageyama dropped the Lullaby flute on the ground and knelt in defeat. "I surrender."

Relieved that the man surrendered, Team Natsu ran towards Makarov who was surprised to see them in Clover at times like this and complimented him of his moving speech of his on the Eisenwald Dark Mage while Bob and Goldmine simply watched the scene.

"I'm glad you didn't do it Kage. It might leave a bad taste on your move if you have used the flute.", Lucy assured the guilt-ridden man.

"Damn you, blondie. Your words sure hit the spot huh?", Kage commented with a sad smile.

"My name is Lucy and don't you forget it, Kage. Ni-shi-shi!", she simply said with a carefree smile.

Then suddenly, Lullaby's eyes glowed violet along with sparks of lightning and smoke as it laughed demonically, surprising everyone who heard it. **"Hehehehehe... I've grown tired of you cowardly wizards and your antics!"**

An incredibly large purple Magic circle then appeared in the sky and sparks of lightning were produced as witnessed by the Fiore Royal Army battalion who had already arrived on Clover to deal with the situation that has now gone worse by now.

**"I can no longer hold back! I shall come forth to devour you myself!"**, the voice of Lullaby bellowed as bright light briefly blinded everyone and out came a giant Demon appearing from the cliff's side and it's the true form of the Cursed Flute. It is an extremely tall and muscular hunchbacked beast that has three eyes, two legs, two arms and one head along with the many cutouts in its body and its humongous size rivaling that of the members of the Giant Clan.

**"I shall feast upon your**** souls!**", Lullaby in its true form loudly proclaimed to its would-be victims.

"What is that thing?! Erigor never said anything about a monster!", Kageyama asked in shock at the sight of the demonic flute Eisenwald acquired for their now-aborted plan had transformed into a giant demonic creature.

"We're in a pickle.", Bob commented.

"It must be a Demon from the Book of Zeref.", Goldmine answered the Eisenwald Mage's question.

_Or rather yet according in the books written by Grandma Merlin about them, they're also called the Etherious..._, the blonde girl mentally added while looking at the gigantic Demon. _If Aunt Diane were here, she would have simply smashed Lullaby's true form into the ground without even blinking an eye_.

Seeing the danger Lullaby's true form has posed, the Guild Masters quickly fled from the Guild Conference Hall immediately to keep a fair safe distance away while some wanted to fight the giant Demon but they couldn't due to their personal problems such as a bad back or some other reasons they have despite being known as a group of powerful Mages leading Guilds respectively.

"Why did the flute turn into a giant monster?", Happy questioned.

"That's what Lullaby's true form looks like in the flesh. It's forbidden Black Magic. Living Magic, Zeref's specialty.", the Guild Master of Quarto Cerberus explained with a serious look on his face.

"Living Magic?", Erza questioned about that kind of Magic she never heard of before.

"Who's Zeref? Wasn't he some ancient wizard?", Gray added in curiosity.

"He's the most evil wizard the world has ever known. He was very powerful in his day although he was nothing compared to the far more powerful beings from three thousand years ago but still very powerful in his own right regardless such as the legendary figures from Britannia for example.", Bob passionately explained about the Black Wizard and his history to Team Natsu.

The plump man finished his sentence. "...But in my wildest dreams, I never thought that his dark legacy would pop up back again."

**"Now then, which of these delectable souls shall I dine on first?"**, Lullaby wondered out loud as it jerked its head on the Fairy Tail Mages.

"Delectable huh?", Natsu questioned with a fierce grin before asking Gray a very stupid question. "Do you think souls are that tasty?"

"How should I know what they taste like?!", the Ice-Make Mage retorted in an irritated tone.

_Uncle Meliodas did mentioned that souls taste kinda weird or something like that when he told me about his brothers Uncles Zeldris and Estarossa consuming souls to replenish their magic power along with their comrades back when they were enemies at that time..._, Lucy thought with a sweat-drop.

"Natsu and Gray! Get everyone to a safe place!", Erza ordered but the two steadfastly refused to obey before the scarlet woman gleamed a dangerous glint in her eyes that forced them to comply with a fake friendship facade and an "Aye! Aye!" almost immediately, leaving Lucy another sweat-drop of the boys' antics.

"No giant wood Demon is going to scare off the Fiore Army! Charge!", the commanding officer of the Fiore Royal Army battalion said to his subordinates who then started to begin their assault on Lullaby.

"Yes sir!" The entire battalion marched head-on into battle against the giant Demon.

_And how are they going to fight Lullaby with their numbers of foot soldiers and cavalry with their normal weapons suited for engaging in ground combat? They didn't even have magical knights in their ranks. It's pathetic..._, the blonde Fairy Tail Mage thought skeptically at the sight of the Fiore royal troops charging into battle against the Demon of Zeref after overhearing them.

**"You doubt my power?! I'll prove it to you!"**, Lullaby bellowed at the bravado of the humans they displayed after overhearing them as it opened its mouth where a purple Magic circle appeared and fired a large beam at the nearby mountain behind the royal army unit, destroying it completely as a testament of its power.

After covering eyes away from the blinding light, Team Natsu and the Guild Masters were surprised and awed of the Etherious' demonstration of power that took out an entire mountain as it left nothing but a smoking crater afterward. The soldiers of the Fiore Royal Army battalion were terrified too as well that such power could have taken them all out at once if Lullaby would have wanted to.

"Captain… Are we scared yet?", one Fiore soldier questioned in fear.

"Now, men! Retreat! Run for your lives!", the commander quickly ordered for a full retreat. Almost immediately, every single member of the battalion quickly broke their formation and fled fast for their lives as far away from Lullaby as possible.

_Yup, definitely pathetic. How really sad..._, Lucy commented in her deadpanned thoughts about the sorry state of the Fiore armed forces that barely had any real strength of powerful and skilled magical knights of their own just like the Holy Knights of Britannia as she shook her head with a sigh inwardly.

**"I have no need for those pathetic humans! I prefer the taste of a wizard's soul and I will consume all of yours!**", the Etherious said on Team Natsu below after watching the fleeing troops running away.

"Oh yeah! I would like to see you try! Bring it on big guy!", the Fire Dragon Slayer retorted back and challenged it for a fight.

Ignoring the Guild Masters who are gathered there for their own safety, wishing Team Natsu good luck in defeating the ancient Demon of Zeref, Lucy glanced at the building held for the Guild Masters' Conference and briefly raised her hand to cast a protective Spell around it. "**Perfect Cube...**" _Better safe than sorry..._, she said to herself mentally.

"What are you doing Lucy?", Happy questioned.

"A little safety measure I put up just in case, Happy. Ni-shi-shi!", the blonde woman simply said in a mischievous smirk and a wink that leaves the talking cat quite confused for a while.

"Hmm... what did Lucy do to that building?...", the elderly Fairy Tail Guild Master wondered out loud after eyeing on her.

The giant Etherious spread its arms and then released a lot of Magical power exploding forth with a loud monstrous bellow as the large violet Magic circle appeared again and is preparing to attack the humans below its foot. It's release of power had hurt some of the Guild Masters' ears but Goldmine, Bob and Makarov remained completely unfazed.

"Lucy! Can you read Lullaby's Power Level?", Erza demanded immediately after feeling Lullaby's burst of Magical power.

Looking at the stats of Lullaby with Balor's Magical Eye, Lucy nodded and glanced at the giant wood Demon calmly. "Right... Magic: 800. Strength: 750. Spirit: 1000. Power Level Overall: 2550."

"So Lullaby is actually little bit stronger than it appears huh? Sounds reassuring.", Gray commented with a smirk while unconsciously taking off his clothes again much to the glee of the female Guild Masters with hearts in their eyes.

"I see... It is not as powerful as it was believed to be. Thank you Lucy.", Titania Erza said as she Requipped twin blades with two red Magic circles appearing.

The blonde swordswoman simply smiled carefreely and brandished her Rhitta's broken sword from her backpack sheathe. "You're welcome, Erza. Lullaby's Power Level of 2550 is nothing compared to Power Level Overall of all four of us combined: 9566. Anyways let's take that overgrown flute down together! Ni-shi-shi!"

"I dunno what are you saying Lucy because of that stupid math again but it's awesome! This is gonna be too easy!", Natsu said with a cracking of his knuckles with the pleased look, eager for a fight with Happy supporting his best friend with an "Aye!"

In the midst of Lullaby powering up its full power, Makarov simply gave a fierce smirk that the Fairy Tail Mages' battle against the Demon of Zeref will already be over before they even know it while Goldmine and Bob clearly knew that as well.

"Ready?", Erza asked her fellow teammates as she readied her twin blades.

"Oh yeah!", the Fire Dragon Slayer and the Ice-Make Mage said together in agreement.

"Let's do this...", Lucy muttered with a hint of prideful tone that Happy started to notice.

Then all of the four Fairy Tail Mages charged together in unison and proceeded their all-out full assault on Lullaby still powering up in its large Magic circle to kill and consume the souls of its intended victims, leaping upwardly towards the massive creature without hesitation.

"**Requip! The Knight!**" Erza exclaimed as she quickly changed her normal armored attire and switched to her Heaven's Wheel Armor through a red Magic circle and slashed at Lullaby with her swords twice all at once on its torso, giving the wooden Demon in great pain.

Placing his right fist on his left palm along with the buildup of the icy cold aura emanating, Gray summoned a white-blue Magic circle and attacked Lullaby with his Spell. "**Ice-Make: Lance!**" From the ground, he fired multiple lances made of ice towards the Etherious below and damaged it with a wailing pain when they impaled its skin continuously.

Punching his fists together with a orange Magic circle appearing, Natsu quickly charged at Lullaby with his fist coated with flames and punched it in the face quite hard with a shout. "Now it's my turn! **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**"

Appearing behind and moving quickly Lullaby in a blink of an eye on all sides of direction, Lucy made multiple sword slashes all around with her Rhitta's broken blade form that gave numerous heavy slash cuts on it, further deepening its pain. Not only that, she summoned her Celestial Spirit through her Gate Key with a blue Magic circle appearing. "**Open, Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!**"

"Moooo! Got youuu!", the cow-like axe-wielding warrior appeared before his summoner and swung down his large weapon at Lullaby in several powerful slashes before disappearing shortly back to the Celestial Spirit Realm.

The Guild Masters who were watching Team Natsu battle Lullaby with ease were utterly shocked and astonished of the power of the Mages of Fairy Tail as they commented out loud to themselves.

"He punched the Demon with fire!"

"I didn't know Ice Magic can do that!"

"The girl can Requip her armor!"

"She used some kind of Speed Magic to attack the Demon on all sides with a broken blade and summoned a Celestial Spirit!"

**"You are making me angry!"**, Lullaby yelled in irritation as it tried to strike Team Natsu with the swing of its fist but they all dodged and counterattacked with Erza slashing her swords once more and Gray creating a bow made of ice and fired series of ice arrows towards it.

Natsu punched his flaming fists again and charged at the Demon of Zeref. "I'm not finished you! **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!**" Streams of flames appeared on the pink-haired teen's arms and struck Lullaby in an explosive manner.

"T-that's incredible! Their combination attacks are so powerful and they're insane!", Kageyama commented with an amazed look at Team Natsu attacking Lullaby with everything they got relentlessly.

"Aye!", Happy said in agreement.

"**Power Amplify...**", Lucy whispered a supportive Spell with a quick swipe of her hand glowing with Magical energy that greatly boosted her fellow teammates' Magical attacks unbeknownst to them except Makarov, Goldmine, Bob, Happy and Kageyama who saw her use that type of support Magic which added much more further damage they inflicted on Lullaby.

Erza kept slashing her swords on all sides in flight at the Etherious and Requipped from her Heaven's Wheel Armor to her Black Wing Armor, a slightly-revealing black armor with silver lining with wings akin to a Dragon or a bat, to further amplify her already powerful offensive attacks on Lullaby much to the pleasure of the older Guild Masters drooling at the sight of her armor revealing parts of her body.

Gray placed his palm on his hand again and fired another Ice-Make Spell at it. "**Ice-Make: Saucer!**", a very fast-spinning spinning saw made of ice appeared from his Magic circle and struck hard at the waistline of Lullaby upon impact.

Dodging a heavy fist attack from the giant wooden Demon, Natsu jumped high towards it and punched his fists of flames once more. "**Fire Dragon's Roar!**", he fired a large stream of flames through his mouth in a trumpet fashion at Lullaby in a huge explosion that nearly burned it to ash and pushed it back much farther a bit away from the Guild Master Conference Hall.

Despite all the powerful Magical attacks from the four members of Team Natsu, the Etherious had endured them long enough to build up its power despite all the immense pain it endured and it was finally paid off.

**"You are only delaying the inevitable you pathetic wizards! And how the time has come to hear my Melody of Death!****" **Finally finishing building up its full power with its Magic seal disappearing, Lullaby took a heavy breath and sucked in all of the surrounding plant life around it in preparation to play the melody of death upon its victims as everyone covered their ears in attempt to avoid hearing its Cursed Song.

_Dammit, guess I have no choice but to use 'that'_ power..., the blonde Fairy Tail Mage thought to resort using a certain dangerous power that her favorite uncle had specifically told her not to learn but did that anyway since she couldn't help herself for some reason as expected of being the granddaughter of Merlin. Not letting that happen, Lucy jumped high above the Demon of Zeref in the midst of unleashing its Cursed Song as she transformed Rhitta's broken blade to its true form and coated her giant axe with jet black flames all over its sharp edge and swung hard in Lullaby's chest.

"**Enchantment: Hellblaze!**" The effects of the Hellblaze power the blonde woman used have deeply harmed Lullaby in agonizing pain despite its great durability it managed to sustain from all of the attacks of Team Natsu and interrupted its unleashing of the cursed song of death.

**"AARRRGHHHH! It burns! It burns! What is this flames?!"**, the giant Etherious cried loudly in pain of the black flames all over its body and struggled to get them off, stomping on the ground hard and sending a lot of debris flying.

"Hey! Hey! No fair! How come my flames couldn't hurt you, you overgrown wooden bagpipe!? It's not fair! Not fair at all!", Natsu angrily complained out loud of the flames of his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic after witnessing the giant Etherious wallowed in great pain of the black flames inflicted by Lucy.

"What? Wh-what kind of Magic is this?... It feels terrifying.", Erza wonders out loud in a feeling of dread upon witnessing the blondie's another Magic that she didn't even mention earlier back in the train. _That is no ordinary Fire Magic I've seen before... It couldn't be... Dark Magic!..._

"Those flames... It's completely different from Natsu's and other types of Fire Magic...", Gray muttered in alarm. _It felt demonic... Just like Deliora but almost different for some reason. When did she learn that kind of scary Magic?..._

"Lucy...", Happy muttered upon seeing his human friend using such Magic.

"What the hell is that black flames of hers? It hurt Lullaby that badly! Just how many Magics does she have?", Kageyama wondered out loud about Lucy's use of her Magics at disposal.

The Guild Masters witnessing this were utterly both shocked and awed yet terrified to see the Demon from the Book of Zeref screaming in painful agony of the black flames produced by the blonde woman.

"The girl's black flames hurt the giant Demon?!"

"Her broken blade turned into a giant axe!"

"What is she?..."

"The flames look unnatural!"

"Hmm... interesting.", Goldmine muttered.

"Those black flames must be very hot than Natsu's flames. Oh my...", Bob passionately commented.

"Such flames... It reeks of demonic Magic.", Makarov said to himself, sensing the dangerous power Lucy used.

**"These black flames... No, no! It can't be! It can't be!"**, Lullaby seethed in a mix of pain and rage upon recognition of the black flames created by the blonde woman, who stared at it with a prideful look while holding her Rhitta's giant axe form at her shoulder, that greatly harmed it. **"The Purgatory Flames of the Demon Clan!"**

Then the giant wood Etherious began to painfully recall the ancient conflict between the Demons of Zeref and the Demon Clan 400 years ago where it also participated in it too as well...

* * *

_On the ravaged land of Earth land at some point of 400 years ago_

In the vast battlefield of Earth Land filled with flames of war and massive destruction raging across nearly half the continent, the Etherious Clan and the Demon Clan fought in a battle that both sides have seemed to appear to be almost matched in terms of power and strength despite the vast differences that sets them entirely apart from each other.

It is due to the fact that the Black Wizard Zeref created the Etherious Clan from the books he wrote through the Black Arts he had mastered with the single purpose of killing him after being cursed with the Contradictory Curse and immortality as divine punishment by Ankhseram, the god of life and death for devising ways of reviving his deceased younger brother, whom he finally managed to while creating the most powerful Etherious of all, E.N.D. as his final masterpiece, that goes against everything about life and death itself such as the R-System and the Eclipse Gate.

But the Demon Clan saw the Demons of Zeref as a grave insult to themselves that the strongest, most evil Mage of all time 400 years had created his own version of demons that are nothing compared to their power three thousand years ago since the Ancient War between the major powerful clans and not only that, the Etherious have boasted themselves as the superior Demon race than their original counterparts.

As a result, the Demon King had took it upon himself to exterminate the race of man-made demonic creations from the face of the Earth Land which his Clan gleefully took part of, regardless of Zeref's reasons of wanting to die from the Contradictory Curse by Ankhseram inflicted upon him, that had occurred in Earth Land and the Demon Realm at some point 400 years ago.

Curses, a power rooted from the negative emotions set forth by humans and Commandments, a unique power granted by the Demon King, both equally terrifying magical powers of darkness clashed in the most devastating effects on the battleground between the true and the man-made demons that has destroyed and killed everything in their skirmishes.

Countless Etherious and Demon Clan members have perished in battle as they ferociously fought with everything they got to the death as the field littered with numerous piles of dead bodies and burned/shredded books lay on the ground and soaking the land with their blood, almost in a similar scale compared to the Ancient War three thousand years ago.

Deliora fought against group of Albions and Grey Demons as the Demon of Destruction fired a massive beam of Magical energy at the living weapons of war who then retaliated with its own attack of the same power that exploded in a tremendous explosion that rocked the land.

Lullaby was there, sucking out many souls from the Demon Clan troops with its cursed melody of death and assaulted them with its powerful Magic beam attack through its Magic seal while witnessing countless of its brethren burned alive by the Purgatory Flames of their enemy.

Lamy and her army of clones often served as support for her fellow Etherious, maintaining the Hell's Core to revive them after their previous defeats but were often not fast enough to save them all and sometimes participated in battle against the Demon Clan with Yokdoriga and its fellow Etherious where they were easily curbstomped and killed by few Red Demons who sees them as nothing more than insignificant nuisances.

The Nine Demon Gates of the Etherious Clan and the Ten Commandments of the Demon Clan, although both groups were lacking one member for some reasons due to certain circumstances, were the vanguards of the battlefield, leading their fellow Demons of both races and clashing with their full might of their extraordinary power against each other as expected of the elite powerful and skilled Demon warriors of both factions.

Franmalth the Armored who had recently absorbed the black matter and the black flames through his Absorption Curse from the fallen Demon Clan warriors battled a little girl with large tentacles tipped with black matter wrapped around her body. The Etherious attempted hit her with a series of fast hammering fist strikes but she swatted them all down easily.

"I'm gonna absorb your soul little octopus girl once I get my hands on you! I wonder how much it's going to be? How much! How much!", Franmalth said with a rolling of his tongue while utilizing the black matter and flames he absorbed as if these powers were his in devastating effect that wounded her briefly had not for her tentacles protecting her.

"Ewww! Go away pervert!", the little Commandment retorted harshly as she finally retaliated with a strong slamming of her tentacles upon him and then grabbed hold of his arms and spun him around and around so fast that left her opponent very dizzy.

"Now beat it!" The octopus girl sent the round bodied Demon flying away from her and crashing into several Lamys caught in the line much to their utter dismay.

Kyôka the Goddess of the Slave Planet and Seilah the Goddess of the Chill Moon in their Etherious Forms attempts to attack Merascylla the Faith, a pink-haired female Demon who has black matter all around her body acting as her second hand and Derrierie, a long orange spiky haired young woman whose body is only covered by black matter as her clothing but the two Commandments held on their own pretty well and fought back.

"You Demon Clan would never understand of our true purpose here in this world! We were born from Zeref's book he has written with his love! It's all in the will of our creator Zeref!", the woman with avian features yelled with fanatical fervor as she fired her extended claws at her opponent.

"Taking it from the ass, you fake Demons are quite too fanatical to your creator that you're trying to kill despite how you claim to worship him like a god... Oh well. Like I care anyway.", Derrierie commented while blocking and parrying the Etherious woman's attacks and fought back with her black matter infused claw formed around her hand.

"You dare mock us! We Etherious are the superior race above all others in this world and there's nothing you can do about it! For Zere-oomph!", the de facto leader of the Nine Demon Gates yelled with zealotry and used her Curse, Enhancement to further boost her power and was about to continue on her relentless assault but Derrierie who muttered to herself in a simple sentence before punching her in the face hard that sent her flying away along with the exploding debris.

"Taking it from the ass, you are one crazy fanatical idiot.", she said before gave pursuit to continue her clash with Kyôka.

"Such a tragedy of a story I will write when two Demon races fight against each other...", Seilah commented with story motifs and a sigh, controlling a lot of inanimate debris with her Curse, Macro and sending them towards the pink-haired female Commandment who had simply swiped them off easily with her black matter automatically defending her.

"Not much of a tragedy if you ask me for a wannabe author. I think of more like Zeref's own creations killing him in a cold brutal manner after he created you, now that _is_ tragedy.", the pink-haired female Commandment dryly said that greatly upsets Seilah, provoking her to attack as she created kanji circles around her hand, to which a third eye then grows on her open palm and unleashed an enormous blast of energy with enough destructive force.

But when the smoke clears afterward, Merascylla remained almost relatively unharmed despite some few bruises she endured but the force of the Etherious woman's attack was more than enough to push her back several meters away.

"You will not mock me and my story!", the horned scantly-kimono clad woman yelled, charging forth in quick speed and tried to slice her opponent into pieces with her blade legs but was easily blocked. The Etherious woman then powered up her palm to fire the same intense Magical beam at her opponent but the latter redirected her attack in a different direction that hit Franmalth who had recently recovered from the curbstomp battle by the octopus girl instead.

"AAHH! You will pay for that Seilah! How much! How much!", the spiky rounded body Demon exclaimed as he was sent flying into the skies with a star twinkling.

Retaliating, Merasyclla disappeared in a flash of speed and then reappeared behind her opponent as she grabbed hold of Seilah's head with the black matter second hand and rapidly pummeled her into the ground repeatedly like a rag-doll before throwing her away bloodied and half-unconscious as if she was discarding her toy without any care at all.

"Pathetic...", she said to herself before flying away and proceeded on to the battlefield to assist Derrierie but Seilah despite her wounds seemed to have recovered upon getting back on her feet and resumed their fight almost immediately.

"Pray... Receive... Your soul will be brought to the halls of the Underworld by the will of Zeref.", Keyes the Black Archbishop, said in a tone of prayer as he summoned a large army of undead warriors with his Curse, Necromancy and gathered enough black miasma forming around in his khakkhara.

"Heresy. You speak of heresy in my presence and it will not be tolerated...", Dolor simply said in a calm manner as he then attacked the undead and its caster ferociously with brute force of his powerful arms, and struck the Black Archbishop who dematerialized into a cloud of black miasma before reforming.

The large black matter blob filled with several or multiple masks of Grey Demons named Gray Lord the Pacifist joined in and easily wiped out the necromancy creations of Keyes and engaged him in battle with his fellow the large four-armed bag-masked muscular Commandment as it spoke in many voices at once. "There... is... no... Underworld... here... Heretic... Only... Hell..."

The monk-like Demon with a skeletal face and a Magical Barrier Particle body swiped his skeletal hand and raised his khakkhara to fire a combination of straight and orb-like attacks made of black miasma at the two Commandments which struck them but managed to endure such powerful attacks before they retaliated with their black matter and brute force, forcing Keyes to dematerialize upon impact that wiped out the area behind their backs and reform back into his body later on.

Then, the two Commandments and the Demon Gate resumed to fight each other in a two-on-one battle over their beliefs and ideologies of hell and darkness that really contradicts each other more so.

"Explode! Explode! You fucking stuck-up for a gentleman!", Jackal, a sadistic young man with wolf-like ears and tail, yelled as he fired his Bomb Curse from his hands at a Frenchman in cloak, Monspiet multiple times that caused a lot of massive explosions in the surrounding area but the latter simply dodged them all or parrying them with his rapier while twirling his mustache casually as if he was toying with him all the time.

"I got you bastard! **Exploding Spiral!**" The Etherious bomber brings his arm behind him while gathering enough Curse power, and consequently swings his other arm forward, swiping it in the direction of the Monspiet and causes a large explosion in the form of a spiral that covers a large area that nearly got him in the middle of his powerful attack.

Jackal smirked sadistically only to show displeasure and shock moments later to see his opponent remained standing despite receiving his Curse attack head-on. "What?! I-impossible! How the hell did you fucking survive my explosions?!"

"Such indecent and vulgar words from a false Demon like you... This is why I hate rude people.", the cloaked Commandment commented, ignoring his opponent as he dusted off the soot off him and raised his arm to summon up his attack in retaliation. "**Purgatory Hellbird...**", he created a large, triangular flame with the likeness of a bird and launched it at Jackal who tried to evade it several times as the attack burned everything it touches in a fiery blaze before resorting to fire another explosive attack that made a massive explosion that engulfed the combatants, sending both sides flying but got back on their feet.

Enraged more than ever, Jackal turned himself into a large werewolf-like Etherious Form and charged recklessly on Monspiet head-on, causing more and more explosions in the way but the latter remained unfazed after being struck and retaliated back with a swift karate chop in the head tipped with black matter that caused him to spit out a lot of blood along with a strong kick on the gut with enough force to knock him down bloodied and near-dying.

"Huh. Teenagers... Always so impulsive and so reckless.", Monspiet said to himself with a twirl of his mustache after killing Jackal and simply walked away as if like nothing happened at all.

Tempester the Immortal and the Calamity, a humanoid lion man with a few words had clashed with Estarossa, a laid-back and quiet man as they often traded powerful blows at each other that caused a lot of destruction on their battle between themselves when the former engulfed himself in a tornado and charged towards the latter who quickly dodged and kicked him in the back, sending him crashing down to the ground.

"**Cyclone!**", the lion-faced Demon Gate conjured a violent tornado afterward that briefly caught the middle-aged Commandment off guard as the latter then recovered and counterattacked with his black flames fired from his gauntlet hands when the former was about to punch him with his violent wind-coated fist that pushed both of them back hard.

Breathing out a large mass of destructive flames from his mouth almost immediately after regaining his foot on the ground, Tempester attacked Estarossa directly right in front of him. "**Inferno!**"

In the face of the approaching blaze, the silver-grey scruffy haired man didn't say a word at all and calmly rushed forward in a blink of an eye, dodging the attack much to the Etherious' surprise and pummeled him with kicks and punches that had sent Tempester crashing into the ground like a skipping stone, destroying more debris along the way.

Torafuzar the Dark jumped in and attempted to hit him with a flurry of melee attacks and then elbow the Commandment in the gut with his blade arm but was missed and blocked by the man's palm before being punched in the face. Quickly recovering and getting back on his feet almost immediately, the reptilian Demon attacked him and Estarossa jumped high in the sky to avoid his melee strike.

However this was what Torafuzar wanted him to as he appeared high above his opponent mid-air before rushing at him, fully extending one of his blade arms to deliver a devastating punch, which sends Estarossa plummeting down towards the ground at high speed, generating a huge impact once they make contact with it in his own version of the underwater attack from his Tenchi Kaimei. "**Heavy Impact!**"

But out from the crater in the impact, Estarossa remained unharmed yet sustained a few bruises on his face when he touched his lips to see blood after receiving Torafuzar's heavy attack as he got up before deciding to get real serious and play time is over.

"Not much of a talker aren't you? No matter our fists will do the rest of the talking!", the reptilian muscular Etherious commented on his opponent's quiet nature as he then shifted to his aquatic Etherious Form and began his assault with Estarossa following suit when their fists clashed violently with the sheer pressure of the powers exploding in the battlefield.

Galan the Truth and Ezel the Dôjigiri, a four-armed and tentacled Etherious have clashed swords violently with a feeling rush of adrenaline and war frenzy as expected for their hotblooded battle-loving nature as the former thrust his spear forward which the latter quickly parried away with his fourth arm and struck him with one of his tentacles, pushing him back.

"Kakakakakaka! For a race of, how do humans call it?, cheap knockoff versions of us, you sure put up a very satisfying fight I almost never had before in my old life since three thousand years ago! Kakakakakakakaka!", Galan gleefully commented as he cross blades with Ezel in his Slash Attack Mode while swiftly dodging and parrying attacks with his spear.

"Cheap knockoffs?! Cheap knockoffs?! I'll show you that we Etherious are the superior race above all! I'll cut you into many pieces! **Onimaru**!", the four-armed and tentacled samurai-themed Demon Gate bellowed as he swung all of his arm blades with his Curse, Tenga Goken in an attempt to eviscerate Galan into a series of several bloody metallic pieces.

"**Wretched** **Scatter** **Strike**!", the armored slim Commandment countered with a flurry of quick strikes from his spear to clash all of Ezel's attacks and caused a massive destruction of the entire area around them before spinning his weapon in a deadly dance that the Etherious swung his blade arms to parry the attacks.

"**Mikazuki!**", Ezel rapidly swings his four arm blades around individually, targeting different directions, to generate a number of crescent-shaped slashes, travelling away from him to slice everything they come into contact with in the surrounding area which Galan easily parried them all with his spear and sliced off one of his opponent's arm blades in a blink of an eye.

Despite the painful loss of his arm blade, Ezel found this very enjoyable that he had never experienced before and Galan appeared to share the mutual feeling as they readies themselves and clashed with their bloodied weapons once in battle.

On the other side of the battlefield away from the Commandments and the Demon Gates, there clashes Mard Geer Tartaros, the Underworld King and the Definitive Demon, and Zeldris, the de facto leader of the Ten Commandments as they fought against each other, causing series of mass destruction throughout the fight as expected of the formidable Demons serving under the most powerful Demon leaders in the world.

"Mard Geer doesn't understand this Zeldris. Why must we demons fight each other? Aren't we all powerful beings of darkness? It was our creator Zeref who brought us to life in this world with his Books he wrote and we intend to fulfill his deepest wishes and desires.", the Underworld King demanded while parrying the attacks from his enemy with ease.

"As long as you Etherious of Zeref's Books exist, the Demon Clan will not tolerate to any race who would dare call themselves Demons as you boasted yourselves to be and not only that, claiming to be more superior than everyone. All of you are nothing but pale imitations of the true harbingers of hell.", Zeldris simply said with a serious look that angered Mard Geer.

"**Thorns!**", Mard swiped his hands in a fast pace that created a series of size-varying thorny vines from the ground and launched them towards Zeldris who then easily dodged and cut them down with his short broadsword before quickly disappearing and then reappearing to kick him in the back repeatedly. The two continued to clash between Mard's fists and Zeldris' sword as they parry, block and counterattack every move they make.

Zeldris appeared above the Underworld King and swung his blade in a killing blow but Mard easily blocked it with his Curse power coated with thorns, causing the ground where he's standing on crack and explode violently in clashing of their powers as they try to overpower each other in sheer strength.

"You are the first one to make Mard Geer feel this human emotion of anger that I felt it so disgusting... But now... Now I'm mad! **Rose Explosion!**" With a face of psychotic slasher smile anger he displayed now, Mard then creates a large rose composed of Curse Power that engulfs its nearby surroundings in a destructive explosion which his opponent managed to dodge but didn't count on the Definitive Demon to appear in front of him with a calm but enraged face and gave a triple combo attack of a knife-hand, backhand and roundhouse kick right at his face, sending him crashing several meters back.

"That's cute Mard Geer... My older brother Meliodas' rage was much more fearsome than yours...", the Commandment leader dryly commented after wiping the blood from his bruised mouth and got back on his feet.

Almost immediately after using his Thorn Curse, Mard Geer shifted into his Etherious Form in a form of a slender suit of armor complete with a demonic helm and large bat-like wings and assaulted the leader of the Ten Commandments with his full power which Zeldris retaliated with even much greater power as he swiped his hand unleashing a large black pillar above Mard that had engulfed the entire area into an extremely deep hole 20,000 feet below.

But the Underworld King managed to survive albeit suffering some wounds from the previous attack and returned the favor as he summoned a large Curse sphere at his left hand. "**Dea Yggdrasil!**" He then fired a massive wooden beam at Zeldris that pushed him much further back in great force despite the latter's immense strength in blocking it.

Afterward in the large destruction that followed, the two de facto leaders of the Etherious of Zeref and the Demon Clan resumed their all-out fight once more after they released a massive pressure of their powers that shook the entire land around them.

In the midst of the raging battle, the silhouettes of the two most powerful Demons from the Etherious and the Demon Clan: E.N.D. and the Demon King have fought in a wide-scale titanic combat. Although their appearances remained completely unknown and unseen from view due to the intensity of the massive destruction by their battle that has caused but from the point of view by the participating combatants.

Fatigued and tired after massacring the Red and Grey Demons easily, Lullaby saw it all and the black flames that were so painfully agonizing to the touch were all it remembered just moments before everything went brightly white...

* * *

After recalling forth the memories of its fellow Etherious fighting against the members of the Demon Clan in a gargantuan scale that caused massive destruction and death in the field of black flames, Lullaby raged in a berserk manner as it gave a heavy kick sending a lot of debris flying that caught some of the Guild Masters who then started running. **"RAAGHHH!"**

"Waaah! Let's get the heck out of here!", an elderly Guild Master exclaimed.

"Now it's really mad!", an elderly Guild Master panicked.

"Kyaaah!", a female Guild Master squealed in shock.

With the glow of its purple eyes, Lullaby then fired a large several Magic orbs towards the group of Guild Masters and Team Natsu in its line of fire especially towards Lucy that it focused its anger at her mostly. **"I will kill you all! Now die!"**

"**Ice-Make: Shield!**", the spiky black-haired teen summoned a large shield of ice and succeeded in protecting the Guild Masters from the full force of the attack with some commenting praise of his Molding Magic that creates out of anything.

"**Full Counter!**", Lucy swung her Rhitta and send the other attack that bypassed Gray's ice shield heading towards right back at Lullaby, pushing it further back that surprises the Guild Masters at the sight of her reflective Magic used offensively and jumped towards the Etherious where she slammed it with her giant axe hard and kicked it a bit further away from the Guild Masters' Conference hall.

"What the heck?! Lullaby just went berserk all of a sudden when Lucy struck it with that black flames of hers!", the Ice-Make Mage said while remained on the defensive since the giant wooden Demon started to go on a murderous rampage and watched Lucy using Hellblaze against it effectively which Natsu grumbled angrily in complaint that his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic didn't even burn Lullaby into ashes.

"It must have reacted violently to Lucy's... Hellblaze if I heard her right...", Erza deduced while maintaining flight of her Black Wing Armor in the sky, while sensing the danger of the black flames should she touch it. _Judging how Lullaby appeared to be deeply affected by these black flames, was __that type of Magic Lucy has been specifically used to kill Demons?_

"It is because those black flames she used are called the Purgatory Flames of the Demon Clan.", the Guild Master of Quarto Cerberus said that got the attention of three members of Team Natsu, Happy and Kageyama.

"The Demon Clan? Who are they?", the Armored Mage questioned.

Goldmine replied, "To explain this, the Demon Clan are a race of demonic beings who are the original demons of this world from 3,000 years ago and had once fought the four major races: humans, Goddesses, Fairies and Giants during the Ancient War at Britannia. Apparently, they did not take kindly well of Zeref's Demons when he created them with Living Magic and tried to exterminate them in a devastating war that has raged across half the continent 400 years ago."

"Oh dear, those two Demon races really don't like each other's guts don't you agree. So ironic that both powerful beings of darkness would battle each other like that.", Bob commented with a passionate tone.

"Demons fighting each other? Whoa... That's sounds pretty insane...", Gray commented with Erza and Happy agreeing about the bad history between the Demons of Zeref and the Demon Clan.

Lullaby in its berserk rage tried to deliver a heavy swipe of its arm on Lucy but the latter had casually swatted its large wood arm away with the blunt end of her Rhitta still coated in Hellblaze that further deepened the burning pain. **"Arrggh! This power... No human can master such Magic other than those cursed Demon Clan!"**

"Whether your soul should ascend to the skies of Heaven or fall to the depths of Hell, you shall be judged by the flames of Purgatory Demon of Zeref...", the blonde woman grimly spoke poetically in a darker tone with glint of her prideful self at the Etherious that gave a chilling in the spines of the Guild Masters and her fellow teammates including Happy and Kageyama.

"Lucy... Where have I heard that tone before?...", Makarov thought out loud to himself, trying to figure out a certain person he has once met in the past.

**"You dare judge me, you pathetic human?! I am the Demon of the Book of Zeref and I will devour your soul! RAAGHH!****"**, the giant wood Demon bellowed when it tried to punch her directly but instead of dodging it this time, Lucy blocked it with an open palm of her free hand while holding Rhitta that caused a heavy pressure cracking into the ground as a result.

After blocking the attack from the giant monster and pushing it back with ease while ignoring its deranged rants, the blonde girl finished in an arrogant tone. "Oh, I dare, Demon. You will repent for your sins for all the souls you have taken in the past... Oh wait... I changed my mind. Your arrogance disgusts me... So then you will pay for them dearly and I won't be doing it alone..."

Glancing at Lucy, the spiky black haired teen said to himself mentally. _Just as I thought, Lucy did turn 180 but... Although that prideful look of hers... No it can't be. It somehow reminded me of that old golden-haired geezer traveling in the Land of Isvan I once met with my master Ur and Lyon when he helped reunited her and her daughter Ultear and he was the one who defeated Deliora years ago... Wait, could it be?..._

_I have never seen Lucy that serious... and prideful unlike her carefree self she carried around. Something strange is going on about her and I need to find out what it is... Right after I challenge her when this is over. Hehehe..._, the Armored Mage thought upon observing her fellow rival's brief change of face.

"Guys! Let's finish this together! Erza, Gray! Hit that giant Demon with everything you got! Natsu! You and me are going to finish this off!", Lucy called out to her fellow teammates that snapped them out of their distraction and proceeded to defeat the Demon of Zeref's creation for good. _I can only use Hellblaze for a certain amount of time and I'm going to make it count. And also explain my friends about this power when this is over.. Oh well, here goes nothing..._, she thought.

"Hold on here, I'm the team's leader Lucy and such, I will give the orders here.", Erza stated firmly.

"Yeah, yeah knock yourself out Erza! Just do it now!", Lucy said to her fellow rival who complied for now.

Regaining the momentum of batlte, Erza and Gray continuously attacked Lullaby from all sides that made the monster stumble and nearly collapse upon losing balance on the ground, Lucy and Natsu started to bring out the finishing moves together.

"Alright it's your turn now you two!", the redhead said after completing her sword strike on the Demon's face.

"Do it!", the Ice-Make Mage yelled after firing ice arrows from the ice bow.

"**Hellblaze Piercing Blade!**" the blonde Fairy Tail Mage then concentrates all of her Hellblaze power into a single point at the tip of her giant axe and fired the technique at Lullaby in an even more devastating effect that shocks and awed the Guild Masters as the attacked completely engulfed the surrounding area, inadvertently burning down several of the trees.

And finally, Natsu jumped high towards it and coats his hands with fire, building up his Spell. "I got this! With the flames of my right hand and the flames of my left, put them two together!... **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!**", he fired a large ball of flame with a loud yell and threw it at Lullaby in a huge explosion that nearly burned it to ash.

Their finishing attacks have defeated Lullaby as the flames of the dragon and of hell engulfed the Demon of Zeref screaming in torment and completely disappeared with the flute remaining from hence it came but was slowly disintegrated into a pile of ashes as a result of Lucy's Hellblaze much to the shock of Makarov witnessing it after complimenting Team Natsu although in his mind decided to keep a really close eye more on Lucy after displaying some hints of her true nature behind her carefree personality.

In the aftermath, the Guild Masters who were watching stared in shock and awe what transpired in front of them as the dust has settled to show four Mages of Fairy Tail who just took down the demonic creation of Zeref but some were a little bit disturbed of the blonde's use of demonic version of Fire Magic that had sent Lullaby raging when it recognized it as of the Demon Clan's.

But regardless many of the people cheered now that the threat is gone while Bob assured Kageyama that joining a Legal Guild is really fun supported by Goldmine but had ruined the moment when the Blue Pegasus Guild Master mentioned that he was once like him in his youth as a member of Fairy Tail much to the young man's shock and mortification that his soul was about to leave his body.

Team Natsu, on the other hand, complimented each other of their supposed teamwork against the giant monster but were surprised that Lucy was not even a bit aware of her other side she displayed earlier with Lullaby as if she did all that unconsciously but they decided not to press on the subject for now as to not ruin the good mood and bring that up once they're back in the guild.

Not only that, the Guild Masters' Conference Hall have remained relatively undamaged and intact despite the chaotic battle between the Fairy Tail Mages and Lullaby albeit the destroyed surrounding area around it due to Lucy placing Perfect Cube around it earlier before the battle much to the surprise of everyone. That was considered a huge relief to all Guild Masters including Makarov, otherwise they would have turned on their saviors if the building was demolished in battle and the old man would have another heart attack and his soul threatening to depart to the afterlife.

Sadly however, Makarov is starting to have one when he saw Lucy and Erza are beginning to compete with each other's strength as they eagerly started a simple arm wrestling match after having another banter in the midst of their conversation that had led to this predicament and it was Natsu who jokingly suggested it in the first place unknowingly.

This was the first public debut displaying the rivalry between the two women of Fairy Tail!

"I won't hold back against you Lucy!", the redhead spoke in a confident smirk as they struggled in overpowering each other in an arm wrestling.

"Same here Erza! Ni-shi-shi!", the blonde girl casually stated as well.

The simple arm wrestling between Lucy and Erza with their strengths' pressure has caused the Guild Masters' Conference Hall to collapse tilting but remained undamaged due to Perfect Cube still in place, although this has brought lot of amused, shocked and angered looks from the Guild Masters at the two female Fairy Tail Mages who started it in the first place.

Natsu who had foolishly suggested the arm wrestling, Gray, Happy, and surprisingly Kageyama held each other in a single embrace together with a surprised expression at the girls' rivalry with one single thought they mutually shared together. _We're all_ _doomed!_

_What in the Earth Land did I just see there?! That Erza and Lucy are rivals! As if Mirajane wasn't enough for her! Oh dear Mavis, help me...*cries in sadness*_, the old man crying in tears of horror and shock at the sight of the two women ended having a tie in their destructive match and wanted to do it again enthusiastically, compelling Bob and Goldmine to comfort their fellow colleague.

* * *

_In the middle of the sea voyage from Britannia to Fiore_

After deciding to go on a little family visit to the Kingdom of Fiore in the Ishgar continent after taking a short leave by permission of King Arthur since Britannia can still run on its own even without their presences, Meliodas and Merlin took a ship en-route for the east where they were gazing out at the clear skies filled with beautiful stars and a full moon.

Then the Sins of Wrath and Gluttony sensed a familiar feeling even from a far distance on their current destination and knew it was Lucy behind such dangerous power she unleashed yet didn't know about her battle against the now-obliterated Demon of Zeref with her fellow teammates of Fairy Tail.

"Captain you sensed that power too huh?", Merlin asked while commented internally, _*sighs bemusedly* That's my adorable granddaughter... Hehehe..._

Meliodas sighs inwardly and commented casually like no one's business with a carefree smile. "Yup, it's Hellblaze no doubt. I told Little Lucy not to learn that dangerous power but just like you Merlin, she couldn't help herself. Oh well, it runs in the family. Ni-shi-shi!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Whew! Looks like I'm finished, the seventh chapter of "Fairy's Sin" is done and the next update will be made soon after my brain is rested from writer's block. In the next chapter, Lucy and Erza started their new rivalry at the guild much to everyone's shock and Mirajane's amusement after they defeated Lullaby but the hints of Lucy's true nature may get the attention of Fairy Tail and the Magic Council. Meanwhile, Meliodas and Merlin pays a little family visit to Fiore.**

**About the Ten Commandments, since the other members remained unnamed aside from Galan, Fraudrin, Derrierre, and Monspiet, they will remain nameless and I will retconn it once their names were revealed in the future chapters of Nanatsu no Taizai manga including their abilities. Oh boy I can't wait for the ultimate showdown between the Seven Deadly Sins and the Ten Commandments! XD**

**There will be some few major plot twists in this story and it might be quite awesome. :D And also I**** will be introducing some chapters about Escanor too as well.**** On more of the future chapters, I might be introducing some OCs, the children of the other members of the Seven Deadly Sins except Gowther because... uh, you know what I mean since I already planned for a certain doll of Lucy to be part of it but I might accept ideas from you guys if you wanted to.**

**Anyways, enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey yo what's up there everyone? I have finally returned at last *does the God Serena pose* and the eighth chapter of "Fairy's Sin" is here! Thank you guys once more again for your reviews and support for this AU crossover fanfic of Fairy Tail and Nanatsu no Taizai. :D Meliodas and Merlin will be arriving in Fiore soon. Ni-shi-shi!**

**The Ten Commandments arc is getting interesting with Ban reuniting with his Werefox father Zhivago the Beastman before he died peacefully in old age (So many feelz for this! :'( Too much!) and Merascylla bringing the souls of the departed from heaven to become her undead army, indirectly causing Elaine's revival! I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Nanatsu no Taizai and their respective characters involved in the story. They respectively belong to Hiro Mashima and Nakaba Suzuki, the two awesome authors of the popular shounen manga and anime series. Except the OC Lucy, a product of my imagination. ;)**

**Anyways enjoy and don't forget to review. ****Comments, advise, ideas, suggestions and criticisms are always welcome. ****:D**

* * *

Chapter 8

_At the Magic Council Headquarters in Era_

After Fairy Tail's heroic somewhat destructive handling of the Lullaby Incident, their reputation in the eyes of the Magic Council, as always, has mixed reactions as time passed. Within the meeting chambers where the nine members of the main ruling body of the Magic World gather around and stand on the massive Magic circle, they already began to discuss and debate about the latest incident concerning about Fairy Tail's latest 'achievement' over the Dark Guild Eisenwald with most members were caught and arrested including Kageyama who surrendered peacefully except for Erigor who somehow managed to escape capture and went into hiding.

"The Eisenwald guild may have been defeated but that is a one small victory in a much larger battle. The root of the main problem remains unsolved.", Org said to his fellow Councilors.

"A number of Dark Guilds has been growing in quite an alarming rate.", Yajima took his turn to speak.

One of the Council members stated, "We have to come up with a plan to eliminate them all!"

"But the question is how would we do that?", Yajima interjected about his fellow Councilman's suggestion.

"We shall come up with one. We cannot allow any more of Zeref's Magic to fall into the hands of the Dark Guilds again! Although Lullaby has been completely burnt to ashes before our Rune Knights tried to confiscate it.", the elderly Sage stated about the total destruction of the Demon of Zeref by Lucy's Hellblaze.

"At least, there will be one less tool of forbidden Magic in the world today. Still I do not understand how Eisenwald was able to obtain Lullaby so easily in the first place.", Yajima questioned in a baffled look.

A elderly man with a size of Yajima who has brown hair that had tufts which resembles cat ears, brown mustache, a light yellow tail, black pants and a long light blue sleeves shirt with dark blue stripes. In his hands was a wooden cane with a wide cylinder handle for support. He then said, "I hate to say it but the blame goes all the way to the administrative level."

"At any rate, Michello... It seems like this time we were saved by that thorn in our sides, Fairy Tail.", Siegrain smirked while he spoke to the Council.

The dark purple haired young woman spoke while placing her sleeve near her mouth, "They destroyed a whole Dark Guild with just four members. Quite an impressive feat, wouldn't you say?..."

Despite Fairy Tail's heroics, the other members of the Council still grumbled on the guild's destructive antics more than their good deeds as they murmured out loud of their intense dislike.

"Indeed Ultear, but you all may not want to accept but this is the reality of this situation. In the end, the attack on the Guild Masters was prevented. Lives were spared and... none of us had to give up our hard-earned positions on this Council to save face.", Siegrain stated much to their brief outrage before continuing. "However,... what has caught my eye is one of their new members. The girl with blond hair who's the new big shot in the Fairy Tail guild lately."

Soon, the Magic Council went silent for a few minutes before a Magic circle appeared in the center of them showing the person in question. The still image of Lucy Heartfilia wielding her Rhitta's broken blade form ready for battle and displaying her use Full Counter and Absolute Cancel. Then the image shifted to a short film where Lucy had simply cut down a group of bandits in a blink of an eye before they even reacted while acting in a casual manner. Next, it showed the blonde Mage swinging away her enemies with Rhitta's giant axe form, all the while dodging their attacking aimed at her casually while summoning a Celestial Spirit. And then finally the short film showed her use of Hellblaze against Lullaby that greatly harmed it and completely destroyed later.

Each member of the Magic Council were amazed and deadpanned at the same time after witnessing Lucy's feats alongside her fellow teammates in Fairy Tail although she was more cautious in ensuring no collateral damage if it can be helped unlike them and will only do so when the situation calls for it that unfortunately put her on the same boat with the rest of the Fairy Tail guild. And the use of her Magics, Full Counter, Absolute Cancel, Teleportation and Enchantment: Hellblaze they identified are from Britannia except for Sunshine that remained sealed within her and the Celestial Spirit Magic that are common in Ishgar.

To break the silence, Org then coughed a little just to get the members of the Council's attention away from the Magic circle viewing Lucy in her casual cheerful look. "We should have this girl come to court in order to get some answers from her."

As if it surprised him, Siegrain raised an eyebrow. "And why is that, Org?"

"You youngsters cannot tell, can ya?", Michello said with a smirk.

Ultear also raised an eyebrow too as well. "What do you mean by that?"

"Judging from her actions and the use of her Magics aside from Celestial Spirit Magic, this young woman is clearly from Britannia. Only they have possessed such vast variety of powerful Magics compared to the common and Lost Magics here in Ishgar at their disposal.", the Sage explained that brought to the shock and surprise of the Council members.

"I-I knew it! I knew it! Britannia must be planning an invasion on Ishgar! She must be their agent infiltrating the ranks of Fairy Tail from the inside!", an old Council member panicked in a paranoia that the others raised an eyebrow of skepticism at the sight of their fellow colleague's loss of his wits.

Yajima began to interject to his fellow Councilor a bit harshly about their only allied continent who has the power to stand up against their geopolitical enemy. "Have you lost your wits? Britannia is currently under an alliance with Ishgar's countries in face of the threat from the Western Continent and they are honor-bound to the point they will not break it even if they wanted to. Ten years ago when the Alvarez Empire attacked Ishgar in an unsanctioned war, King Arthur Pendragon was quick to call on his armies of Holy Knights led by Sir Meliodas and saved this continent before we even had to resort to use our most powerful weapons, Etherion and Face to halt their advance and ended the conflict with their emperor putting a stop to it."

When the Alvarez Empire waged an unsanctioned invasion on Ishgar due to some of the Spriggan 12 who disobeyed Emperor Spriggan's direct orders to stay away from the continent ten years ago, Britannia intervened in the conflict by King Arthur's call of banners and drove them back with the ceasefire, not only to honor the alliance but also to retaliate against the Alvarez' aggression on their homeland too. While the massive military superpower in Alakitasia may possess huge numbers of formidably skilled Magic soldiers and powerful air battleships in the balanced mix of quantity and quality, the Holy Knights of Britannia are dangerous combat experienced fighters with powerful Magics at their disposal that had allowed them to go toe-to-toe with the squads of the Spriggan 12 as they were said to have possess the power to match an entire country's army after all.

He then continued his defensive argument about Britannia, "Lady Merlin was the one who led the campaign in stopping the Tower of Heaven plot of the fanatical Zeref cult that gave countless men, women and children their freedom from slavery in building that accursed tower which Siegrain here was one of them including Fairy Tail's Erza Scarlet and my old friend Rob notably. And not to mention about Lord Escanor who had single-handedly obliterated the Demon of Destruction Deliora on its destructive rampage in the continent at the huge cost of innocent lives at the Land of Isvan where the Wizard Saint Ur hailed from during his journey around the world according to Ultear who have once met the man and saw him in action before."

Siegrain simply gave a small smirk recalling the greatest sorceress of Britannia leading the large number of former slaves along with his group of friends: Erza, Milliana, Simon, Sho and Wally Buchanan, and their elderly father figure Rob away by a fleet of ships ready to bring them home to the mainland from the Tower of Heaven that was completely destroyed by using a spell that was considered a forbidden uncategorized Spell, Abyss Break.

Ultear fondly remembered the Lion's Sin of Pride who was kind to her in their first meeting in the Land of Isvan and brought her back to her mother in a heartwarming reunion and getting to know her adopted brothers Gray and Lyon better before witnessing the man destroying Deliora all by himself with the rising of the sun that prevented Ur from using Iced Shell on the Demon of Zeref as a last resort.

Although Britannia and Ishgar are officially under alliance in military, trade and economy, the Magic Council is somewhat reluctant of this and outright feared the island continent because of the great power of the Holy Knights and the Magics they wielded that are both light and dark similar to the Mages of the Alvarez Empire does in complete disregard of the Council's distinction.

Then the Magic circle in the center showed a zoomed-in image of Lucy's Rhitta in a giant battle axe form and in particular of the angelic wings adorned into it that resembles of the Goddess Clan from Britannia.

"Does that weapon the young woman wielded look familiar before?...", a random Council member muttered that the others noted too as well and tried to connect the dots about it.

"And this is exactly why we needed some answers from her. It would be unwise to let an unknown power like her roam free if she can somehow change the course of a battle with the abilities of a Britannian wizard. And who knows what else is she capable of?", Org said.

Siegrain simply smiled with joy. "Very well then. What a wonderful opportunity to discuss with the Fairy's Sin of Vanity herself..."

Meanwhile on the other side of the Magic Council Headquarters, four certain men were at a social gathering together at the large table filled with pastries and drinks within a large room suited very well for a privileged life and comforts. Recently they have overheard this Lullaby Incident caused by Fairy Tail too lately that had caught their interest while normally they would stay out of the world's affairs because of their godlike status.

These men are the Four Gods of Ishgar, the four strongest members of the Ten Wizard Saints who are considered the most powerful Mages on the entire continent of Ishgar officially recognized by the Magic Council and are practically above humans in terms of power and strength. As such, they are also considered the last line of defense of Ishgar in event of invasion from outside sources namely the Alvarez Empire and its Spriggan 12, an elite unit of bodyguards and enforcers of Emperor Spriggan who are considered to be on par with the Ten Wizard Saints of Ishgar, if not stronger.

"Warrod, it would appear that your former guild you have founded many years ago has caused another trouble again with the Magic Council. Oi. Oi.", said a very short, older man who sports a long beard said to his fellow God of Ishgar. He wears a dark-colored shirt, a light-colored vest with large buttons and stripes towards the bottom of it, dark slacks decorated with diamond shapes, a large hat, glasses, and an earring. In front of him is a plate full of meat and vegetables and a teacup.

"That's how Fairy Tail is, Wolfheim. Full of life and spirit those youngsters of the guild have. Maybe you need a cup of it too. I made it just for you. Hahahaha! It's a joke! A joke! Hahahaha!", commented a centenarian man with plant-like physical features: his head resembles a slightly gnarled tree trunk, whilst his hair resembles a leafy treetop. His attire consists of a high-collared kimono that has the Ten Wizard Saint symbol tied with a belt, loose trousers, a coat, and a pair of boots. In front of him is a teapot filled with homemade herbal tea and a teacup.

This provokes Wolfheim, the Third God of Ishgar, in his short-fused temper to transform into a gargantuan beast with large fangs and greatly intimidated a slightly-shaken Warrod Sequen, the Fourth God of Ishgar for pulling off a joke at him with his towering figure which causes a large amount of tension in the room felt by the other occupants of the castle panicking.

**"A fine time to be making your nonsensical jokes at the times like this huh! Why don't you go water some weeds of yours while you still have a chance to flee from my wrath! Oi! Oi!"**, he growled angrily.

"Calm yourself Wolfheim. Warrod's jokes are merely trivial. There is little need of fighting among ourselves. In fact, if the two members of the Ten Wizard Saints, current or former, were to clash in a fight, it could cause a cataclysm and we wouldn't want that to happen, would we?" politely scolded an older gentleman with clean-cut, dark hair, a well-groomed, mustache, pointy ears, and a tattoo on his forehead that is reminiscent of a cross. He wears a button-up dress shirt, a lightly decorated vest, dark-colored slacks, and a bowtie. He covers his ensemble with a dark-colored cape that sports light-colored crosses towards the mid-line and also wears a large ring on his middle finger. In front of him is a glass cup and a milk bottle.

Reluctantly heeding the Second God of Ishgar's words, Wolfheim canceled out his beast transformation and returned to his normal form to the relief of the other employees of the Magic Council as he then took a cup of tea to calm himself down but not before glaring at Warrod who simply poured more tea into his cup cheerfully like a child.

"Fine, Hyberion I won't cause a fight for your sake but that doesn't mean I won't tolerate any more of Warrod's jokes if he pulls it off at my face again. Humph!", he grumbled while sipping tea from his cup.

Nodding in a pleased look of his fellow colleague's compliant, Hyberion poured milk into his empty glass cup and spoke, "Fairy Tail may have been a thorn on the side of the Magic Council for many years since our fellow God of Ishgar Warrod and his friends, First Master Mavis Vermillion, Second Master Precht Gaebolg and Yury Dreyar, the father of our fellow Wizard Saint Makarov Dreyar founded the guild but they have this sense of duty of protecting the innocent and doing good deed amongst the community despite their destructive tendencies that has given the Council constant headaches more times than I can pour my milk into this glass cup."

On the other side of the table is a middle-aged man with medium-length, wavy and spiked light-colored hair that juts out at the top in a shape similar to rabbit ears and has thick eyebrows and bears a scar over the bridge of his nose who remained quiet and serious looking for quite some time. In front of him is a plate of a half-eaten burger topped with a flag and drink with a straw which appears to be a kiddie meal.

"Oi, oi. God Serena. Do you have thoughts about this concerning Makarov's guild?", Wolfheim questioned the First God of Ishgar who is considered the strongest Mage in the entire continent ranked first in terms of strength of the Four Gods.

Slamming his hands on the table and standing up from his chair before crossing his arms over his chest, the bizarrely dressed, lightly colored bunny-haired man spoke, "Yes of course Wolfheim. I have one. Fairy Tail is..." Then he threw his arms wide with his head looking at the ceiling where a spotlight appearing above his head out of nowhere, exclaiming out loud. "The best one there is!"

With such exuberant personality God Serena possessed that they're already all too familiar of, the three Gods simply sighed off of his dramatic exclamations whenever he spoke even in a simple conversation between old men. His tendency to make dramatic poses would give Gowther, the Goat's Sin of Lust who has a habit of making dramatic poses too as well quite a challenge should they ever meet.

"Of course, God Serena. Fairy Tail is considered to be the strongest guild in the Kingdom of Fiore and its strength was unrivaled and unmatched, I'd give them credit of, aside from Phantom Lord, the guild of our fellow Wizard Saint Jose Porla.", Hyberion commented as he sipped on his cup of milk while the flamboyant man sat down after his dramatic comment.

This gave Warrod a serious look of concern as he spoke, "Phantom Lord... Jose and Makarov have never actually got along well with each other. Their Guilds' intense rivalry doesn't help either. Not since after the incident regarding the annual meeting of the Guild Masters six years ago where they were drunk at the time and bragged about their Guilds which led to a fight between them with Jose's loss and refusal to attend any regular meeting ever again, nurturing his never-ending hatred. As one of the founders of Fairy Tail, this worries me greatly."

"Humph... Jose knows how to keep a long grudge whenever someone had wronged him far longer than mine I admit. He is always concerned about his Guild to be the more superior one in Fiore instead of Fairy Tail and will do whatever it takes to prove that even declaring a Guild War if he had wanted to. Oi. Oi.", Wolfheim grunted.

Then God Serena stood up again, exclaiming dramatically once more and pointed to the left. "Such actions like that..." Then he pointed to the right. "will..." And a spread of his arms below. "spark a Guild War..." Before crossing his arms again. "that would cause more..." And finally spread his arms high. "harm than good!"

"Indeed. With the newest member of Fairy Tail making a big name for herself in the guild, it won't be long before Jose will go ballistic of this and declare a Guild War to prove Phantom Lord's superiority regardless of the Council's strict prohibition of such conflict between Legal Guilds of Ishgar.", the classical vampire-looking gentleman nodded in agreement.

This gave all the Four Gods of Ishgar something to agree on and can only hope that such issue of an intense Guild rivalry will be resolved peacefully but it was only the inevitable. Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord are the top guilds of Fiore in terms of strength and can be considered equals... if they weren't so much at each other's throats in a competition of who's the strongest guild there is for many years.

"Hmm... Speaking of the newest Fairy Tail member who made a big name for herself in the guild, who was that young woman? Oi. Oi.", the elderly little gentleman askedin wonder.

"According to the newspaper headlines, the young girl's name is Lucy. One of the Fairy Tail wizards who has thwarted the Dark Guild Eisenwald from assassinating the Guild Masters in their conference at Clover Town in Fiore during the Lullaby Incident. Earned herself the title, Fairy's Sin of Vanity.", Hyberion replied as he then showed the newspaper's front page in the center of the table that displayed an enhanced picture of Lucy with her Rhitta with few flares of Hellblaze heaved at her shoulder in a serious prideful look with smoke in the background after annihilating the Etherious of Zeref.

Doing another dramatic poses once again, God Serena commented with a spread of his arms. "So this is the new member..." And then raised his right hand pointing at the newspaper in front of him. "of the Fairy Tail guild!"

"So it seems. From the looks of this young woman, she looks full of pride herself. Youngsters are more full of hot air and confidence like back in my younger days.", Wolfheim commented at the image of Lucy's prideful side.

Analyzing the image on the newspaper headlines for a moment period of time before him, Warrod spoke to his fellow Gods of Ishgar. "True, Wolfheim. Youths were proud and confident of themselves as expected of them but... the face of this girl... has the same prideful look of Escanor."

"You mean... she could be related to the Lion's Sin of Pride? Escanor?... Oi. Oi.", the Third God of Ishgar muttered, blinking his eyes in surprise.

"A member of the legendary Seven Deadly Sins, the Lion's Sin of Pride, Lord Escanor whose strength is far the most powerful in the entire world that God Serena is near equal of and possibly more powerful than Zeref himself because of his Magic, Sunshine, the source of all life in opposition of the Black Wizard's Magic of death. Even Sir Meliodas, the Dragon's Sin of Wrath and High Great Holy Knight of Britannia admitted that his comrade is far more stronger than him.", Hyberion commented about Escanor while finishing off his milk from his glass cup.

The Four Gods of Ishgar remembered the man of poetic spirit who was unarguably the strongest one there is when they sensed his immeasurable Magical aura equivalent that of a god in mortal form and of their own immense power that speaks high volume of being legitimately recognized by the Magic Council during their first meeting with the three members of the Seven Deadly Sins representing Britannia in a formal alliance with Ishgar at Era.

"Escanor..." God Serena raised his hand to the right before quickly pointing to above the ceiling. "Was my rival..." And finally spread his arms in a fabulous fashion. "And my equal!" Before sitting down dramatically, he added. "Sort of..."

The Fourth God of Ishgar then spoke, "And also he is the husband of Lady Merlin, the Boar's Sin of Gluttony and the Crimson Pig who was the chief adviser of King Arthur Pendragon and famously known as the Archmage of Britannia. They did mention that they have a daughter Layla Heartfilia, their little golden sunshine during our conversation with them."

"Oi. Oi. But according in this newspaper headline, this young girl of blond hair and brown eyes from Makarov's guild is named Lucy, not Layla Heartfilia. Unless...", Wolfheim interjected which then gave a sudden realization that sparked in their heads with the dots connected.

"This young Fairy Tail wizard Lucy Heartfilia must be their granddaughter. Interesting... Most interesting. I am surprised. From the newspaper describing her, she has the personality quirks and abilities of her grandparents Lord Escanor and Lady Merlin and her uncle Sir Meliodas too I believe. Almost as if the three Sins have fused together into one person...", Hyberion said much to the surprise of his fellow Gods of Ishgar.

"This is totally...", God Serena said with another dramatic pose. "Unexpected!"

"I am not sure whether if it is a good thing or a bad one concerning about this young girl's casual and cheerful personality that of her uncle. All she have to do is start blackmailing people like her grandmother and writing poems like her grandfather, then Fiore is truly doomed. Hahahaha! It's a joke! A joke!", Warrod commented with a laugh but inwardly, he hoped it never happened.

"Speaking of Escanor, where has he gone to? Lady Merlin and Sir Meliodas have returned to Britannia to resume their work in King Arthur's court after representing their country in Era and visited their family relatives in Fiore aside from the Archmage's campaign against the Tower of Heaven but not him. Oi. Oi.", the little elderly gentleman questioned.

"Last time we ever heard from the Lion's Sin of Pride, he was on a journey in the Land of Isvan where our fellow Wizard Saint and the mother of Councilor Ultear Milkovich, Ur hailed from that led him to encounter Deliora, the dreaded Demon of Destruction that has been on a rampage around the continent and destroyed the monster all by himself. After that, no word from him has been known since then.", Hyberion replied.

"The Lion's Sin of Pride sure is enjoying walking the earth for someone whose power that of a true god in mortal form and a warrior poet like him... I wonder who gave him the idea in the first place?", the tree-looking old man said.

God Serena pointed to the left, exclaiming. "It was..." Then he pointed to the right. "I!" Next he quickly placed his hand on his head as if putting on an imaginary hat. "who suggested Escanor to travel the world in the first place!" Then he posed with a fabulous pointing at the ceiling. "Because" And assumed a moonwalk position so fast as lightning. "there are places to be and people to see around." The man then placed his left hand on his chest and his right hand in a dancing stance. "Just like me!" He lowers his arms crossing together. "Being the strongest in the entire continent..." With a finishing spotlight appearing out nowhere again above God Serena with his arms spreading wide. "is no picnic!"

Hyberion filled his glass cup with another batch of milk once more and said, "Perhaps, God Serena. Perhaps... It might be a good thing for Lord Escanor to travel around the land and learn more about this continent more often."

That gave the Four Gods of Ishgar nodding in approval of God Serena's good suggestion to the Lion's Sin of Pride who took that and actually did traveled around Earth Land while keeping connections with his family, although the issue about the rising Fairy Tail Mage Lucy Heartfilia and the Phantom Lord had somewhat made them fill with great worry.

The vampire-looking gentleman stated with a sip of his glass cup full of milk, "With Lucy Heartfilia earning herself quite a reputation in Fairy Tail, I have a feeling Sir Meliodas and Lady Merlin will be coming to Fiore to visit her and the Heartfilia Konzern which is one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the kingdom of Fiore where she hailed from due to her last name might take drastic measures in bringing the heiress back. Lady Merlin once told me about Jude Heartfilia, the husband of her daughter Layla, her son-in-law and the girl's father who's been more focused on his work than his own flesh and blood. I believe that there is family rift between father and daughter which led to young Lucy feel neglected and ran away from home that would bring untold consequences should it be escalated."

"I'm afraid that Jose might take advantage of it and it would finally get the war he always wanted for many years in order to prove Phantom Lord's superiority above all guilds in Fiore. It is only a mere matter time before it happens. Oi. Oi.", Wolfheim muttered with a growl.

Warrod then declared in a tone of finality, "Then we, the Four Gods of Ishgar, should inform the Magic Council of our concerns about Jose Porla and ensure that our fellow Wizard Saint won't be doing something rash that he may forever regret of the consequences of his actions should he do it. If Jose were to bring his guild to war with Fairy Tail all for the sake of superiority after exploiting the personal rift in the Heartfilia family and harmed Lucy Heartfilia caught in the crossfire and end up fighting them, I fear... I fear that Escanor will utterly annihilate him and destroy his guild mercilessly along with half the countryside of Fiore should he finds out."

"Having learned...", God Serena exclaimed with another dramatic pose, throwing his hands up over his head. "something" Then he slid to the left, "about Escanor in our talk together over a cup of tea..." And slid to the right, "is that while he is poetic and friendly" He stuck both hands straight into the air, "as well as kind and a good man..." And fanned his fingers in front of his face, "He is..." And spread his arms fabulously, "so prideful and merciless towards his enemies!"

"I agree with you, God Serena. Lord Escanor is truly someone that no one would dare to make an enemy out of him no matter what even if it's Zeref or Acnologia themselves. Anyone foolish enough to have slighted him or his family, he would have completely annihilated them in extreme prejudice with his overwhelming godlike strength compared to ours or the Spriggan 12 or possibly maybe even far beyond regardless of their pleas of mercy or apologies he had demanded from them earlier. The most infamous poem he has written, the 'Flames of Edinburgh' that depicts the Vampire King's complete downfall by his hand is one of his one-sided annihilation towards powerful kings that he claimed them to be as numerous as grains of sand. The bane of all kings. A lion always pays his debts...", Hyberion nodded in agreement.

Aside from the power of the legendary Meliodas and of the famous King Arthur, Escanor's strength surpasses all the powerful beings in the world and many others have believed that he can be ultimately be on par or greater with the legendary feared Black Wizard Zeref himself should they ever fight. The only ones who have once fought the most powerful man alive whose feared titles, the Lion's Sin of Pride and the Bane of All Kings, and lived to talk about it were the Flame Dragon King Igneel, the father of Natsu Dragneel who disappeared seven years ago with all the Dragons; the Celestial Spirit King, the supreme ruler of the Celestial Spirit World and an old acquaintance of Layla Heartfilia; the Underworld King Mard Geer, the de facto leader of the Dark Guild Tartarus which is one of the three core members of the Balam Alliance; the Magic King August of the Alvarez Empire who was in friendly rivalry with Merlin in terms of possessing a vast collective set of numerous Magics at their disposal; and finally the Dragon King Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse who simply hid away from human civilization and the world.

If it either were Meliodas or Merlin, it would rather be them than Escanor himself because they are far more merciful and forgiving than the Lion's Sin of Pride but can be as ruthless as they want to be if pushed too far and their strength as respective members of the Seven Deadly Sins are no real joke. Not even Warrod can make a joke out of it too.

After finishing their long and lengthy discussion, the four most powerful legitimate Mages left the table to gain audience from the main ruling body of the Magic World with God Serena dramatically leaving the hall firsthand followed by his three fellow Gods of Ishgar...

* * *

_At the port in Hargeon Town_

While half of the port town of Hargeon was currently under full repairs by the authorities due to the aftermath of the destructive battle between Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia with Happy against Bora the Prominence and his goons, business in fishing and trade by sea has been normal lately as ships and boats arrive in port to drop off and sell goods and loads of catch from the ocean.

Among the numerous ships docking port, one hailed from Britannia and is making landing at Hargeon's port after making a safe journey through the seas where Meliodas was the first to see land and then jumped off the ship casually that had caught some of the sailors and fishermen off guard in surprise before resuming their usual daily work and activities.

"Wow! Fiore sure is a wonderful country, don't you agree Merlin? Ni-shi-shi!", the blond boy cheerfully asked with a full stretch of his arms and breathing of fresh air in the foreign land.

"Indeed it is, Captain. The small kingdom in the Ishgar continent is truly magnificent indeed.", Merlin replied as she gracefully exited the ship from Britannia that will be ready to set sail back to the island continent later on. She has all the baggage within the personal space from the other side similar to Requip that she will resummon into the physical world later on.

After paying well to the captain of the ship who brought them to Fiore, the Sins of Wrath and Gluttony walked past by the docked ships and working sailors and fishermen, they noticed the ongoing repairs of the port town with workers rebuilding on the several destroyed structures and roads.

"I wonder what happened to this town? It looked some sort of destructive battle had occurred here. Ni-shi-shi!", Meliodas commented in a casual look.

"Yarr! Aye it did. It's because of those blasted Fairy Tail wizards, laddie! Yarr!", a voice called out to them.

Turning behind to the voice calling out to them, Meliodas and Merlin came face to face with the pirate captain who has displayed a stereotypical look of one completed with a left-handed hook and an eye-patch in the right eye, and he was holding a newspaper while sitting on a large barrel behind his docked pirate ship manned by his loyal crew of pirates.

"Hmm?... Fairy Tail?", the Dragon's Sin of Wrath questioned.

"Yarr! Aye, laddie. The strongest guild in the kingdom of Fiore, that's Fairy Tail alright. Them wizards of theirs have always cause reckless destruction wherever they go and sadly Hargeon wasn't even spared from their path of destruction, laddie. Quite a headache these green landers are they? Yarr...", the pirate explained.

"Then tell me what happened in Hargeon, my good sir?", the Boar's Sin of Gluttony asked with a smile.

Entranced by Merlin's alluring beauty, the pirate captain shook his head and quickly complied, "Y-yes of course milady! In Hargeon, half of the port town was destroyed by just two Fairy Tail wizards against some slave driver Bora the Prominence who was arrested by the authorities. The Salamander and the Fairy's Sin of Vanity. Yarr!"

"Fairy's Sin of Vanity?...", Meliodas raised an eyebrow.

"Yarr... Yes laddie, the newest member of that Fairy Tail guild. She made quite a big name for herself by thwarting that Dark Guild Eisenwald from assassinating the Guild Masters and obliterated the cursed Demon Lullaby with her comrades, some of them were the infamous Titania and the Salamander. From the looks of this picture, she really looks prideful and vain of herself. Here it's in the newspaper, you can keep it. I have a spare one with me. Cheerio!", the pirate said before leaving back to his ship ready to set sail soon once the favorable winds picked up.

Glancing at the newspaper about the details of the Lullaby Incident, Merlin giggled. "My, my. It appears that my little adorable granddaughter really earned herself a reputation in this Fairy Tail guild already and is taking pride of it just like my husband. The Fairy's Sin of Vanity really suits her well. Fufufufu."

"Yup, Little Lucy has finally become a woman! Ni-shi-shi!", Meliodas mischievously quipped with a perverted look at his favorite niece's adolescent figure that earned him a death glare from the Boar's Sin of Gluttony in defense of her grandchild that he doesn't actually mind.

"With my granddaughter gaining fame at her guild, it won't be long before the Magic Council brings her in for questioning about her background concerning us, Captain and the use of Magics from Britannia. Hopefully, they won't sense Sunshine sealed within her if my powerful Magic seal is still in place.", the Archmage of Britannia said after stopping her death glare.

"I am sure Little Lucy can handle them from the Magic Council on her own. I told her to be brave and stand her ground no matter what happens. Ni-shi-shi! Now let's get going and visit where Fairy Tail is. Magnolia!", the blond boy reassured with a map he found in the newspaper.

Then the Sins of Wrath and Gluttony managed to acquire horses for transport as the latter's Teleporation Magic is unnecessary and she needed to stretch her legs more often as advised by Meliodas who often teased her for becoming old in her chagrin since she has been floating with levitation passively most of the time and headed off towards Magnolia Town...

* * *

_At Magnolia, Fairy Tail Guild_

Back at Fairy Tail, everybody is partying but the reason this time is what the guild's 'strongest team' dubbed Team Natsu had accomplished during the Lullaby Incident. For while, everyone was yelling and enjoying themselves with ale and food provided on the table set by Mirajane herself. Some came up to the members of Team Natsu and congratulated them for a job well done despite all the damages done along the way.

However, it all went completely chaotic when Erza Scarlet and Lucy Heartfilia started their rivalry brawl in front of the whole guild in a playful manner with the latter knocked down laying on the destroyed tables and damaged wooden floors first by the former with a hard swing of her gauntlet after a playing the patty cake game that went to a whole new level.

"Is that all you got Lucy?", Erza demanded which Lucy responded by jumping quickly and headbutted her at the chest armor that sent Titania flying through the tables and knocking anyone unlucky out unconscious.

"Are you sure about that Erza? Ni-shi-shi!", Lucy cheerfully replied to her rival who simply laughed it off and they continued to send each other flying with their blows, further destroying more of the furniture.

"What the heck is going here?!", Macao panicked at the chaos the two female Mages of Fairy Tail has caused.

"I'm too handsome to die!", Loke yelled with his girlfriends clinging on to him.

"Erza and Lucy became rivals!", Happy exclaimed out loud while flying away to save his life that brought numerous shocks and panics because the last time the infamous Titania had a rival, it was Mirajane who was once infamously known as 'The Demon' before settling down to become the guild's barmaid due to a certain incident several years ago.

Then the two women locked hands against each other and landed on the floor to initiate their 23rd arm wrestling in the guildhall after doing the same routine on their way back from Clover to Magnolia, causing numerous destruction of their antics.

"Ready?...", Erza asked with a confident smirk.

"Go!", Lucy finished the line.

As if a large earthquake had occurred, the large shockwave of the arm wrestling between Lucy and Erza had shaken the whole Fairy Tail guild hall of their great strength, bringing a lot more panic to the guild members trying to stay alive in the chaotic situation!

"Whoa! A simple arm wrestling and they caused an earthquake!", Levy noticed while feebly dodging the floor cracks.

"Sheesh! And I thought Mira and Erza's rivalry was this crazy!", Cana said as she held on his large barrel of ale to protect herself from falling debris.

"They're... too manly!", Elfman declared with a manly pose.

"This is even more scarier than Erza's rivalry with Mira!", Natsu exclaimed.

"No shit Natsu! I never would have thought Lucy and Erza would end up as rivals!", Gray commented.

"The whole building is coming apart!", Jet yelled.

"Somebody stop them!", Droy pleaded.

"Oh my, such a beautiful rivalry those two have...", Mirajane sweetly smiled at the sight of Erza and Lucy duking it out in a 23rd arm wrestling, clearly she was amused to the new rivalry between the two women from the strongest team in Fairy Tail.

"How the heck can you be so calm Mira!?", all the members of the guild exclaimed in panic at the sight of the barmaid's sweet indifference towards the destructive arm wrestling nearly destroying the guild hall.

Suddenly, two massive hands appeared out of nowhere and smashed the two women on the floor hard, thus inadvertently ending their arm wrestling mid-way and interrupted that saved the guild hall from further collapse of the destruction they caused much to the relief of everyone and Mirajane's amusement.

It was Makarov Dreyar who used his Magic to quell their destructive arm wrestling and clearly he is _not _amused of the rivalry between Erza and Lucy that has caused a lot more destruction in their competition.

"Stop it this instant! You two are bringing my guild hall to the brink of collapse by your crazy antics! I don't care if you are rivals or not! If you both are going to have another arm wrestling or a fight, please take it outside!", Makarov yelled at the two female Mages who displayed large comical head bumps they suffered after receiving their Master's double heavy arm strikes.

"We're sorry, Master.", Erza and Lucy said together, bowing in apologetic manner.

Having a migraine on his head, the Guild Master rubbed it as he spoke with two sets of repair tools he brought along, "Ugh... Thanks to your rivalry, you two have caused a lot of reckless destruction even more than Natsu combined. Now I'm going to stock up insurance for all the repairs and reparations from the damages you have caused. To save money, you two better start repairing the guild hall and the chairs and tables you've destroyed."

Almost immediately to compensate for their actions, both female members of Team Natsu have started beginning repairs of the destroyed items and sections of the guild hall which somehow ended becoming a competition on who finishes repairing everything in the guild first much to the surprise and deadpanned looks of everyone in Fairy Tail witnessing this.

_Oh dear God help us all!_, they exclaimed in thought together that they might not live to see another tomorrow sooner than later because due to their rivalry.

Makarov, however, was pleased of this and might have an idea or two to take advantage of their rivalry to be steered in the right direction but inwardly he knew it won't be long before they start their destructive antics of arm wrestling and fights sooner than later. And that scares him the most.

After several hours later, the guild hall was completely repaired and everything seems to be back in order as if the destructive arm wrestling between Erza and Lucy had never happened and everyone resumed their usual daily activities and the celebratory party.

Tired of the work set down on her by Makarov, Lucy sat down in the chair near the bartender table, brushing off the sweat from her forehead. "Phew! That was hard but everything is fixed... and we scored a tie. Ni-shi-shi! Oh thanks Mira."

Mirajane sweetly smiled as she gave a mug full of ale to her, "You're welcome Lucy. You deserve it."

"Nice to see the Fairy's Sin of Vanity having a good rivalry with the Queen of the Fairies.", the barmaid of Fairy Tail said to herself out loud after breaking the silence.

Briefly choking in her ale drink before gulping it down in surprise, the blonde girl looked at her in confusion with head tilting to the right. "Uh... Come again Mira?"

"Oh, guess you haven't heard of that lately huh?", Mirajane said somewhat surprised.

Lucy asked in utter confusion, "What's this about me being called the _Fairy's Sin of Vanity_?"

"A news reporter caught wind of your actions and wrote about them, including what you did with Lullaby.", the white-haired barmaid showed the front page of a newspaper to the blonde swordswoman and the girls wanting to sneak a peek. It was enhanced picture of herself with Rhitta with few flares of Hellblaze heaved at her shoulder in a serious prideful look with smoke in the background after annihilating Lullaby.

"See.", she cheerfully said with a sweet smile.

"Well, that explains how you guys know about Lullaby, but where did Lucy's _Fairy's Sin of Vanity_ title come from?", Erza spoke, joining in the conversation after quelling a feeble quarrel between Natsu and Gray just right when she finished repairing.

_Oh God, I hope I don't have a stalker behind my back... I hate them._, Lucy thought while sweat-dropping.

Mirajane then explained, "The article described Lucy as a strange hero of sorts. She's depicted as a prideful warrior with the vain of her beauty who protects the innocents and strike down her enemies with ease by her giant battle-axe while playing around with them casually and also demands apologies from her opponents to repent for their sins before defeating them."

"There's also rumors going in the country around ranging from the new rivalry between you and Erza which is unfortunately all too true, you are her equal that is almost true if we hadn't experienced your destructive arm wrestling or even you are a wizard who hailed from Britannia.", Cana added in.

The reactions elicited from the both said girls of Team Natsu they shared together towards the news and rumors about them would be better best summed up as: 'What the hell? Seriously?'

"Whoever the idiot was that wrote the statement about Lucy in the newspaper headlines should have gotten his facts straight in the first place.", Gray firmly said, joining in the conversation with his shirt off.

"Gray, your clothes are missing.", the Fairy's Sin of Vanity pointed out with an indifferent look which the Ice-Make Mage panicked and searched frantically for his missing clothes he just stripped without even noticing.

Approaching Lucy as he sat on the bartender table, Makarov jugged down his beer he received from Mira and commented out loud, "Oh yeah. I just remembered. Some of the Guild Masters League asked me earlier that if you were an S-Class wizard, Lucy."

"Uh... they did?", she said in a confused face.

"Well, I told them that you weren't because you were the newest member of Fairy Tail at that time but you do have some potential to become one. They were actually impressed about your abilities in battle against Lullaby with Team Natsu. Quite a catchy name after Natsu don't you think? You did save the Guild Masters League' Meeting Hall from being completely destroyed with your Perfect Cube you call it after all.", the small elderly man said.

"So their reaction towards Lucy was positive from the other Masters am I right Master?", Mira questioned.

"Pretty much, Mira. Lucy is the newest member of our guild who made a reputation for herself after all. Hahahahahaha!", Makarov drunkenly replied with a shrug.

"Thank you for your kind words Master but if I'm going to be S-Class wizard, then it would be my choice. Just not today anyways. Ni-shi-shi!", Lucy politely said in thanks with a humble bow.

"Oh... You won't get pass me in the S-Class Trials and I will make sure that you will lose instantly, my new rival...", Erza muttered with a hint of confident smirk after overhearing the Master suggesting the S-Class rank for her new rival and is pretty determined that she will not let her win in the S-Class Trials at all costs on Tenrou Island, the sacred ground of Fairy Tail and tomb of the First Master, Mavis Vermillion in the future.

Heading back to his office to deal with the large amount of paperwork, most of them were written apologies to the Magic Council for his guild's destructive antics, Makarov turned around and warned the blonde woman in a serious face, "Just... don't use that kind of Magic again. There is a distinction between light and dark Magics by the Magic Council and such demonic Magic you wielded against Lullaby at that time was considered far too dangerous to be used in the field if you're not careful."

"Don't worry. I won't, Master. Hellblaze was very hard to control anyway that I needed to work on it and I won't use it at all unless it's completely necessary.", Lucy reassured in a serious look too as well that pleases the old man who then left for his office upstairs while Gray noticed that face again but quickly turned attention to find his missing clothes in the guild hall.

And out of nowhere, Natsu shouted with his fists flaming up and charged at the blondie. "Hey Lucy! Let's fight!"

Before even the Fairy's Sin of Vanity had the chance to reply or even attempt to dodge his attack, Erza smacked the pinkette up the head a bit hard and scolded him sharply in defense of her new rival. "Natsu, now is not the really good time!"

"Sorry...", the Fire Dragon Slayer rubbed the large bump on his head.

"Good. So, Lucy. Are you enjoying yourself?" Erza asked.

"Yes, Erza. Thank you.", the blonde replied.

The Queen of the Fairies smiled as she said, "It was nice working with you on thwarting Eisenwald and defeating Lullaby together as rivals. Maybe you and I can do one with just the two of us in the future."

Trolling with the other members of the guild utterly horrified of the proposed combo, Lucy winked an eye playfully. "We'll see how things work out between the two of us. Ni-shi-shi!"

The redhead then laughed out loud with her rival for a few minutes before heading off to quell another petty-looking brawl between Natsu and Gray once more in a growing dogpile.

"Just another day in Fairy Tail...", Lucy thought out loud to herself with amusement at the ongoing party of the guild.

* * *

_At Lucy's Apartment_

Returning to her apartment now protected by Perfect Cube from unwanted intrusions, Lucy settled down in her room after feeling so exhausted especially when the sun came down but still had enough energy to move around and put down her Rhitta and the pouch of Celestial Spirit Gate Keys to take a relaxing shower to relieve stress from her body.

"Aah, nothing more like a relaxing bath...", the blonde woman said to herself, relaxing in the bathtub. But then something came up to her mind, a new Celestial Spirit Gold Key Happy have given her at some during their journey back to Magnolia.

It was the Celestial Spirit Key of Virgo, originally owned by Duke Everlue. At first, Lucy accused the talking cat of stealing it without permission but then Happy explained that due to the corrupt duke's arrest for his crimes exposed to the authorities, his contract with Virgo was annulled and she wanted to make a new contract with the Fairy's Sin of Vanity.

After finishing her warm and relaxing bath, Lucy got off the bathtub and readied the towels to cover herself but not before taking a brief look at a large and ornate tattoo that covers most her back with large parts of it and covered it later to change into her modest clothing of pajamas in the wardrobe of her apartment.

For some reason, Lucy had the large ornate tattoo written in appears to be Magic seals behind her back since she was born and didn't know why she had that in the first place. Unknown to her however, her grandmother Merlin had placed that extremely powerful Magic seal meant to lock away the Sunshine power she inherited from her grandfather for her own safety.

That is why she doesn't want to wear any revealing outfits even if it's for the sex appeal towards men and always wears clothes fitted to hide the tattoo away from anyone seeing it but it has grown a lot into her over the years.

Deciding to summon Virgo from the Celestial Spirit World to make a contract with, Lucy used the Gold Gate Key with a blue Magic circle appearing in front of her. "**Open Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!**"

Out from the Magic circle came a maid with shackles around her wrists, short, pink hair, and blue eyes. She wears a typical maid outfit, consisting of a black under coat and a white, frilled-trim apron. "Have you summoned me, Mistress?", she asked with a polite bow.

"You're Virgo I assume?", the blonde woman asked the summoned Celestial Spirit.

"Of course, Mistress. I am Virgo of the Maiden Constellation.", the pinkette maid replied.

Lucy noted, "I see... Last time I noticed, you were Duke Everlue's Celestial Spirit and a gorilla maid."

"Yes, I was under contract by Duke Everlue until he was arrested for his crimes. I am a loyal Celestial Spirit to my owner. I work in whatever appearance you'd like me to. Perhaps you would be prefer me in a gorilla maid form?", Virgo said before she then transformed into the large gorilla maid appearance with a glowing Magic circle on the floor that can barely fit the room of her apartment.

"N-no! No! Virgo! You can change back! I like the other form of yours better!", the Fairy's Sin of Vanity panicked which the Celestial Spirit obeyed and returned back to her more comfortable appearance.

Now getting down to business with the forming of a contract between the summoner and the Celestial Spirit, Virgo explained that she is only available from Mondays to Saturdays and will do whatever tasks Lucy will ask of her, even if inflicting punishment on her that the latter finds it very disturbing coming from the Maiden herself.

"Now that the contract is complete. I will return to the Celestial World, Mistress.", Virgo said.

"Thanks Virgo but don't call me Mistress please.", the blonde Fairy Tail Mage insisted.

"How about Master?", Virgo suggested that Lucy shook her head. "Princess?", the blonde girl shook her head again because she doesn't wanted to treated as royalty. Then finally something came up to her mind, "Perhaps I should call you... Captain?"

"Captain huh? Hmm... sure. Alright Virgo from now on, you will address me as Captain. Ni-shi-shi!", Lucy decided on the term as the Maiden agreed and formally called her 'Captain' now before leaving the physical world back to the Celestial Spirit World.

This left the blonde woman to sleep off in her bed for another bright and beautiful day ahead of her.

* * *

_The next morning dawned over Magnolia_

In the next morning, Lucy woke up from bed, took a long shower and a change of clothes, and made breakfast before sitting down on her writing desk to write a letter with a piece of empty paper and ink and quill.

_Eisenwald's failed attempt to attack the Guild Masters with Lullaby had ended up being in big news! It made all the papers and it seems like everybody is taking about it! Before joining Fairy Tail, I never would have imagined that I'd be part of such a big event. It feels awesome! Ni-shi-shi! But I'm not letting that go into my head too much. However... it still makes my heart skip a beat about everything we've went through. I heard that the authorities had caught most of the Eisenwald who were involved and got tied up a bit too tightly, a tip I learned from Uncle Meliodas, after they were pretty much beaten up by me and Erza, my new partner and rival. They even the hold of Kageyama surrendering to them peacefully. So that's reassuring at least... Although, they still haven't tracked down Erigor after Natsu and I defeated him. But if he shows at Fairy Tail looking for revenge, I will be waiting for him... That aside, I'm with the guild's strongest team, Team Natsu. Wow! It really is a catchy name. We really know how to work together despite our differences. Ni-shi-shi! Fairy Tail is awesome and my fellow guildmates are really great people._

_So don't worry Mom, I'm doing fine._

_P.S.: Please don't tell Dad I need this 'Kay? And also my Uncle Meliodas too, I'm gonna die of complete embarrassment if he reads this! Oh and Grandma Merlin too..._

After finishing writing the letter and wrapping it up into an envelope with a seal 'L' in it, Lucy breathed a sigh of relief and stretched her arms from holding the quill as she said, "Maybe I'll do a little shopping later today and some groceries for food too... Saving the world from evil is cool and all, but sometimes it's nice to relax at home! Ni-shi-shi!"

"Man, 70,000 Jewel a month is dirt cheap for a place like this. You totally scored Lucy!", a familiar voice called out.

Turning around after hearing that, the blonde displayed a face of complete shock and surprise at the sight of Gray already in his boxers sitting on a couch as if the apartment was his new home now.

"What the hell?!", she exclaimed before sending him flying with a kick that cracked the wall he impacted on. "No stripping in my house buddy!"

"Hey! Give me a minute to explain would ya?!", Gray immediately defended himself just when the Fairy's Sin of Vanity was about slam his head into the wall hard. "I was naked when I got here.", he stated the obvious.

"Seriously, you have problems with your missing clothes, huh? And how the heck did you get in here Gray!?", Lucy angrily demanded as if her carefree side had flew off the window. _It's impossible! I placed Perfect Cube around the apartment! How did this happen?!_, she mentally exclaimed.

"I came through the chimney, Lucy. For some reason, I couldn't open the door to your apartment so I had to use that spot to get in.", the spiky black-haired teen explained which gave the Full Counter Mage a deadpanned look with a sweat-drop.

_My Perfect Cube really, really needed a lot of fix in its flaws..._, she sighed sadly because the protective spell is the only thing that stands between her privacy and those, notably Natsu and Happy, from intruding but it appears that Gray had managed to pass by it due to its flaws in the apartment's chimney he used and now she's going to cover that later on.

"Please, Gray. Get out.", she demanded with a facepalm.

"So you forgot about today huh? I figured you wouldn't remember so I came by to remind you.", the Ice-Make Mage said.

"About what?", Lucy asked in confusion.

"Well... Let me try jog your memory. Remember when Natsu challenged Erza, your rival at the train station? They're about to fight their rematch.", he explained that prompted the blonde swordswoman to quickly get her Rhitta and a pouch of Celestial Spirit Gate Keys, and rushed out of her apartment to the scene of the rematch with Gray catching up behind her.

Outside of the Fairy Tail guild building, there was a large crowd of people composed of the members and some civilian bystanders gathered in front of the guild, all circled around the combatants in the middle who are revealed to be Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet.

Arriving on the scene just in the nick of time, Lucy accidentally knocked past Wakaba and noticed the gathering of a crowd around Natsu and Erza. "No way! They're really going through with it?!"

"Oh! Hey, Lucy!", Mirajane greeted.

"Well, if those two value their manhood, then they better go through with it!", Elfman declared which his sister interjected that Erza isn't really a man.

"But you gotta admit that she's manly.", Macao chimed in.

"Oh yeah! I'm really fired up!" Natsu shouted with the smashing of his two fists sparking flames.

Across from him, Erza stood with her eyes closed, awaiting for the match to begin in the midst of the people cheering for both combatants.

"I wonder who would win?," Lucy pondered.

"Erza, no doubt about it. She's among the strongest in the guild. Besides that's probably the reason why you and Erza were rivals in the first place." Gray said.

"I'd hand it to Natsu and Gray. They're tough little dudes... but neither of them are even close to being the strongest. There are guys in Fairy Tail who are stronger than them combined. Like this guy! And if we're going by toughest overall, then there's no one better than Gildarts!" Elfman shouted.

"And behind him are Mystogan and Laxus." Loke added.

"But calling Erza the strongest woman in Fairy Tail is a pretty safe bet. Now that I think about it, Lucy's also now one of our strongest too and being her new rival since Mirajane here." Levy pointed out.

"Yeah, she may be new, but she's really something else." Jet said before adding, "As far as for the other guy is a pretty tough call but I'd put my money on Laxus or Mystogan."

"A wizard who's as tough as Erza? I'm not gonna argue with that considering their arm wrestling matches..." Droy added.

Then Mirajane broke in tears of joy and happiness as she said, "I knew it! You four are so well together and have the best team chemistry in all of Fairy Tail! They truly are the strongest team there is!"

Lucy looked at the barmaid in a skeptical manner. "Okay... This is coming from the same person who sent me out on a mission to keep Natsu and Gray from killing each other while Erza wasn't around!"

"Gotta say, I'm pretty psyched to see how this fight turns out.", the large white spiky haired man commented.

"Oh yeah? I'm sure she will end up mopping the floor with him.", Gray said as if he knew that victory is already in Erza's favor.

Several meters in front of Natsu, Erza smiled as she spoke. "It's been a while since we last fought, hasn't it Natsu?"

"I was just a little kid back then! Today is gonna be different!" Natsu shouted filled with determination. "I gotten much better! And I'll prove it by winning today and taking you down Erza!"

"Well, I won't go easy on you, Natsu." Erza told him, as her armor glowed brightly with a red Magic circle appearing behind her back. "In fact, I have the perfect armor for this occasion!"

The glow around her died down and her armor changed from the usual to a red and black scaly one. The new armor she wears is dark red predominantly, but also sports orange and black parts, with the first ones being shaped like flames and the second resembling Dragon's limbs. It's basically made up of three different parts: the revealing breastplate with Dragon like wings attached to it, the orange gauntlets and the Dragon claw shaped greaves. Erza's hair is tied into a pair of high, long pigtails.

"That's the Flame Empress Armor! Good choice against Fire Magic!", Macao exclaimed after recognizing the armor Erza uses.

"It cuts the damage caused by fire in half by 50%. So now Natsu's flames will only be as half as effective!", a lavender glasses wearing girl explained.

"Come on Erza! At least give the kid a fighting chance!", Wakaba pleaded.

One of the random members of Fairy Tail yelled, "Erza is really going all out on this!"

Happy stared at the combatants in the center for just a few moments before he then walked towards Cana who was bringing money for bets of who would win this match between Natsu and Erza.

"Put me down on Erza in the first round!", the feline said.

"What an unfaithful cat you are!" Lucy exclaimed at the sight of Happy betting against his own best friend. _Even a talking pig wouldn't dare to do that!_

"Wow... Flame Empress Armor, huh? Good news for me!", Natsu smirked before coating his fists with flames. "That means I could turn up the heat as much as I wanted to!"

Makarov eyed the two fighters and started the rematch. "Round one, start!"

Natsu was the first to charge as he then attempted to punch Erza with his right flaming fist but the redhead dodged and slashed her flaming sword at him which he crouched down immediately and launch his fire coated kick in response. However, Titania blocked it with her sword and slashed at him again that he dodged in acrobatic movements. She charged at him while dodging his continuous fire stream from his mouth that nearly hit the bystanders and audience watching the fight.

"Hey Natsu, watch your aim!" Lucy yelled at him at his reckless move.

The Dragon Slayer winced at her words but got back into the fight with no problem at all as he and Erza exchanged blows and dodging them at the same time.

"They're really good but... they haven't gone all out just yet.", the blonde commented.

"See? It is a pretty good match, isn't it?" Elfman commented after a few minutes of exchanging blows.

"This fight sucks. You're clearly seeing something I'm not." Gray deadpanned.

And out of nowhere, the sound of slow clapping of a gong made everyone pause, ending the rematch just when Natsu and Erza were about pull off of their attacks that were built up during the parry and dodge maneuvers in the match.

"Alright, this fight is over!" The one who said that was a frog-like person dressed in a formal purple outfit.

Everyone looked in the...individual's direction, surprised to see someone interrupt the ongoing fight that was just starting to get interesting.

The frog-woman, by the sound of their voice if they weren't mistaken, then continued speaking. "Please do not move from where you are. May I have your attention please? I have come here on behalf of the Magic Council."

"The Magic Council? No way!" Levy wondered.

"Seriously?! Why would the Council send her here and what does she want?" Jet and Droy both questioned.

"Is anyone here even bothered by her appearance? That she's a frog..." Lucy asked, sweatdropping.

"As a result of the Eisenwald incident, from one of your members I am under orders of the Council to bring in the one called the Fairy's Sin of Vanity.", the frog-woman said from the lawful decree.

Said blonde woman blinked twice after hearing her moniker invoked. "W-what? They want to see me?..."

The statement said by the messenger of the Magic Council made everyone in the Fairy Tail guild surprised.

"What?!" Natsu exclaimed. "But she didn't do anything wrong!"

"Worry not. The Council merely wants to ask the young wizard a few questions. Nothing more.", the frog messenger reassured.

Lucy narrowed her eyes at the messenger in an almost threatening manner if looks could kill. "Why do I get the feeling that they see me as a threat if I was brought in for questioning?..."

"P-please, I'm not asking for trouble, miss!", the frogwoman waved her hands worriedly. "The Council was originally going to arrest Erza Scarlet on account for the near averted destruction of the Guild Master's Hall, among other similar actions that lead up to it. But they were more interested in a wizard that was allegedly from Britannia because of the use of your unique abilities and Magics from that foreign land, even though you joined a guild like Fairy Tail."

_Why do I still feel that they've got an ulterior motive for wanting to see me?... Maybe it's because of Hellblaze I used on Lullaby. And they were gonna arrest Erza?... Sounds like a scapegoat for some reason... Maybe I can get to the bottom of this..._, Lucy sighed, now making her decision. "Alright then, I'll come with you quietly..."

Many of the others gasped at her choice. "Lucy, are you sure about this?" Levy asked.

"Wait the minute! Hold on here! She doesn't have to go!" Natsu yelled. "All she ever done is-"

"Natsu, calm down." said the Fairy's Sin of Vanity, turning her attention to the pinkette. "Making a scene here will only make things worse. If you want to come, that's fine. Just don't go alone by yourself, at least bring the Master and our team too. Maybe a few others, but just don't go alone. Understood, Natsu?"

The Dragon Slayer reluctantly nodded in complaint as he, Erza who was surprised of this, and the rest of the other Fairy Tail members watched the Lucy go with the messenger to the Magic Council...

* * *

**Author's Note: Whew! The eighth chapter of "Fairy's Sin" is done and the next chapter will be updated soon. More of the Council's interrogation will be explored more in the next chapter, don't you worry and it's one step close to Meliodas and Merlin visiting their family relative. Because of Merlin and Escanor who had intervened in certain key points of the past, much of the events in the canon has been changed yet I'm conflicted on how to make whether to alter the canon arcs or make new ones. I may need help from your brilliant ideas and suggestions. For Lucy's Fairy's Sin of Vanity title is something I came up with loosely based from other crossover story "Akame no Taizai" where Akame possessed the same title of Vanity but has an Owl symbol. Well, in the canon, Lucy was vain about her beauty that gave me the idea just for that. Hence the title of the story, "Fairy's Sin". I know it sounds... awkward and corny but what else can I find good monikers these days? Hehehe. The way Virgo addresses to her summoner "Captain" was based off from Nakaba Suzuki's previous work Kongou Bancho where the main characters were being addressed as Captains or Banchous of their respective districts in the manga series.**

**I may need to add flashbacks about Merlin freeing the slaves from the Tower of Heaven and Escanor encountering Deliora and destroyed him in the Land of Isvan in his journey around Ishgar while meeting young Ultear to make it more clarifying and awesome at the same time.**

**Anyways, the Alvarez Empire arc was getting interesting especially with God Serena and his dramatic posing and lines that cracked me up. I often wonder if he really defected to Zeref's side or is an infiltrator to the Western Continent. If so, then he must be pulling an Avatar Gray lol or if he really did defect, we'll just have to wait for Mashima to explain it for us in a reasonable manner.**

**Anyways, enjoy and don't forget to review! Ni-shi-shi! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Greetings and what's up there everyone? I'm here and back again and the ninth chapter of "Fairy's Sin" is here! Thank you guys once more again for your reviews and support for this AU crossover fanfic of Fairy Tail and Nanatsu no Taizai. :D It would appear that the Magic Council wanting to meet the granddaughter of the Sins of Pride and Glutonny herself but realizes the hard way that she's more than what she seems to be. Fwah-Fwah!**

**Damnnnn!... Escanor is such a one real OP character he just appears to be in Chapter 149 of Taizai! He is like a GOD of the series! Even with "Critical Over" boosting his Power Level from 26,000 to 40,000, Galan couldn't even put much of a scratch on the Lion's Sin of Pride whose Power Level is over 50,000+ before the Demon turned tail and ran like a chicken but got turned to stone in the end! Game over for Galan of Truth!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Nanatsu no Taizai and their respective characters involved in the story. They respectively belong to Hiro Mashima and Nakaba Suzuki, the two awesome authors of the popular shounen manga and anime series. Except the OC Lucy, a product of my imagination. ;)**

**Anyways enjoy and don't forget to review. ****Comments, advise, ideas, suggestions and criticisms are always welcome. ****:D**

* * *

Chapter 9

_Inside the Fairy Tail guildhall..._

Sometime later after Lucy Heartfilia was requested by the Magic Council in the middle of the match between Natsu and Erza a few days ago, everyone sat quietly in the guild who felt unsure on what to do next as many of them were worried about the Fairy's Sin of Vanity whether if she was in deep trouble with the Magic world's governing organization after the Lullaby Incident.

Even Erza Scarlet didn't take it well of the recent events that has happened and often wished that she would have been the one to take the blame for her new rival in face of the Council's judgement instead of Lucy.

Having enough of the silent atmosphere surrounding the guildhall, Natsu broke it with a frustrated yell and stood up. "That does it! I'm going!"

Mirajane tried to calm down the hotheaded pinkette teen ranting as she said, "Natsu, please just take it easy..."

"I am, Mira! Well since Lucy said it's fine that some of us could go so long I'm not alone.", the Fire Dragon Slayer said to the guild's barmaid.

"Aye sir! I'm with you Natsu!", Happy was the first to volunteer.

"Actually, I've already planned on going there myself. I won't let my new rival stand alone in face of the Council.", Erza declared as she stood up from her seat too much to Natsu's approval.

"I'm with you Erza. Lucy is our teammate and we'll be at her side no matter what.", Gray chimed in.

The silver-haired young woman then decided to tag along too as well in support for Lucy. "Alright, come me in too.", she said.

"Yeah, so am I. As a real man would do!", Elfman added in.

"I, too, will go.", Makarov said in agreement with them before asking the other members of the guild who overheard Natsu's intent to support Lucy in face of the Magic Council. "...But I think a few more people will also do. Anyone else willing to go?"

"Count me in.", Cana said upon putting down the huge barrel of ale almost immediately.

Surprisingly, the two resident gunslinger duo of Fairy Tail whose main expertise of Guns Magic and were immigrants from the West settling in the country of Fiore to join a guild for a living which is that very same guild, Alzack Connell and Bisca Mulan stood up as they wanted to support Lucy too. "So are we.", they simultaneously declared.

"Yeah! Team Shadow Gear is going!", Levy exclaimed with Jet and Droy supporting her for their friend.

Seeing that a sufficient number of willing volunteers are enough, the elderly Fairy Tail guild master nodded. "Glad to hear it my children. Now let's get moving. I think things might get more interesting at the Council should we go there."

"Yes, Master.", they all complied as the small group of Fairy Tail wizards followed him and quickly went to where Lucy was taken to be seen by the Magic Council.

* * *

_At the Fiore branch of the Magic Council_

Moments later after leaving Magnolia, the Fairy Tail group have arrived at the Magic Council's Fiore branch building by a quick train ride (much to Natsu's displeasure of his motion sickness) and were escorted by Rune Knights and frog-like people for Lucy's meeting with the powerful politically-savvy Mages heading the Magic World's organization where they will support her from the sidelines if things get a little bit too rough just in case.

Sensing someone behind her, Erza Scarlet turned around and noticed a certain blue-haired man who's been leaning on one of the hallway's pillars casually and recognized who he is.

"Erza? You coming?", Mirajane asked after noticing the redheaded woman stopping all of a sudden.

"Uh, yeah, Mira! Just needed sometime alone for a while. I will be back, okay?", Erza quickly said which the silver-haired woman gave a sweet but sly smile, knowing that her former rival is meeting with one of the two youngest members of the Council himself whom she had a _very _close relationship with him before leaving with the rest of the group.

"Siegrain...", she called out to him in a respectable manner while approaching him.

"It's been quite a while Erza.", Siegrain commented with a small smile upon removing himself from the pillar he leaned on to.

Noticing some parts of the body flicker around him, Titania noted, "You were using **Thought Projection**, weren't you?"

"Yes, it's true. I'm only here in spirit. I'm sending this projection from Era.", Siegrain confirmed it before adding. "In fact, all of the wrinkled faces including my only young colleague Ultear in that courtroom are projections as well. We didn't think that it's entirely necessary to be here on such an important manner with one of your guildmates, Erza."

"Lucy... What does the Council want with Lucy?", Erza demanded about the reason behind Lucy's trial by the Magic World's government yet in a soft manner.

Siegrain then explained, "I've always been a staunch defender of Fairy Tail along with Yajima and Ultear but the elders are worried the blame of Clover's near destruction will fall into their laps and would have used you as a scapegoat for the blame placed on you. Apparently, your friend, and uh... new rival of yours I've heard, Lucy has earned the Council's attention about her unique capabilities similar that of a Britannian wizard especially the use of dark flames and the giant axe she used during the Lullaby Incident."

"It must be her Hellblaze and Rhitta she fought with that got the Council's attention. I see... So they just wanted to assess her by trial in court whether if she will be deemed a threat or not to the country, if not the whole continent because of her abilities of a wizard from Britannia they believed her to be?", the Requip Mage wondered out loud.

"Yes, I tell you this, Erza. Those fools were so scared of Britannia's power despite an alliance with Ishgar and greatly feared that your friend may be one of such terribly strong people from the island continent filled with living legends that was not under their jurisdiction. You do know that Holy Knights have the strength of a thousand men to take on an entire army after all.", the blue-haired Council member said.

"I know... One of them has happened to destroy the Tower of Heaven completely all by herself...", Erza acknowledged to the fact of their power before fondly remembered about a certain savior of theirs.

"We all owe her our debt to Lady Merlin for delivering us freedom and our new lives and a future unhindered by darkness from that accursed place. She was truly the greatest wizard of Britannia. Had she been of Ishgar, perhaps she could have been one of the Ten Wizard Saints.", Siegrain said in a same manner too as well.

Recalling back to the time when they have been kidnapped and enslaved by the cultists of the Black Wizard Zeref when they were children along with the rest of the unfortunate men, women and children regardless of age and status from different parts of the continent, it was truly a living hell for the slaves building the Tower of Heaven where the cult of Dark Mages believed that it will bring the most evil wizard back from the dead to the world of the living with the R-System.

Numerous escape attempts from the tower were followed but are thwarted by their security troops with demonic-looking hounds and flying mounts almost every time that the slavers in charge had induced cruel punishments on the perpetrators with Magical tortures, bloody whipping, in order to discourage any foolish thinking of escaping ever again and continue on working until they die.

Erza, Siegrain and their circle of friends of their age they formed when they were in the tower: Simon, Millianna, Wally Buchanan and Sho and Rob, an elderly former Fairy Tail Mage have never lost hope that one day they will be free from the shackles of slavery although it was a bleak and dark moment when the slavers took away the young redhead because either they believed her to be the true perpetrator of their escape attempt which was Sho's idea all along and Siegrain tried to take the blame or just being so very malicious to torture another innocent pure soul for fun.

Until she came along... The Boar's Sin of Gluttony, Merlin of Britannia leading the campaign against the Tower of Heaven cultists.

Siegrain was the first one to be rescued first since he was heavily tortured by the chief Dark Mage cultist for trying to rescue Erza from the brutal torture for allegedly leading an attempt that took her right eye where he had nearly lost faith in the light until the Archmage of Britannia showed up before him, breaking his chains and teleported him away to one of the ships among the fleet of Britannian ships for medical treatment.

And later on, Erza, her friends and the rest of the slaves were staging a bloody revolt against the slavers and had nearly won with their strength in numbers and the rage built up for years of enslavement working to build the Tower of Heaven taken out on them. Until the appearance of the Magic Troops supported by floating skeletal Magical monsters of artillery power coming to reinforce their failing lines, the revolters were outmatched and outgunned by their Magics and, forcing them to retreat despite Erza trying to rally them.

When the Dark Mages targeted the young girl identified as the leader of the revolt with every Magical firepower they threw at her, Rob apparently stood in the way and shielded Erza with his old and frail body to sacrifice his life as a Fairy Tail wizard and was seemingly obliterated into ashes and dust by the huge explosion with no trace of his existence left.

It would have nearly brought her into grief and despair that the old man was gone and had nearly awakened her Magical power in anger but suddenly in front of her, Merlin was there in Rob's place who then told her that she teleported him out of harm's way in time much to young Erza's tears of relief. The last thing she saw of the powerful woman who dressed like a mixed appearance of an armored knight with a concealing helm and a robed witch with a hat was confronting the Zeref cultists all by herself before being teleported away into the Britannian fleet and reunited with her friends.

Due to Merlin's intervention, the people who were enslaved to build the now-nonexistent Tower of Heaven have their lives and freedom back they've been deprived of for years although it was long process to heal from the psychological and physical damages the cultists inflicted on them where they've been brought before the government to bring justice by penalty of death or long imprisonment in jail after the surviving remnants, utterly terrified of the Archmage's overwhelming strength, were taken into custody.

Their friends have separated to find a new life on their own path but remained in contact through letters while Siegrain was adopted into a kind and loving family and joined the Magic Council years later; and Erza didn't awaken her Magic power until a few years later where she would eventually rise up to the ranks of a S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail upon joining the guild Rob had suggested when she came along with him and later become the infamous Titania today.

Often times, they would wonder what would have happened if the Boar's Sin of Gluttony had not been there to liberate them from slavery of building the Tower of Heaven. Probably it might end up much worse than anything they cannot imagine or comprehend and their lives might be ruined nearly beyond repair.

But the past is in the past. They're free away from the completely destroyed Tower of Heaven with their new lives and a secure future of their own thanks to the Archmage of Britannia, Merlin.

However, it's back to the main subject at hand concerning about the Fairy's Sin of Vanity being the main attention of the Couuncil.

"Is there anything more would you like to tell me about the upcoming court session inside there?", the Queen of the Fairies asked for more information.

The blue-haired young man then answered in a grave manner of his tone, "There is one. Surprisingly, the Four Gods of Ishgar are here in the courtroom with their projections too as well."

This somehow made the normally fearless Erza sweat-drop nervously a little upon the mention of their names whose strength that speaks volume of their status who are far more superior than Makarov's but remained calm and composed, "T-the four strongest members of the Ten Wizard Saints?! H-here in this courtroom?..."

"Yup, that's them. Everyone including me and the Chairman himself were very surprised of their sudden interest in your friend Lucy out of nowhere when they came to us and wished to join the court session too. They said that they have something to confirm first that's been bugging them lately by asking her personally. Honestly, Lucy's rising name must have reached even the gods themselves.", Siegrain told her.

"Thank you for the information. I cannot thank you enough.", the Requip Mage gave her thanks to him.

Siegrain merely accepted it before he then made a little tease, "You're welcome. Do not worry about your friend and rival of yours in her trial by the Council during court. It's only questioning and then after that, she can maybe go home free as a bird although they might put a slap on her wrist first for Fairy Tail's destruction of property damages from the Lullaby Incident."

The Armored Mage understood what he meant since the Magic Council had a very long list of intolerance and annoyance towards Fairy Tail's reckless destruction antics wherever they go on Jobs over the passing years.

"Perhaps, I could put you in candidacy for position in the Ten Wizard Saints once there's a missing slot in place and then we could spend more time as fellow Wizard Saints together.", he added in a playful manner.

"Master is one of the Ten Wizard Saints. I can never match up to his strength.", Erza said humbly as she's merely content of her current position in Fairy Tail and didn't want more even if the position is considered to be the highest honor.

Then it's Titania's turn to tease the Councilman in retaliation as she gave a very mischievous smirk.

"And seriously? Why Siegrain after you joined the Magic Council when you first call yourself that, _Jellal Fernandez_?", Erza spoke out the true name of the blue-haired tattooed man in a playful and teasing manner which caught him off guard and a tilt on a ground.

It turns out that _Siegrain_ was nothing more than just an alias for Jellal Fernandez as a member of the Magic Council which only Erza knew of his true name and probably few of his colleagues but they didn't mind at all as they think of him as some "arrogant youngster with a bold name for himself" and Ultear too who took a teasing for it.

"Oh come on Erza! Siegrain sounds like a more respectable and awesome alias for me in the Council rather than Sieg Hart you know that.", Jellal defended himself about his own alias he fashioned for himself as a member of the Council while outside of his job as his real one in public which was justified for protection purposes if there are people with ill intents wanting a bone to pick with him.

"At least it's not Jaker.", the scarlet Fairy Tail Mage commented bemusedly at her friend's terrible naming sense.

"Hehehe... Yeah, that name Jaker was really awkward. Sorry...", the Councilor sheepishly before he came close to her and held her chin up high a bit affectionately and gave a playful wink. "Oh and don't let a word slip about our you-know-what for both of our sakes..."

When Jellal seemed to give her a kiss in the lips, Erza stopped him as her finger got in his way. "True enough. A relationship between a Council member and a Fairy Tail wizard might be quite a scandal if the elders found out. They might think of it the wrong way if they saw us like this.", she said.

"Well then, I must join my colleagues on the Council. I will see you shortly on the other side.", Jellal-now back to his Siegrain alias once more, said before disappearing away from sight and returned to the side of his fellow Councilors, leaving Erza alone for a while before she left the hallway as well and headed to the courtroom.

Meanwhile, Lucy was sitting on a somewhat surprisingly comfortable prison cell as if she was merely in house-arrest, awaiting for the Council to call her in. The Rune Knights once demanded that she relinquish her Rhitta under their custody of no-weapons policy inside the court but decided they let her keep it due to one of them nearly collapsed hard on the ground and tried to lift it up by the weapon's weight upon surrendering it to them, so long as she doesn't draw it in a hostile manner. That includes her pouch of Celestial Spirit Keys she carried with her too.

She was in deep thought, wondering what kind of questions the Council will be thrown at her. _Why would they want with me? I'm a part of the guild good in destroying things wherever we go and they did mention Erza was supposed to be held in court for the property damages after all... __Is it because of Hellblaze I used against Lullaby perhaps? Master did say such dark Magics were forbidden under Council's laws after all. Or i__f they find out or probably already knew that I'm an heiress of the Heartfilia family who ran away from home because of Dad, I might as well tell them the truth. Watch over me, Uncle... Grandma... Grandpa..._

Lucy snapped out of her thoughts when two Rune Knight guards equipped with Magic staves came to her cell door and called for her.

"The Council will now want to see you.", one guard says as he opened the door with the keys for her to exit.

Nodding a bit, the blonde Fairy Tail Mage came out of her cell and silently followed them to the court room where the nine members of the Council including the Chairman himself are seated within the Fiore branch building of the Magic Council.

The room is covered in decorative motifs, and leaning against a wall is a large, majestic structure acting as a podium for the Council members (or, more often, their Thought Projections as Siegrain stated in his previous conversation with Erza), complete with armchairs for them to sit on. The lower part of such podium is the most intricately decorated, with highly elaborated bas-reliefs adorning the square pillars on its frontal part, with a pair of similarly adorned, rectangular concave parts, with rectangular, horizontal niches on top, held up by small columns, visible in the back, each housing what looks like a rectangular window. Such lower part seems to house two scribes during trials, sitting one in front of the other.

Above this first level is a second, stage-like level, housing the Council members themselves. This section is given access to by a pair of staircases placed at its sides of the first level. The wall behind the seats for the Council members is split into various sections by thin structures going up to the wall's top, which slightly protrudes outwards; each section is decorated by a large rhomb flanked by a pair of smaller arcs, complete with more, intricated motifs around them.

On top of the whole structure appears to be the place for the Chairman, complete with an armchair reminiscent of a throne, larger than those for the rest of the Council members. Behind it, attached to the wall, is an enormous painting with an intricately decorated frame, which portrays several waterfalls flowing down a cliff into the water below. A few mountains are also visible in the background.

Upon looking at them, the young woman noticed to what appeared to be two lizard men wearing robes and garb similar to the messenger who sent for her at the Fairy Tail guildhall earlier; above them were nine people plus a large old man in robes and a wizard hat, holding a staff. Then she noticed the people in charge of the Magic Council flicker like holograms.

_They were using Thought Projection for the meeting..._, she mentally noted before glancing at them for a while moment, using Balor's Magical Eye. _Hmm... The Power Levels of the Council members and the Chairman himself are quite kinda in the higher caliber than S-Class wizards especially those two among the old people... Whether or not if they actually been in combat before or maybe none at all... They look like they could be taken down by a simple punch if that's what it takes. Well, majority of them are more savvy in politics than in Magic after all but still they're _the_ Magic Council for a reason..._

She then saw some of her Fairy Tail guildmates, Master Makarov included along with Team Natsu have come to her trial and sat on the stands for the trial's possible public to sit which she thanked them with a carefree thumbs up and a small smile, that the others responded in kind although noticed the elderly man's utter nervousness with sweat-drops for some reason along with her rival Erza a little.

Turning around, she noticed four powerful men sitting on the opposite side next to the Chairman and the Council members and suddenly felt a very nervous chill down her spine after reading their Power Levels whose numbers kept on rising up with apparent no sign of stopping. _Th-their numbers are... way__ off the charts! Their Power Levels __are totally exceeding more than 50,000!_, she mentally exclaimed.

Org cleared his throat to begin the court session now that everyone has been gathered here already and asked for the young female Mage's name before the court. "Please state your name."

"My name is Lucy.", she replied back.

"Do you have last name, young lady?", a tall elderly lady with blonde hair dressed in a purple turtleneck with a cloak named Belno asked, displaying a skeptical look on her face.

"...Heartfilia. Lucy Heartfilia...", the Fairy's Sin of Vanity revealed her last name that somewhat surprises her fellow guildmates since she never revealed it to them when she first joined Fairy Tail and in the face of the Magic Council, she can't lie to them at all.

Another Council member noted, "The heiress of the Heartfilia Konzern?..."

"I take it you've already known about it, haven't you?", Lucy said while wondering how did they already knew after noticing few surprised faces from the Councilors and also of the Four Gods of Ishgar. _They knew something about me..._

Yajima spoke out in reply on his colleague's behalf, "It was merely a surprise that you've come from one of the richest corporate families in Fiore and you're a member of Fairy Tail. Aside from that for now, we would like you to answer some questions, that's all. Shall we start?"

The blonde girl nodded in compliance, "Yes, sir."

"First off, what Magic do you use?", the elderly short man questioned.

Answering the first question by Yajima, Lucy listed out the Magics she possessed at her disposal in a casual manner. "Well, I use Full Counter that reflects Magical attacks right back at my opponent, Celestial Spirit Magic where I summon my Celestial Spirits, Absolute Cancel to dispel any Spells and seals, and Teleportation for a quick long distance travels if I needed to."

"Using several Magics for just one wizard must be quite an extraordinary feat. Quite impressive I would say. Siegrain and Makarov were the only few known members among the Ten Wizard Saints capable of casting several or more Magics.", Ultear commented.

"What about your Speed Magic according to eyewitnesses' reports?", Michello asked out in turn.

"That was my normal speed which was made look like as if I have Speed Magic by eye's view, sir.", she interjected about her rapid movement to the old man who looked like a cat for some reason.

Another Council member who is a white-hooded dark-haired man with shaded glasses named Leiji asked another questioned, "And what about the black flames you used to permanently take out Lullaby, the Demon of Zeref?"

"It's called Enchantment: Hellblaze that allows me to generate and control black flames that cannot be extinguished. In addition to its immensely devastating power, the flames also nullify the regenerative abilities of an immortal or greatly harm a Demon of Zeref. I can also imbue my weapon Rhitta with Hellblaze to drastically increase its destructive potential. That's what destroyed the Cursed Flute. Burnt to ashes...", she explained in a serious tone that unnerved some who heard her.

Org spoke out in turn, "Such type of Magic you possessed is potentially too dangerous to be used which may harm the lives of the people and also the ecosystem of the land. The Magic Council had a policy of distinguishing light and dark Magics, young lady and this... Hellblaze of yours is extremely forbidden."

The Fairy's Sin of Vanity casually shrugged off, "I am well-aware of it, sir. Master Makarov have already warned me about it earlier after he and the Guild Masters saw me use it against Lullaby. It is hard to control Hellblaze if I am not careful and I only used it when it's completely necessary or a last resort."

The elderly Councilor couldn't comprehend how casual yet serious this young woman be in the face of the penalty of using forbidden dark Magic from Britannia but kept quiet to himself as another question came from the youngest Councilor.

Siegrain/Jellal was the next to ask, "And also what about the Magical protective cube around the Guild Master's Meeting Hall in Clover from the eyewitness reports? Surprisingly, it was the only structure that remained standing after you and your fellow Fairy Tail guildmates went overboard in battle against Lullaby?"

"It's Perfect Cube. A Spell that denies entry to anyone but the caster. Originating from the demon world; the spell surrounds a specified area and reflects all attacks, whether strong or weak, back at the opponent. It can also be used to protect your homes or even yourself while stationary from external intrusions and attacks. That's what I used it on the Guild Masters' Meeting Hall before Team Natsu engaged Lullaby in battle.", Lucy explained.

"Is it because you knew that it would be destroyed by your team's battle with the Demon of Zeref and things will not go well for Fairy Tail? Am I right?", the blue-haired Councilman wondered bemusedly.

She cheerfully answered in a sheepish manner, "Perhaps, hehehe... it also helps Fairy Tail's reputation a little better since it's not even destroyed now thankfully. Someone is gonna need to take damage control for once in a while. Ni-shi-shi!"

"Humph, she definitely acts and laughs similar to Sir Meliodas, possesses several Magics just like Lady Merlin and has quite a prideful self that of Lord Escanor. Oi. Oi.", Wolfheim commented out loud which somehow unnerves the other Councilors upon the mention of the Sins' names.

"W-what do you mean by that, Lord Wolfheim?..." Michello asked.

"Oh what Wolfy means that this young girl has the similar features that of Meliodas, Merlin and Escanor as if the three have been fused into one person. Like a Fusion Dance from Dragon Ball Z!", Warrod made a lame joke with a fourth wall break that left everyone confused of his words. "It was just a joke! A joke! Hahahaha!", he then exclaimed with a laugh.

Everyone in the courtroom ranging from Fairy Tail to the Councilors have grumbled with a deadpanned sigh and tilting on the opposite side at the Fourth God of Ishgar's lame jokes and it was getting really stupid.

Slamming his hands on the desk a few minutes later, God Serena stood up and crossed his arms. "In short what Wolfheim and Warrod really means...", he spoke in a soft tone of his voice. "Lucy Heartfilia is..." Then a spotlight appeared out of nowhere again as he spread his arms fabulously, yelling. "The granddaughter of Lord Escanor and Lady Merlin!"

"What a weirdo..." All the Fairy Tail wizards commented in a deadpanned and sweat-dropped face at God Serena's overly-flamboyant performance and also of his bunny ears shaped hairstyle of his while the Council remained blank as they're already used to the antics of the continent's strongest Mage.

_Grandpa Escanor did mention that man was very weird but amusing in his posing and verbal patterns in their talk over a cup of tea when they met during the family visit..._, Lucy deadpanned thought with a blank face too as well.

However the First God of Ishgar merely brushes off their negative comment about him as he slides to the left and quickly points his hand at them below. "Thanks Fairy Tail... I'll take that as a compliment.", he said much to their confusion and chagrin.

"My children. Forgive God Serena, he may be a little... weird at first appearance but don't let his silly looks fool you. Because it's his strength that is an entirely different matter. He is considered the strongest wizard in Ishgar officially recognized by the Council for a reason.", Makarov warned them which gave the Fairy Tail wizards pause and nervousness.

_Ooh! Then he must be as strong as Gildarts or even much stronger than him! I want to fight him!_, Natsu entertained the thought of fighting the First God of Ishgar himself but was suddenly bonked in the head hard by Erza who immediately noticed his "Fight Me!" face at God Serena, who's still in his fabulous posing stance, and sternly reprimanded him of his behavior in the courtroom.

When Hyberion explained everything he learned with his fellow Gods of Ishgar about Lucy Heartfilia, nearly most of the Magic Council were utterly shocked and surprised that not only the Fairy's Sin of Vanity is a daughter of a rich family but also the granddaughter of the two legendary members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Some of the elders looked like they're having a heart attack while Siegrain/Jellal and Ultear Milkovich were both surprised of the revelation too since they have met them before when they were young years ago.

For Fairy Tail's reaction, Makarov gaped his mouth in utter shock while chiding himself for not realizing it sooner, Erza and Gray couldn't believe it that their teammate was related to the two most powerful Britannian knights whom they have met a long time ago, and for the rest, they were much more surprised of her ties with them because of tales and legends of the infamous order of knights from Britannia they heard of.

For Natsu and Happy, they're both clueless and absent-minded like peas for brains.

The Chairman of the Magic Council stuttered in fear at the young woman with brown eyes that of her grandmother, "S-sh-she's the granddaughter of the Lion's Sin of Pride, L-lord Escanor and the Boar's Sin of Gluttony, L-l-lady Merlin?..."

"Yes. I-I believe she is... Are you alright, Chairman Crawford?", Org asked in concern which the head of the Council merely brushed it off that he's fine and trying to remain perfectly calm and dignified as much as possible.

Hyberion noticed the extreme nervousness and fear from Chairman Crawford Seam at the mention of Merlin's name the most and suspected in realization that the latter might have been blackmailed by the greatest Britannian sorceress herself at some point. Probably it was during the visit of the three Sins in representation of a formal alliance between Ishgar and Britannia at Era.

He didn't know the full details behind this but the classical vampire gentlemen was clearly aware that Merlin may have a good reason for blackmailing the Chairman, probably because of the shady intentions of the Council to protect her country or she's just doing it for the lolz according to Meliodas often accused her of blackmailing people into her service at Britannia during their interaction at Era.

Whatever kind of blackmail the Archmage of Britannia did to Crawford Seam, it must have really terrified the Chairman of the Magic Council to no end and was afraid of her since then. Even her name alone scares him more when invoked. There's also happens that there's also a chameleon-like Magical creature even stalking Crawford completely unseen by naked eye to keep an eye on his movements too.

_Blackmailing people must have been one of your favorite hobbies isn't it Lady Merlin?_, he mused to himself internally.

_So they did know me after all. Guess Grandpa, Grandma and Uncle were friends with those men during my not-so-sneaky eavesdropping... They even knew who I really am too... Now the whole Council and my guildmates now know, even Team Natsu too. Oh well, just go with the flow then..._, the blonde Fairy Tail Mage mentally said to herself as she realized that there's nothing she can do about it now.

"Yes, Your Honor. I am Lucy Heartfilia, the daughter of Layla Heartfilia and the granddaughter of Escanor and Merlin.", she casually confirmed it while not acknowledging her father much to their surprise before adding another one that shocks them even more. "Oh, and Meliodas is my uncle too. Ni-shi-shi!"

Makarov continued to gape his mouth even more in utter shock of the revelation as he thought, _I-I can't believe it. Not only she is the heiress of the Heartfilia Konzern but the granddaughter of the two members of the legendary Seven Deadly Sins, Lord Escanor and Lady Merlin! Even Sir Meliodas was her uncle too! I see... It all makes sense now._

"I see this explains everything of why you have the abilities of a Britannian wizard along with the personality traits and Magics of three Sins you displayed. How wonderful...", Siegrain/Jellal mused at the revelation.

"She really does look like as if Lord Escanor, Lady Merlin and Sir Meliodas have fused into one person as Warrod lamely tried to joke.", Ultear chimed in upon noticing them from Lucy's physical appearance.

Org managed to regain his cool and coughed his throat to get his confused colleagues' attention. "I-if that's the case, then you must have..."

"Oh you mean Divine Axe: Rhitta? An extremely heavy one-handed melee weapon named after the maiden loved by the sun and was once wielded by my grandfather.", the Fairy's Sin of Vanity answered for the elderly Councilor.

"Can you please show it to us?", Yajima asked which she then unsheathed the broken blade and transformed into its true appearance.

The other Councilors were in an awe at the sight of the majestic axe that could only be lifted by the Lion's Sin of Pride and now it seems his granddaughter had easily lifted it aside from the two hands she used to carry it. Then she transformed it back to a broken blade and sheathed it away in her back again.

"If you are the granddaughter of Lord Escanor and Lady Merlin, then you must have inherited his Magic, Sunshine.", a round bearded man with three eyes and wore a robe named Hogg said.

"No.", Lucy simply said much to their confusion and the Fairy Tail group wondered what Sunshine is but Makarov already knew about that extremely powerful type of Magic possessed by the Lion's Sin of Pride himself.

"What do you mean 'no'?", the blue-haired Councilor wondered.

The blonde swordswoman explained, "I mean, I never had Grandpa's Magic. I never inherited Sunshine at all. My only natural affinity was Celestial Spirit Magic I learned from my mother before she passed away when I was young. The rest of the other Magics I've learned are from the training and books."

Michello gave raised eyebrow and skeptical sneer. "What do you mean you don't have his Magic young lady? Much of Lord Escanor's power is a mystery. Whether it is a gift or a curse nobody knows but it is stated to be the source of life and an extremely dangerous out of all Magics aside the Black Arts of the Dark Wizard Zeref. Maybe you're not like your grandfather if you don't possess his Magic."

It somehow made a normally carefree young woman snap internally as her face darkened at the comment questing her pride which the Four Gods seemed to notice immediately of her personality change similar to Escanor's.

_Oh dear. You did not just hurt her pride, Councilor Michello. Even if you are older and 'wiser' than young Lucy Heartfilia, a lioness still has claws and she's going to bare it._, Hyberion thought at the elderly cat-like man's stupidity of provoking the grandchild of the Lion's Sin of Pride.

Yajima can only sigh at his colleague's pessimistic remark with a facepalm and same goes for Jellal and Ultear too, confusing the older members of the Council.

Glaring with her brown eyes seriously, the Fairy's Sin of Vanity stated at them with a bit of venom in her tone. "Do you really think I was born strong like this, _sir_? Everyone of us in this room including me here are weak since the moment we were born into the world. As Master Makarov said that it takes an enormous amount and concentration to wield Magic. Not only that, it requires a strong will, belief and experience to awaken one's Magic power within our bodies along with hard work, training, and dedication to become stronger. Even if I don't have my grandfather's Magic, I have been training under my uncle since I was little while learning other types of Magic from my grandmother's books aside from my mother's Celestial Spirit Magic and continued on even when he's no longer around to visit me anymore."

Her fellow teammates and friends in Fairy Tail seemed to agree with Lucy's statement about training hard to become strong and acknowledgement of Makarov's inspiring speech to them earlier when the blonde first debuted in the guild with the simultaneous "Aye sir!" and "Hear, hear!" all at once in the courtroom.

Even the four strongest Mages in the continent seemed to agree too since it was such methods that got them into their current status they've earned many years ago including their fellow Wizard Saint Jellal Fernandez who is considered the great prodigy in the Magic Council.

"If I never trained at all, I would have become a useless wizard with the only capability of just summoning my Celestial Spirits and helplessly watch from the sidelines while my friends have to fight in battles and protect me which might have been a big and annoying burden.", the blonde swordswoman said and then glared at them even more fiercer.

"Well look at me now. I'm one of Fairy Tail's strongest wizards in my own right and a name for myself: the Fairy's Sin of Vanity, capable of handling myself well in a fight, fought alongside my friends and Spirits, and managed to go toe-to-toe with my rival and teammate Erza every time we brawl or arm wrestled.", she finished arrogantly, taking pride of her status quo as a Fairy Tail Mage in front of the court which her friends cheered for her and Makarov gave a nod of approval.

Near half of the Magic Council including the Chairman were intimidated by Lucy's speech coupled by her prideful glare that of her grandfather while few others seemed to be impressed of her boldness in face of the most powerful leaders of the Magic World.

_She's just like her grandfather. Arrogant and proud..._, Ultear thought about the Lion's Sin of Pride when he confronted Deliora directly at the demolished city of Brago in the Land of Isvan compared to Lucy Heartfilia standing proud and defiant while Jellal seemed to be very amused of the old wrinkled Councilors shitting themselves at a young girl who takes after Escanor.

Hyberion sensed something deep within Lucy's own Magical power while communicating his thoughts through Telepathy with his fellow Gods of Ishgar. _She's not lying about her own strength she worked hard by training. In fact, the girl was indeed born with Sunshine she inherited from Lord Escanor but that Magic was sealed deep inside for her own safety to become like a normal human being despite some... occasional leaks of power and personality change. Lady Merlin has made a clever and wise decision to do so..._

_Hmm... I agree with you Hyberion. If Sunshine wasn't sealed within her own body as a babe, the Magic Council might have discovered the Magical anomaly sooner or later and would have attempted to take the young girl away from her family for experimentation on how to control such powerful Magic which is the source of life itself under their command. Oi. Oi._, Wolfheim telepathically commented.

_If they do that, it would be the most inhumane and immoral action the Council has done towards the poor girl if that happened. Then they really incur the terrifying wrath of Escanor, should his granddaughter was taken! As if they have a severe case of death wish or something! Thank God, that Bureau of Magical Development was destroyed! I never liked those guys from the start especially their head, Brain..._, Warrod bitterly muttered telepathically.

_Escanor...*slides to the left* would completely *then spinning around* destroy the Magic Council all by himself*stops with a crossing arms pose* and then recite the Flames of Edinburgh poem *lowers his arm quickly* if Miss Lucy was forcefully taken for inhumane experimentation!_, God Serena mentally exclaimed telepathically of his thoughts and opinions.

Then Lucy gave a prideful smirk like turning 180 again that creeps out the older Councilors including the Chairman seeing it to further add insult to injury at them as she said, "...Or maybe I do have my grandfather's Magic all along and been hiding it as my trump card. Perhaps I could unleash it in this courtroom here and now if you want a taste of it even if you're not really here."

"Y-you wouldn't dare!", Org nearly shouted in a state of nervousness and panic at the scary thought of the young woman unleashing Sunshine but didn't know she was actually bluffing yet her arrogant prideful face made it all convincing.

"A-re you out of your mind young lady!", Belno yelled while her colleagues panicked even more and the Chairman held tightly on his staff as if he was pleading to God for forgiveness and mercy.

"G-guards! Someone! Anyone stop her!", Michello tried to call for Rune Knights to take action which he's starting to regret provoking Escanor's granddaughter but they were a bit too intimidated to even move a muscle by her threat.

Continuing on, the Fairy's Sin arrogantly said, "Oh I dare. Because you have insulted my pride as a Fairy Tail wizard. While I still love my grandparents, I do not take kindly to anyone thinking I only earned my title because of their fame instead of my own credit and skills in the guild. Apologize to me now before I change my mind or... do you want me to write a poem out of it?"

This nearly gave the elder members of the Council who questioned her pride look like they really shouldn't have pulled an angry lioness' tail only to receive the end of her claws and the rest including Chairman Crawford and Org gave nervous sweat-drops while Siegrain, Ultear and Yajima seemed to be amused of the spectacle but remained quiet.

_She's blackmailing them with a threat and now she wants to write a poem?!_, that's what in the Fairy Tail group's thoughts exclaimed together.

" 'All she had to do is start blackmailing people like her grandmother and writing poems like her grandfather. Then Fiore is truly doomed. It's just a joke. A joke.' ", Wolfheim repeated Warrod's earlier words in a mocking tone and started transforming into the gargantuan beast once more as he towered the tree-like old man again and bellowed. **"You had to jinx it, do you Warrod?! Oi, oi!"**

The sight of a really agitated Third God of Ishgar threatening his fellow colleague in a bestial transformation that appears to be a higher tier of Beast Soul even if it's just his Thought Projection had nearly brought a lot of shock and panic to nearly everyone in the courtroom as the immense Magical power emanating from Wolfheim brought out a lot of pressure felt by those feeling a great fear of dread.

"AAH! Lord Wolfheim is angry!"

"Run for your lives!"

"Oh God why?..."

"I'm too young to die!"

"A catastrophe is happening!"

"Hit the deck!"

"AAAH! Please calm down Wolfheim! Don't take your anger out on Warrod! Please!", Makarov pleaded in tears of fear while he frantically panicked of a fight between two Gods of Ishgar starting to break out at any moment soon which is not good at all.

As for the other Fairy Tail wizards: Natsu was amazed of the old man's beast form while Happy hid behind his back in fear, Erza was utterly terrified but managed to keep herself calm and composed, Gray looked like he was nearly intimidated by Deliora all over again, Mirajane was taken aback of Wolfheim's Take Over similar that of her big brother's: Beast Soul, Elfman tried to keep a brave face but inwardly he was too scared as it reminds him of a tragic incident that killed his younger sister, Levy cried tears of fear along with Jet and Droy hugging together, Bisca and Alzack held on each other's hands in fear and Cana held on her barrel of ale she brought with her as if her life depends on it.

"H-hey, hey! It was just a joke Wolfheim!", the Fourth God of Ishgar quickly defended himself in the midst of the towering humanoid beast threatening to smash him to a bloody pulp along with throwing him around like a ragdoll. "I-I didn't expect Lucy to be actually blackmailing the Council with a threat and wanting to write a poem!"

With a small sigh of deadpan escaping his lips, Hyberion calmly commented. "For once I'm agree with Wolfheim on this one. You did jinx it Warrod. It looks like Fiore is truly doomed after all..."

"Yup indeed!" God Serena quickly spun around with another fabulous pose. "You..." and pointed an accusing finger at the tree-looking centenarian man. "Have totally jinxed it Warrod!"

_One of them can make everyone here in extreme panic if angered... Such pressure! I-I can't stop shaking..._, Lucy thought while trying to keep her arm from shaking in cold fear of the pressure of power from the third-ranked strongest wizard of the continent still glaring angrily at Warrod, trying to remain calm like her rival.

Deciding to stop this now before things might escalate even further to no end, Siegrain calmly told the gargantuan beastman. "Behave yourself Wolfheim. I know that you and Warrod may never get along but you didn't have to overreact to his own sense of humor or his jinxing and try to make a scene here in this courtroom. It is undignified for the Four Gods of Ishgar. Surely, you didn't become the third ranked strongest among the Ten Wizard Saints with just your short-fused temper, did you?"

Growling menacingly at the blue-haired young man who is also a Wizard Saint too for a few minutes, the Third God of Ishgar calmed down and reverted back to his human form, relieving everyone of their fears and panics. "You speak sense, brat. Humph... Fine, for the sake of decorum, I will be on my best behavior."

Wolfheim added more with a threat at the nervous centenarian tree man, glaring at him. "...But if Warrod makes another jinx or a lame jokes again, you wouldn't like me when I'm angry... Oi. Oi."

God Serena raised his right hand and posed another move again, pointing to the ceiling. "I understood..." And spun around for his arms crossing in x formation in a fabulous manner. "That reference!"

"As expected of Siegrain's sense of reason in the Council, impressive. Most impressive. He will be one of the finest wizards of Ishgar in the future.", Hyberion said before turning to the Fairy Tail guild master. "Makarov, we have an important matter to discuss about Phantom Lord and our fellow Wizard Saint Jose with the Council at Era. Privately. The meeting will be held for three days."

"Yes, Lord Hyberion. I will be there.", Makarov complied as he couldn't say 'No' to the Second God of Ishgar's request and wanted to know about this meeting concerning Jose and his guild since Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord are long-standing rivals in Fiore and the latter guild's activities are getting more and more akin to that of a Dark Guild's than a Legal Guild.

The head of the Magic Council had decided to put an end to the meeting and the rest of his fellow members almost agreed immediately as they earned Lucy's ire for the insulting comment by Michello. Yajima, being the only Councilor with common sense, asked Lucy that she will use her power to protect the innocents and uphold the good as a Fairy Tail Mage should be and formally apologized for Michello's stupidity which the blonde woman agreed and accepted the apology to forget about all of this... so long if they don't piss her off again and she would really write a poem out of it this time.

As a bonus, they didn't even put a slap in her wrist for the property damages done by Team Natsu during the Lullaby Incident in fear of provoking her again.

With that, the 'trial' of Fairy's Sin of Vanity, Lucy Heartfilia was over after the Chairman officially ending it and quickly dispelled his Thought Projection followed by the remainder of the Councilors and the Four Gods of Ishgar as the Fairy Tail group cheered for Lucy standing up to the Council on her own when they surrounded her and congratulated her for clearing things up. Pats and thumbs up were given by her guildmates.

Erza tried to give her a punch in the face and the blonde threw the same punch as well that clashed their fists together, trying to overpower each other in brute force and the pressure of their strength had cracked a minor damage on the floor but were stopped stopped immediately by Makarov who karate-chopped their heads with big bumps comically.

* * *

_Back at Fairy Tail guildhall_

Afterwards, the Fairy Tail group made their way back to the guild by train (to Natsu's dismay again) and arrived back in Magnolia where the rest of the guild members swarmed the blonde woman outside the guild building and asked what the Council wanted with her, since they heard news and rumors about the frog-like messenger sent by the higher ups for her.

Many were surprised upon hearing her answer, some feeling sorry for what Lucy has been through in her life before joining the guild, and the rest laughed about her threatening the Council for insulting her pride as a member of Fairy Tail. Despite that, they then cheered up and were happy that things worked out fine in the end and they didn't even care whether Lucy is some rich kid or related with the infamous Sins of Britannia because she is a member of Fairy Tail and a part of their family as they're more open-minded and understanding after all.

The Master threw another party for the whole guild which everyone enjoyed it plus with some minor brawls caused by Natsu, Gray and the other guys eager to punch each other out but strictly denied Erza and Lucy's bout for another destructive arm wrestling inside the guildhall again much to the two girls' disappointment.

In the middle of his thoughts, the elderly short man recalled about the Council and the Four Gods of Ishgar wanting to talk with him privately about the concerning matter about Phantom Lord _Phantom Lord... If Jose were to think of harming my children, he had another thing what's coming for him._

"Hey Natsu! Aren't you going to finish your man-to-man match with Erza?!", Elfman loudly reminded at the pink-haired teen enjoying running around and breathing fire like a childish idiot.

This quickly got the pinkette's attention and then tries to convince Titania to continue the match where they left out of due to Lucy being called for questioning by the Magic Council but the latter was not in the mood and tells him that it will be some other time.

"I'm not letting off that easy! Hahaha!", Natsu yelled as he coats his fist with flames and charged at an annoyed Erza who stood up from the chair and punched him in the gut a bit hard with her armored gauntlet and the Fire Dragon Slayer fell on the floor, defeated.

"There. Are you satisfied?", the redheaded Fairy Tail Mage asked.

"And he's out!", Happy declared the interrupted match's winner which several of the guild members laugh at the results.

"Way to go champ!" Gray sarcastically congratulated while Elfman declared, "Guess we now know who the real man is!"

All of a sudden, some of the guild members were feeling drowsy like sleeping drunks, starting with Makarov who's still trying to keep his eyes fully awake with his sheer willpower alone.

"Just sleepy... He's coming.", the Fairy Tail Guild Master groggily muttered.

Mirajane was the first to fall asleep and then was followed by the rest of the guild including the rest of Team Natsu as one by one, piles of sleeping bodies collapse like dominoes and laying down on the floor. The Guild Master is the only one who remained awake when the whole guild fell asleep.

From a shroud of mist came a mysterious man with a dark blue cloak and his arms and legs are mostly covered in bandages, and he wore a dark blue bandana with a silver forehead protector, and a green mask that obscured the bottom half of his face. He was equipped with Magic Staves: one he held in his hand and several others attached to his back.

"Mystogan... is that Spell really necessary?", the Master asked.

"Yes, Master. It is...", the mysterious cloaked person named Mystogan answered upon entering the guildhall before he then noticed a strange presence within Fairy Tail as he looked around and saw the unconscious form of Lucy. "Who is this girl?", he asked.

Knowing what he's asking about the blonde woman, Makarov answered. "Ah, that's one of our newest members, Lucy Heartfilia. A real tough wizard with several Magics and a new rival of Erza, worthy of being S-Class."

"Worthy of S-Class? It would be the case since I sense immense Magic power within her but it was greatly sealed for some reason... Heartfilia? Hmm... Isn't she a member of one of the richest families in the country?", Mystogan examined upon learning his new guildmate.

"Yes, apparently, recent circumstances with her father had led this young woman to run away from home and become a member of Fairy Tail. Because of her status, there's no telling whether Jose might try to kidnap her for ransom or hostage taking to blackmail her father and wage a war with us to settle such petty rivalry between our guilds if he learned about it.", Makarov explained.

"I see... The Magic Council is now working on trying to avert a Guild War between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord that is inevitable sooner or later, I assume?...", Mystogan deduced in thought, impressing the Fairy Tail Master.

"Yes, this issue must be resolved peacefully but it's only delaying the inevitable. We'd best be ready for their provocative attacks on us and fight back... Mystogan... Just in case if there's some other kind of... trouble with Phantom Lord might occur, you know what to do...", the elderly little man told him which Mystogan gave a simple nod in compliance to his Master's orders.

Then out of all a sudden, a surge in power of Sunshine has coursed through the blonde woman as the powerful seal behind her back glowed a little through her clothing fabric but it faded away in the right moment when Lucy snapped her eyes open and woke up. She gasped in surprise, as though she were waking up from a really bad dream which only Uncle Gowther is really good at, and when she regained her senses, Lucy noticed almost everyone around her was sleeping.

Although she could sense only two people in the guild who weren't affected by some Sleep spell aside from the alleged perpetrator, the Fairy's Sin of Vanity took notice of a still drowsy Makarov and Mystogan, the latter looking at her in surprise.

The mysterious cloaked man mentally noted, _What was that power? It somehow counteracted my Sleep spell. Just what is she?_

In an instant, the blonde swordswoman quickly unsheathed her Rhitta's broken blade form and turned it into a giant axe before pointing it at the newcomer, believing him to be the one behind the mass sleep in the guild and possibly a hostile Mage.

"Alright, who the hell are you and what did you do to everyone here? If you don't answer me now, I'm gonna make you apologize for it. The hard way...", she coldly said in a threatening manner.

"Relax Lucy. He's a member of the guild, just like you. This is Mystogan by the way. An S-Class wizard just like Erza...", Makarov calmly told her.

Although not really convinced of the explanation, the Fairy Sin of Vanity just lowered her weapon but readied to raise it up again in case of hostility. "Okay then... Why is everyone knocked out cold here, Mystogan?... Care to explain why?...", she demanded.

"One of my Spells. It only induces Magical sleep. I merely wished not to be seen. There are people who might recognize me.", the cloaked man explained about the functions of one of his Magic Staves strapped at his back.

_Mystogan's voice almost sounds familiar and has streaks of blue hair... just like that man in the Council?..._, Lucy mentally noticed the similarities of tone and appearance between the most enigmatic Fairy Tail Mage and Siegrain/Jellal of the Magic Council, as she suspected something is fishy and wanted to ask him.

"Are you... that man from the Co-?", she tried to ask but Mystogan merely gave a soft but sharp "Ssh..." that he really meant business and a brief shake of his head that he's not what she believed him to be which shuts her up in a cute yelp and understood his intentions along with an apology to him.

Then she decided to check out Mystogan's Power Level and her face became wide-eyed when seeing the numbers from the masked man himself.

_What the heck?! Power: 0?! His Power Level is somewhat on par or maybe a bit higher than Erza's but he has no Magic power?... Just what is he?_, Lucy thought upon using Balor's Magical Eye to see the numbers of his strength she saw saw through him.

"What is that necklace you have there? I looks fairly ominous...", Mystogan wondered out loud when he noticed the tentacle-shaped item.

Knowing what he meant, the blonde woman briefly showed it to him and said, "Oh, that's Balor's Magical Eye. To make it short, it reads the Power Levels of anyone within my line of sight. Your Power Level are quite very high if Master says so but for some reason... you don't have Magical power within you at all... I often wonder if this thing is probably broken."

"It's like measuring a wizard's strength?...", the cloaked man said which Lucy confirmed and then continued, "... I apologize for this scenario I've made in the guild but it's really necessary that I won't be seen. Please, never tell anyone of your suspicions and keep it to yourself. Do you understand?"

The blonde Fairy Tail Mage can only nod in compliance, learning that Mystogan had entrusted her to not blab out to her guildmates about his true identity she had suspected and respected his reason of privacy which he most appreciated it.

The masked man was silent as he didn't see Lucy Heartfilia as a threat at all and told her to keep his secret while he understands everything the situation is currently placed in by the Master before she woke up by a sudden surge of power. "I think I'll take my leave now. But first..." Mystogan then headed towards the Request Board and took a flier for a Job.

"Hey! W-wait! Lift your Sleeping spell before you leave...", the old man said slowly.

As he walked out of the guildhall through the door, Mystogan counted down. "Five... four... three... two... one..." And the moment he was gone, everybody else in the guild started waking up after the Spell's effect was gone, except for Natsu who still remained unconscious from the punch in the gut by Erza earlier.

"Ugh... What happened?", Gray asked as he got up while others complain of the masked man's daily routine.

"I think that was probably Mystogan. He always put everyone here to sleep whenever he comes by the guild for a Job...Ugh my head...", Erza said as she rose but then noticed Lucy still holding on to her Rhitta's giant axe form she didn't held on before. "Wait, you were awake?!"

The blonde woman shrugged as she turned Rhitta back into its broken blade form and casually spin it around to place it at her backpack sheath again. "Somehow yeah Erza. He looks like some heavily cloaked wizard with several staffs he carries but I didn't get to see his face. Aside from that, he wasn't that bad.", she said, deciding to keep quiet of her suspicions of Mystogan's true appearance.

The spiky black haired man said in surprise. "You seriously met Mystogan, Lucy? He hardly talks to anyone in public let alone see him in person. Master Makarov was the only one here who has seen a good look on his face."

"That's not true. I've seen him before and I know what Mystogan really looks like. He's just a little shy and not much of a people person. You should all respect his privacy.", the voice of a man with an arrogant tone came from the second floor of the guild which got everyone's attention.

It was a very tall and muscular young man with blue/gray eyes and his hair is slicked back, its numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some falls down in a small tuft on his forehead. He has a distinct lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye, and much like his father and grandfather, his eyes have dark circles, with each of them possessing a single, prominent eyelash jutting outwards.

He donned a leopard-print, orange tunic with dark-lined sleeves reaching down below his elbows, and fur on the lower edges; and sported a bright red cape, tied on the front with a garish knot, which bore a large, lighter Fairy Tail symbol on the back, and loose, baggy dark pants tucked inside light metal greaves. Around his waist was a simple belt to which he attached the device linked to his Magic Headphones with spikes on each earpiece.

He was chomping on burning cigars when he showed himself before the rest of the guild with an arrogant and sneer look of his face as if everyone he sees are all beneath him even those who are the strongest members of Fairy Tail.

"Laxus?", Elfman noted of the spiky blond man's presence in the guildhall completely unnoticed by anyone until the latter spoke out to get their attention.

"Talk about rare." Macao said while Wakaba finished, "You were never here." As both men shared the same opinion about Laxus.

"And here's another contender after Mystogan...", Gray muttered in a displeased manner.

_So that's the guy Gray mentioned back at the train and one of the two presences active when Mystogan showed up here in the guild... Someone who has a powerful grandparent like mine..._, Lucy thought to herself as she then glanced up and down comparing Master Makarov and Laxus' appearances that are somewhat resembling and uncanny. _I see... He is the Master's grandson..._

"Laxus, don't start trouble.", Makarov sternly warned which the spiky blond man named Laxus simply smirked in his cigar.

Just when he heard the man's voice from the second floor, Natsu woke up from Mystogan's Sleep Spell and quickly stood up back in his feet, yelling at him. "Alright, Laxus! You and me! Let's fight!"

"Didn't your butt got kicked once today and it wasn't enough?", the Ice-Make Mage deadpanned said.

Smoking on his cigar, Laxus agreed with Gray's opinion and arrogantly said, "Yeah, pal. If you can't even win against the redhead, why bother with me?"

Clearly insulted of his comment regarding her, Erza dangerously glared at him intently as the spiky black haired teen tried his best to calm her down. "What are you trying to say?!", she demanded.

"I'm saying that I'm the guild's strongest wizard.", he answered with his arms raised high which Natsu tried to goad him to come down from the second floor and prove it by duking it out in a fight.

But Laxus didn't took the bait and instead offered him an alternative, "You come to me little man."

"With pleasure!", Natsu accepted the trap as he tried to rush up the second floor to fight him which Master Makarov quickly extended a giant fist and smashed the pinkette into the floor before he could even make the first step.

"You're not allowed on the second floor reserved for S-Class wizards Natsu... At least not yet.", the elderly man told the teen still pinned down by his huge fist.

_Seeing this man Laxus is on the second floor, he must be an S-Class wizard too. Just like Erza and Mystogan..._, Lucy observed while remaining deadpanned at Natsu being slammed down for trying to go upstairs exclusive for higher-ranking Mages of the guild.

"I think you made him grumpy.", the spiky blonde Fairy Tail S-Class Mage teased at the Fire Dragon Slayer's misfortune which the latter didn't take it well and his grandfather scolding him for the taunts that he outright ignored. "Relax there pinky. I'm more interested in our so-called 'Fairy's Sin of Vanity', the rich girl newbie in the guild and a rival of Titania Erza. She doesn't look special to me.", he said upon looking at the blonde girl's casual appearance.

"I don't look special? Really? Oh dear, I must be honored.", the young woman said in sarcasm of the man's arrogance, rolling her eyes while noticing his Power Level outside Makarov's of course, is the highest out of Erza's and Mystogan's Power Levels among the S-Class rank. _With great power comes with great arrogance... And its that guy. At least I'm not bragging around here._, she thought.

"You should be, blondie! The most powerful one in Fairy Tail isn't an armored chick or some hooded weirdo, not even that old man, and certainly not a newbie being an old man's grandchild from Britannia like you! Do you know what the strongest wizard looks like?", Laxus declared his superiority to all members of Fairy Tail and added insult to injury, pointing to himself. "You're looking right at him!"

As a result, some of the guild members including Natsu and Gray were actually glaring up at Laxus for that statement, Erza the most especially since his arrogance was unbearable which is different with Lucy's prideful self whenever it manifested. Then suddenly a calm but an inwardly pissed Lucy made a small slice of wind with her broken blade that buzzed past the arrogant man's face, nearly cutting the tips of his spiky hair and cutting the tip of his cigar.

The slice mark caused by the sword slash was now visible of the wall behind Laxus who turned around to see it in surprise.

All eyes went on the Fairy's Sin of Vanity holding Rhitta's broken blade form before carefreely re-sheathing it back as she said with her arms crossed, "You know, for someone who's the Master's grandson, you sure took a lot of pride in yourself as the guild's strongest wizard. Of course you might definitely qualify for that position. Your Power Level says it all. Over 3000. Almost roughly equal with Mystogan's..."

Natsu, Erza, and Gray let their jaws drop at the Power Level of Laxus and couldn't believe it themselves as theirs are at least over 2000s respectively including Lucy's own which, in turn, they decided to train even harder to become much stronger whenever they have the spare time but then saw her prideful face again rivaling the spiky blond man's arrogant face.

Lucy then gleamed dangerously at him as she said, "But... if you're going to badmouth everyone here and bragging about your superiority every time you open your mouth, then we are going to have a problem. You and me. Both who are under the shadows of our own respective grandparents. At least I respected mine while you don't at all."

Laxus, in turn, glared at the blonde swordswoman for speaking out against him of his attitude in the guild, especially being called the grandson of Makarov that he really hates although she had grandparents too since he overheard about her family relations with Escanor and Merlin he knew of from tales from Britannia, so it's mutual feeling between them to be under their shadows and trying to make a name for themselves in their own way.

He was confused whether or not he should be pleased that she acknowledged his strength after reading his... Power Level?, a term he barely managed to understand during Mystogan's conversation with Lucy upon explaining the functions of some weird tentacle necklace designed to read them.

"And oh, I don't even need to get up there to give you a piece of my mind. Ni-shi-shi!", she then casually remark which adds fuel to the fire that surprises her teammates and the other guild members for facing one of Fairy Tail's S-Class Mages with an arrogant attitude rivaling hers.

Also, he was fortunate that the air slice from her apparently useless weapon didn't hit him but he knew could have dodged it anytime and then a thought struck on him. _Wait a second... The blondie missed on purpose! Oh, so she's gonna get it for underestimating me!_, the man angrily thought as he dropped his cigar from his mouth and tightened his fists ready to punch someone's lights out.

Jumping down from the second floor in a quick speed, Laxus shouted as he was about to strike Lucy hard with a left hook, "You don't need to get up here, eh blondie? Well then, I think I'll just come to you!"

"Laxus! What did I tell you!", Master warned once more that fell to deaf ears.

Just inches before the fist came contact with her face, Lucy quickly disappeared in a blink of an eye like an afterimage that surprises the spiky blond man in confusion and then reappeared behind Laxus to perform a roundhouse kick on him in the back that sent him crashing into the floor, destroyed some few pieces of furniture and plates in the process.

Everyone, witnessing this after seeing the confrontation, have crowded the duo although they kept their distance for their own safety as they stood by and watch things escalate in a "Battle of the Blondes" as other people call it.

Erza said to herself after her observation of the fight's beginning, "Lucy uses her rapid movement to maneuver behind Laxus to land a precision strike on the back to catch him off guard. Impressive. I might implement this in my fighting style."

"Lucy was lucky to hit him in a sneak attack after dodging his attack but knowing Laxus, he won't go down that easily.", Gray commented.

"Aww, man! Why does Lucy get to fight Laxus and not me?... Not fair...", Natsu whined with his best friend agreeing. "Aye. Seems kinda unfair if you ask me."

Right after kicking Laxus down on the ground, Lucy took a few steps back while he's still sprawled from the floor which he pried himself up a minute later, brushing the dirt off his coat and assume a fighting stance.

"Guess... you're not just a hotshot like I thought you were, blondie.", Laxus said while facing at his opponent who appeared just casual like as if she had won.

The blonde woman shrugged off the man's comment, "Why do you think Erza and I became rivals in the first place? You're not the only one who doubted of my strength in first meeting and challenged me to prove it. And it's Lucy by the way. I have a name, remember?"

He laughed and said, "I've heard about that, how Titania challenged you to a fight after pinky here claimed you were crazy strong and both of you ended up as rivals after the Lullaby Incident since Mirajane was used to be her old rival before she retired. Well, then _Lucy_. If you're strong like other people claim you were, I'd like to see if you're really worth the title you were given!"

The spiky blond haired man then charged at her with a lightning bolt on his right fist which Lucy quickly dodged by disappearing and reappearing at his left side, and threw a spinning roundhouse kick. But Laxus caught it with his hand as he saw it coming and was about to slam her into the floor hard when tightening his grip. The blonde woman stopped the impact by placing her hands backwards to plant firmly instead amidst its cracks as if she stood upside down and then wrapped her legs around the Lightning Mage where she gave him a German suplex, sending him flying into the tables nearby, destroying them.

Reeling back from the throw, the man got up again and turns himself into a lightning bolt to try strike the young woman who kept casually dodging him whenever he tries to hit her and traded few or several blows along the way. After that, the Fairy's Sin of Vanity noticed the lightning disappeared but immediately sensed that Laxus is behind her with his fists pumped with lightning and struck her from the open back with a heavy swing before she could even react when turning around.

The blow had connected that seemingly engulfed Lucy in an exploding smoke of dust and debris, destroying even more furniture and the floor and sent unfortunate Fairy Tail members losing their balance on the ground by the shockwave of the pure melee attack infused with Magic.

"Oh no! Lucy!", Happy cried out in horror as the rest of Team Natsu couldn't believe it themselves that their fellow teammate didn't react and defended herself in time.

Believing to have smashed Lucy down into the ground to prove his superiority, Laxus displayed a smug grin on his face of his apparent victory over the newbie of the guild. However when the smoke cleared, his lightning-coated fists were blocked by her arm that shows little tear of clothing in her sleeve and it seemed suffering bruises from his attack. Sparks of lightning have emitted in all directions and both Mages of Fairy Tail of different rank struggled to overpower each other, causing cracks on the floor to further explode from the pressures of their strength.

The Lightning Mage was surprised of this but quickly recovered and then tried to use his feet to kick the blonde woman in a wide open space she left before he saw her... prideful smirk on her lips. Suddenly before he could even comprehend what's going on, Laxus was punched back by Lucy's powerful punch from her free right fist as if he was struck seven times all at once and was sent flying into the wall, crashing on it hard.

Everyone had their jaws dropped at the sight of Makarov's grandson being sent flying by Escanor's granddaughter just when Laxus fell on the floor off the wall he crashed on and struggles to get up, only to see the giant battle-axe form of Rhitta pointed at him by Lucy who already unsheathed it whilst glaring at him. For a very brief instant, he could have sworn seeing a golden glow in her eyes before they went back to normal brown.

"I am asking you nicely, Laxus. Do you yield or do you prefer we continue this pointless fight?", the female Fairy Tail Mage asked somewhat politely for someone who pointed a huge weapon at him dangerously.

Knowing when to stop as he raised his hands in surrender. "Fine, fine. I give. It's your win.", the spiky blond man said much to everyone's surprise that he, of all people, gave up but still retained his dignity from being humiliatingly defeated.

"Good. Come on. Let me help you up, Laxus.", the young woman muttered before transforming Rhitta back into his compact form and re-sheathe it at her back again.

Laxus briefly stared at the gesture before getting up as he dusted himself off, "I don't need your pity, Lucy. You're strong I'd admit. That would explain why you and Titania became rivals. But you were lucky without your Magic this time. If I were going all-out, you'd regret picking a fight with me."

"But if I were to go all out, I would have killed you already.", Lucy retorted back in a serious manner that earned few gasps from the others hearing her that but some looked skeptical of the threat because they are fully aware of what Laxus is capable of as he is an S-Class Mage for a reason.

_Those eyes of hers... She really meant it or at least her other side says so. Her old man must have some major case of personality disorder or something she inherited from him... More prideful than I am. _, the spiky blond man thought when he saw through her eyes but kept to himself and returned to the second floor.

"Hah! Now that's spirit, Lucy. This might be a lot more interesting than I thought... Oh and you're not the only one who has given me that 'look' before.", he commented which he referred to Mirajane who gave him a darkened face in response, taking it as a slight.

Cana said with a hint of disappointment after watching the fight's results, "Pfft. What a jerk. If you had used that giant axe of yours earlier, I'm sure you'd literally mop the floor with Laxus no problem, Lucy."

"She's not the type to show off or bragging around, Cana. Remember?", Loke pointed out.

"That was awesome you did there Lucy! You actually sent Laxus flying with a punch in the end!", Natsu complimented with Happy saying "Aye" in agreement

Lucy interjected which surprises them as she rubbed the injured area of her arm blocking his heavy lightning melee attack, "No, Laxus was really holding back when I fought him. Despite that, that last attack really packs a punch when he did that. And he was right about one thing: anyone would regret fighting him if he went all out, including me."

"Yeah but you said you would have killed him if you went all out.", Gray said in suspicion after observing her personality change that of her grandfather in a skirmish between the blondes.

"I'm sure Lucy didn't really mean it, Gray. After all, she did put Laxus in place during the fight and shut him up for once in a while.", Erza sternly defended her fellow rival that scared the Ice-Make Mage into losing his clothes suddenly and now had to find them again.

Natsu now really wanted to fight Lucy since she managed to hold on her own against Laxus but quickly turned away from the redhead's deadly glare thrown at him as if she said "Fight my rival and I will _end_ you...", paling white in utter fear and backed away slowly.

"I'm impressed that you stood your ground against Laxus, Lucy.", Makarov spoke to her when she sat down the chair next to him at the bar table while the former issued orders to nearby Fairy Tail Mages to cleaning up the mess made by the fight between her and his grandson earlier.

"Nah, it was nothing. I was lucky I guess... Besides I felt sorry for him before we came to blows earlier. From the tone of his voice, he sounds like he didn't want to be associated with you as a grandson of yours, am I right Master?", the Fairy's Sin of Vanity said.

The small elderly Master sighed and confirmed, "Yes, he's my grandson... Laxus always felt that his fame was a result of being his grandfather, and not of his own skills, and living under my shadow. This made him eager to prove himself as a strong wizard in his own right even with his current attitude."

Feeling sympathetic, the blonde girl said, "I'm sorry... I had same feeling when the Council insulted me at the courtroom. But even so, Master, if my own fame was a result of either being Grandpa Escanor and Grandma Merlin, I still love them regardless whether I'm under their shadow or not. Laxus only took this the wrong way that's all. I really pity him."

Makarov can only nod in silence of Lucy's words, continuing to close his eyes nonchalantly and Laxus simply scoffed, overhearing the conversation from upstairs as he really doesn't need pity from the likes of her when he stood by around the second floor and lighted another cigar to kill some time off.

On the other hand, Lucy headed back to her apartment get herself fresh clothes after brief skirmish with the Lightning Mage as the remainder of Team Natsu began their usual antics with their fellow members in the guild which Erza unfortunately quickly gave chase in hot pursuit after Natsu and Gray for ruining her strawberry cake she was enjoying.

Several hours has passed when the Fairy Tail members continued on their usual daily activities with some occasional brawls and feasting together, it would appear a duo of certain people have approached at their guildhall after a week of travel by horse on the road from Hargeon Town they have arrived in via ship transport from the island continent of Britannia.

"Well, well, so this is Fairy Tail. Looks pretty impressive for the number 1 Ishgarian guild in Fiore if you ask me. Ni-shi-shi!", a voice of an apparent young boy commented out loud that got the attention of several guild members and were confused of his words.

"Newcomers?", Cana wondered out loud.

"It seems so. I mean why would they be here in the first place?", Macao commented with his partner Wakaba agreeing.

"Are they foreigners?...", Bisca asked,

"I think so... The little boy called Fairy Tail an Ishgarian guild after all.", Levy noted.

At the front door of the guildhall is a blonde young boy with scruffy hair and green eyes, and wears a formal looking yet casual outfit that has the symbol 'Boar Hat' embedded on his back along with a sheathed sword strapped in a backpack sheath; and is a tall dark-haired middle-aged woman with brown eyes and wore a regal attire befitting for a noblewoman.

Makarov looked up to see the newcomers to the guild and for a few seconds, the old man paled himself with nervous sweat-drops upon recognizing the two certain individuals while dropping his wooden staff. _W-what?! __S-sir Meliodas and L-lady Merlin! Here in Fiore!_, he mentally exclaimed.

"Master, are you alright?...", Mirajane asked in concern when she noticed his distress.

"I-I-I'm fine Mirajane... It's just that... that I didn't expect those _two _of all people to be here in the guild so soon without even sending me a letter of notification.", the Guild Master replied much to the barmaid's confusion.

On the other hand, Laxus noticed the two Britannians inside the guild from the second floor and thought, _So that's the Sins of Wrath and Gluttony from Britannia the old man told me about when I was a kid. They're said to be very powerful aside from Lucy's old man the Sin of Pride who's the strongest of them all. Things are getting much more interesting..._ Glancing at the eye colors of Lucy and Merlin from observation, the Lightning Mage mused to himself, _Humph... I can see the family resemblance, they have the same eyes..._

"Huh? Who the heck are you, kiddo?", Natsu asked the blonde boy as Erza, Gray and Happy had the same idea too as well as they glanced in wonder and confusion too at Meliodas and Merlin standing before them but the blonde woman had already returned to reveal them of their identity before the two Sins could even make introductions of themselves.

After finishing refreshing herself at her apartment and returning back to the guild, Lucy entered the guildhall's entrance and then saw her beloved family relatives who turned around to greet her warmly that gave a smile and tears of joy as she ran towards the two Sins of Wrath and Gluttony and hugged both of them tightly.

"Uncle! Grandma!", she happily said.

For a just several minutes of awkward silence and eyes blinking after the sudden heartwarming family reunion between Lucy and her family relatives from Britannia, everyone in the guild, except for Makarov and Laxus who both remained quiet, exclaimed together in surprise with jaws dropping and eyes bulging.

"WHAAAAATT!?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Finally! The ninth chapter of "Fairy's Sin" is done and it looks like Merlin and Meliodas have finally arrived at Fairy Tail where they reunited with their favorite relative Lucy! Next chapter will feature family interactions between Lucy and her relatives, and then it's story telling time like a flashback of sorts. It will first start about the Deliora arc about Escanor's involvement and after that, the Tower of Heaven where Merlin intervened. Hopefully the flashback arcs is not as long as Naruto's... *getting real tired of far too many filler episodes! Believe it!* But still it might be fun to see two of all of my favorite Sins in action.**

**I wonder if Nanatsu no Taizai would soon get a Fanfic Recs page in the Tv Tropes site someday. It would be really awesome if that happened and please God, don't let me be the only one writing Taizai fanfics around!**

**If you noticed a Rave Master reference about a certain blue-haired Archmage with an eye tattoo and has a funny wrong translated name in the manga, you would know. ;) I never liked Michello anyway because he's more of a jerkass than his fellow Councilors and should have died from Jackal's attack but being punched in the head by Natsu made me smile like a Cheshire Cat.**

**Still needed help on pointing out the Power Level numbers of the FT characters here and it might be appreciated because I know nothing. :D**

**Well, well, it would appear that Wahl is still alive and kicking after he was apparently destroyed by a combo attack by Freed and Ichiya at the Kardia Cathedral which turned out to be a Mr. Gru-lookalike proxy and his true appearance is a young hotheaded crazy dude again with a mix of Cobra and Kurohebi for some reason, he then created and fired a Wave Motion Gun-type attack 400km miles away from the Alvarez fleet led by Dimaria heading to Hargeon but Ichiya, the real man, got in the way and took the attack head-on with Magic Bomber Christina before calling out to every Mage in the continent to stand and fight. The true war between Ishgar and Alvarez begins... Hopefully we get to see the rest of the remaining Ten Wizard Saints in the action too as well.**

**Anyways, enjoy and don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh hey there guys! I'm back again and the tenth chapter of "Fairy's Sin" is here. Thank you guys once again for your reviews and support for this AU crossover fanfic of Fairy Tail and Nanatsu no Taizai. It looks like Meliodas and Merlin had just arrived in Fairy Tail at Magnolia and reunited with their relative Lucy as the members of the guild were astonished to see two legends from Britannia in the flesh! Ni-shi-shi!**

**To Gordon Buchholz: Thanks my friend for liking the idea of a merged AU between Fairy Tail and Nanatsu no Taizai, and I would most appreciate any of your wonderful ideas and suggestions to improve the story's progression. It is most appreciated. To answer your questions: 1.) Yes, I will include the other Sins and/or their children/grandchildren. I even entertained the idea of Diane and her twin children to be coming to Fiore soon enough and for the rest, they will come by soon I can assure you that; 2.) Of course, due to good relations between Ishgar and Britannia despite the Council's chagrin, anyone from the Eastern Continent can migrate and settle there or even send Mages to learn on how to become strong in Holy Knight-levels. So there will be bound to be some OCs or probably some canon characters who can match or overpower her strength so I'm opening OC submissions for the opportunity; and 3.) I am not sure about Escanor ended up being the bad guy or not because he have a family with Merlin as his wife and Lucy as his granddaughter including his deceased daughter Layla to love and cherish, and defend them like an alpha lion to his pack. So in any case, he could be well an Anti-Hero because of his prideful arrogant personality towards others but in truth he was actually one of the good guys in Taizai.**

**And yes of course, I am well aware of what Balor's Magical Eye works and I'm sorry if I didn't do well right of their Power Levels. Maybe you could help me estimate their current levels of strength. It would be most appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Nanatsu no Taizai and their respective characters involved in the story. They respectively belong to Hiro Mashima and Nakaba Suzuki, the two awesome authors of the popular shounen manga and anime series. Except the OC Lucy, a product of my imagination. ;)**

**Anyways enjoy and don't forget to review. Comments, advise, ideas, suggestions and criticisms are always welcome. :D**

* * *

Chapter 10

Ever since Meliodas and Merlin arrived in the Fairy Tail guildhall to pay their relative Lucy a visit after setting on foot in Fiore, the two Britannians were given a spare table to sit down and treated as guests after Mirajane politely served them food and drinks under direct orders from an extremely nervous Master Makarov himself when they converse with Lucy.

The captain of the Seven Deadly Sins commented with a casual mischievous smile, "Well, well, Little Lucy. You ran away from home to become a wizard of the strongest Fioran guild and earned a big name for yourself as the 'Fairy's Sin of Vanity' along with a new rival. Almost similar with me and your uncle Ban! I gotta say I'm very impressed. Ni-shi-shi!"

_So that's where Lucy got her laugh from..._, the Fairy Tail members and Team Natsu thought in deadpanned realization as they observed the family conversation.

"T-th-thanks, uncle. I-it's nothing really! I just wanted to keep my promise I made to you no matter what and make you proud! Ni-shi-shi!", Lucy said in a nervous laugh as she scratched her head sheepishly.

"Awww... My adorable granddaughter even laughs like you Captain! How cute. Of course we're proud of you. Come here! You're still so huggable!", Merlin cooed much to the blonde girl's utter embarrassment.

"Grandmaaa!", she pouted after being hugged and cuddled adorably.

The members of Fairy Tail and Team Natsu were bewildered of her change of attitude when she's with her relatives. Lucy was strong, confident and a little bit prideful in several occasions but in their presence, she was meek, shy and embarrassed which Mirajane and several others finds it really cute and a perfect opportunity for a little blackmailing just for fun.

This made Makarov and Laxus feel a little jealous of Merlin and Lucy to see how normal and amicable their relationship as a grandparent and a grandchild, considering how the Dreyars have fallen out due to the excommunication of the Lightning Mage's father and his mother's disappearance but they kept it to themselves.

"H-hey, um Grandma. Will I get in trouble for running away from Dad?", the blonde Fairy Tail Mage said with a look of worry.

"We'll deal with your father later. He will have words with his mother-in-law once I pay a surprise visit in the middle of his paperwork. Don't you worry...", the Boar's Sin of Gluttony reassured her granddaughter while in her thought with a hint of mixed hidden malice and mischief. _And I don't forget about you Councilor Michello. You and I have some serious talk later. The boar will have its fun with the cat. Fufufufu..._

"Hey, don't worry about it. I believe Jude is in for a big surprise once we drop by Heartfilia Konzern. Ni-shi-shi! Anyways I have some good news, Little Lucy. Your cousins will be coming here to Fiore. Remember Queen and Dale?", the Deadly Sins captain said in a mischievous manner.

"Queen and Dale? They're coming here in Fiore?", Lucy said in a hint of surprise that she would get to see them again since their several visits at the Heartfilia Konzern 17 years ago.

Merlin replied to her granddaughter, "Of course, your cousins are eager to visit you and see some sights of Fiore in Ishgar. Even Diane is coming along too. She was intrigued of the existence of other Giants here in this country and wanted to meet them in person as the Great Chief of the Giant Clan. They were said to have lived in a place in this small kingdom called Sun Village if I am right."

"King will be a little busy for a while managing his time at the Fairy King's Forest so Diane will have to accompany their kids. My son Tristan is still busy in handling issues of growing number of Guilds in Britannia however my granddaughter Isolde will be joining the visit. While Ban and Elaine are still running their ale business and their son Lancelot is busy in his duties as a Knight of the Round Table at Camelot, their grandson Galahad would be coming along with them too as well. Ni-shi-shi!", Meliodas said.

"Well, they could join Fairy Tail. It's an awesome Guild here and a great place to hang out and stay while doing Jobs around the country for an adventure or two.", the Fairy's Sin of Vanity suggested which her relatives had found this idea interesting and accepted it.

_You seem to forget about Michelle, the doll you always used to play with when you're a little girl... Treating her like your little sister... Guess my daughter's death must have gave you painful memories through her... Perhaps I could do something about that_, the Boar's Sin of Gluttony said in thought that gave her a certain idea.

On the other hand, the members of Fairy Tail including Team Natsu were watching the conversation between family relatives from the sidelines as ordered by Makarov in order to give Lucy some space and also not to disturb them too. From what they expected of the two legendary Sins depicted in the somehow wrongfully-accurate descriptions and pictures, they didn't expect a young boy and an older woman.

"Are you sure that's the famed Meliodas and Merlin of the Seven Deadly Sins Lucy is related to? I was expecting them to be... taller and older?...", Levy said while glancing at the two Sins she read in the books about the island continent's legends where the blond boy was depicted as a 30s year old man and a youthful looking but elderly woman with white hair.

"They are not what anyone expected them to be.", Bisca commented with several others agreeing.

"Yeah! He doesn't look so manly!", Elfman exclaimed with a manly pose.

"Well, Lady Merlin looks beautiful for a grandma.", Mira noted of the Archmage's beauty with some adding as hearts appear in their eyes. "A hot grandma!"

"Never thought that kid is Meliodas. He is just a little boy. Romeo was a little younger compared to him.", Macao noted in doubt with Wakaba agreeing. "Yup, he's even a little older than my daughter too."

"That woman looks old enough to be Lucy's mom...", Cana muttered in a sad tone of her mother's death although was glad that she still had a father who had somehow managed to recognize her as his daughter and spent as much quality family time whenever he came back from work despite his absent-mindedness which is considered a blessing in disguise.

"My children, listen to me for your own sake even more when I told you about God Serena... Her uncle may be 'just a little boy' at first glance but he _is_ Sir Meliodas, the legendary captain of the Seven Deadly Sins and High Great Holy Knight of Britannia including Camelot's Great Holy Knight too as well. Arguably the strongest knight ever known.", Makarov explained to the surprised guild members before continuing.

"...And her grandmother may not be that old as me... but she _is_ Lady Merlin, the greatest wizard of Britannia who had the knowledge of any kind of Magic and spells at her disposal. She is also the adviser of High King Arthur Pendragon, the ruler of the island continent." His further explanation had further shocked them more because of their reputation.

"Not to mention, they are also known as the Dragon's Sin of Wrath and the Boar's Sin of Gluttony, the members of the Seven Deadly Sins with the former as their captain. Each of them are said to be on the level of the Ten Wizard Saints that is equivalent of Holy Knights. That blonde kid over there is said to be the most powerful out of all Sins, although it's debatable since Lucy's old man is said to be much more stronger than him.", the Lightning Mage chimed in from above that got their attention.

It was surprising for someone who is a highly arrogant of his superior strength and entirely dismissive of others weaker than him as they stared at him as if the spiky blonde man had grown a second head which he didn't even notice that at all.

"Since when did you get interested in them Laxus?... That doesn't normally sound like you at all.", Erza questioned suspiciously after seeing how he was intrigued of the Sins and their strength since Lucy had beat him in a small skirmish with a small portion of it he felt.

Laxus simply shrugged. "The old man told me tales about them of their strength when I was a kid like the rest of you Titania. Anyone in the mainland continent of Ishgar would know the legends and tales of Britannia after all. Anyways, I would bet 50, 000 Jewels that Natsu will try challenge Meliodas and got his own ass whooped easily. It will be priceless."

And, oh boy, was he right when the pinkette charged towards the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins himself.

"Hey, Meliodas! Fight me!", he yelled.

Natsu jumped towards the blonde boy, who is drinking ale and seemingly distracted by his conversation with his relatives, as his fist ignited in flames and threw a punch but suddenly he was caught in the arm and twirled around by the latter in a casual manner without even turning his head and then sent crashing up stuck in the ceiling of the guildhall, shocking his fellow guildmates of what they just saw.

_What the heck?! He's like Gildarts!_, they all exclaimed in thought together as they were fully aware on how the Fire Dragon Slayer was easily pushed over so casually just like the Ace of Fiore's strongest Guild does on a regular basis to him whenever he comes back to Magnolia just to visit the Guild and see his daughter.

"What an idiot...", Gray muttered as he facepalmed with Happy agreeing. "Aye that's Natsu for ya!"

"Told you so.", Laxus smirked in amusement.

"How rude of Natsu towards our guests... He will be punished when this is over.", Erza said in a verbal tick in her forehead.

Several others, however, started laughing uncontrollably at the Fire Dragon Slayer's great misfortune because he really got his ass whooped by a kid as if the hilarious humiliation of being punched in the gut by Erza onetime wasn't enough.

After finishing chugging down his ale mug, Meliodas noticed the pinkette still reeling from the pain on his back and stuck on the ceiling when he looked up. "So who is the pinky and why is he doing in the ceiling? Pulling off a Spider-Man stunt or something? Ni-shi-shi!"

"Uh, that's Natsu you just sent crashing to the ceiling when he challenged you to a fight, uncle...", Lucy said in a deadpanned manner.

Displaying a mischievous look, the blond boy commented. "Oh really? No one was that bold enough to issue a challenge to me like that since Ban which we still do that today. As expected of the son of Igneel. Ni-shi-shi!"

"Wait?! You knew Igneel! Do you know where he is and how do you know him! Tell me!", Natsu said in surprise before he removed himself from the ceiling and confronted the Dragon's Sin of Wrath about the whereabouts of his adopted father.

"Well, I could say that. I did meet him on few occasions when he flew to Britannia for some little sightseeing around Earth Land. Hotheaded and stubborn but a decent guy to enjoy company with. Igneel doesn't want to admit it to me but he was absolutely terrified of Escanor. Ni-shi-shi!", Meliodas commented.

"What!? Are you saying Igneel is afraid of Lucy's gramps?! My dad isn't afraid of anything! Nothing in the world scares Igneel!", Natsu retorted in outrage and defended his father with Happy supporting him. "Aye, sir!"

"Your dad is the Flame Dragon King which makes you a prince technically and Little Lucy's grandpa is Lord Escanor. He is known as the 'Bane of All Kings' as all powerful rulers before him are as numerous as grains of sand when he says so. Even Acnologia is _afraid _of the Lion's Sin of Pride. And if anyone who says 'I am the king' is no true king at all in the eyes of Escanor so long as they're good friends and him being in a good mood. Ni-shi-shi!", the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins explained much to the shock of others overhearing him about even the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse is scared of just one man.

"So... Lucy's gramps and Igneel are like enemies or something?", Natsu asked politely this time although feared that something might went wrong about his adopted father in encounter with his teammate's grandfather.

"Technically, my husband and Igneel got along just fine as friends when they first met after a little brawl. The Fire Dragon has great compassion and empathy on humanity along with wisdom and experience of a good king which is good in his book. They even shared a liking to poetry and wine unfortunately...", the Boar's Sin of Gluttony reassured with a little deadpan at certain incident at some point in the past.

"...Then, do you know where he is? Could he be there in your country? Even a little hint is more than enough to find my dad.", the pinkette asked after feeling excited of the notion of being a prince since Igneel is the king of the Fire Dragons.

Merlin shook her head as she said. "No, young man. There were no sign of Dragons since they disappeared from the face of Earth Land seven years ago. Even in Britannia, no Dragon has been sighted aside from Tyrant Dragons who are the cousins of the Wyverns and the mighty Dragons themselves but were less intelligent in human language and mindset."

Natsu was a little bit down that he's back to square one in searching clues to Igneel's whereabouts but was glad that his dad were friends with Lucy's grandfather just like he and blonde girl are... in more than a way.

"And who are you supposed to be, sir flying cat with wings?", the grandmother asked with interest after glancing at the Dragon Slayer's partner.

"I am the Great Happy of Fairy Tail and I like fish!", Happy introduced himself.

"Yeah and I'm Lord Hawk, Captain of the Leftover Knights. Leave some leftovers for me please. Pugo. Pugo. Ni-shi-shi!", the blonde boy said in casual sarcasm much to Happy's chagrin.

Taking a brief glance on the Requip Mage whom she recognized, Merlin remarked with a smile. "My, my. If it isn't the Little Warrior, I see you have become quite a magnificent wizard who is well known throughout the entire Kingdom of Fiore as the mighty Titania. Even Britannia has heard of your reputation too."

Everyone in Fairy Tail were surprised that the scary Erza they all knew had a history with the greatest sorceress of the island continent as Makarov then urged Erza on to face the Boar's Sin of Gluttony while the rest watched intently to know how they came to know each other.

"Y-you still remember me, Lady Merlin...I-I thank you of your remarks about me by the way.", Erza said politely after approaching her as she will not be rude to her savior although blushed in embarrassment for the compliments given by Lucy's grandmother.

"Of course, I do. I still remember how the strong-willed little girl with red hair who fiercely fights for the freedom from slavery and refuses to neither retreat nor surrender to her last breath back in the liberation from the so-called Tower of Heaven in the campaign I led...", the Archmage said with a warm smile but then noticed something odd about the young woman's face.

"I also seem to recall you had an eye-patch when we first met.", she said.

Erza explained as she pointed out of her right eye. "I had an **Artificial Eye** to replace my real one Porlyusica gave when I joined Fairy Tail with Grandpa Rob after you freed us from the Tower of Heaven. But he... later died peacefully in old age after I became an S-Class wizard in the Trials of X780 and told him of my achievement."

"My condolences, my dear. At least he died a free man and lived long enough just to see you growing up to be a wonderful woman you are now.", Merlin said which the redhead Fairy Tail Mage appreciated it before the former asked. "Have you found any relatives of yours by blood relation after the liberation?"

Explaining to the Archmage of Britannia, Erza replied. "My parents were dead during the cult raid and the only known relative I have left is Nivea Feathermane, my aunt of my mother's side of the family. She was famously known as 'the Archangel of Fiore' in her prime and a founder a still-growing order of Fiore's first Holy Knights before she semi-retired from service of the Kingdom and eventually took me in after the liberation."

"Oh, I remember about Nivea. She is quite hot of an angel for Fiore's first real Holy Knight if you ask me! Very well endowed in beauty and looks too. I could've sworn she must be from the Goddess Clan who has descended from the heavens to the Earth Land! Ni-shi-shi!", Meliodas quipped in a perverted manner that earned Erza's ire for the insulting remark towards her aunt.

_He's a pervert like the Master! And now he just pissed off Erza!_ The Fairy Tail Mages thought in a shocking revelation of the blonde boy's perverted attitude similar of their Guild Master Makarov and feared a confrontation between him and Titania would spark sooner than anyone can scream "Every man, cat and chicks for themselves!"

"Now, now Captain. No need to make comments about young Erza's aunt here. She's the only family she had left aside from Fairy Tail she made. And also, you have a faithful wife you loved to grope all over her body before getting kicked in the ass harshly in return, if I recall.", the grey-haired woman intervened while playing around with her orb Aldan which the redhead thanked her for it (but swore vengeance on Lucy's uncle) and Meliodas simply shrugging it off.

_The way she used that orb is similar what Ultear did with her own in conjunction of her Time Magic. Maybe I will talk with Lucy's granny later since they're having family time. That old geezer did mentioned her back in Isvan after all..._, Gray thought as he mostly kept quiet to himself and being a cool... until he's in his underwear again and lost his clothes. "Dammit! Where are my clothes!", he yelled before scrambling to find them.

_If that Magic Mike-wannabe knew how to lose his clothes in no less than a second, perhaps I should ask him to teach Elizabeth to do that. So many unlimited possibilities to imagine seeing her to strip down her clothes unconsciously for me to grope all over! Ni-shi-shi!_, the Dragon's Sin of Wrath thought in a perverted mischief before being bonked in the head by Merlin's Aldan as if she knew what he was thinking.

Pointing his finger at the blonde boy, the Fire Dragon Slayer shouted out of nowhere and all of the sudden. "Meliodas! I challenge you to a match! You and me!"

While everyone were taken aback of his declaration, Lucy protested against this as she yelled at him. "Natsu! Are you crazy?! You're challenging my uncle to a fight! That's the dumbest idea I ever heard since you challenged my rival Erza! Didn't he just sent you flying up towards the ceiling so casually when you demanded the same thing earlier?!"

"Nah! Your uncle just took me by surprise, that's all Lucy. But when the real deal comes, I won't be holding back! I'm all fired up!", Natsu quickly shrugged before declaring that he really wanted to fight Lucy's uncle with his flaming fist clenching.

_Don't do it Natsu! It's like you're challenging a ten year old Gildarts and still got your ass whooped!_, those with common sense exclaimed mentally at the ridiculous thought of the pinkette teen fighting the Dragon's Sin of Wrath and quickly lost in a curbstomp.

"Sure, why not? I need a little stretch for once and a fighting match wouldn't hurt. Ni-shi-shi! In fact, I would love to spar with Little Lucy's rival as knights should do, along with all the rest who wanted to join in. One on one or even the whole group against one.", Meliodas accepted the idea of Natsu for the strongest and formidable Mages of the guild to voluntary fight him as an opportunity to see what a Dragon Slayer can do along with all the rest of the others.

_This should be fun. Maybe I would join too but I would love to see Natsu get his ass whooped Gildarts-style I believe or even Titania-style too. Perhaps later..._ Laxus mused in thought of entertaining the idea of fighting the blonde boy to test his strength on him.

"I suggest you should take the sparring outside the vicinity of Magnolia, Sir Meliodas. It is a necessary precaution to avoid collateral damage in the town area while two or more combatants are fighting.", Mira kindly suggested whose advise was well-received by majority vote.

All members of Fairy Tail are beginning to head out of the guildhall as they wanted to see what the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins can do in a fight, even if he was probably toying with the guild's strongest Mages.

"Whoa wait a minute! Before the sparring match event begins, I have something to say to Little Lucy first.", the blond boy said in interruption which everyone stopped for a while moment and wondered what's going.

"Uh, yes?... What is it Uncle?", Lucy asked before receiving a flick in the forehead out of the blue much to the Fairy Tail members' surprise.

"Hellblaze, really? I thought I told you not to learn that dangerous power when you're studying Magic at home but nooo, you had to learn it didn't you? Ni-shi-shi!", the Dragon's Sin of Wrath playfully scolded his niece with a wagging of his finger.

_He scolded my rival with forehead flick?! Because she learned Hellblaze and he deemed it dangerous for her to learn yet she did...From the looks on his face, it is as if he knew she was going to do it anyway. Could he be the original user of that Magic?_, Erza wondered in thought.

Embarrassed of being flicked in the forehead for learning the demonic enchantment by her favorite uncle, Lucy shrieked as her face turned adorably red. "U-U-uncle! I'm sorry! I just couldn't help myself!"

"That's what your grandmother would say when she was in your normal age. Ni-shi-shi! She also couldn't even help herself indulge on every single book and tome of Magic she get her delicate-looking hands on even today back in Camelot.", the blonde boy playfully retorted which further embarrasses his favorite niece.

Merlin playfully spoke in her defense. "Oh Captain. Cut my granddaughter some slack, will you? I told you she is a learning prodigy and it runs in the family. She is of my flesh and blood after all."

"Like grandmother, like granddaughter. Oh well. Time to get this match started, shall we? Ni-shi-shi!", Meliodas said before heading outside of the Fairy Tail guildhall outside the premises of Magnolia, ready to have a little sparring match with some of the guild's strongest Mages which everyone, I mean _everyone_, was more than eager to see the legendary captain of the Seven Deadly Sins in a fight.

After everyone left the guildhall, Makarov, however, looked like he was about to die in a heart attack because he greatly fears on how much collateral damage from the upcoming sparring match would cause if that happened and it may even get the Council's attention if word reach of this.

_I need some beer, few aspirins and a paper bag for this end-of-the-world scenario... Oh God, Mavis help me..._

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Magic Council Headquarters, Era_

At the Magic Council Headquarters, there is an office where Ultear Milkovich was working in the great share of paperwork from among all the massive collection of all reports, complaints, files and documents piled upon the major organization governing the Magic World such as supervising the current activities of Legal Guilds and investigation on Dark Guilds too as well throughout the continent of Ishgar and the apparent rise of several Holy Knight order-esque in some countries such as Fiore's order of Holy Knights led by the White Knight Arcadios and the Council's Rune Knights who are undergoing full reformation and reorganization inspired by Britannia's orders of the most powerful knights.

For good relations between Britannia and Ishgar, King Arthur sent many advisers and trainers to help strengthen the militaries of Ishgar's countries under the supervision of the reluctant Magic Council of course in preparation for attacks from Dark Guilds, particularly the Balam Alliance and also from another Alvarez' eventual invasion in the future as they don't need to rely on their aid all the time. In turn, King Toma and the leaders of neighboring countries had returned the favor by allowing tourism between Fiore and the island continent where their people can explore the land of legends and get to learn each other's culture and society which were completely different that of their own with exchange programs.

In the eyes of the older Council members, she and Jellal as Siegrain showed a carefree nature of their positions they've earned upon joining much to their irritation. But in reality, however, they are under the pressure of work during office times and it was taxing often. Unlike the elders who showed much frustration easily, the two were good at coping it well.

_Phew! This job as as Councilor is a lot harder than I thought... Bet Jellal is on the same boat as I am... At least we 'youngsters' have the stamina to keep up with this sort of paperwork than those old farts..._, the young dark purple hair woman remarked in thought.

"Been working too hard lately, my little Ultear? You need to take a break or you would end up having wrinkles before you even reach thirty.", a familiar voice called out to her that got the woman's attention.

An older woman of average height with a slim, curvaceous figure despite her age. Her eyes are black and her dark purple hair at chin length with a ponytail. She wore an outfit composed of a more formal version of her jacket and with the sigil of the Ten Wizard Saints and black jeans along with a belt with a scaly design and metal buckle which is completed by a pair of simple brown shoes although her right leg is a functional metal prosthetic hidden underneath.

"M-mom?! What are you doing here?", Ultear said in surprise to see her mother here in Era as she was content in staying at the Land of Isvan, their home country despite moving in to Fiore.

"Can a mother visit her own daughter at work? Okay, guess I will have leave now and return home...", Ur said in a fake disappointing tone.

Quickly reacting, the daughter of the female Wizard Saint called out to her. "N-n-no! Please stay Mom. I was just surprised you would be visiting here in Era suddenly without even notifying me about it."

"Oh, where's the fun in that?", her mother said with wink. "Do you mind if you can skip out work for now and have some mother and daughter moment?"

"Y-yeah! Sure, Mom. Besides, the elders in the Council often saw me and Siegrain 'slacking off' in our positions.", Ultear said with a happy smile.

Later on, the two are in a large room suited very well for a privileged life and comforts as they sat at the large table filled with meals pastries and drinks brought in by the servants earlier when they spend family time together.

"I wonder how Gray and Lyon been doing lately? I heard they joined both Guilds here in Fiore after they had completed their training in Molding Magic: Ice-Make under me.", the female Wizard Saint wondered out loud.

"Well, Gray is a proud wizard of Fairy Tail, the number 1 headache of the Magic Council for all their destructive tendencies, which is the reason behind all the piles of paperwork, while he still strips unconsciously on a daily basis. Lyon became a member of Lamia Scale and also one of their top wizards in the guild while he also strips too although he had a lot more control than Gray.", Ultear answered while playing around with her orb floating around.

"Hahahaha! I see. Gray is still having problems of stripping because of my training methods, huh... At least those two became great wizards of the guilds they joined. ...So how's Meredy lately? Is she doing well?", the female Wizard Saint said before asking about her adopted granddaughter Ultear had took in when the latter found her as the only survivors of the city's destruction by Grimoire Heart when she and the Custody Enforcement Unit of Rune Knights were sent to investigate the strongest Dark Guild's elusive and not-so-subtle activities.

Sipping on her tea, Ultear remarked about her adopted daughter. "Yes, she's doing well Mom. Meredy is studying hard at the Magic school and earned excellent grades of academic excellence. Surprisingly, she even mastered Maguilty Sense, a Caster-type Lost Magic that has the ability to make two or more people's senses as one that she's fairly good at."

"Tell me, have you hooked up with Jellal yet? I want to have some real grandchildren alongside my adopted granddaughter.", the older woman teased her daughter who reacted by spitting out the tea.

"M-m-mom! I-it's not like that! Siegrain-, er I mean Jellal already has Erza! He even told me about it that back at the Magic school!", Ultear protested with a blush of embarrassment in her face.

Ur said mischievously which she savored it like wine, "But a love triangle and a threesome wouldn't hurt right? I don't want my own daughter to be a Christmas Cake forever you know."

"And risk my own life by Erza's wrath for stealing her boyfriend and suggesting even that? No way! Uh-uh! I like living and I enjoy my current position here as of now.", Ultear interjected.

Gasping in shock, the female Wizard Saint quipped dramatically. "Oh my God, my daughter is becoming a lesbian! Who will carry on the family name of Milkovich if I don't have grandkids now?... Such sadness and tragedy for the end of my bloodline!"

"Hahahaha, Mom. Very funny and dramatic that even God Serena will be amazed...", the Councilor sarcastically remarked.

"Actually I was..." A familiar voice called out which got the two women's attention as they turned to see God Serena making a fabulous entrance with the spreading of his arms and an out-of-nowhere spotlight on him into the room. "Very amazed of your mother's performance indeed!"

Behind the continent's strongest wizard is his fellow Gods of Ishgar and Councilor Siegrain who appeared to be entering the room to have a social gathering together in the Magic Council Headquarters soon after the 'trial' of Lucy Heartfilia had ended.

"I think Councilor Ultear was being sarcastic about her mother's teasings, God Serena. Oi. Oi.", the elderly little man commented.

The older vampire-like gentleman interjected whilst sipping a glass cup of milk. "Leave them be, Wolfheim. They're just having a mother and daughter bonding moment together. A Wizard Saint spending time together with a Council member, her own flesh and blood. A pleasure to see you again, Ur Milkovich by the way..."

"I could say the same thing to you as well, Draculos Hyberion. Can a mother like me live to embarrass her own daughter?", Ur remarked with the reveal of the Second God of Ishgar's full name.

"Yeah, yeah that's what mothers live for right? Especially when you were appointed as a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, Ur. Hey, didn't I tell you about my mother when I was quite a looker back then? She called me a _green_ thumb even before I got Green Magic! Get it? Hahahaha! It's a joke! A joke!", the centenarian tree-looking man said heartily, earning a glare from Wolfheim.

At some point after Deliora's one-sided annihilation at the hands of Escanor a couple of months later in the aftermath of Brago's destruction, Ur was approached by a frog envoy from the Magic Council where she was being nominated as a candidate for the title of Wizard Saint, a title given to the ten most powerful wizards deemed by the Magic Council in Ishgar.

Being a very humble person, she refused at first because that there were many other Mages stronger than her and more deserving of the title, despite others seeing her as being capable of being one of the Ten Wizard Saints. But since this request came from the most powerful government of the Magic World and probably a viable option for her daughter's wellfare, Ur eventually accepted and became a Wizard Saint where she was ranked 8th since she is considered the strongest Mage in her country thanks to her ice based abilities.

Through the benefits of being a Wizard Saint, Ur managed to send her daughter Ultear to Magic school of the Council where she surpassed her mother at the very young age and excelled in her Magic schooling, so much so that she even skipped a grade. Ultear even became friends with Jellal Fernandez who attended the same school as her and became a promising prodigy of greater potential in learning so many types of Magic and spells that gave him the name "A Man with a Thousand Spells" soon when the two eventually became members of the Council.

As a commemoration of her academic excellence, the Chairman of the Magic Council, Crawford Seam, gifted Ultear a book containing information on Lost Magic that happens to be Arc of Time which involves the manipulation of time itself, which the latter self-taught and managed to master it well; this feat baffled both Crawford and her mother who felt proud of her.

Even the orb Ultear currently uses in conjunction of Lost Magic was a gift from Lady Merlin who possessed a similar orb called Morning Star: Aldan.

The current members of the Ten Wizard Saints by rank today are: #1: God Serena, #2: Draculos Hyberion, #3: Wolfheim, #4: Warrod Sequen, #6: Makarov Dreyar, #7: Siegrain/Jellal Fernandez, #8: Ur Milkovich, #9: Jose Porla and finally #10: Jura Neekis.

The #5th Wizard Saint's identity remained unknown yet however as that person is considered to be an enigma of sorts even to the other fellow Saints and Magic Council members because of the said individual operating independently and act of their own accord. The only time the 5th-ranked Wizard Saint ever came to Era was when being granted the title by the Chairman himself and on gatherings of fellow Wizard Saints on serious matters.

But a few in the Council and the Wizard Saints knew who that person is and what they're truly capable of as such rank is considered to be the strongest _human_ Mage in the continent as opposed to the Four Gods of Ishgar, the four most powerful Mages who shouldn't even be considered human due to their immensely powerful level of power, and the 5th-ranked member's strength could also be compared that of a Great Holy Knight of Britannia too as well.

"It is great..." God Serena remarked with a slide to the right and then twirling around with his fingers pointed like handguns. "To see the Milkovichs..." Then he posed fabulously with the spotlight appearing out of nowhere to shine its light on him. "In their family bonding together!"

"Why thank you God Serena. You know you could just drop the dramatics and the posing in the simple conversation we are having here right now.", Ur remarked.

"Oh that's God Serena for you, Ur. He loves to be standing in the spotlight and full of extremely strong confidence. Unless this is a serious conversation, posing and dramatics is all he can do! It's a joke! A joke! Hahahaha!", Warrod commented which the Third God of Ishgar was really losing his temper and wanted to smash him.

"Keep that up Warrod or you will find yourself on the floor, smashed all over like a ragdoll with just a few blows from Wolfheim... You really wouldn't like him when he's angry.", Siegrain joked.

Draculos noted as he poured another cup of milk while revealing the young Councilor's true name. "I see you have come to join us in this conversation, Siegrain-no, I mean Jellal Fernandez... Have a seat and come join us."

"The more the merrier, Hyberion. At least I had to take a break and slack off just to piss off those old farts in the Council again.", Jellal noted with a smile.

As the six Wizard Saints and a Councilor sat in their seats at the table where they were served with tea, pastries and meals befitting for first-class people, Wolfheim was the first to break the silence. "So, boy... Had any young love with the famous Titania of Fairy Tail lately?... You knew she would be there during a farce of a trial of the Fairy's Sin of Vanity, Lucy Heartfilia. Oi. Oi."

"I haven't had the faintest idea to what you're talking about Wolfheim.", Jellal simply shrugged off the accusation.

"Don't bother hiding it boy!", the First God of Ishgar exclaimed in his overly-exaggerated posing before continuing. "You and Titania are a little too..." He glided to the right and pointed a fake accusing finger. "Close with each other!" And then pointed to Ur's daughter. "Even more than Ultear!"

"S-s-shut up God Serena! It's not like that!", the young Councilwoman quickly flustered in protest much to her mother's amusement which is not helping her here.

"And not to mention you sometimes entertained the idea of nominating Erza Scarlet into membership if there's vacant slot to fill in at some point in the future. Are you conspiring to make her one of us and be closer together if she becomes a Wizard Saint perhaps? Hmm?", the classic vampire gentleman commented, implying that the Four Gods were aware of the relationship between Jellal and Erza all along but kept it silent because for good reasons to prevent a potential scandal in the Council.

The Fourth God of Ishgar chimed in too which earned a laugh from Ur. "Yeah, you two should just get over it and get a room! Ahahahaha! It's just a joke! A joke! No, really you should get a room."

The blue-haired young man with a tattoo scoffed with a laugh. "Oh please. We often shared secret datings together whenever I'm available away from work at the Council and only the few of you people knew our relationship. Even if I had actually nominated Erza to candidacy as one of the Wizard Saints, she would steadfastly refuse the offer since Makarov holds the title too and believes that two Saints as members of Fairy Tail will be twice the headache for the Council's already growing frustration since she also has a fair share of causing collateral damage alongside her fellow guildmates."

"There is no such thing one-guild-per-rule for every member of the Ten Wizard Saints, Jellal. There are different types of wizards who hold this prestigious title, though a few are known to be S-Class wizards of their respective guilds such as Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale or even Guild Masters such as Makarov and Jose. In fact, some members do not even belong to guilds and can even be a part of the Magic Council such as us the Four Gods, Ur Milkovich and you as well.", the Second God of Ishgar explained.

"Becoming a Wizard Saint isn't all about power and strength alone. Not even the quality of our Magics. It's a title awarded to chosen wizards who are strong in wisdom, conviction, belief and experience and those who will do good things for the people of the continent by the Magic Council. Oi. Oi.", the Third God of Ishgar supported Draculos' statement that God Serena, Warrod and Ur nodded in agreement.

Jellal then asked another subject concerning the Wizard Saints as he poured tea into his cup, " Perhaps you're right, Wolfheim... Sometimes, I'm confused whether or not if you four should consider yourselves Gods of Ishgar if we're all based from Fiore. Aren't other Ishgarian countries' wizards of great strength and Magical power worthy enough for the prestigious title by the Council aside from Ur? Recently, I have heard rumors about that 5th was from another country too but couldn't reveal the details of which part of the continent he or even she hails from."

"I acknowledge the fact about the strength of other wizards from neighboring countries who should have been worthy for such a title. Of course, the membership of the Ten Wizard Saints is politically motivated that the Council picked those only they legitimately recognized their power. Out of the rest of us who came from Fiore, Ur was the only known member to hail from the Land of Isvan although _that _person of 5th rank was also rumored to hail from Britannia who had immigrated here in Ishgar.", Draculos Hyberion explained as he sipped from his cup filled with milk.

"Indeed, Draculos!", the bunny eared-haired man commented as he posed like he's doing the tango. "The 5th's Magic power is compared that of a very powerful Guild Ace's like Gildarts Clive who's obviously not nominated for Wizard Saint title for good reasons as an example..." Then he moved to assume the hip hop stance as fast as lightning. "...or even much similar that of a Great Holy Knight from Britannia!"

"Because of that guy's high levels of strength which is almost near closer to us Four Gods, being appointed as the 5th rank would be legitimately recognized as the strongest _human_ wizard in the continent. After all, we are no longer considered merely human anymore. Oi. Oi.", Wolfheim remarked.

"If that person is really human that is. Only God Serena looks normally human out of the four of us whose appearances have changed by the side effects of our respective Magics. As for 5th's formidable strength that speaks volume, some others even believed the guy was somehow related to Titania whose only known family relative she had was Nivea Feathermane, the Archangel of Fiore and the Kingdom's first Holy Knight. However, Miss Erza once stated that she didn't even know and seen that person before in the Sorcerer Weekly interview. The 5th one must be a completely different guy among the rest of us.", Warrod said.

"You forgot to mention 5th was never seen in person or possibly in public even by a glimpse of what he really looks like and making sure that no one sees him. He was pretty good of being elusive and secretive yet being loyal to the Council despite others might say about him with negative opinions and suspicions. Almost similar to Fairy Tail's most mysterious S-Class wizard Mystogan.", Ultear chimed in.

Jellal muttered as if he felt a similar familiarity of the masked man, "Mystogan... The '_Silent Ghost_' of Fairy Tail... No one in their guild had ever neither seen his face nor what he looks like except Makarov. According to what Erza told me, he always put a powerful Sleeping Spell on them whenever he comes by the guildhall to take a Job and Makarov was the only who withstood it. I believe he may have known his real identity but kept it quiet about it."

"Aside from that for now, we have to deal with the situation concerning about the rivalry between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord. After Lucy Heartfilia gained fame in Makarov's guild, it won't be long before Jose finds out that he felt being upstaged and greatly slighted by another new addition of his rival guild's fame. Because of their intense disliking of each other, it would soon escalate to a full-blown Guild War instead other than the series of insults and scuffles they traded for years.", the Fourth God of Ishgar said.

"This foolish rivalry would end up breaking out into a full-scale war between Legal Guilds for the first time in history since the end of the Second Trade War and the passing of the Interguild Dispute Interdiction Treaty by the Council. Oi. Oi.", the elderly small man muttered about the consequences of the Guild Wars that once wracked the continent between warring Guilds over commercial rights, land and establishments including their involvement in fighting on any side of the feudal lords or themselves over trading rights dispute.

"That's why I had officially called on the gathering of all Wizard Saints here in Era. To bring Jose and Makarov here to peacefully diffuse the heated tensions between their Guilds. Not even the Master of Phantom Lord will go against the words of his fellow Saints of higher rank even if he wanted to. Hopefully the 5th will come by this time.", the classic vampire gentleman noted.

"Guess it's the reason why I don't join a Guild because of their petty rivalries. And while the concept of camaraderie in Guilds is fine by me, I like living in the snowy mountains with my daughter at Isvan away from the rowdiness and the noise. A little peace and quiet with family away from work.", the female Wizard Saint said to herself that the Councilwoman agreed.

Then suddenly and out of the blue, Ur and Ultear were in their underwear that reveals their impressive voluptuous figures with piles of their clothes are on the floor and some in the table that surprises the Four Gods and Jellal Fernandez.

Wolfheim exclaimed angrily at the two women of the Milkovich name for stripping their clothes off after transforming to his Take Over form. **"Oi! Oi! Put your damn clothes on! Have you no sense of dignity?!"**

"Oh? Really, we didn't noticed.", Ur commented with no sense of shame with her daughter agreeing as they noticed it themselves. "Wow. That was fast."

Laughing heartily, Warrod chimed with a hint of perverted face. "Hahahahaha! That's why I like those two! They're smoking hot! I told you we needed fresh boobs-, er I mean blood in the Council and the Wizard Saints among us men when they joined us! And we just hit the biggest jackpot of the year! It's a joke! A joke!"

"What a...", God Serena said in agreement with an Elvis-style pose. "refreshing sight it is Warrod!"

"Like mother, like daughter... Stripping down in no less than a second with a blink of an eye must have run in the family.", Draculos remarked as he simply closed his eyes from seeing them in their underwear like a true gentleman he is.

Jellal laughed at the Milkovichs' antics as he held his stomach from hurting his insides from too much laughter. "Not to mention the stripping habit has also passed on to Ur's students unfortunately too as well! Hahahahaha!"

As the Milkovichs dressed back into their unintentional stripped clothing out of nowhere and Wolfheim resuming his human form, the centenarian tree-man asked. "Hey... Do you remember about Escanor, Ur? The Lion's Sin of Pride himself. You stated that you and your daughter knew him."

Ur remarked after putting back her shirt on followed by a formal jacket," Of course, I remember Escanor all too well, Warrod. Prideful and arrogant yet friendly by day but shy and humble by night. He was traveling in Isvan as part of his trip around the continent and destroyed Deliora way too easily 10 years ago. I thank him for taking away Gray's darkness in his unhealthy drive for revenge against that Demon of Zeref. In fact, he was also the one who brought Ultear back to me when I lost her to that cursed Bureau of Magical Development led by Brain, who also happens to be a former assistant of Gran Doma."

"Gran Doma... That old fart is one real pain in the ass I tell you that... Generally, he even looked down on anyone including us 'youngsters' for no other reason than to spite us. Calling anyone 'trash' he sees and shows no respect at all. Guess that explains why no likes a type of man like him. I wonder if Brain got that attitude from him.", Jellal bitterly commented.

"I agree. Good thing the Bureau was destroyed by whoever did it. I had nightmares of being there experimented on by Brain and his team of researchers after they took me away from Mom... Now, that monster is still around hiding in Fiore with his Dark Guild, Oración Seis.", Ultear agreed with her colleague after putting back her clothes on as her mother held her shaking hand for comfort.

"Oración Seis... A Dark Guild composed of six incredibly powerful wizards who are said to be from neighboring countries of Ishgar that Brain recruited and are said to be on the high level of S-Class wizards with himself as their Guild Master of much greater level of strength. It formed the third part of the Balam Alliance.", Hyberion commented about the nature of one of three strongest Dark Guilds with the urgent need to destroy it which only time will tell when the action to move against them will come at last.

Gran Doma, the hard-liner member of the Council, who is evidently a stern and serious man, and someone who does not tolerate breaking of the law. He seems to have a by the book mentality of justice and dislikes any ignoring of the laws. It is even stated that he is not one to hesitate in dealing judgement to evil, even if it means voting in using Etherion to do so.

During the formal visit of the three members of the Seven Deadly Sins at Era, the elderly stern man was the most rude host of all Councilors who are merely polite and respectful as he merely sees them as criminals at the level of Dark Mages who should have been locked away in jail for their supposed grave sins instead of atoning them even when he had no right to say on the matters of Britannian laws that are different of the Council's own and deliberately insulted them as 'the worst lot of trash in the bunch'.

He even had the balls to say that to their face.

To. Their. Face.

While they may not show it on the outside but on the inside, Meliodas and Merlin are really pissed for the unforgivable insult with Escanor the most angered out of all the three with his Sunshine glowing so dangerously that greatly threatened to destroy the whole Magic Council Headquarters first followed by two respective auras of massive Magical power that further escalated the tension.

Now, they realize that the strength of the Seven Deadly Sins aren't to be taken lightly and the exact reason why they are so afraid of Lucy possessing her grandfather's Magic after she threatened to use it on them (even though hers was sealed away by her grandmother earlier and it was a convincing bluff) in her farce of a trial due to Michello's insulting comment on her pride is because they experienced it firsthand.

Because of that, the Magic Council and probably the whole half of Era would have been wiped off the map completely by their hand due to Gran Doma's stupidity, if Org, Yajima, Belno, even Michello and any Councilmen with common sense had not intervened alongside the Four Gods who befriended them earlier and managed to diffuse the extremely dangerous situation.

Only God Serena's vast Magic Power can only manage to almost match Escanor's own with both auras of superiority clashed while the other three's auras were powerful enough to match Meliodas and Merlin too as well, showing that they aren't the four strongest Mages of Ishgar for nothing.

All just to end the matter between both parties peacefully and it worked.

They even had to hastily apologize to the three Britannians for their colleague's lack of manners and etiquette towards foreign representatives even before Escanor demanded them to, lest he recites the 'Flames of Edinburgh' poem he made which they accepted much to their relief.

But this incident had left the Council and the Seven Deadly Sins or rather the entirety of Britannia they represent in relatively sour terms ever since because of Gran Doma, dubbed as the 'King of the Assholes and the Dumbasses', 'Sour-man', 'Grouchy Santa' or 'Jerkass Gandalf-wannabe' and the list goes on by Meliodas as a set of new insulting nicknames for him.

When the formal visit ended, almost all of the Council had immediately called him out on it for deliberately provoking the three Sins, whose equally terrifying strength had the power wipe out an entire country or even the whole organization to be more specific, to end up destroying them all because of his unbearable attitude and foolishness.

While he realized the dangerous extent of their full power exerted by Meliodas and Merlin, and more specifically Escanor as he was nearly roasted alive by Sunshine up close, Gran Doma had remained stubborn and refused to acknowledge his fatal mistakes. He even insisted that the Council should have subjugated Britannia under their rule to control the powerful Mages and Holy Knights with that incident he used as proof of it.

Left with no other choice by the Council, he was voted in complete majority to have his membership suspended for seven years and to never interfere in the matter of politics ever again starting with Sage Org putting the motion forth in the first place.

Even the Ten Wizard Saints couldn't stand his behavior including the Four Gods of Ishgar while maintaining formal etiquette and respect for the always stern and bitter Councilman as he passed by because he looks down on them too. In fact, while Wolfheim may be a grouchy person but at least he has good manners to uphold and was more than tempted to transform into his Take Over form and smash Gran Doma for a no holds barred beatdown whenever he sees his spiteful face.

Heck, even Jose Porla would rather have better chances in making peace and friendship with Fairy Tail than to stand in that deplorable man's presence.

Recalling how he figured out about the Chairman being blackmailed by Merlin, the revelation struck the Second God of Ishgar in thought as he put the pieces of the puzzle together. Then he began to realize that while Crawford may be squeamish to fault sometimes but is actually good and fair-hearted when the job of governing the Magic World requires him to, Gran Doma is very stern and strict in his campaign to protect the law and order of the Magic society and regain the trust of the Council by whatever means necessary if he ever succeeded Crawford as leader.

_That explains why Chairman Crawford was blackmailed by Lady Merlin other than playing fun with him... To prevent Gran Doma from becoming Chairman. If he would ever rise up to the position of Chairman, God forbid it, everything will definitely_ not _be going well for Ishgar with his extreme methods of strict supervision and control on all Guilds regardless of legal consequences and the Council under him will be__ much stricter than the old one under Crawford, very single-minded and heavy-handed in its goal to remove all of the Dark Guilds, even if that means sacrificing Legal Guilds in the process... And __as for Britannia, he would intend to enforce the Council's will on the island continent to finally fully subjugate under its jurisdiction once and for all. Even threatening to use Etherion and even the dreaded Face, if he knew its existence, in order to get what he wanted. That would intently provoke a full-scale war on the Council declared by High King Arthur and all of Britannia. More devastating than Alvarez' previous invasion. A huge recipe of political disaster at the cost of innocent blood spilled and untold destruction... But if Crawford retained his position and kept his job instead of resigning, Gran Doma's chances of becoming the Chairman of the Council governing the law and order of the Magical World will be low and would kept in check at all times. Impressive, Boar's Sin of Gluttony... Playing the game of thrones well in hand..._, Draculos realized in thought which only his fellow Gods of Ishgar can hear his Telepathic words including Ur, Ultear and Jellal and understood the situation.

They kept this revelation to themselves because it may provide Gran Doma the ammunition he needed to undermine the Chairman's status and replace him if word ever get out of it and it will not be good for both Ishgar and Britannia.

That's the least of their worries for now and leave the matters of state and politics to the Council for all the burden to bear. Not every problem can be solved at the single stroke after all.

Anyways in the meantime, it is time for some narrative storytelling on everything that has happened 10 years ago at the Land of Isvan from the 8th-ranked Wizard Saint herself.

"Alright let's get this over with and hear a story! I love stories! Reminds me the day back when I was a normal Treasure Hunter with Precht and Yury in storytelling at campfire!", Warrod said in a giddy voice.

"Might be an intriguing story.. Oi. Oi.", Wolfheim commented.

"Oh indeed Wolfheim!" God Serena exclaimed with another Elvis-style fabulous pose. "It will be a..." Spreading his arms wide again. "Story of a lifetime!"

"Sounds like fun...", Jellal smirked in amusement.

"Care to start your telling your tales now, Ur? We are ready to listen...", Hyberion asked politely.

Breathing in deeply, Ur began to tell the story of how she and her daughter had met Escanor along with her past history as the teacher of Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Vastia in recollection as long as she remembers to the Four Gods and Jellal while Ultear reminiscences too as well.

"It all began in the year X774..."

* * *

_Ten years ago at the Land of Isvan, X774_

Towering over the series of completely destroyed buildings with flames all around himself, a massive dark blue humanoid Demon with a large torso and two large arms that end in scaly hands bellowed monstrously in his moment of satisfaction after having annihilated the entire city and its population single-handedly with no mercy and no hesitation.

Its name is Deliora, the Demon of Destruction and an Etherious of Zeref who was responsible for countless deaths, among which were the parents of Gray Fullbuster who are the residents of the very same town he destroyed. He roamed around the continent, destroying different cities and towns whenever he finds.

On the left and right part of his torso as well as around his neck, Deliora is covered with a series of spikes. In addition, he has two large legs, whereas the feet resemble the ones of a bird, with additional spikes on the back. His hair is mane-like in shape and it flows down to the nape of his neck. He has a pair of horns that point upwards, jutting from a plate on his forehead. He also has large pointed teeth as well as two hollow eyes.

It happened in the year X774 when the Demon of Destruction has entered into the Land of Isvan where continued his rampage in the country and destroyed Gray's hometown in less than a day before he left and continue his path of destruction.

In the aftermath of his attack, there is nothing left of the town but a smoking pile of rubble and corpses littered all over as a certain woman and a young boy passed by and surveyed the destruction caused by Deliora.

She is Ur Milkovich who is the mother of Ultear Milkovich and the teacher of Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Vastia in Ice Magic and a more complex type, Molding Magic: Ice-Make Magic. Future member of the Ten Wizard Saints with the rank of 8th.

_I've heard of Deliora's destructive power but I never expected this..._, Ur remarked at the remains of the place wrecked by the Etherious.

Hearing a groan, she sees an injured boy buried underneath the debris as he was about regain consciousness. "Lyon! Get over here! We've got a survivor!", she called out to her student who immediately complied.

"Hey! Are you alright?!", Lyon asked which the spiky black-haired boy opened his eyes slowly only to see him and Ur.

Gray Fullbuster was the only survivor of his town's destruction when Deliora arrived and razed it to the ground. Nearly everyone was killed including his parents, except for Gray, who was found alive by Ur and Lyon Vastia.

After given first aid treatment of his injuries, the young boy dug graves for every single member of his hometown and his parents too as well with the assistance of Ur and Lyon. They used the burnt poles from the rubble to mark them all.

When he was done, Gray gave a single flower at his parents' grave while the two people were watching him in silence as he spoke with his eyes wet by tears of grief and anger at the Demon of Destruction. "Deliora... You're gonna pay for this! I won't forgive you and I will kill you! I swear it!..."

This was the beginning of his training with Ur.

Up in the mountains, Ur disclosed that her training methods of learning Magic will be harsh, but Gray had been determined to get revenge. She then announced the training has begun and stripped, leaving only her underwear on. This left Gray shocked, and when he protested, he saw that Lyon has done the same and believed that this is some kind of joke.

Ur told him that to control the cold, one must first be one with it by removing their clothes. The young boy reluctantly stripped and then they started the training where: it's the basics, meaning familiarizing himself with the cold as they run around the snowy grounds as far as their legs will carry them, and then the Magical training followed as Ur taught them that Molding Magic is the one with the greatest freedom, so everyone, in order to be strong, must devote themselves to it and find their own form to suit their style although Gray was more determined in becoming stronger than Deliora in order to gain vengeance.

Meanwhile in the snowy outskirts of Isvan, a large muscular man with a mustache and a beard along with a ponytail was traveling down the road. He wears a fitting winter fur clothing along with a cape of a lion's skin as he carries a large bag filled with basic necessities and a large spear.

He saw Ur and her students running around in their underwear from a far distance which surprises him all of a sudden and rubbed his eyes if he wasn't hallucinating.

"That's weird... I could have sworn seeing a woman and two boys streaking in the snow for some reason... Maybe the cold didn't bother them anyway. What a really strange continent this is...", the man commented to himself before continuing walking and pretended he didn't see that while he was about to run into a certain little girl filled with a mix of tears of sadness and anger unknowingly.

The training had lasted for a couple of weeks as time passed by Earth Land.

After days of training has passed, Ur and the two boys went to the market in the nearby town where the former purchase food and supplies while Gray and Lyon stand by in the sidewalk for now.

"So who's the dark-haired boy? You picked up another student?", a female shopkeeper at the store called 'Jove Fruit' asked.

"Yes, his name is Gray. He's a rebel and he doesn't want to do as he's told.", Ur replied.

The woman remarked upon looking at the boys. "But the other boy's name is Lyon right? I bet when those two grow up, they're gonna be quite the lookers!"

"You think so?", the female Ice-Make Mage muttered whilst chewing on an apple.

"Yeah, would you mind saving me one of them for me?", the young woman said while finishing filling up the grocery bag with food and basic necessities which Ur dryly welcomed the suggestion for having either of those little headaches.

"You know you weren't much approached by the men here in town if they think you got kids. Some believe that you took them in to replace your daughter.", the shopkeeper remarked.

Visibly annoyed a little bit of that subject, Ur handed out a few 100 Jewels to pay for the groceries and received her purchases. "I don't need romantic advise."

"You're not getting any younger, Ur. And you deserve to be happy. Promise you will give it a little thought?", the shopkeeper advised which the female Ice-Make Mage reluctantly took it with an irritated tick in the forehead.

Deciding to break the silence after they waited for their teacher to come back with the groceries, Lyon spoke up. "Tell me something. How long does it take us to become stronger than Ur?"

"How the heck should I know?", Gray said indifferently.

"She's the best wizard around! But my dream is to someday to be even better than she is. ", his training partner elaborated which the spiky black haired boy finds him a bit irritating since he's more concerned in getting revenge on Deliora.

When Lyon asked why he was so grumpy, Gray explained that it's bugging him whenever the former keep mentioning 'Master this and Master that' and always believing her to be the strongest wizard around here.

Changing the subject, the spiky white haired kid told him while watching an irritated Ur listening to the shopkeeper's advise. "She told me she decided to teach you because she sees some kind of darkness inside of you."

"Well, she's probably right. Especially everything I've been through.", the young Ice-Make Mage sourly noted.

"Well, she wants to help you get rid of it.", Lyon stated which his friend brushed it off as he was confident that he can do that on his own.

Clenching his fists with the drive and determination to become strong enough to kill the Demon of Destruction, Gray declared a bit darkly. "Right now. All I care about is getting revenge on Deliora... And once I learned enough Magic, I'm so out of here! Bye-bye, ice que-gaaah!"

Little did he know is that Ur approached him before slamming her fist down on his head that caused a comedic bump swelling for the trademark insult reserved for female Ice Mages. "Keep talking that way about me and you're dead meat, kid!", she yelled as Gray apologized and Lyon laughing at his expense.

After the pickup of groceries is finished, the master and two students of Molding Magic traversed through the bustling town on their way back to the snowy mountainous area where they stayed at Ur's home.

"So when are you starting to teach us some powerful Magic?", the boy asked.

"I already have...", Ur simply stated.

Gray interjected, "I'm not taking about that Maker Magic stuff. Far as I can tell that junk is completely useless."

Stopping in her tracks, Ur looked like she was being insulted as she is a Mage who prided in her Molding Magic abilities after hearing his comment with her eyes narrowed down on her pupil who looked away in a hint of shame for the disrespect.

"Look me in the eyes... Gray. I told you Maker Magic gives you creative freedom. Once you are able to create your own style, you can make it as powerful as you want.", she tried to lecture him the importance behind the mechanics of the Magic she taught him.

Turning away in annoyance, the boy said to her. "You keep saying the same thing. Over and over again."

While he was being disrespectful and ignorant of her repeated teachings, the future Fairy Tail Mage had suddenly stripped down to his boxers out of normal clothing in the middle of the public place full of people.

"Gray, we're in public! Put your clothes back on!", the female Ice-Make Mage yelled in shock at her student suddenly stripping down for no reason and was genuinely surprised when he noticed.

"Dammit Ur! Now I had this weird habit because of you!", Gray quickly blamed his teacher for the stripping habit from the training session.

Ur quickly punched the boy flying flustered and upset, "Don't you blame it on me, you damn brat!"

Causing an amusing scene in front of the crowd and Lyon, Ur held a barely unconscious Gray with three comedic bumps in the head by the neck. "Let's get out of here...", she said with a clearly embarrassed look after the stunt her student pulled off.

"Okay...", he couldn't agree more.

Trekking outside of town near the coast on the snow-covered roads, the teacher and her apprentices walked on the way home after the little stripping incident.

"Well that was embarrassing.", the woman commented.

"And hilarious!", Lyon added in that Gray suggested that he should just shut up only to be jabbed back as a streaker.

Ur caught something or someone she saw within her eyesight. A large muscular man with ponytail-style orange hair and has a beard and mustache in a fitting fur cloaked clothing and wielding a spear at his side. With him is a certain little girl who bore a resemblance to herself and rode at his shoulder like a grandfather spending time with his granddaughter.

Her own flesh and blood whom she believed to have died from illness when the doctors tried to treat her years ago long before taking in Gray and Lyon as apprentices.

Dropping her groceries on the snowy ground, her students were confused for a moment. "U-ultear?... Could it be... my daughter?...", she spoke.

"Mom!", the girl called out to her before gently sliding down from the man's shoulder and ran towards her.

Doing the same, the dark purple haired woman crying in happiness and relief after her daughter jumped at her with a hug which she doesn't want to let go ever again. "Ultear! You're alive!... Thank God! I miss you so much! If this is a dream, someone pinch me..."

The little girl can only hug her tightly more instead of pinching which confirmed that it is definitely not a dream. "I miss you mom..."

"Who is she?", the young boy asked after seeing the mother and daughter reunion.

"Ur's daughter... I can't believe she was alive all along...", his friend answered.

Asking the large man carrying the spear who returned her daughter who has been quiet lately, Ur asked. "Umm... T-thanks for bringing my daughter back to me... Who are you?"

"Mom, meet Grandpa!", Ultear happily replied much to the surprise of Gray and Lyon that Ur had another family they haven't even heard of with an expression of "What the heck?" written all over their faces.

At the house in the snowy parts of the land where they returned from town a few hours later, the group of three kids and an old man were waiting at the table when Ur came in from the kitchens with the freshly cooked meals ready to be eaten. After a few prayers, they chowed down as much as they while the adults are having their table manners.

"M-my name is Escanole. I am a traveler around these parts. A-and the pleasure is all mine to return your long lost daughter back to you. I-I'm doing what is right.", he politely introduced himself to the family of Ur.

"Escanole? What kind of weird name is that geezer?", Gray questioned.

"Says the boy in his boxers named after a color.", the orange-haired man snarked back much to the surprise of the young Mage stripped down again while he was in thought. _To__ think that they are the streakers in the snow I noticed a couple of weeks ago. Best not say anything about it at all. Not in front of a woman. A woman's wrath is terrifying even in hell... Even Merlin had limits of her patience..._

"You're funny.", Ultear said to her mother's pupil with Lyon agreeing at the hilarious sight.

"My name is Ur by the way. These are my pupils, Gray and Lyon. I take it that you meet my daughter Ultear after you brought her back to me", Ur said in thanks before asking. "So how did you find my daughter? Care to tell me?"

"I-I believe the young girl was smart for her age and will elaborate the whole story to you. W-when she told me that, I couldn't even believe my ears after taking in all that.", Escanole said as he pointed out to her daughter.

Acting like an obedient grandchild, Ultear explained to her mother that the doctors of the Bureau of Magical Development experimented on her for over a long period of time, being kept in a prison when she wasn't. But she managed to escape one day and made her way back home. However, when she saw Ur with Gray and Lyon as her new apprentices, the poor girl assumed that she had been replaced, especially once seeing Ur happy with her new pupils.

Her mother reassured she was never replaced and will never be along with the fact, they are her students but her new brothers as well.

Originally intending to go back to the Bureau in order to get revenge on her mother for supposedly abandoning her, she ran into Escanole on the road during her long trek back to where she was kidnapped and experimented on which happens to be in the snowstorm. Both sought out shelter from the intense blizzards and found an unoccupied cave inside, they talk a little and shared the campfire's warmth and the heated food and hot choco.

During that time, her cold indifferent feeling was felt by Escanole and was asked if something happened. The little girl explained to him about her past and her intent to get payback on her which he didn't take it well and gave her a little spanking for such foolishness over the span of a few minutes or so.

If Ultear ever wanted to find her father who abandoned her mother, then it may not be a good idea at all after she cried cute in pain of the effects from Escanole's harsh but firm spanking that of a father disciplining a child for doing bad things in the house and adorably demanded in anger why he did that.

The kind old man pointed out her misinterpretation of seeing Ur happy with her students and revenge on the mother who gave birth to her is an unforgivable sin before managed to finally convince her to go back to Ur which she did albeit reluctantly considering how bitter she became earlier but now that they're reunited again, the hate is gone completely.

After absorbing and taking in the story of her daughter's recollection at the hands of the Bureau, great pressure of tension began to rise around the female Ice Mage to show that she was pissed.

"Damn the Bureau... They _lied_ to me! They told me my Ultear died during their _treatment _and her body was too ravaged to look at... Goddammit! When I get my hands on them, I'm going to kill them all even if I got arrested for it!", Ur hissed in anger as she couldn't believe that her own daughter was taken by the very same doctors who claimed that they can help her illness, only to kidnap and experiment on her just because of possessing too much Magic Power when she gave birth to her.

Her immense Magical power was exerted in response of how very angry, scratch that, _absolutely furious _because of the Bureau's lies that causes the whole room and almost everything around them to be covered in ice.

"H-he-hey! C-calm down Miss Milkovich! You-ou-our Magic power is raising the t-t-temperature to almost s-s-sub-zero in here! Your stud-tu-dents and your d-d-d-daughter may have ice resistance but they have limits! M-me included!", Escanole pleaded her to calm down.

Realizing what she had done, Ur lowered down her aura and the ice formed from it began to slowly melt down as the room temperature returned to normal. "I'm sorry, Escanole... I'm too emotional lately and let off some steam... Maybe a little too much steam... I can't believe I accepted their words so easily. What a pitiful excuse for a mother I am...", she said with her tears flowing.

Ultear held her mother's hand "Mom... I don't care. I just wanted to go back to you."

"Thank you Ultear. We will have a lot of catching up They won't get away with it, my dear. One day, they will rue the day for taking you away from me.", the woman reassured to her daughter. "Besides you have brothers here."

Lyon can only smile brightly while Gray scoffed like he doesn't give a damn that earned him a smack in the head with others laughing at his expense.

As they continue to eat dinner, the man's size was noticeably smaller and weaker that of a normal regular man. When they first met, he was well-bodied but later on he's a skinny and weak.

"Why do you look so weak all of a sudden, geezer? Did you lose your vitamins or something?", Gray dryly asked while Lyon and Ultear snickered.

"Y-y-yeah, about that. Hehehehe. I often had this condition whenever the sun comes up and the night dawns. I am strong and confident by day... but in night, I'm quite pathetic but still capable. Ultear saw it too when I'm with her before bringing her back to you.", Escanole explained.

She tries to make a rational explanation about it. "From what you described about your own body's constant change of muscles from well-toned to weak-looking, your Magic must be **Muscle Speak**."

The weak-looking older man muttered in wonder. "M-muscle Speak?..."

"A type of supporting Magic which utilizes the body's muscles. By chanting some incantations, the user can increase the muscle mass of their surrounding allies. However, to maximize the efficiency of this Magic's effects, the caster's body must also be well-toned. Thus, the user of Muscle Speak usually needs to exercise consistently on a daily basis.", Ur explained to Escanole.

"...Judging on how you look strong by day and weak at night unconsciously, guess that means you haven't had much control over your own Magic, isn't that right?", she finished.

"Y-yeah, my bad. I couldn't control my strength sometimes by day... I tend to overboard on several occasions... Hehehe...", he sheepishly noted.

"You can't control your own Magic by day and night even in your age?... Wow. That's kinda lame Magic you got there old geezer.", the spiky black haired boy commented.

Escanole took that as an offense to his pride when he retorted and acted like he was trying to evoke a manly image of himself, "Listen there, boy! I may not look like it... but I'm the toughest man there is!"

But suddenly, he began to shiver due to the effects of Ur's exertion of Magical power earlier and started to sneeze continuously which further humiliated him in front of the children and Ur who are laughing at him. "A...Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! It's getting cold here! Someone turn on the furnace! It's really cold I'm telling you!..."

"Yeah right, the toughest man who couldn't even stand the cold! Hahahahaha!", Gray remarked.

"I agree with you Gray! This is too priceless!", Lyon added in.

"Grandpa is funny when he's weak looking...", Ultear commented with a warm smile.

"Now, now children. Don't ruin the man's pride here.", Ur playfully scolded in defense of a grateful Escanole.

When the temperature lowered down to normal, the orange-haired man asked in return. "So, what kind of Magic do you youngsters have aside from Miss Ur of course."

"Ur is teaching us Magic mister! Ice-Make Magic to be exact.", Lyon answered.

"I got Mom's Magic... You already knew that Grandpa.", Ultear replied too, since she is her daughter after all.

"If only she could teach some strong Magic... I could defeat Deliora now.", the young Mage bitterly muttered out loud.

"Unless you have Devil Slayer Magic, there is no other kind of strong Magic that can kill Deliora much less wound him.", Escanole shot back in retort despite his feeble self which silences the young boy.

"Devil Slayer Magic? What is that?", the mother of Ultear asked in wonder.

The orange-haired older man explained, "Hmm... From what I know while on a journey, it is a type of Lost Magic that uses a specific element to slay Demons. According to history and legend..., Devil Slayers was created in response to the devastating conflict between the Etherious of Zeref and the Demon Clan that eventually dragged humanity into it 400 years ago. Using the elements of either fire, earth, wind, light or even ice, it is the main deterrent against Demons, regardless of their affiliation to Zeref or to the Demon King... or so the tales say. It's rare to find a Devil Slayer around these parts of the world aside from the Dragon Slayers and God Slayers who are also rare too."

_Maybe I should learn that Magic and become a Devil Slayer... What a fitting end for Deliora if I had that power in my grasp..._, Gray thought with interest of acquiring the Demon-killing ability which may happen in the future eventually but at a certain grave cost in exchange for it.

"Although however,... it has also been stated that Devil Slayer Magic is a very fickle Magic, and that learning it too quickly and making use of its properties in rapid succession have adverse effects on the caster, causing them to become afflicted with black markings similar of the Demon Clan's that spread across their entire body... Those who do... became actual Demons themselves...", he finished with an interjection.

"That sounds like a dangerous kind of Magic for slaying Demons.", Ur stated after absorbing the information.

Escanole nodded, "Well, it is dangerous if a person were to learn it that fast instead of taking the slow path in mastering it... Some of the first and original Devil Slayers became real Demons after taking that quick path to power at the cost of their own humanity and became the very monsters they were made to kill... But others are more stronger in heart even after they lost themselves and continued to safeguard Earth Land with the elemental powers of hell against those from the Demon Realm daring to wreak chaos and havoc. Yet still, it is one of the Lost Magics here in this continent."

"Guess so, it is a type of Magic that has been obliterated from the history of the world due to their immense power and the sheer gravity of their side effects on the casters after all unless it's from Britannia. And I know you're thinking of wanting that power for yourself, Gray. It's not some kind of Magic you could master that advanced.", the dark purple haired woman stated in agreement much to the surprise of her pupil for thinking that idea.

"Besides, how do know so much about Magic, Escanole? You seem to be very knowledgeable about Devil Slayer Magic.", Ur asked in a mischievous smirk.

"W-w-w-well, my wife was a wizard. A sorceress to be exact... I'm just a fighter who use Magic but not a wizard. Anyways she is a wonderful woman who is beautiful, intelligent, kind and cheerful to someone who is dull, spineless, weak and indecisive as me!", he exclaimed in a melodramatic poetic manner with flowers appearing out of nowhere much to the bewilderment of the boys and the delighted Ultear.

"What a lucky man like you to be married to a wizard... Mine didn't go so well...", she muttered in a bitter tone about her ex-husband who left her and Ultear alone.

"I-I'm sorry, ma'am-er I mean miss! Condolences to you... and your daughter too, considering I spanked her like a father should have for thinking vengeful thoughts that I believe that's not so normal for a five year old girl.", the man said.

"It's alright I won't do it again Grandpa...It still hurts though...", Ultear pouted cutely as she rubbed her slightly bruised bottom that was still covered in ice packing to soothe the pain.

"Do you have a family? Like a son or a daughter, perhaps?", Ur asked in interest.

"I do have daughter. Layla. My little golden sunshine. My hair may not be naturally blonde but she had one as if the Sun had blessed her when my wife gave birth to her. It was the happiest moment of my life when I became the father. I even had a granddaughter too. With the same hair she got from her mother... Still skeptical if my son-in-law Jude was really worthy enough from my daughter's marriage...", Escanole reminiscences before looking down in sadness.

"Something tragic happened I assume?", she asked as the kids wanted to know too.

"My daughter died at the age of 29 by Magic Deficiency Disease... She was born with a frail body but I loved her regardless as a devoted and caring father should be, watching her as she grew up... To watch her die helplessly where she would have lived a full life and happy with a family of her own, I could never bring Layla back even with all my power if I had to... My granddaughter cried for her mother as her father buried himself deep in his work and never cared... It was heartbreaking to see her that way... My wife and I did our best to fill in the void but it was not enough. Even her enthusiastic relatives aren't helping but she gets better but still grieved for her mother.", he said with small tears forming.

"Grandpa, don't be sad...", Ultear said when she comforted the old man.

Narrowing her eyes in suspicion for a moment, Ur said. "Is that why you left your family? You abandoned them because you weren't a good father to your own daughter, is that it?..."

Waving his hands in protest, he said. "N-no! You're taking it in the wrong way! I only left on a journey because an acquaintance of mine suggested traveling around to see some sights and people to meet along with soul-searching. My wife was understandable and so does my granddaughter I assure you. I wrote them letters everyday to keep them in contact. But I have plans to see my granddaughter again back in Fiore."

Looking at him in the eye, Ur sees that he's telling the truth and reached a conclusion.

"My condolences to your daughter, Escanole. While you couldn't save your own, you saved mine. That I'm grateful for it... Sorry about that earlier, I almost assumed you were in the same boat as my ex-husband.", she expressed her sympathy that he appreciated it well.

Several minutes has passed and dinnertime ended, it is time to go to sleep for bed as the mother tucked the kids in bed but the orange-haired man decided to pack up and leave the family in peace since there's no other space to sleep in, unless sleeping on the cold floor is an option, and overstayed more than he intended to be.

Ur said while leaning at the doorway. "Are you sure you're leaving Escanole? There's a couch in the living quarters with spare blanket and pillow to stay in the night. The blizzard is getting cold out there."

Escanole said while putting on his heavy fur cloak and clothing along with his bag and spear he carries. "Don't worry, I will be fine. I'm going to find an inn to stay in the nearby town. I overstayed my welcome anyway. Thanks for the hospitality, Ur. Tell Ultear her grandpa says goodbye."

"You're welcome. You are welcome in my house anytime... Have a safe journey out there, Escanole. Take care of yourself.", the female Ice Mage bade farewell as he waved goodbye as well before leaving the house and started trekking away in snowy road in the night to whatever road lies him ahead.

In the meantime, Ur returned inside to tuck in her daughter to bed alongside with her pupils like siblings as she had plans of spending much quality family time together with them by tomorrow morning after a good night sleep like most people do.

However, Gray is not most people because he is still intent on tracking down and defeat Deliora after overhearing a group of hunters discussing about its sighting at Brago in the north passing by during them time when Ur had reunited with her daughter. Getting fed up and impatient, he packed up all of his stuff and ready to leave the house.

But his departure didn't go unnoticed when his teacher caught him leaving the front door and tried to dissuade him from a foolish and reckless action while Lyon and a little sleepy Ultear watches.

"No way! Deliora is out of your league Gray! It will kill you! Don't go!", she protested.

Turning around with his eyes narrowed in a darkened expression, he shouted back. "Beg all you want 'cause you're not going to change my mind! Don't you understand! That Demon took my mom and dad away from me! I had to get revenge!"

"Leave and you're no longer my student.", Ur threatened.

Scoffing like he doesn't give a crap, Gray talked back. "Fine! I'm better off without you! You still got your daughter back and Lyon, right. So why do I care?"

"Don't go...", Lyon muttered with Ultear sharing the same feeling.

Continually walking away from the house, the spiky black haired kid added an insult to injury. "... And if that thing kills me, it will be your fault! You should have taught me real Magic! Like Devil Slayer Magic!"

Ur muttered in silent frustration at the boy's after sensing his darkness within him had overtaken him. "Great..."

Set on a path in no point of turning back, Gray gritted his teeth in enduring the snowstorm so he can go to north and find Deliora where he will have his revenge. But... he learned the hard way that it's a 100 years too early to be challenging against an ancient being and it bit him in the ass hard.

Several hours has passed in Earth Land time when the entire city of Brago in the northern side of the Ishgar continent was utterly and completely destroyed by Deliora when the Demon of Zeref began his rampage there after destroyed in that area. Thousands of innocent lives were lost in the wake of destruction and a handful of survivors can only watch helplessly after fleeing to a safe distance away as their home was completely annihilated brought down to nothing more than a pile of rubble.

However, Deliora was challenged by a bloodied and bruised Ur who had lost her leg and replaced it with ice as temporary prosthesis while both Gray and Lyon were knocked out unconscious earlier. The large Etherious roared at the human female's insolence to defy him alone as he was about charge his large and powerful lime-colored Magic beams from his mouth.

The female Ice-Make Mage readied her molding stance to counteract her dangerously formidable opponent. **"Ice-Make:... Rose Garden!"**

After the silvery-white Magic circle appeared in front of her, Ur releases chunks of ice in the form of roses and thorns towards Deliora which will attack and freeze them, rendering them unable to move upon contact of her Magic.

Despite that, the Demon managed to fire the Magic beams at Ur who managed to divert its attack away from herself and her students while the power of such attack had caused enormous amounts of flame to erupt. The destruction caused by these beams is tremendous as it caused a huge significant amount of damage in the straight line.

Witnessing such overwhelming power displayed in their fear-stricken eyes, the survivors of Brago's destruction were so horrified that nothing, no matter how that person is strong, can stand against Deliora's might.

However, it caught Escanole's attention when he sensed such destructive aura of the Etherious from a few miles away in the road when he left the house. "S-such power... To think the Demon of Zeref would be that terrifyingly strong despite being copycats of the Demon Clan..."

He then noticed the daughter of Ur running towards him in complete disregard of the blizzard around her. "U-u-ultear! What are you doing here? You shouldn't be outside of the house! It's really cold out here!", the older man said before the girl hugged him tightly with tears in her eyes.

"Grandpa! You have to save Mom! She's in danger!", she yelled.

"W-w-what do you mean by that?", Escanole questioned.

Sniffing out her tears, Ultear explained. "W-when Mom and Lyon went after Gray to stop him from trying to fight Deliora at Brago and told me to stay put, she... she sounds like she's not going to make it back alive... Please! Please save her! I... I don't want to lose her again!"

Answering to the young girl's pleas of help to save her mother, the orange-haired man mustered his courage for once as he gripped his large spear a little tightly. "Tell me... Which way is to Brago they're heading?"

Back in the hopeless scenario where Deliora had fired his destructive Magic beams that Ur had managed to shield herself and her students with **Ice-Make: Shield **and turned away to continue his rampage around Brago after believing his enemies are dead by now.

The shield made of ice-shaped roses shattered that left the female Ice-Make Mage exhausted. "I can't keep this up... I am using too much Magical energy."

Checking to see if her two students are okay, she was relieved that they're still alive and unconscious. Then Gray woke up from a dark endless nightmare only to see it actually real which he began to panic in tears at the terror of the Demon of Destruction but Ur came to his side and comforted him.

"It's okay... Everything is going to be fine.", she reassured him.

"Y-you're here? Ur... But why?", the young Ice-Make Mage asked in bewilderment since he was angry at her for not teaching him powerful Magic earlier in their argument.

"I want you to grab Lyon and get out of here. Ultear will be at the house where you'll take refuge there. I cannot concentrate on fighting if I have to protect you.", Ur explained.

The spiky black-haired boy noticed his best friend unconscious that made him worry but Ur reassured him that Lyon is not dead before glaring at the retreating form of Deliora in the midst of his rampage. She even called out his name but received no response.

"It's too strong. I didn't even stand a chance...", Gray regretted his foolishness in facing something far more powerful capable of destroying towns and cities after he picked up an unconscious Lyon.

"Get going...", the dark purple haired woman told him, ready to face the Demon of Zeref again.

"Wait?! Why'd you come after me? I thought I wasn't your student anymore!", he asked, inquired why she came back for him.

Stopping in her tracks briefly, Ur explained with a glad smile and a small drop tear in her eye. "A friend said something to me recently that made me think. She told me I deserved to be happy which shocked me because I never thought of myself as unhappy... She just doesn't understand. But I don't think I look unhappy at all. Ain't that right? I have two adorable little students and my daughter back... that I spend each day with you and make up for the lost time with Ultear when I lost her to the lies of the Bureau and its experiments before Escanole brought her back home to me... And watch them grow into two handsome men and a beautiful woman... What more could I want?... I don't think there's anything in the world that could make me happier."

Touched by her words, Gray then noticed her prosthetic leg made of ice. "Ur... Your leg!"

Ur simply shrugged his concerns and smiled. "Oh you noticed... I lost the real one but this will do for now. My Maker Magic came in handy... Don't you think Molding Magic is wonderful?"

As Gray began to cry, his teacher continued to speak. "I vowed to free you from the darkness in you... And if that means I have to fight this Demon, then so be it. Now get out of here and let me do this..."

"No! I'm not leaving you! It's my fault that all of this happened!", the boy yelled as he refused to budge a single inch.

"No one's at fault. This is something we have to go through in order to be happy again...", Ur said as she was about finish this however, Lyon's face began to darken after overhearing the conversation this whole time when he shortly regained consciousness.

"Wait! Ur!...", Lyon called out to her which surprised the two of his recovery from unconsciousness and stand on his own

"Lyon?! I thought you were unconscious! I need you and Gray to-", she was about to tell him but the spiky white haired boy interrupted her. "You're gonna defeat it right? You're talking like you're... you're not gonna make it..."

From his face, Lyon looked like he was about to lose his mind with eyes twitching uncontrollably.

Gray tried to stop him but was being shut up as the latter said, "You can beat that thing! No problem! You're the strongest wizard alive that Demons are no match for you!"

Shaking her head, Ur sighed. "Lyon, how many times have I told you? There's _always_ someone better."

"But... that can't be true.", the boy tried to deny it as his mindset is locked in believing Ur to be the strongest one there is.

"In the western countries of Ishgar including in the north, south and east, there are lots of wizards who are a lot more powerful than me. Even in the famed island continent of Britannia where there are also tons of stronger wizards too as well.", the mother of Ultear explained.

"N-n-no! That's not true! It's not! 'Cause you're the strongest! If you aren't,... then why have I been training with you all this time?", Lyon shouted in denial.

"One day, you will be surpass me and when that day comes, I hope you will move on to a loftier goal, right?", Ur told him.

Clenching his fists in anger, the spiky white haired boy exclaimed with tears flowing. "I studied with you because you were the best there was! If you let that monster defeat you, you would've proved me wrong! Ur! Don't betray me!"

When Ur tried to tell him, an impatient Lyon rushed past her and charged against Deliora himself. "If you're not going to give it your all, then I will have to do it myself!", he yelled before stopping to assume an X stance with his arms much to the woman's alarm.

"Lyon! That stance! Where did you learn that?!", Ur demanded upon recognizing it which the boy explained as the large icy blue Magic seal appeared on the ground he stood on with large amount of power emanating. "Where you ask?... Since you don't wanna teach us powerful Magic yourself, I went to the storehouse and read all of your Magic books!... You hid spells like the Iced Shell from me because you were scared! That's why isn't it?!"

"Did you even bother to read the book all the way through?! Do you know what happens to the spell-caster?!", she shouted at her student's reckless study of that forbidden shell while Gray asked if he's going to be okay before she shouted out to him again. "I asked you a question! Answer me Lyon!"

Lyon was unresponsive to her calls as the Magical energy of Iced Shell began to glow brightly which is enough to get Deliora's attention as Gray pleaded not to do this and Ur alarmed that the Demon of Zeref had noticed them already because of the Spell.

On the other side, Escanole saw the blue glow and ran as fast as he can despite his weak-looking body that is starting gain a little muscle mass while Ultear hanged on behind his back in order not to fall off. "This power... Iced Shell... An extremely powerful yet fatal spell of Ice Magic even my wife Merlin wouldn't touch... Could Ur be...? Hang on Ultear! We're going to save your mother!", he said which the little girl acknowledged when the older man picked up the speed and make haste.

As Deliora came closer to the humans whom he had supposed killed with his Magic beams, Lyon was intent on casting the forbidden spell no matter what.

"I know Magic's too weak to kill Deliora! And Devil Slayer Magic is definitely rare to find even in your Magic books!... But, if I cast the Iced Shell spell, I can seal it in ice for eternity!", he declared but was suddenly encased and frozen in mid-stance within a rose-shaped ice prison by his teacher for his own safety.

"Sorry but I'm not gonna let you do that!", Ur said after freezing Lyon in the middle of casting it to prevent him from finishing.

"But Ur, why is it bad?", the spiky black haired boy asked which his teacher revealed to him that Iced Shell is a sealing spell that turns the caster's body into ice to seal their opponent for all eternity.

However, Ur intends to do the same Lyon did as she said. "... He is right though. That's the only way Deliora can be stopped. I never would have imagined Lyon would come up with the same idea as I had... I must have taught him well... Take care of Ultear for me..." Approaching the Demon of Destruction, the woman exerted her immense Magic power around her body and assumes the same stance her student did in his reckless act despite Gray's protests.

After initiating Iced Shell by first forming a stance, Ur had forced a large amount of Magical power to surround her as four large Magic seals will then form around a confused Deliora trying to comprehend what's going on.

"I won't ever let you hurt my students again and you will definitely not touch my Ultear! This is the end of the line you monster!", the woman yelled as the forbidden Ice Magic Spell's casting process is almost finished. _I want Lyon to discover the world and live a full life; Gray, you too, of course. You don't have to be sad. I'm alive. I will be eternally alive as ice. Step into the future. I'll seal your darkness..._, she said in her thoughts.

"Please don't do it!", the spiky black-haired boy pleaded in tears.

"MOMMM!", the teary little girl shouted just when the orange-haired man quickly rushed past Gray in flash-step of his speed like the fast wind.

_I felt light shining in my heart and I dreamed of a future full of hope for her. I was so happy then. From this tiny little body... the future holds infinite possibilities. The power of life... I couldn't stop the tears from overflowing... This child is proof of my life... My tear. I love you my daughter... Gray, take care of her for me..._ Intending to seal away Deliora for eternity for the safety of her students and her daughter at the cost of herself, Ur was about fire the spell away. **"Absolute Freeze: Iced Shel-!"**

Suddenly, a strong hand stopped Ur from finishing the stance of Iced Shell that would have sealed her fate of becoming ice forever when it grabbed hold and won't let go where it is revealed to be Escanole himself.

The Iced Shell spell was interrupted and stopped immediately with the breaking of the four Magic circles which freed the Etherious from becoming sealed in ice for eternity at the cost of the caster herself due to the man's interference.

"Wh-what the?! Escanole?! What are you doing here?... W-Why did you stop me?", the female Ice-Make Mage asked in shock before receiving a small but firm slap in the face from him as if he was trying to snap her out of whatever madness she's going to do.

"Hey! You didn't have to hit her like that!", Gray shouted in disbelief.

"Your daughter had cried every single night for you and wanted to be at your side even when I found the girl and brought her back to you... Any child wouldn't want to lose a mother. Didn't I tell about my granddaughter's loss of her mother, my own child? Had not Ultear told me, you would become ice for all eternity if that happened... Once you are gone forever even if you're alive within that icy prison of your own body, she will live her whole life without a loving mother even in the company of her adopted brothers and friends... A hole in her heart will be left unfilled... A sin of regret and loneliness...", the orange-haired man explained in a stern-looking face.

Noticing a tearful Ultear peeking out of Escanole's shoulder that she really needs her more than ever, Ur felt remorseful of her fatal mistake and hugged her daughter when Escanole gently put the girl down from his back. "I'm sorry Ultear... Forgive me..."

"Please don't leave me again Mom!... I love you!", the girl said in response with a hug which her mother hugged her back.

Seeing that the mother and daughter were together again, the older man glared at the Demon of Destruction still reeling from the near-effects of Iced Shell and approached him with his spear at his side.

"Wait, Escanole. Where are you going?...", Ur asked while keeping her daughter close to her.

"I am going to stop him...", Escanole simply stated much to the Ice-Make Mages' surprise.

"...But how can we stop Deliora?... Iced Shell is out of the question... Even with your Muscle Speak, you couldn't even lay scratch on that Demon in close-range combat with your spear...", the dark purple-haired woman said.

"Ur is right! You can't fight Deliora! He's just too powerful to be stopped! It's impossible!", Gray shouted in agreement with his master.

"Fuahahahaha! My boy... There is no such thing as impossible... Besides, the sun is almost up.", the orange-haired man simply replied as his body physique slowly began to take shape that of an able-bodied and muscular man much to their confusion. "And whoever said that I possessed Muscle Speak in the first place?..."

Boldly approaching the Demon of Zeref who is still trying to recover from almost being encased in Iced Shell, Escanole bellowed from the top of his lungs like a lion roaring. "DELIORAAAA!"

The sound of his voice that of a lion was so loud that broke the icy prison Lyon was encased in and later begin realize what was going in as he watched the same man who brought Ultear home back to their teacher.

With such a loud roar, he had gained Deliora's full attention onto him as the latter briefly backed a little after being startled by Escanole.

From the survivors of Brago's destruction to Ur, Gray, Lyon, and Ultear, they were shocked at the man's direct call that got the huge Etherious' full attention as if he was daring, scratch that, _demanding_ a direct challenge from Deliora himself.

"You have committed enough countless sins of thoughtless death and destruction by your rampage in this land for far too long! This ends here and now!", the man loudly declared in the hint of arrogance growing within him.

Looking down on him, Deliora was so outraged of this human's arrogant bravado for standing up to him and decided to kill Escanole with one swing of his massive arm. It will be more than enough to finish this insolent pest off and finish what he had started.

"Oh no!", Ur said in alarm before covering her daughter away from the soon-to-be gruesome sight.

"Dodge it, old man!", Gray yelled.

However as the deadly-looking arm smashed at the spear-wielding muscular man and a huge line of exploding debris occurred after it, they thought Escanole had perished from the blow by Deliora but when the smoke clears, it appears that he just blocked it with the raise of his left arm without much of a scratch or even flinching at all much to their shock.

Those who witnessed it were shocked to see a man casually blocking the huge blow from the Demon of Destruction almost like nothing at all.

"Oh?... Is that all you got? I'm disappointed. Very well then... Considering you lack the intelligence to speak human language, I am sure you understood that your demise by my hand is near... But let me say one more thing before you die...", Escanole spoke while glaring at the Etherious as the lion has awoken.

"Apologize to me that you were born into _my _world!" He demanded with full of pride and arrogance when the sun came out from the other side of the snowy mountains.

In response, Deliora was about to raise his other huge arm to smash the human to a bloody pulp... but suddenly, in a blink of light, a massive pressure of Magic power exploded in release and sent the Demon of Zeref flying several meters away from a still standing Escanole as he crash landed on the destroyed Brago's pile of debris and what's left of its buildings that remained intact, causing a small earthquake.

The citizens of Brago watched in shock and amazement at seeing one Mage, or at least they thought he was a Mage, easily pushing back a creature that was easily the size of a mountain with little problem at all.

"How is he doing that?! He sent the Demon of Zeref flying!"

"I didn't know there was such a powerful Mage such as him!"

"I don't think he's using any Magic... It looks like he's beating Deliora with nothing but the sheer pressure of his Magic power."

"Is he one of the Four Gods of Ishgar?"

"He... just sent Deliora flying with the pressure of his Magical energy! This level of strength is that of God Serena's... No, that's even a lot higher than the continent's strongest wizard!...", Ur remarked in awe. "...J-just who are you really...?"

The man explained as the tear behind his back had shown the symbol of a lion from his clothing as he raised his hand in his signature pose with the spear he carries. "In this world, there are indeed many of stronger people from Ishgar to Britannia, the East to the West... But I am an existence unlike any other... The World's Strongest Man! Lion's Sin of Pride, Lord _Escanor_!"

The reveal of his true identity shocked the female Ice-Make Mage. "L-lord Escanor?! One of the legendary Seven Deadly Sins of Britannia! You're Escanor!"

Emerging from the rubble he crashed on, the land trembled once more as the Demon of Zeref rose to confront his attacker and fired destructive Magic beams towards Escanor in the straight line, only to be quickly swatted aside and redirected away on the right side of Brago which further destroyed the area.

Suddenly, a huge cross-shaped slash and piercing wounds have appeared on Deliora's body from the shoulder to the torso which he roared in pain and anger that a human had managed to harm him since no Magic was able to stop him. It was only mere lazy swings and blows of the spear in a blink of an eye at once by Escanor who remained where he stood much to the shock of those watching the fight, if that's even a fight at all.

Recognizing Escanor as a dangerous threat to be eliminated at all costs despite the obvious difference in levels of power, Deliora bellowed loudly with the massive release of his Magical power that destroyed the surrounding area and shifted into Etherious Form as his appearance began to change into an even more terrifying form that unnerved everyone but Escanor witnessing it.

"Deliora is changing?! It must be his true form we've fought this whole time.", Ur rationalized in observation while covering her daughter from seeing the monster's changing appearance.

"T-that's his true form! He's been holding back this whole time!", Gray muttered in fear because of all the efforts to stop the Demon of Destruction by Ur and foolishly himself earlier had been futile since Deliora is in his base form who can shrug off any significant damage, and Lyon was speechless to say anything about it.

Unflinching at Deliora transforming, the large muscular man commented with a raise of his eyebrow as if he was a little intrigued. "Oh? Going **Etherious Form**, aren't you?... It reminds the time when Galan the Truth of the Ten Commandments went **Critical Over** in order to increase his Power Level to over 40,000 just to defeat me which of course failed. Quite nostalgic. Well, almost..."

After transforming into his Etherious Form and gained access to an enhanced set of his already available abilities of destructive power, something which is dubbed as utilizing the "real power" of the race, Deliora roared at the transformation's completion and charged at the Lion's Sin of Pride in intending to defeat him and kill the remaining humans who survived his rampage in Brago, starting with the insolent young Ice-Make Mage for challenging him in the first place.

Ready to kill the Britannian, the Demon of Zeref raised his massive fist covered in spiked-shaped gauntlets with a blinding glow of dark Magic power and threw a one devastating punch at Escanor that caused a huge destructive shockwave which the intense air pressure sent numerous debris flying and the survivors losing their balance in the ground.

**"Ice-Make: Shield!"**, Ur formed a shield of ice made of roses after performing indicated hand signs with a silvery blue Magic circle to protect Ultear and her students from the full intensity of the shockwave Deliora has caused but the protective ice barrier cracked almost immediately.

Before he could allow the Lion's Sin of Pride to defend and fight back from that previous assault, Deliora unleashed a huge flurry of destructive punches imbued with Magical energy with no signs of stopping. Shockwaves of small earthquakes repeatedly trembled the surrounding land with huge cracks of the ground opened due to the great intensive blows the Etherious gave.

After a span of a few minutes, everyone were shocked and horrified to see the large muscular man perished in a brutal manner before the wrath of Deliora. However,... when the smoke cleared, Escanor was revealed to be completely unharmed aside from the complete shredding of his upper clothes that left him naked, and remaining standing on the very ground the massive Demon pummeled him earlier.

Let's just say, they were completely surprised to see him still alive including Deliora and looked like he was unimpressed of his opponent's strength.

Sighing in disappointment, Escanor dryly asked. "...Fuah... Is that all you got? Even in your Etherious Form? ... Well, then. Now it's my turn!"

Exerting his immensely strong Magic power within him, his hair turned gold from the orange color and a huge bursts of intense sunlight radiation was emanated that gave the Lion's Sin of Pride an aura of superiority over the Etherious who is ten times taller than him.

But in the eyes of Deliora, he could have sworn seeing his human opponent to be much much more massive and very intimidating than he ever was even in his Etherious Form. For the first time in his life since Zeref created his race, he was utterly afraid.

Towering over the Demon of Zeref as high above the heavens above, Escanor stood proud and strong with his spear at his side, almost as if the grandfather of Lucy Heartfilia had used the full power of Titan Magic like Fairy Tail Guild Master Makarov Dreyar but it is not, he is like a _God of the Sun _looking down on an insignificant pest ready to be destroyed from existence in a blink of an eye.

Now feeling the full brunt of the strongest human's strength, Deliora screamed in further pain as the flesh around his body began sizzle up and burn like an overcooked chicken in an overheated microwave oven set to the maximum. The Demon tried to cover himself in protection with his massive arms but all the same, the sunlight burned him down.

The long flowing mane of hair completely burned away, body turning more and more scalded and charred, and the eyeballs and blood within him began to boil intensively. It was completely painful up close and personal compared to a person standing out in the sun too much and the agonizing feeling escalates much further when Escanor stepped a little more closer to the dying Etherious.

"Such overwhelming power... What kind of Magic is this?...", Ur wonders as she tries to maintain her ice shield that was continually melting by the man's intense light to protect the children from getting too much sunburn.

"**Sunshine...** The pinnacle of my Magic power. Now _burn_ Deliora...", Escanor replied whilst continually exerting more power casually as he watched Deliora the Demon of Destruction screaming and roaring in pain of the intense radiation of the Sun itself before being engulfed by a giant pillar of light that shot up into the sky along with the entire area around it.

Once the light had faded away into nothingness that left the clear blue sky with the sun still shining, everyone was shocked by what they have witnessed. There was absolutely no trace of Deliora what so ever along with the surrounding area turned into a jelly-like state as the surviving citizens of Brago cheered for the Etherious' path of destruction has finally ended by the hand of the Lion's Sin of Pride.

Ur, Gray and Lyon were just practically speechless when they saw Escanor had defeated Deliora so easily without even much effort at all before breaking the silence when the sun reaches noon.

"H-he's gone... Deliora... is gone... Forever...", the spiky black hair kid muttered as the anger and sadness within him just disappeared as the Demon is gone for good.

"N-n-no way... He can't be stronger than Ur... It-it can't be...", the spiky white-haired boy muttered in disbelief.

"J-just what are you Escanor?... Are you really human?", the dark purple haired woman wondered which the older man overheard her question and struck a manly pose with his spear as if he was advertising for underwear modeling.

"Oh I am human! I am the pinnacle of the human race! Lord Escanor for you!", the Lion's Sin of Pride replied with a fabulous posing he learned a few tips from God Serena much to her chagrin of his enthusiasm.

Ultear, on the hand, cheered in delight. "Yay! Grandpa is awesome!"

After the complete annihilation of the Demon in Brago, it looks like Escanor had a long day to give a full explanation to them once they get back to the house to rest and recover from the entire ordeal that would have killed them especially with Ur's intended use of Iced Shell.

A looong day until the night comes again...

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes! The tenth chapter of "Fairy's Sin" is finished and the next update will be coming soon enough with the continuing of the flashback story about Escanor in Isvan. Since this is an AU merged universe of Taizai and Fairy Tail, guess it's time to throw off some of the canon up to eleven of sorts. Finally, Escanor has appeared in the flashback at least but don't worry, the Lion's Sin of Pride will have his official debut in the future chapters. On the meantime, Team Natsu gets to have a sparring match with Meliodas outside the vicinity of Magnolia for safety reasons if anyone could call it a 'spar' at all.**

**I based off Escanor's alias 'Escanole' from the wrong translation in the Nanatsu no Taizai manga. So obvious with Meliodaz and Baan! XD Along with the Large Spear he used when the Sins were framed for Zaratras' murder in the manga before it changed to Divine Axe: Rhitta which is Lucy's current weapon in the story.**

**As for the #5th Wizard Saint of the current roster in the story, that person might be someone from Britannia who settled in Ishgar... maybe or a Mage who just trained to be at the level of a Great Holy Knight. Since it's an OC who is only mentioned and may appear in the next chapter or so, you guys are welcome to PM me some of your OC ideas and suggestions. :D**

**That includes Oracion Seis too with some new characters. Since Merlin had liberated the slaves from the Tower of Heaven, the original 5 members won't be recruited by Brain and had lived their own lives in freedom. But if you have doubts about it, feel free to discuss your opinions and suggestions whether if I would have the OCs as members of the third part of the Balam Alliance from you or just keep the same guys only on a different level (almost in a Taizai-level). Even, I might accept some OCs for Phantom Lord to make it more interesting. I'm all ears.**

**In the latest Taizai chapters previously, it looks like the Boar Hat crew are also in the Labyrinth of Death in Byzel/Vaizel whatever it is too and like the rest of all those who participated the Grand Fight Festival including Matrona and a still amnesiac Diane (hope she gets her memory back) to that octololi Commandment's amusement despite Dolor's displeasure of her little game. Plenty of booby traps and ambushes of various creatures on those who enter. Reminds me of Maze Runners of sorts. Hawk's new power though... Transpork!**

**As for the recent Fairy Tail chapters aside from the ongoing battles between Mages of Ishgar and the armies of Alvarez led by the Shields of Spriggan, the truth behind Grammi's murder revealed to be Zoldeo in his fall of depravity after Layla died opening the Eclipse Gate for the 400 Year Plan enacted by Zeref, Anna and the remaining pacifist Dragons led by Igneel to send five Dragon Slayers they adopted to the future inside them in order to kill Acnologia, the true threat I think after recovering enough strength to do so.**

**Out of all of Alvarez' overwhelming might that forced everyone on the edge aside from Dimaria's... Dress Break ability on poor Kagura, God Serena curbstomping the remaining Four Gods and Jura all by himself without a scratch and without help from August and Jacob Lessio was quite a huge shock of his vast strength that is no joke and I think Warrod might die most likely. Looks like three out of original four founders of Fairy Tail are biting the dust. :'(**

**As for the revelation of Anna being the ancestor of the Heartfilia clan 400 years ago, it won't change my story even a bit at all. Layla is still Merlin and Escanor's child and Anna may be an old friend/acquaintance or even a distant cousin of the Boar's Sin of Gluttony possibly. That's what AU stories are for right?**

**I know it's a little late for that but Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year y'all! :D**

**Nivea Feathermane may have died in "Fairy Without Wings" but she will live on in "Fairy's Sin" because I believe she doesn't deserve such sad fate of killing herself in that way, so disclaimers of Nivea goes to draconichero21, the awesome author of Code Geass AU merged universe with Fairy Tail which I enjoyed reading his story.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, what's up there friends! I'm back again and the tenth chapter of "Fairy's Sin" is here. Thank you guys once again for your reviews and support for this AU crossover fanfic of Fairy Tail and Nanatsu no Taizai. I'm gonna expand as much of the AU storyline as much as possible and finally add some OCs from you guys. Escanor had destroyed Deliora single-handedly and prevented the tragedy of Ur intending to sacrifice herself with Iced Shell. In the present day, the six Wizard Saints and a Council member discuss more about their stories at the Era while Meliodas begins his "sparring" with Fairy Tail away from Magnolia for safety purposes.**

**Damn, the Taizai chapters are getting interesting with the Great Battle Festival arc. Gloxinia the Repose revealed to be the First Fairy King who's now a member of the Ten Commandments and is actually a guy who looks like a octololi with a Spirit Spear Vasquez shaped like tentacles. Guess I'm gonna retconn Chapter 7 about the flashback battle between the Demon Clan and the Etherious. *deadpanned face* Dolor's badass with a Berserk's Eclipse vibe, I mean look at those massive hand earth constructions. Hopefully Diane's memories comes back eventually after working together with King against Gloxinia and Dolor Dolls and on the meantime as the battles between contestants continue which are entertaining, awesome and funny. Especially with Meliodas and Ban casually talking about oppai and lolis and comparing their waifus Elizabeth and Elaine while taking down two Blue Demons unconsciously at the same time.**

**Although I was surprised that some of the Ten Commandments have been busy: Derrierrie and Monspiet consumed as many souls as they can steal from over 9 towns in northern Britannia, Fraudrin (still affected by Denzel's Dead Man Judgement that he consumed souls of the people he killed but Zaratras didn't appear) and Gray Lord are about to make their move soon, and Zeldris taking over Camelot as he sat on Arthur's throne like a boss. Oh boy, the Once and Future King is gonna be so pissed when he finds out. They're truly terrifying foes to be reckoned with.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Nanatsu no Taizai and their respective characters involved in the story. They respectively belong to Hiro Mashima and Nakaba Suzuki, the two awesome authors of the popular shounen manga and anime series. Except the OC Lucy, a product of my imagination. ;)**

**Anyways enjoy and don't forget to review. Comments, advise, ideas, suggestions and criticisms are always welcome. **

**:D**

* * *

Chapter 11

After the destruction of Deliora and the end of his rampage at Brago, the group composed of a woman, two boys, a girl and a large muscular man returned back to the house to rest and recover from such an ordeal. There Escanole who revealed himself as the Lion's Sin of Pride, Lord Escanor got himself new fitting clothes as an extra spare from his large bag he brought back.

Ur got a metal prosthetic leg she attached to it after the ice one had broken off although crude in design but it will have to do for now until she gets a new high-quality one in replacement. It was bought and purchased by Escanor himself from a local smith shop from the nearest town when he asked for an emergency prosthesis.

While Gray and Lyon were covered in bandages and wrappings around themselves due to bruises and bleeding wounds.

Since the incident of Deliora's sighting and quick demise by Escanor's hand, it won't be long before the Magic Council send in its Rune Knights through Isvan's branch to investigate since it is their job to enforce the Council's ideals of justice and to investigate crimes related to the Magic world.

And it's time for the Bane of All Kings to leave the small country and avoid them as he doesn't like them too much.

Considering in his daytime form, those robe-wearing excuse for Knights are no real threat to him but in his night form, well... that would be a problem, seeing how both personalities are completely opposite of each other and the Lion's Sin of Pride would not risk that even if he had managed to blend in among the people just to conceal himself from them.

"So how's the leg, Ur?", the Lion's Sin of Pride asked.

Making a few steps with her crude prosthetic leg, the female Ice-Make Mage commented. "Not bad. A little bit creaky in the joints but it will have to do for now. Guess the whole ordeal with Deliora has cost me a leg but it's worth it now that the Demon of Zeref is dead and everyone here is safe. And speaking of which, I thought you said Devil Slayer Magic is capable of defeating Demons yet you destroyed Deliora without even trying..."

"Says the Ice-Make wizard challenging the Etherious. You think Slayer wizards are the only ones in the world capable of defeating ancient powerful beings and creatures? Be lucky that you didn't face someone from the Demon Clan. I heard there are still few pockets of them still on the loose after escaping the Coffin of Eternal Darkness, their seal. And they're a lot more terrifying than those fake Demons of Zeref.", Escanor said with an eyebrow raise.

"Point taken. You are one of the legendary Seven Deadly Sins of Britannia after all. The independent order of seven most powerful knights from the Kingdom of Liones well-renowned and admired in Britannia ruled by High King Arthur.", the older woman noted while adding. "And as for the Demon Clan, I rather not take my chances fighting them. Might cost me more than just my other leg."

The orange-haired older man laughed. "Fuahahahaha! Indeed. Tell that to the Knights of the Round Table. They might take it as a challenge, Ur. So far, they also looked up to us Sins and wanted to surpass us."

"I know... Legends of Britannia are very popular in tales and songs these days even in Ishgar... The greatest order of 13 strongest Holy Knights who are the protectors of Camelot and the entirety of Britannia under King Arthur. They were called such for having gathered around the Round Table as equals with each other and their King upon formation. They were admired throughout the island continent for their shining example of knighthood and chivalry alongside being the finest knights of them all.", the ebony-haired woman commented.

"Yes, yes they are... I once heard from my wife that Captain and some of the Knights of the Round were conducting prank wars against each other in Camelot and got away with it every time they got caught by King Arthur who immediately joined in the fun as well before his wife Queen Guinevere dropped a few or more pegs on them in her womanly fury when their antics gone a bit overboard.", Escanor said bemusedly while stroking his beard.

"Indeed, _a hell hath a woman scorned_. An unspoken rule among men when it comes with women: never mess with them and their legendary temper.", the female Ice-Make Mage noted which the two shared the laugh together and agreed on that statement.

However there is still one dilemma left since the Deliora crisis is over, Lyon Vastia. After how Escanor easily destroyed the Demon of Destruction and was actually a whole lot stronger than his teacher the entire time, the young student of Ur was packing his stuff and leave the house, seeing that it wasn't worth learning under a weak teacher in his own perspective.

When he was about to leave, the path was already been blocked by Ur and Escanor while Gray and Ultear were at the background for now as instructed by the ebony-haired older woman to not interfere in the matter.

"Where do you think you're going, young man?", the female Ice-Make Mage demanded.

"I'm leaving, Ur...", Lyon bluntly replied. "I'm leaving because... because... you're not the strongest wizard anymore."

"Is that your only reason?", the Lion's Sin of Pride raised an eyebrow of skepticism.

The spiky white-haired kid retorted back, "Well it's because you're easily the strongest man from Britannia, old man! You easily outclassed Ur with your overwhelming power that of the Sun! She couldn't even lay a scratch on Deliora before you destroyed it yourself!"

"Only by daytime, I'm only strong when the sun dawn until noon. By night, I'm as fragile as a peach.", Escanor commented.

"Don't care, you're still stronger than her in the end. Why would I continue studying under such a weak wizard who only lost a leg to a Demon?...", the boy scowled.

"Says the weak-willed insubordinate student of mine who tried to use Iced Shell behind my back.", Ur dryly shot back.

Lyon tried to defend himself of his actions last night, "I-I only used it because you didn't teach me powerful Magic or even tried to get serious in fighting Deliora."

The mother of Ultear narrowed her eyes on her pupil, "Because you should have read _all _of the contents of the Magic book before even thinking of using it in the first place. As for getting serious, I _was _serious in keeping you and Gray alive from Deliora's wrath this whole time at Brago and yes, it cost me my leg but it's worth it! Even more serious to use Iced Shell to protect you before Escanor stepped in and destroyed it himself. You should be ashamed of yourself you ungrateful student..."

"Listen to yourself boy. If either you or your teacher had pulled off that Iced Shell spell on that Etherious before I intervened on time, how will you accomplish your goal of surpassing Ur now? You once said that to me at the dinner last night, am I right? It would have been pointless from the start had you done that.", the orange-haired man questioned sternly yet in a soft grandfatherly tone at Lyon.

"I-I... I didn't know... I-I'm sorry... I didn't know...", the young spiky white-haired boy muttered after receiving such words from two adults.

The large muscular man sagely said to him, "Then you should use your head of yours before doing something rashly and foolish that may have dire long-term consequences. Let this ordeal be your lesson, Lyon Vastia. And remember this boy, a real sin can never be erased no matter what you do."

Gray and Ultear seemed to understand that and knew better than to question the wisdom of one of the Seven Deadly Sins.

As the spiky white-haired boy grimaced of his actions, Escanor continued, "What would happen if Ur had actually done with the Iced Shell and sealed away Deliora in order to give her life for you, Gray and Ultear? You would waste your entire life trying to melt her down and revive the Etherious just so you can try your foolhardy attempt to fight it yourself. Perhaps with the Moon Drip spell, it's possible. However, give it ten years or so and your efforts will all be for nothing in the end. Yes, it has the capacity to melt even Iced Shell but the Demon of Destruction's life was already forfeit and will die in the moment it will be free."

"He's right. Iced Shell is a double-edged sword spell that should _not_ be taken lightly Lyon. It is a technique that uses the spirit and the physical body of the user to freeze the target into a block of ice. In short, you have to sacrifice your own entire body and soul into sealing Deliora if you had done it, Lyon.", Ur supported before sporting a grin that unnerves the young boy. "Since you have been a very bad pupil, I'm going to punish you for learning something you are not ready for."

"G-Gray... U-Ultear... Help me...", Lyon meekly pleaded for help but the two backed away.

Unfortunately for him, the ebony-haired Ice Mage spanked the crying boy in the bottom like a mother disciplining her bad son, the spiky raven-haired boy approached Lucy's grandfather and asked him. "So... geezer. What are you gonna do now that it is over?... I-I am not being disrespectful or anything but you don't seem to be the type of staying in one place."

"Well, boy... Guess I'm heading back on the road, continue my traveling around the continent. Besides, my presence in Isvan had caught the attention of the Council and the government of the snowy country after destroying Deliora for you.", Escanor replied.

"Y-you didn't have to do that for me...", Gray said which the old man interjected. "I do because your path of revenge against something that is completely out of your league will lead you to your inevitable death or even drive you down to a darker path in order to get stronger at the cost of your own humanity that I consider it a sin. So I outright obliterated the darkness within you and avenged your fallen family at the same time. The Demon of Zeref will not haunt you anymore."

Leaking a few tears in his eyes, the young Ice-Make Mage said, "T-thank you... Gramps..."

"Thank you Grandpa! For bringing back our family!", the young girl hugged the old man.

"The lion always pays his debts...", Escanor simply said with a smug yet a soft grandfatherly smile as he hugged the young girl fondly, reminding him of his own granddaughter back in Fiore.

After packing his stuff and ready to go back on the road around the continent once more, the Lion's Sin of Pride left the family of Ice-Make Mages and continued on his lifelong journey around the continent of Ishgar before returning back to Fiore to visit his granddaughter Lucy Heartfilia there once he's done.

In the meantime, the female future Wizard Saint enjoyed great family quality time with Gray, Lyon and Ultear as the boys began their friendly rivalry on who gets to be a better Ice Mage in surpassing their teacher while her daughter cheered in delight and also expressed in joining in as well.

Outside of their house, a huge smoke appeared on the far side of the snowy mountains near the Land of Isvan and it turned out to be the smoldering ruins of the Bureau of the Magical Development itself...

* * *

_In the present day, Magic Council Headquarters, Era_

After Ur had finished her story about her family's encounter with the Lion's Sin of Pride in the Land of Isvan and the destruction of Deliora by his own hand, everyone took a deep breath after who knows how long they have been sitting there and paying attention this whole time because it was a really interesting story to begin with in the first place.

Draculos Hyberion was the first one to break the long-term silence. "That is quite a story."

"Truly indeed it is, Hyberion. It is. Oi, oi.", Wolfheim agreed with Warrod nodding the same thing too as well. "So wonderful!", the old tree-man said.

"To call Escanor grandpa, awww... you really do have a soft heart Ultear.", the young Councilman teased before he was being bonked in the head by the floating orb by her in retaliation.

"Shut up Jellal.", Ultear gritted her teeth at the teasing remark.

"Awww... She still calls him that, Jellal. My little Ultear always speaks highly of him every time she thinks of Escanor as an ideal grandfather in the family!", the 8th-ranked Wizard Saint teased as she cuddled her daughter.

Blushing heavily under her mother's cuddling embrace, the female Councilwoman pouted. "Mommm!"

The Second God of Ishgar asked, "So what happened to Lord Escanor after you met him at Isvan?"

Ur explained, "He left of course. Resumed journeying around the continent after giving us his regards. That was before the Rune Knights and the Isvan Army arrived to relieve the survivors of Brago for the loss of their home and reported of his presence in the country. It did more good to them because the Demon of Zeref has caused too much death and destruction in its path and Escanor destroyed single-handedly without even trying."

"And that's when Mom was being nominated as a member of the Ten Wizard Saints for her bravery and valor in facing Deliora after the Frog Messenger approached our house a few months later. Since Escanor was a Holy Knight of Britannia, he cannot be nominated but was still acknowledged for his role in destroying the Demon that further enhanced the relationship between Ishgar and the island continent, and if he were, he would easily be 1st rank by now.", Ultear spoke then.

"Yeah and God Serena would not be here right now if the Lion's Sin of Pride became a Wizard Saint. Oi, oi.", Wolfheim mused.

"After he departed, I could have sworn there was a smoke on the far side of the mountains which Ultear told me that's where the Bureau is located. She can tell that it has been destroyed much to her glee. Who can blame her to be happy of its demise after they performed experiments on my baby girl? I did sense some kind of Magical power akin to Escanor although it was wild and chaotic when I felt it.", the Eighth Wizard Saint said that got the bunny-eared man's attention.

Pouring a cup of milk, Draculos said. "So you were saying the Bureau of Magical Development has been destroyed by Lord Escanor?... Lady Merlin told me that her husband may be the strongest out of the Seven Deadly Sins with the power of the Sun. Never wild and chaotic but always controlled by his sheer arrogance of his emotions by day. It could not be him to have done that."

"What Ur was talking about is true, Hyberion and you are right. It is definitely _not _Escanor.", God Serena spoke in a serious tone after being silent the whole time which got the attention of his fellow Wizard Saints and Ultear who shared surprise at the bunny-eared man dropping his flamboyant nature all of a sudden in the middle of the conversation.

He rarely drops his habit of overly-exaggerating himself with dramatic poses unless when there's a dire situation or a serious matter. But when the other Gods of Ishgar looked into his eyes. They are filled with concern, worry and dread as if God Serena had faced the most terrifying foe he barely escaped with his life and feared what is worst to come.

His face that usually displays either quirkiness or arrogance of his hubris were even softened up like a man humbled underneath that facade all along that only appears when he really wanted to.

"I never seen him with that look before... Oi, oi.", Wolfheim commented with Warrod agreeing and didn't make a joke out of it. "God Serena is becoming grave and serious yet a bit humble all of a sudden. I'm not joking this time."

_What could possibly unnerve the strongest wizard of the entire continent?... This is not like him..._, Jellal wondered in his thoughts, startled at the highest-ranked Wizard Saint's out of character moment.

Coughing a little to compose himself after seeing his superior's changed face, Draculos wondered. "U-umm... Right, could you explain to us about your support in Ur's opinion? We would like you to shed more light into this matter."

The First God of Ishgar explained after giving a deep breath of sigh, "I'm not sure how to explain this, friends. But... from Ur's perspective stating of the Bureau's destruction at the hands of Escanor supposedly, she said that the Magical signature she had sensed was wild and chaotic and the Lion's Sin of Pride has the aura of the sun itself."

The female Wizard Saint simply nodded of her statement supported by God Serena because that is true.

"What do you mean exactly, God Serena?", Jellal wondered out loud.

"What I mean is that, even if he was more arrogant than I am admittedly, Escanor was never the type to just attack a government facility belonging to the Council and risk an international and political incident caused by a Britannian in violation of breaking the laws of Ishgar. Relations between the Council and the island continent remained sour despite improvement of ties and alliances with Ishgar's countries.", the bunny-eared man stated which is something his fellow Gods of Ishgar would agree to that kind of logic.

Refilling his cup after taking a sip, the Second God of Ishgar said. "Indeed, God Serena. The Magic Council has been walking on thin ice with Britannia in every step of the way and are often wary of each other while Ishgar remained fine with its friendship on their book. And yes, Lord Escanor was a prideful man but never a reckless type who knows when to not cause incidents here even in his presence."

"Britannia never forgets and they always remember. They never forgave the Council for the slights and are slow to forget. If the Lion's Sin of Pride was behind the Bureau's destruction, I'm sure his wife Lady Merlin would chew him out for such stupidity and not even the lion can handle an upset boar. Oi, oi.", the Third God of Ishgar commented with hint of amusement.

Ultear then spoke, "Then if it wasn't Escanor, then who could have destroyed the Bureau entirely?"

The Fourth God of Ishgar grimly replied, "Rumors says that Brain was the one who destroyed the entire Council facility by himself after seeing its uses are at an end to him and decided he cast them off aside like trash as expected of him as Gran Doma's assistant... Despite my hostile sentiments against the Bureau for their unethical methods, the majority of their employees, the scientists and experts in Ethernano science and physics, the engineers in advanced Lacrima technology, and the facility and staff workers too as well, were innocents and are just doing their jobs to earn daily income and put food on their tables."

"True enough, I spoke some of the staff themselves awhile back... As for the Burea's destruction, Brain would have done it cleanly and quietly if he had to... Unless you count his other persona that loves destruction of every form and physical being, Zero...", Jellal interjected that gave a hint of worry from his fellow colleagues about the man's split side of his.

If there's one thing about the man with two different personalities: the face he shows to the world, which loves fame and goes by the code-name "Brain", and another hidden face, which loves destruction and goes by the code-name "Zero". Tales among the workers in the Bureau say about Brain and Zero are made from his self-performed radical experiment on himself in creating Magic super-soldiers for the enhancement of the Council's army that somehow came out from _Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_ and went on several rampages on outlying towns and guilds outside just to satisfy his immense bloodlust for destruction he craved.

Many lives, both civilian and Mage, were killed in cold blood by the homicidal maniac's bloody hand that even their corpses weren't spared from unjust desecration simply just to destroy their remains that has any kind of form. However there were few survivors who manage to escape Zero's vicious manslaughter and identified him to be from the Bureau due to his customized militaristic uniform of that facility upon notifying the nearby Rune Knight garrison when they fled there for safety.

A formal investigation by the superiors at Era was conducted upon the Head of the Magical Development himself but results proved to be negative as Brain hid any possible evidence hinting Zero's existence and brushed off those rumors and reports as baseless and waste of time. But the rest in the Magical governing body found out the truth about it but due to corruption with bribery, threat and coercion, the case was dropped.

As a result, the justice for the murder of hundreds of innocents including the inhumane treatment on young Ultear has been long delayed and almost out-of-reach when Brain disappeared to form Oracion Seis with five incredibly strong Mages outside of Fiore along with the death and destruction of the research facility and its staff by his hand alone.

"It's possible but even someone Brain wasn't foolish enough to destroy the Bureau where he devoted his lifetime in creating hundreds of types of Magic and once experimented on Ur's daughter in order to heighten her already abnormally high Magic Power to make his own ends meet. After all, he was the one who taught Jellal the Self-Destruction Magic during his internship under him back in the Magic academy at Era.", Draculos opinionated.

The bluenette young man nodded in agreement with the second strongest Mage in the continent after bitterly recalling his numerous lessons of Magic in sessions under Brain back then at the internship that earned him his title "Man with a Thousand Spells" upon graduating the academy and later applying for membership in the Seat of the Council. He saw so much potential in him and yet calls him trash should he disappoint him in perfecting every spell he taught him.

"Still since he's a Dark Mage and a Guild Master of one of the three most powerful Dark Guilds in the Balam Alliance now, Brain must have swept them aside like trash as he always sees them as means to an end and finally outlived their usefulness to him. Youngsters these days... Oi, oi.", Wolfheim spoke with disdain.

"What is your opinion then?", Ur asked.

The continent's strongest Mage shrugged, "Then let's just say in my opinion, Brain, or Zero, or whatever the hell he is, must have fought _that _person within the facility and decided to destroy it just to kill everyone and him too as well."

"Is that you refer to that person with wild and chaotic Magical power, God Serena?... The apparent perpetrator of the Bureau's destruction... You sound like you are afraid of him. This isn't like you at all.", Warrod asked which his colleague nodded in confirmation.

"When I first met that man in person from that event, his Magic Power is unlike any other I've felt before and is on the same level of Escanor. I never forgot such... such wild and chaotic Magical energy emanating from him on that day.", the middle-aged man stated.

This unnerves his colleagues about there was another person who is as strong as the Lion's Sin of Pride being widely reputed to be the World's Strongest Man alive undisputed and truly the most powerful person in Earth Land truly worthy of being called a God in mortal form. And yet there is another one like him that greatly worries them because whatever intentions he/she may have, nothing mortal can stand in the way of the incarnates representing Mother Nature herself.

"Tell me God Serena... Why you never told us about it?...", Hyberion asked.

"Because he told me to keep this a secret, Draculos. The existence of him and the rest of the others out there who are on Escanor's caliber must be tight-lipped and highly confidential from anyone unless proven trustworthy to keep such a secret when he made me swore a simple blood-oath that can never broken or defied. Not even to the Magic Council. They won't take it well if they heard it from me, you know what I mean.", God Serena explained which they understand.

He then breathed a little and continued as everyone at the table were intent to listen. "Since I trust you guys, I will let you on this secret. And as for the man who saved me and gave a rethinking of my life... His name is Wilderman... The Incarnate of Chaos. And I will tell you my story about that fateful day..."

* * *

_Somewhere in Ishgar, several years ago_

In the outskirts of the Ishgar continent far away from civilization and in the mountainous parts, all of the surrounding area had been entirely obliterated into a shattered and battered wasteland as if a great cataclysm had struck Earth Land with no holds barred. Trees uprooted, animals living there either fled or died in the aftermath and the ground cracked everywhere.

It was all because of a titanic confrontation between two most powerful combatants whose immensely strong Power Levels aren't considered ordinarily human and more like gods in the flesh themselves but are from two different races respectively: Human and Demon, not the Etherious mind you.

On the destroyed and shattered ground lays the most revered Mage of Ishgar, God Serena himself when he was young somewhere between 20s and 30s after being granted the title of 1st-rank among the Ten Wizard Saints by the Magic Council and well-respected of his power, considered being the best the continent could offer alongside the fellow Gods of Ishgar.

The young man was heavily battered filled with heavy and near-fatal wounds on his body yet still in one piece by a truly terrifying opponent whose level of strength is unlikely anything he had ever felt before. And the wheel of blades on his back he normally carries was shattered to pieces from the instant defeat without even given the chance to be used as pieces of them lay scattered everywhere in the ground.

Standing victorious in front of him is a heavily armored individual who looks like a tall and very deadly-imposing knight in demonic hellhound armor with shoulder spikes and a red tattered yet menacing cape and is obviously not human after his Magical energy was of the Demon Clan dreaded from Britannia. He wields a serrated greatsword coated with the Black Mark that gave away his affiliation of his race that were supposedly sealed away by the Coffin of Eternal Darkness 3,000 years ago.

"Please, tell me if this is some kind of joke, human. Is this really what you're capable against lowly ole me? The Abyssal Knight, Greygor Dreadwulff...", dryly said an armored Demon with a snarling demon-wolf helm of the results in their fight, if that is anyone would call it that.

He then mocked him harshly, "And to think you would dare call yourself the strongest wizard of this entire continent coming from your pathetic performance against the likes of me. Even your first name _God _Serena shows how truly arrogant you humans are over the passing millennia. How disappointing..."

_Dammit! *pants heavily* His strength... is this vast!? *pants* How powerless could I in the face of such incredibly ancient power?... Are the original Demons really that strong unlike Zeref's Demons? Guess that explains _why_ the Four Clans have banded together to take them down in the first place when I read about Britannia's history. They must be truly monsters in ancient times..._, the First God of Ishgar remarked in his thoughts after realizing the difference in power between a human and a Demon since the moment he had faced the demonic opponent in this one-sided curbstomp battle.

This has happened when God Serena was wandering around the continent, doing whatever he pleases, that is until the Magic Council contacts him for a SS-Class mission with his fellow Four Gods of Ishgar or just himself which is considered rare nowadays because of their highly-respected status as "gods" and such usual trivial matters of the Magic World happening should be left to the "mortals".

However on his way back to Fiore, the first-ranked Wizard Saint ran into the Abyssal Knight who introduced his name and claimed to be a member of the Demon Clan long-thought to have been sealed away by the Four Clans during the Ancient War at Britannia.

Normally, God Serena would have scoffed at the knight's claims and ignored him but sensing such incredulous amount of Magical power and the symbol of the Demon Clan embedded on his weapon.

It was almost like he was been expecting him to come and face him all this time... with the remnants of an obliterated city behind him.

After witnessing the aftermath of how Greygor single-handedly destroyed an entire city of 300,000 innocent people all by himself, it was terrifying to comprehend. Apparently not a single person survived including the Mages of Guilds and the army of guards stationed there as numerous bodies were either brutally cut down savagely or their souls were forcefully taken for his "nourishment" to replenish himself.

It was a massacre. A one-sided massacre.

Confused, shocked and enraged at first, the demonic knight then began to issue a challenge God Serena to a duel with no other reason than to just pick a fight with him "just to kill his boredom slaughtering weak human wizards for his entertainment" and wanted to see his true power. In response, the continent's strongest Mage blindingly accepted in sheer arrogance that he could make short easy work on "the old fossil from the history museum" and avenge the deaths of the innocents he swore to protect.

However... despite all of his might and power that speaks volumes and commands great respect and dominance in the Ten Wizard Saints, the first-ranked Wizard Saint was made short easy work, ironically, by the Abyssal Knight who emerged from their battle unscathed and then was being antagonized for his worth as a member of Ishgar's 10 most powerful Mages including his very own name he had prided himself with.

There is a huge difference between the Power Levels of humans and Demons even after 3,000 years has passed in Earth Land time and humanity is still at the bottom of the food chain with all other races who are a lot more stronger and more powerful than they are.

"Seeing that you're unworthy of your title from your pathetic performance. Your head would look good in my collection of trophies along with the tastiness of your soul. God Bye-Bye...", Greygor spoke in a mocking ironic catchphrase of his opponent's name-encompassing send-off message as he was about to raise his demonic sword imbued with dark matter. **"Dark Blade..."**

_To think this Demon would dare mock me and my pride after tossing me so easily like a ragdoll! *grits teeth angrily* UNACCEPTABLE! Time for you old fossil to taste my true power... As a Dragon_ Slayer!, he angrily remarked with an overconfident smirk.

Finally deciding to go all out on Greygor as he gets up from his previous defeat, God Serena unleashes his true power and activates his Magic with a unique Magic seal of eight colors appearing behind his back as his sclera turn pitch-black, his irises become extremely small and completely white, and attaining the trademark sharp teeth associated with all other known Dragon Slayers in Earth Land.

**"Cavern Dragon's Earth Destruction!"**, the bunny-eared man quickly slaps his hands upon the ground with a brown Magic circle and destroys the earth in a relatively large, explosive radius, which almost destroyed Greygor's footing, interrupted his technique and then bombarded him with the extremely large boulders fractured from the ground itself mercilessly.

"UGHHH! Looks like you aren't completely pathetic after all, human. Drahahaha! A Dragon Slayer with an Earth elemental power... Interesting...", the Demonic armored knight commented whilst shielding himself from the numerous earth debris pummeling him as he slid on the ground backwards but still retained balance.

Appearing in front of the Abyssal Knight quickly for a frontal assault that caught him off guard apparently, the First God of Ishgar engulfs his clenched fist in a copious amount of fire erupting like an elbow rocket, and then punches in the direction of his foe with a hellish Magic circle. "You haven't seen anything yet Demon! Now burn! **Purgatory Dragon's Blazing Hell!**"

Upon completion of the aforementioned punch of his attack quickly without hesitation, an extremely large sphere of scathing flames encases Greygor Dreadwulff that sent him flying a several meters back and destroyed further of the surrounding area by that attack.

But God Serena wasn't finished just yet on his foe and with a meager wave of his hands, he creates an extremely vast, high-pressure torrent of water with emerald Magic circle to further pressure his opponent. **"Sea King Dragon's Encircling Deluge!"**, it further pushed the Demon knight by the intense blasts of water in a full-frontal assault.

**"Gale Dragon's Bursting Whirlwind!" **Ready for the finishing blow with this attack, the First Wizard Saint had generated extremely large spheres of whirlwinds around both of his hands and slapped them together with a light blue Magic circle to form an giant mass of tornado of great destructive power on the Demon Clan member that apparently engulfed the latter.

In the subsequent use of his four different powerful Dragon Slayer Magics, God Serena had completely pulverized Greygor Dreadwulff with everything he had thrown at him and showcased a malicious grin due to his extreme bloodthirsty nature of a Dragon Slayer.

"Uhh... Oops. Wasn't that a bit too much for you old fossil to handle little ole me.", he sarcastically questioned if his actions would qualify as being overzealous of his counterattacks.

When the smoke clears from all the tremendous attacks completely devastating entire landscapes, it is revealed that the Abyssal Knight remained completely unharmed despite having soot and ash, drops of water, and dirt around his armor which had some few dents around it. He even had his shield that helped lessen the huge damage inflicted on him.

If Greygor had ever shown his face from his unique helm, he would have given a look of disappointment.

Sweat trickled down in the man's face upon noticing his foe not affected by his four unique Dragon Slayer Magics at all. _W-what?! All of the four spells from my previous attacks I threw at him are all high-leveled capable of leveling entire cities and yet... he took them all like nothing happened. What a real monster!_, he exclaimed in panic that he tried to maintain his cool face.

Brushing off the dust from his armor and cracking his neck as if he had done a warm-up, Greygor commented. "So this is your true power, human... Four different Dragon Slayer Magics at your disposal. I've seen Dragon Slayers of great power before back in the Civil War between the Dragon Clan 400 years ago but never had I witnessed anyone possess several or more all at once. You must be loved by the Dragon Gods..."

That last sentence was either a flattery or a sarcasm. It infuriated God Serena either way because no Mage, or Knight since the influence of Holy Knights from Britannia had brought from the brink of obsoleted status in Ishgar, can withstand against the might of a Dragon Slayer regardless of their strength and Greygor took it all on without real damage.

"Hah! There ain't no Dragon Gods or Dragon Kings. 'Cause anything like a Dragon is toast when I get through with 'em! Right after I kill you Demon!" the First God of Ishgar arrogantly boasted of strength as he takes his standing as a Dragon Slayer very seriously, and has the utmost faith in his power, thus making the claim that all Dragons would be naught but fodder before his might if there are any left in this world.

"After that I will continue on my sole quest to locate and slay my sole target: Acnologia!", he remarked of his modus operandi as his primary goal.

Activating his Dragon Slayer Magic again, the strongest Mage of Ishgar charged with his clenched fist with intense ice and smashed them into the ground with a silvery white Magic circle, causing large line of incredibly spiked ice of large proportions emerging towards his enemy. **"Glacial Dragon's Raging Blizzard!"**

"So you wanted to face the dreaded Black Dragon of the Apocalypse and defeat him with that kind of power. How ambitious... and extremely foolish. You will die before you could even speak or attack. Now watch as I burn your ambitions down to ashes and illusions! **Hellblaze Incineration!**", the Abyssal Knight dryly retorted before swiping his demonic sword with huge black flames at the huge wave of ice, melting them down almost immediately into steaming ashes.

"N-no way... Impossible!...", God Serena gaped in shock and was suddenly slashed in the back when his Demon opponent disappeared and reappeared in front of him to slice him in the face, intending to take his head off his shoulders.

The young Wizard Saint stepped back from the demonic blade's steel just in a split second but gained a bleeding scar over the bridge of his nose for the trouble of underestimating his enemy who had nearly sliced his skull off faster than in a blink of an eye. Ignoring the pain and quickly counterattacking, he immediately launched a flurry of fast punches imbued with Dragon Slayer Magical energy towards the demonic knight who blocked them all with his shield that soon became heavily damaged and discarded immediately before swept the former's feet off balance with a devastating ground kick.

**"Magma Dragon's Lava Seismic Stomp!"**, God Serena then landed his foot on the ground with a red Magic circle and created a destructive line of shockwave filled with lava which Gregygor dashed through almost unscathed but the former intended not to give him a chance for a counterattack and fired another Dragon Slayer Magic spell quickly as possible.

Raising his right hand, he summoned a series of long powerful Dragon-hilted broadswords made of shining but obviously sharp metal from a silvery grey Magic seal above him. **"Platinum Dragon's Sword Rain!" **And finally raising his left hand with starry golden Magic circle high above him, he summoned actual meteors from the skies above Earth Land. **"Astral King**** Dragon's Meteor Storm!"**

Almost immediately, the flurry of attacks rained down on the Demon from the sky and kept on bombarding with massive exploding smoke of debris and dust forming. This was the power of eight different Dragon Slaying Magics possessed by the continent's strongest Mage with several spells capable of destroying armies and powerful beings almost effortlessly.

But suddenly, the Abyssal Knight, who appeared to have survived all such devastating attacks albeit the destruction of his tattered cape, had quickly dashed past God Serena with a demonic sword covered in human blood spilt which reveals to have... sliced through the Dragon Slayer in his ribs, severely wounding him and damaging few of the Dragon Lacrima implanted in him.

**"Dark Judgement..."**, he muttered that revealed his attack to have slashed through the human in a blink of an eye along with the earth-shattering wind slices around the opponent.

"W-what?...", the bunny-eared man couldn't comprehend such strength and collapsed with fatal wounds in a blink of a flash as he bled out from his mouth.

He had lost the fight to begin with since the moment he faced someone from the Demon Clan. From this whole time, God Serena has been played with and yet managed to put up a fight before he went down.

"I applaud of your efforts, human. I haven't felt the thrill of the fight since the Ancient War 3,000 years ago and you're one of the few who had done so... But you're not strong enough to be facing the likes of me, the second-in-command of the Demon King. Give it a hundred years or so and you could be on my level. However, prepare to die with dignity... God Bye-Bye once again.", Greygor spoke in a mocking ironic catchphrase of his opponent's name-encompassing send-off message.

Then he was about bring his demonic blade imbued with black matter right down upon the First God of Ishgar in a killing blow, uttering the same technique again. **"Dark Blade..."**

_D-dammit! Move! Come on! _God Serena struggled in ill-fated attempt to muster whatever left of his Magic power in self-defense but his body failed to respond and would have died that day if it wasn't for his savior who appeared in the nick of time.

*CLANG!*

The Abyssal Knight's attack was suddenly intercepted by an apparently middle-aged man wielding a large greatsword with forked and pointed edges, and inscribed with glowing Magical runes. Although he wore something akin that of demonic plated suit with angelic wings with a Dragon Helmet and had a small sharp edged round rusty shield strapped on his back along several varying weapons that he picked up from his opponents apparently.

The man is almost about as tall as Escanor's height and body build in similar ways alongside a scruffy beard and. He wears a full plate suit of armor with a tattered cape attached although he only has the arm and shoulder gauntlet on his left and the quality of the armor looked like it was starting to wear out from seasons of fighting he has been through.

Just as both blades between the near victor and the new player clashes, the bunny-eared man laid down into the ground, bloody and bruised but survived thanks to the latter's intervention. He could have sworn seeing them this tense that engulfs the battlefield.

"Aaahhh... Wilderman... The Chaos Incarnate. Haven't seen you for a while... Enjoying some sights around Earth Land, I guess.", the Abyssal Knight casually said upon he recognized the one who had dared interfere in killing his prey and someone he had known in the past 3,000 years ago and acted as if he was greeting an old friend a long time ago.

Wasting no time to reply at his sworn foe for trivial matters or snarky comebacks, Wilderman retracted his opponent's blade and spun his sword to create an enormous wave of chaotic Magical energy right at the Demon Clan elite.

**"Chaos King's Blade!"**, the attack had significantly damaged Dreadwulff's armor and further destroyed the surrounding area as the latter was further pushed back but retained his foot on the ground. This caused a massive explosion that earned the entire surrounding area into dust and nothing left in the wake of such tremendous attack.

_S-such chaotic a-and wild power! W-what the hell is this guy?! His caliber is that of Escanor!_, the young Wizard Saint panicked upon sensing the Chaos Incarnate's strength even though it was just a minuscule of his true power.

Successfully pushing back the Abyssal Knight, Wilderman took notice of God Serena's critical condition and reached for his pockets in his full-body armor hidden by his tattered cape, revealing a Magical orb with a distinct symbol. "This will patch you up for now young man but you will need proper rest and medication when this is over. **Hyper Recovery Spell!**"

When he threw the Magical orb into the ground, a glowing sphere of healing Magical energy surrounded the grievous body of God Serena and began to patch him up of his wounds inflicted by Greygor Dreadwulff.

"W-wha?... What is this?... My wounds are gone...", the 1st-ranked Wizard Saint muttered in surprise as he began to recover of his injuries and his Magic power returning back to nearly 60% in an instant.

Wilderman explained, "It is called Hyper Recovery Spell or better known as Super Recovery Spell that heals and cures injuries within a certain range, at a extremely fast rate and capable of regenerating lost limbs, as well as curing minor injuries, within a small range where the Incantation Orb is triggered. As the name suggests, the regeneration and healing process is not only super effective but also super quick and efficient. You will live to fight another day young man."

Getting up slowly and back on his feet, the Dragon Slayer stood before the who is nearly as tall as Escanor. "T-thanks, geezer... Umm... What's your name?"

"Call me Wilderman. And you?", the Chaos Incarnate introduced himself to some strange whom he had just met and saved.

"God Serena...", he replied that earned a bit of chuckle and then a full-blown laugh of amusement from his savior who blinked at the introduction of such a name.

If the strongest Mage of the Eastern Continent thinks he was being mocked for that he prided with once again, he was sadly wrong. "Oh you youngsters with bold names these days. I like your spirit and enthusiasm boy! Gurahahahaha!", the older man remarked with a glee.

Sweat-dropping a little at his antics, God Serena muttered deadpanned. "Uh... Thanks, I guess..."

Suddenly a cloud of smoke and debris exploded to reveal Greygor Dreadwulff to suffer medium damage from Wilderman's attack and yet he is still standing as it's going to take more than just one powerful attack to take him down. "Uhh... Damn that hurt!... But is that all you got, old friend? You just went 70% of your true power against me when you hit me with that attack. Don't tell me you're still afraid of going all-out weren't you?... Just like the last time we last clashed thousands of years ago.", he spoke.

"Yup, still am, Greygor. I have done enough damage for far too many times than I could count those years ago. No matter what, my locks will keep my true power in check while managing 70% is more than enough... Besides you should be worried about other people who have the true power to kill Demons, whether an Etherious or a Demon Clan member other than just me.", the Chaos Incarnate casually shrugged before giving a mischievous glint in his eyes with a smug and pointed at his old nemesis' behind. "The Order of Devil Slayers are after your head. And she's right behind you.", he finished.

**"Storm Devil's Typhoon Cestus!"**, a female voice called.

"Wha-ARRRRGHHHH!", the Abyssal Knight didn't understand just when he turned around but had received a powerful whirlwind-lightning fist in the helm of his that damaged it severely and sent him flying in the process due to being caught off guard. It left a large destructive trail of explosive line from such blow and further destroyed much of the already devastated area.

Shocked and surprised, the First Wizard Saint can only gape his mouth open at the sight of a person managed to truly harm a Demon whereas his 8 Dragon Slayer Magics could not have done.

It was a brunette young beautiful woman in her apparent 30s wearing a short brown dress with a halter neck and lace worn over dark tights. On her arms, she wears long white sleeves of her shirt that wrap around the rest of the shoulders and flare down into large, embroidered cuffs. On her feet, she wears long, light brown combat boots with dark bows. She even sported a ship captain's jacket draped on her shoulders with sleeves flying and an aviator's googles around her neck along with a fingerless glove and an elaborate metal gauntlet.

_P-pretty..._, the bunny-eared young man's heart pumped a bit too fast upon gazing his eyes upon her beauty but shook his eyes off of her for now.

Inhaling in her lungs with a red Magic circle of a Devil symbol appearing in front of her, she then releases a large blue hellfire from her mouth, directing it towards an area where Greygor tried to shrug off the sudden surprise attack right towards him. **"Blaze Devil's... Rage!" **The larger bursting stream of blue flame inflicts great damage upon those it contacts, causing the Demon Knight unable to resist it to be sent flying away once again with great force, as well as leaving behind a trail of destruction in its wake, heavily damaging the area it passes through.

"A-A Devil Slayer?... She's a Devil Slayer...", the First Wizard Saint exclaimed in surprise that he saw a Slayer Mage capable of defeating Demons.

Sustaining more than enough damage in his armor which seemed to be melting down slowly by the really hot temperature, the Abyssal Knight glared at the woman and recognized her. "Zeira... Leader of the Devil Slayer Order..."

"Nice of you to remember me, Greygor. Really has been a while since we last met a hundred years ago.", the brunette woman spoke much to God Serena's surprise. _S-she's _that _old?! ... But then again, Meliodas is said to be 3,000 years old and looked the same including the rest according to Escanor who's a bit normal among all the Sins._, he thought.

Taking a look around for himself, Greygor seemed to notice some of Zeira's subordinates evacuating few hundred survivors of the city he had eradicated away in the midst of the raging battlefield. "Guess I should have been more subtle with my handiwork. But then again you Devil Slayers have been a thorn in my side for so long than I can remember."

"Regardless if a Demon is from your Clan or of Zeref's Books, the Order of Devil Slayers will eradicate them. One way or another. Protecting humanity is also our secondary goal as well. Taking you down is gonna be a piece of cake.", Zeira glared fiercely as she was about to ready her Magic again to fight the Abyssal Knight but suddenly, the bunny-eared man was way ahead of her in attacking him. "W-wha-"

_Damn I won't let this geezer and the chick outdo me! One last strike! _Gathering all of the 8 elements in his mouth upon inhaling in his lungs despite the damage of the Dragon Lacrimas and his 60% remaining Magic power, God Serena unleashed the combined attack of his Dragon Slayer Magics from his mouth through a multi-colored Magic circle.** "Hybrid Dragon's... Roar!"**, he blasted a powerful beige blast composed of such several elements fused together.

**"Dark Nebula!"**, Greygor exerted a massive dark void expands outwards from his own body, completely destroying anything caught within range as the force of the attack was great enough to devastate the surrounding area and incapacitate any caught within its wake in response of his human opponent's assault and clashed with the First God of Ishgar's breath attack.

The collision of powerful attacks between the continent's strongest Mage and the second-in-command of the Demon King was earth-shattering that quaked and destroyed the surrounding area but eventually Dark Nebula overpowered the Hybrid Dragon's Roar as it vaporized it and then was about to strike at his opponents ready to get caught in his wave.

**"Chaos Holy Noble's Shield..."**, Wilderman raised his outward palm in a stopping hand sign to create a protective barrier with a huge Magic circle to stop the Dark Nebula directed towards him, God Serena and Zeira, both respective Slayer Mages covering their eyes from the blinding light.

After the blinding light subsided, the entire battlefield has been truly a wasteland and incapable of supporting life and habitation for anyone to live in now yet the combatants remained standing in an apparent three-vs-one battle. The Chaos Incarnate lowered his Magic barrier and turned around to see God Serena to have collapsed due to have nearly completely exhausted his remaining Magic power with Zeira tending to him before glaring at the Abyssal Knight.

_H-he's really that strong! After receiving such powerful blows and attacks from this weird bunny man, Wilderman and myself, this guy survives them all and still fights on his two feet._, the female Devil Slayer thought in a nervous sweat-drops.

He then said, "You had your fun, Greygor. Now leave... before I change my mind. Don't forget the request you have agreed to me by your Commandment of allowing a single reasonable request upon your defeated foes granted by the Demon King a long time ago or you might suffer the consequences if you don't comply, in case you don't remember?"

Knowing that there's no choice but to comply with his old nemesis' words, Greygor Dreadwulff sheathed his demonic greatsword and walked away from the tied battle as he was about to leave via Teleportation Magic. "Very well then, I will leave the battlefield. This fight has been dragging on anyways now that you and Zeira are here. Til we meet again... Eventually."

He growled inwardly however, ..._ Curse you Demon King for giving me this stupid bull Commandment!_

Once the Abyssal Knight has left, Wilderman surveyed the aftermath of the battle caused between God Serena and his old nemesis, and later Zeira and himself upon intervention. "Oh dear... So much death and destruction... The land is almost uninhabitable and destroyed by such scale now... Time to call in The Adapting Golem to fix the damages with Gramps' permission again."

"Did you really have to let him go again, Wilderman? The Devil Slayer Order has been tracking him down for years and lost many lives trying to kill him! Now we're back to square one.", the brunette woman fumed.

"I had to, Zeira. Greygor is beyond your order's strength including yours. Even if you had other several more Devil Slayer Magics at your disposal which you actually have but didn't reveal it yet as of now, you cannot beat him no matter how strong you become. You just got two lucky shots on him off guard. Only I can match him in terms of power. However..., the commandment Greygor possesses is too strong to be refused to my request in my early defeat by his hand a long time ago and we're currently stuck in a dilemma.", the Chaos Incarnate firmly interjected.

Folding her arms and sighing heavily, the female Devil Slayer spoke. "Humph! Fine, you really need to put an end to this dilemma once and for all or more innocents lives will be lost, Wilderman. It has gone on long enough. The Slayers of Demons, have sacrificed too far to protect humanity and Earth Land from them since their founding and formation 400 years ago!"

"Be thankful you still had your young looks and figure in your 30s when you gained Blaze Devil Slayer Magic as all Devil Slayers have extended lifespans just like your friend and sister Mavis Vermillion in her 30s too after becoming an Incarnate upon reaching that age.", the older man mused much to her embarrassment.

"S-sh-shut up!", Zeira shouted with a hint of blush.

"Can you keep it down?... I'm trying to lose consciousness here... Ughhh...", God Serena muttered that got the attention of the two people who had saved him. _Incarnates... Is this what they're called?.. Wait, is Escanor one of them?... Judging from this old geezer's scale of power, it's almost way too similar with the Lion's Sin of Pride._

The Chaos Incarnate spoke, "Sorry about, young man. I thought you already did lost consciousness after you had pulled off your final breath attack of the combined Dragon elements that took the remaining chunk of your immense Magic power. And that's a quite feat actually, no one actually fought against Greygor and lasted that long against him whether he's playing or being serious."

"What a great achievement I've accomplished and I have a new scar on the base of my nose as a badge.", the 1st-ranked Wizard Saint snarked, rubbing at the freshly made scar now in raw form that would be his signature trait of his appearance currently.

"Be grateful that you're still alive, bunny boy. Otherwise you would be killed instantly and your soul will be devoured by now if we hadn't intervened and kicked his ass.", the brunette woman shot back a bit too fiercely at him.

Knowing that she's right, God Serena yet grumbled, "Yeah but still... my pride has been crushed. I'm #1 Wizard Saint, the top among the rest of the Saints and a true Dragon Slayer capable of slaying Dragons and even Acnologia himself."

Hardening his gaze at the young man, Wilderman said. "Slay Dragons and Acnologia? Boy, if you think you are that too overconfident enough in your power based on your eight Lacrima of Dragon Slaying Magic you possessed, then you are so wrong."

"What the hell do you mean geezer?", the First God of Ishgar glared.

"Dragons are extremely powerful and intelligent creatures that live in Earth Land as the Dragon Clan, so powerful, in fact, that they could have be on equal or greater terms against the Demon Clan had they joined the Ancient War at Britannia 3,000 years ago. But alas, they remained neutral however but soon became a third party in aiding the Four Clans beating them back and sealing them away with the Coffin of Eternal Darkness.", the Chaos Incarnate explained.

Adding some more, he spoke. "Even if you have several more Dragon Slayer Magics within you and your current level of strength, a single Dragon can easily defeat you in prolonged battle or in Acnologia's case, he will kill you in a flash immediately. Sure you're powerful enough to be a a number 1 Wizard Saint but it's a hundred years too early to be challenging something that is clearly the top of the food chain in the world despite their recent decline as time passes by. You only live once or in most teen's slang for it: YOLO."

Hanging his head in shame, the bunny-eared man remembered Greygor's words of scoffing his ambitions to slay a cataclysmically powerful Black Dragon. _So you wanted to face the dreaded Black Dragon of the Apocalypse and defeat him with that kind of power. How ambitious... and extremely foolish. You will die before you could even speak or attack._

Since he became a Dragon Slayer with the first implanted Lacrima in his teen years, he had read all other facts and stories about Dragons were collected in one book: Dragon Historia which armed him the knowledge about such powerful Magical creatures in order to know what different types they are and how to counter them especially the self-proclaimed Dragon King.

One story in said book recounts the tale of Acnologia, and his single-handed destruction of an entire country somewhere in the continent, which was somewhat nothing compared to the sad tragic tale of Meliodas and his unintended destruction of Danafor over the death of his first beloved by his old enemy Fraudrin at least to the Britannians, and the other one tells the tale about the apparent involvement of the Dragon Clan fighting in the Ancient War that turned the tide for the Four Clans in driving back the Demon Clan albeit in minimal token support.

As the Dragons were supposedly to have disappeared on July 7, X777 except for the most dreaded Acnologia himself who went into hiding and isolated away from civilization, God Serena was determined to find and slay him, if found, as this was his intention to eliminate 'the enemy of humanity' as a Dragon Slayer should do and wish to set an example for any aspiring Dragon Slayers as part of his legend even though there are rumors state the Black Dragon is afraid of Lion's Sin of Pride. By implanting himself with six more Dragon Lacrimas into his body and gradually training himself to become even more powerful beyond the limits of man, he rose ranks in the Ten Wizard Saints as the First among the Four Gods of Ishgar.

With the highest-ranking position and support in his hands, he can go anywhere around the land as much as he wants and when he finds his sole and intended target, fighting Acnologia will be a walk in the park for him.

But... after meeting three strongest of the Seven Deadly Sins at Era and encountered Greygor Dreadwulff and Wilderman, they are like oceans and a mountains of power he had never felt before and was not even on their level. Zeira is nearly as strong as he is and would have been a Wizard Saint of probably somewhere between 6th and 7th too as well.

So the Black Dragon might be way too strong even for the likes of himself as the Chaos Incarnate warned him about the consequences of trying to fight someone who can easily crush his opponents like insects. _Damn, I can't believe he's right... I will never be strong enough defeat the Black Dragon!_, God Serena gritted his teeth over his powerlessness against beings far more powerful than him.

Somewhere in the cave of Mt. Zonia, there was a muscular young dark-skinned man in light blue draconian markings with long, dark blue colored hair, a sharp gaze and his eyes have black circles around them. He dons a high collared, black cloak, sharp red claws around his neck, a sash around his waist, a gold arm ring tightened around his right upper arm, and baggy pants that are decorated the same as the most former article of clothing. And he sneezed a little bit despite the large cloak keeping him warm inside.

"Is someone talking behind my back?... Hopefully it's not Escanor... That man terrifies me... Especially his Flames of Edinburgh poem...", Acnologia muttered in fear of the Bane of All Kings' name after sneezing and held his shaking arm quaked with terror inside his quiet abode. Although he did smell a stench of a Dragon due to God Serena's eight Dragon Slayer Magics but chose to ignore it himself.

Back to the scene, the bunny-eared young man shot back. "Then what am I supposed to do if I'm really not on that level, old geezer? Simply roll over and die or just quit being a wizard and resign from my post as Wizard Saint? No way in hell I'm gonna do that!"

Shaking his head, Wilderman advised. "No, nothing like that, my boy. You can train more harder if you want to get stronger than your current level and get even but not today. Even if you stick to your ambitions as this was part of human nature, it wouldn't hurt to just hold back a bit. Like relax and enjoy the comforts and wonders of the world, meet a girl of your type and have a family with a child. I have a daughter myself while Zeira already had a family of her own. Rethink your life a little."

"Oh... I see... Guess you're right.", God Serena muttered in agreement.

Suddenly from a far distance, a large Magic circle appeared and out from it is a massive golem-type creature whom anyone could not see that far but if taken a closer look, it definitely doesn't look human-like at all. It is The Adapting Golem itself and had an appearance of different kinds of elements and substances mashed together into one powerful metal body and wore an enclosed helm.

"Ready for re-terraforming... Adapting Golem on standby... Data processing for suitable materials for earth restoration capable of supporting life and habitation once again.", it spoke in a monotone that gives him the air of cold and unfeeling vibe.

"Thanks Gramps from above. Alright, big guy. You know what to do. Now get to work.", Wilderman gave orders to the golem who then began its work in reversing the extensive damage of the fight's aftermath in the natural environment but left the destroyed buildings of the city ruins intact as this was not in his programming to do. "On the meantime, I must leave. Can't stay here any longer than I wanted to."

"W-wait! Where, where are you going?", the First Wizard Saint asked in surprise to see his savior leaving.

"Somewhere away from the Council, never liked those group of control-freak guys in the first place. I hate those government types and I'm not someone submissive to their authority.", Wilderman stated seriously. "Zeira, make sure The Adapting Golem complete his work of restoring the land's capability of supporting life and suitable habitation once more. And inform your subordinates to send the survivors to the custody of the Rune Knights."

Nodding in comply, she even added. "If there are others who wanted to join the Order of Devil Slayers in revenge against Demons, they're welcome to."

Turning to God Serena still standing albeit limping on his feet, the Chaos Incarnate made him swear to keep it a secret with a stern look. "Look, I know you're a Wizard Saint appointed by the Council but you should not tell them about everything you saw and heard that transpired here including the existence of Incarnates and my family. Keep them to yourself as a secret but you can tell anyone whom you can _only_ trust. Do you swear to uphold your oaths and won't break them no what?..."

"...Because if you do, no power on Earth Land can save you from my wrath even if you defect to the Western Continent and join the Spriggan 12.", he added with subtle but very real threat backed by his enormous power he possessed.

"I-I swear... I-I will uphold my oaths and won't break them no matter what. My lips are zipped.", the young man replied as he gulped in intimidated tone at the presence of a man of Escanor's caliber.

Having been given a satisfied answer, Wilderman's features softened and smile. "Good... Now don't you forget what I spoke to you. Zeira, send him back to Era. I believe it's important for him not to be late for the summons by the Council if he was heading on his back there."

When the cloud of wind and dust passed through the older man walking away from the scene, he was gone and out of sight nowhere to be found. This left only God Serena standing and the female Devil Slayer taking out an Incantation Orb that has Teleportation Magic inside as she mouthed to him mischievously. "See ya around bunny man!"

"Uhh... See ya too... I think.", the 1st-ranked Wizard Saint awkwardly replied back that he's talking with an old woman.

"Don't flirt with me now because I'm already a widowed woman a decade ago and you're not my type. Sorry.", Zeira warned him much to his embarrassment.

Breaking the Incantation Orb, the Teleportation spell had sent God Serena back on the nearby village far, far away from where he had met two most powerful beings who is the Incarnate of Chaos and the Abyssal Knight along with a leader of the Devil Slayer Order. Deciding to head to an inn for resting in bed after experiencing such tiring fight, the man can only say.

"I really need to rethink my life..."

* * *

_Back in the present day_

After the First God of Ishgar told his story to his fellow colleagues about the encounter of the Abyssal Knight and the Incarnate of Chaos, they seem to show a face of shock and nervousness with sweat-drops dripping down. It was much of a big and shocking surprise that the man who is revered as the most powerful Mage in the entire continent was defeated by member of the Demon Clan.

Pouring a cup of milk, Hyberion commented as he calmly took a sip to relax his nervous state after hearing his fellow Wizard Saint's tale. "That... is quite a disturbing yet intriguing story you've told us there, God Serena."

"And you nearly died from that experience from your encounter with a Demon Clan member if the person Wilderman hadn't saved you... I nearly shared my fate for fighting Deliora and almost used Iced Shell to seal it but Escanor intervened and destroyed the Demon of Destruction. Guess we have something in common.", Ur noted the similarities of the experience.

"To think there are more powerful beings out there that still exists in the present day from ancient times and they can utterly trash even the strongest wizards humanity has to offer. Humans are truly outclassed in every way of power and strength...", Jellal said in a grim manner.

Snorting in amusement, Wolfheim said. "You think, boy? Humans are always generally regarded as the weakest of all races in Earth Land, being by far the most short lived and most fragile compared to the long lifespans of others far more older and more powerful. We may be the Four Gods of Ishgar but we are still human. We could live, grow old and die in our terms as time passes by."

"However, just because we are weak, it doesn't mean we can circumvent this by training hard with our mind and bodies in harnessing Magic to become stronger and there are many humans who may awaken their own innate Magical powers despite being 10% out of the world's population. Because of that, we were able to stand on par with those of others races, though these people are the exceptions to the rule once they become strong for the sake of themselves, their friends, family and loved ones among other reasons they have as their drives, etc. Even the weakest dog bites back against those bigger than it.", Warrod interjected.

That is something all in the table must agree to that. They are the most powerful Mages in their own right and their positions in the Ten Wizard Saints and the Council were well-earned for a reason.

"A-a-and y-you're a Dragon Slayer? Is that true?", the daughter of Ur Milkovich muttered in surprise that the strongest Mage of Ishgar is, in fact, one of the Slayer Mages with the power of killing the ancient reptilian beings that once ruled the Earth Land over all races.

So far as long as the fellow Wizard Saints of higher rank had known him, no one had ever saw the man display any sign of using the most rare Lost Magic or even show the trademark sharp teeth. Not even the other seats of the Council had known too but it is most likely the Chairman and the Sage already did but kept it quiet for themselves since the 1st-ranked strongest Mage is their only best line of defense against the Spriggan 12 who are said to be on his level of power.

Nodding his head in confirmation, God Serena explained. "Yes, yes I am, Councilor Ultear. I'm a Dragon Slayer with eight Dragon Lacrima implanted in my body. That effectively christened me as one of the Second Generation."

"The Second Generation?...", Warrod wondered out loud with a pique of interest while in his thoughts. _Just like Laxus... He also had a Dragon Lacrima implanted in his body too... by that sorry-excuse-for-father Ivan, the grandson of my old friend Yury. Catherine was really upset and had nearly killed her ex-husband for it before she left Fairy Tail and seemingly disappeared without trace yet remained with Makarov through letters and visited to see her son a few times occasionally because of that incident. If it weren't for Polyusica's efforts, the poor boy would have died from the improper Lacrima implant._

"Those from the second generation of Dragon Slayers have had Dragon Lacrima implanted into their bodies, granting them the ability to use Dragon Slayer Magic and are considered artificial Dragon Slayers just like me. But I'm a special case and completely different from them...", the bunny-eared man explained. "I may not be taught and raised by a Dragon like the First Generation have... but I am, in fact, the most powerful above all Dragon Slayers in the world if there are any of them out there anyway since they're a rare sight these days."

"I agree with your opinion. The only known Dragon Slayers we have known in public record so far are the infamous Salamander of Fairy Tail, the dreaded Black Steel of Phantom Lord and finally the formidable Sky Knight-Sorceress of Cait Shelter. It would seem that the Council had a Dragon Slayer of their own which is you, God Serena.", Jellal commented.

Ultear chimed in, "There's even some rumors going on around that one among the duo of Independent wizards called Cobra and Cubelious, who had worked as private investigators for effectively solving numerous cases of Magical crimes and apprehending criminals to justice for the Rune Knights to arrest them in custody, is also a Dragon Slayer but it was uncertain and unconfirmed as of now."

The first-ranked Wizard Saint remarked, "I suppose so. Because of the eight different Dragon Lacrima implanted within me, my epithet is known 'Hybrid Theory' when Alvarez launched their unsanctioned invasion on the continent ten years ago and August, the Magic King of the Spriggan 12 was the one who called me that title when he witnessed my true power. And also 'A man loved by the Dragon Gods.' Guess I earned my title pretty well."

"My base form of Magic, which is also called 'Hybrid Theory' too as well, allows me to bond more easily with Lacrima that is implanted in my body, which essentially makes me a walking Lacrima as a result. Despite some had been damaged inside my body because of my encounter with Greygor, I had suitable replacements for them just in case.", he finished.

His colleagues seemed to take well on the revelation of their comrade's status as an extremely powerful Dragon Slayer that truly befits his status as the strongest Mage of Ishgar with such kind of power at disposal. Dragon Slayers are a unique type of people who utilize a form of Lost Magic that specifically kills Dragons after all and are a rare sight in Earth Land.

During the Alvarez invasion ten years ago, the Ten Wizard Saints were being deployed on separate parts of the continent to help the countries fend off from the invading armies of the Western Continent before the Council voted on using Etherion and Face to halt them once and for all, so they didn't get to witness him use it in battle since God Serena was intercepting August and Jacob Lessio there at Bosco.

That is where the Magic King came to call the First God of Ishgar by that epithet upon witnessing his use of eight Dragon Slayer Magics against Jacob and his forces in the neighboring country of Fiore despite the man's proficient use of Assassination Magic. August was just there to fully order a full stop of the unsanctioned military operations and quick withdrawal of Alvarez forces away from the continent under his emperor's orders when Spriggan decided to step in and reel back some impatient Shields in their place for defying his direct orders.

Sighing in shame and disappointment, the middle-aged man muttered. "But then again, I couldn't even lay a scratch on the Abyssal Knight despite everything of my Dragon Slayer Magics I threw at him and he just takes it like a champ despite receiving some damage from me. Only Wilderman and Zeira were able to damage him that much."

"Guess that's probably how you got that scar boy... Small price to pay for being arrogant from your youth. Oi. Oi.", the Third God of Ishgar spoke with a jab on his fellow Wizard Saint's pride.

"Don't mope around it God Serena, I also fought a Demon of Zeref too myself and it had cost me a leg but I lived. Be thankful you just got a scar on your face and you're still alive.", Ur chimed in while suddenly stripped down unconsciously.

"Mom! Put you clothes back on!", Ultear shouted at her mother, hypocritically lost her clothes too as well.

"I was careless back then, Wolfheim, Ur. That bastard nearly sliced my head off when I fought him but I lived. This scar left in me was the reminder that no matter how powerful I am, there's always a bigger fish out there. Greygor Dreadwulff was the wakeup call... But that doesn't mean I will train harder to become much stronger and reclaim my pride and honor by defeating him with everything I got.", the bunny-eared man remarked before assuming a 'cool guy' pose with a spotlight on him. "Besides, the chicks dig the scar of a real man!"

Warrod mischievously said, "Yeah you can really get around with women if you had the scar like I do! I forgot where it is somewhere. It was just a joke! A joke! Hahahahaha!"

Pondering on his thoughts while in a thinking position, the blue-haired tattooed young man wondered. "Greygor Dreadwulff the Abyssal Knight... You said he claimed to be a member of the Demon Clan, isn't that right?

"How should I know, Councilor Jellal? Dreadwulff said it himself... Damn... He's truly a monster who's more powerful than I could possibly imagine. Perhaps even more powerful than Meliodas himself if the Seven Deadly Sins captain being a Demon was true. For an old fossil, Greygor easily kicked my ass like I was nothing to him despite my true power of a Dragon Slayer. He even had the gall to mock me of my strength, my role and my name. If it weren't for Wilderman and Zera with her Devil Slayer Magics, I would have been dead by now. I thought the Demon Clan was sealed away back in the Ancient War at Britannia 3,000 years ago back then.", the bunny-eared man spoke.

The female Wizard Saint chimed in, "They were. But not all of them were imprisoned. According to Escanor when he told me, few pockets of powerful Demons have managed to escape the Coffin of Eternal Darkness upon the Four Clans' sealing and they were working in their schemes to revive their Clan throughout the years while wreaking chaos and havoc on humanity and all of the other races they despised."

"True, there were several major cases of Demon sightings around Earth Land, not counting Tartaros who are deeply suspected to be filled with Etherious led by Master E.N.D. But there were no proof of their existence as there are no eyewitnesses and evidence which I suspect they were killed off or perhaps they kept moving and covering their tracks. And that is where the Devil Slayers' main purpose comes in.", Hyberion said after finishing his cup of wine.

"Hence the Order of the Devil Slayers... Never thought Zeira would live that long and is a Devil Slayer after leaving the guild a long time ago.", Warrod warmly smiled at the memory of one of his friends whom they meet the two of them at Tenrou Island, went through their journey together, and founded the guild together before parting ways to the paths of their own choosing.

The small elderly gentleman said, "Due to persistent yet subtle attacks from either the Demon Clan or Tartaros on countries, the Exorcist Mages in the Order were highly-valued on their ability to fight on equal or greater terms with them and defeat them. However, they have the highest casualty rate among their ranks during the human intervention on the Demon-Etherious Conflict 400 years ago and it takes a long time for them to replenish. Although I've heard rumors that same Dark Guild had a rogue Devil Slayer with ice power of their own to counter them in terms of power. Oi. Oi."

"Aside from that for now, what happened after your... encounter with the Abyssal Knight and Wilderman, God Serena?", Ur asked.

The bunny-eared older man explained, "When I got back to the Council at Era, the higher ups were extremely shocked to see me in such a state before they had me fully healed up and rest so I can state my report with a clear head. And as I did, they were then shocked that I was defeated by a member of the Demon Clan sealed away a long time ago and Wilderman had to save my ass to live another day. Even the mention about Zeira and the Order of Devil Slayers involved was even more shocking to them because that group was akin to an Independent Guild and worked on their own. I never told them about the Incarnates, the secret he entrusted me not to tell them about, though but that's just it."

"I take it the old farts nearly gave themselves a heart attack on themselves after knowing all that from you?... Control-freaks these days...", the 7th-ranked Wizard Saint wondered in amusement since he and Ultear had just been members several years after joining the Council which God Serena simply gave a nod.

The tree-looking old man nodded and explained to the young Councilor, "This is the Magic Council we're talking about here Jellal. They are always afraid of wizards end up becoming too powerful beyond control and seek to contain them by enforcing too many restriction laws on them. Of course, most of them were largely ignored by Fairy Tail deliberately which was followed by the rest of the Legal Guilds in their example and the same goes for the Dark Guilds as well."

"Or the alternative for them is to recruit those strong wizards into their fold as Rune Knights and also grants the titles of the Ten Wizard Saints to those only they legitimately recognize their strength, mostly here in Fiore and rarely some parts of the continent. That way, the Council evokes as the symbol of light and justice over Ishgar's countries as a whole. Oi. Oi.", the small elderly man added in.

"Indeed, Wolfheim. That is their method in keeping their power in check due to their fear and paranoia despite most of the Councilors being wizards themselves but had no power and fighting ability of their own. Justified with Alvarez who is the Magic Council's worst nightmare in almost every way since it was founded when Legal and Dark guilds put aside their differences to overthrow their own government and rule for themselves under Emperor Spriggan's banner, something the Council has always feared could happen in Ishgar.", Draculos spoke.

Ultear chimed in, "Don't forget about Britannia too, Lord Hyberion. The island continent is also filled with really powerful wizards, knights and warriors there too, and the Council greatly fears the most out of everything, seeing them as an organized country of literally loose cannons and wildcards under command of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table."

"Out of fear in bringing serious doubts and concerns of my strength among the public everywhere should word got out, I was given strict orders to not bring this issue up for the sake of maintaining my image of the most powerful wizard of the entire continent. Besides, it's not like the Council had faced worse severe damages in their reputation. They got plenty enough to count them all.", God Serena finished with the folding of his arms.

"Oh if you count all the unchecked Dark Guild activities and Magical crime-related incidents that Legal Guilds have to deal with them along with the sheer incapability of the Rune Knights to properly handle every situation without real appropriate training and equipment themselves, then yes indeed... The Council had faced worse severe damages that stained their name and some of the members would have to resign from their positions to save face if it further intensifies from public backlash sooner or later.", Jellal dryly commented as if it wasn't his fault in the first place.

"I find it entirely surprising the Council still stands after all the political damages done to them and didn't disband due to support from the King of Fiore, our only major supporter. Hopefully we won't be blamed by the old farts for this that we were behind its collapse because of our youthful nature. Hehehehe...", Ultear joked which the Four Gods and Ur gave a blank look as if she and her young colleague were tempting fate of sorts.

If people were to know that the strongest Mage of Ishgar was defeated at the hands of the Abyssal Knight despite his might of a god, then the faith in the Council will waver and weaken since he's the best the continent has to offer. Even with the other nine members of the Ten Wizard Saints who are all powerful enough in their own right respectively, it is still a big blow on their prestigious name when the highest-ranked member, who is considered the de facto leader of the group and an unstoppable force, was defeated.

The Council's inability to protect the Magic World from disorder and rampant criminal activity of Dark Guilds was heavily criticized by all Ishgarian countries because of their inefficient strength and capability of the Rune Knights who are considered absolutely pathetic compared to the Fiore Royal Army, who aren't exactly even doing their jobs well enough too but are still upgrading to improvement from the national budget recently, that even a pig can knock them down easily despite being known to possess combat skills and are able to perform different forms of Magic.

Most have blamed it on the severe corruption where there are cases and incidents involved with the Council such as:

1.) Embezzlement of Jewels to fill their pockets instead of using it to improve the welfare and salaries of their hard-working employees and soldiers while they sit on their comfortable lazy asses;

2.) Abuses of power and authority by the Councilors and Rune Knights when they find scapegoat Mages and trying them of recent, calamitous happenings just to subsequently release them without any punishment or blacklist anyone trying to speak out against their unjust laws and methods as criminals;

3.) Torturing and tormenting prisoners helpless within their Magic-sealing cells occasionally by the frogmen guards in their fantastic racism;

4.) Threatening to use their Etherion on anyone deemed a major threat to them and their position of authority regardless of the legal and political consequences;

5.) Incompetence of the Rune Knights and its officials in handling the continued numbers of Dark Guilds growing throughout the continent;

6.) Corruption and bribery among the ranks of the Council that remained along with threats, extortion and coercion; and finally

7.) Even rumors stated that the Council performed inhumane and unethical experimentation on unwitting Mages, willing or forced against their consent, to enhance their Magical power beyond limits and become human weapons under their command in the Rune Knights from the Bureau of the Magical Development.

Almost every country in the continent including Britannia doesn't explicitly trust the Magic Council and their shady natures except Fiore as its King, Toma E. Fiore was its only true major supporter while the rest are token tributes. While there exists various political and cultural issues with the neighboring nations of Ishgar, many people see the Council as a necessary lawful evil that keeps the peace and order of the Magic World.

The Mages and Magic soldiers they employed and drafted into their service are no better as they are shown so far seemed to mainly employ melee combat of average skill with their only known tactic of assaulting enemies in large groups and generating magical auras on the ending part of their staffs and yet they could be knocked out by much smaller groups of proficient melee fighters with relative ease.

Because of that, the Rune Knights are considered the biggest joke in the Magic World who were constantly mocked either openly or secretly by Legal, Dark and Independent Guilds alike mutually for their sheer incompetence in the field that relied too much on Legal Mages to do all the heavy work while they will just act like all high and mighty before taking away the subdued Dark Mages to prison, and are nothing more but glorified police force of the Council led by old farts possessing no real power or fighting skill.

There's even an ongoing popular joke about it too due to the infamous Lord Hawk who had taken down so-called elite soldiers of the Council all by himself in their stay in the island continent that seemed more amusing than insulting to the Britannians at least:

Q: "How many pigs does it take to take down a battalion of Rune Knights?"

A: "One."

The only reason why Ishgar still held the ruling body of the Magical World in a coolly high level of regard and great importance is due to their ongoing enforcement of laws and order on its 500 separate Guilds and of the prestigious Ten Wizard Saints who are the most highly respected Mages in the continent.

However, thankfully of Britannia's indirect influence of its Holy Knights, nations of the Eastern Continent began forming orders of Knights with Britannian advisers and trainers, and the Magic Council reluctantly followed suit in order to cope with the change and perhaps fully reform the Rune Knights into truly formidable force to enforce peace and order after some seats of the Council recognized the many flaws of the ruling organization's army.

There are also instances that seats of the Council will be replaced with fresh blood among the current generation fresh from finishing school and education due to either inevitable retirement in old age or incompetence that led to the dismissal of one or more of its members but some with wisdom and experience will stay behind to help guide and assist in the long run.

The middle-aged man with bunny ears spoke, "The Council has always been regarded for being power-hungry and suppressible on the Legal Guilds with their unfair laws and decrees that even killing in self-defense is considered punishable, despite it was supposed to stand for equality, fairness, and that including granting independence to those who have it. Britannia was wise to not put themselves under their thumb and retained their sovereignty when both continents first made contact."

"No one really likes the Magic Council but treated us out of indifference or necessity or probably both because we're the only ones that maintain peace and order in the Magic World. Even Britannia outright despises us after it suffered more slights and would never want to do anything with us except with Ishgar only. Remember Michello was the one who thought up of really _brilliant _idea to plant a disgusting rumor of the adultery affair between High Queen Guinevere and Holy Knight Lancelot of the Round Table just to ruin King Arthur's reputation?...", Jellal said with a tone of venom.

It earned a collective sighs of disgust and disappointment from all those around the table about that incident and no one likes a smartass asshole of a cat wannabe like Michello for his petty stupidity doubled by his senility.

When Britannia and Ishgar first made contact for the first time, the Council attempted to convince the High King to align his country with them in prospects of an alliance just as the Eastern Continent did after they were irrationally terrified of the Holy Knights' powers including all the other Mages and fighters in the island continent from the Rune Knights' field data analysis on their Power Levels that exceeds far beyond normal expectations that even a "low-leveled" Knight can take down scores of Mages with ease.

They intend to heavily reduce the fighting strength of Britannia's Mages and Holy Knights to that level of Ishgar's where they can manage to handle them with ease. And most of them did not like it one bit at all.

That is where the senile cat named Michello suggested a rumor of adultery between the High Queen and the 3rd-ranked Knight of the Round Table be planted by the Council's agents among the populace and the vassal kings and queens and ruling lords and ladies of Britannia to undermine the united continent from within and ruin Arthur's reputation in hopes of having to win them to their side and successfully bring Britannia under their jurisdiction of the Magic World.

However..., let's just say it backfired on the Council right in their asses and it bit them hard like an Earth Crawler chomping down its jaws on its prey. At first, there are several sparks of outrage and outcry from the people and the lords when they heard the rumor but those in court who were around and knew King Arthur and Queen Guinevere, they knew something's up.

Thanks to the efforts of investigation by the adviser of the High King, Merlin herself, the rumor was exposed as a Council plot after interrogating the agents behind it through... other forms of persuasion and the truth behind the allegations became public. Gowther and Oslow had been part of it as the perfect intimidation tools for the interrogation process and the results... was not pretty.

This drove everyone in Britannia all enraged and infuriated that the power-hungry organization would dare tarnish the honor of their King who had united them under one banner through skill in battle and great charisma along with allowing them continuation of ruling their territories and lands in his name and also of their beloved Queen who had proven herself to be more than just a mere queen sitting on the sidelines.

Even the enemies and rivals of King Arthur took this as an insult because they have standards to uphold and also begrudgingly respected him of long and just rule. Seeing their worthy foe humiliated does not go well with them.

Most of all, the Fox's Sin of Greed, Ban and the former Guardian Saint Elaine were pissed off that the Council would dare slander their good son's name and are the first ones to show tranquil fury upon the first group of Rune Knights they see, beating them with no holds barred and other people witnessing their expression of anger taken out on them claimed that the couple had took off their manhood and fed them to the goats.

It was the exact reason why King Arthur almost declared war on Ishgar because of that as a last straw. Not only the subjugation attempts on his country but also to defend the honor of his wife and Queen and also of his trusted friend which all of his subjects and vassal were united behind his banner in personal vendetta against the Council and give them a good reason why they should not be trifled with.

The elders of the Magic Council had nearly panicked to complete disarray that Michello's dumbass idea had backfired on them and it didn't help them calm down to the fact the entire army of King Arthur are ready for war against them to seek retribution as reports of Rune Knight divisions and battleships stationed there in Britannia were being attacked and completely annihilated by the Holy Knights and the Assassin Knights of Malachia.

Even the numerous mobs of smallfolk were ganging up on them with impunity because they didn't like the Rune Knights' self-righteous hypocritical attitude towards anyone obscuring their path of so-called justice and light who are much worse than the Holy Knights but at least the latter had their decency and honor. Dozens of Rune Knights were killed or wounded by angry mobs with torches, frying pans and pitchforks.

Ongoing reports of numerous battleships and airships, for the first time after taking technological inspirations along with Lacrima technology, were being built on docks, ports and shipyards of the island continent under King Arthur's orders as this was his intent to build a massive fleet, which is bigger than the previous one used in repelling Alvarez invasions on both continents, and bring his royal and vassal armies to Ishgar across the wide ocean where they will set foot upon a foreign land and destroy the Magic Council at Era.

They intend to leave the Kingdom of Fiore alone in their war of roaring rampage of revenge with the most powerful governing organization of the Magic World but will annihilate anyone who dares tries to fight them and stand in their way of roaring rampage of revenge. Not even the Guilds of Fiore will be excluded too even if they're the strongest guild of the Ishgarian country.

Sooner than anyone had realized, the Britannians had already secured a beachhead with no sign of resistance and occupied several towns as they built bases, supply lines and defenses, and organize their entire forces into properly marching towards Era and burn it down to the ground. Unfortunately they ran into trouble with some Fiorian guilds who oppose to their occupation in their land and fought skirmishes with them which ended one-sidedly and in a makeshift jail for their trouble.

Many Council members had tried to voted the use of Etherion to deter the would-be invaders into attacking but couldn't risk it because of Ishgar's united public uproar of the apparent dirty attempt to tarnish Britannia and its royal family's honor and good name that was revealed continent-wide, Merlin's scheme, and received numerous political and legal backlashes for their trouble.

Thankfully, that's where King Toma E. Fiore comes in to diffuse the escalating situation as a ruler of his country should do in the diplomatic route. To compromise peace and end the war before it even began, he and his royal emissary arrived at the Britannian beachhead after being escorted by first Fiore's Holy Knight Nivea Feathermane and her group of five most elite knights, the Eternal Griffons, and gained audience with King Arthur where he managed to convince him to hold talks instead in a reasonable manner.

He then invited the scared shitless and reluctant Council to join in the negotiating tables between two major factions and the third party which is himself. Throughout the extent of negotiations aside from blunt threats and verbal jabs, both sides have to come agreement with the accord settled.

With the conditions of the agreement in the following:

a.) Complete pull-out of the Rune Knights ground and naval divisions from Britannia and the Holy Knights will do the same away with their invasionary armies from Fiorian shoreline.

b.) Reparations and apologies for the damages caused by the Council for attempted slandering on the names of the high monarchs of the island continent and one of the infamous Knights of the Round Table.

c.) Return of prisoners from the surviving Rune Knights in Britannia and the Fiorian guilds captured in attempted skirmish against the Britannian beachhead base back to the Kingdom of Fiore.

d.) Britannia will retain its complete independence and sovereignty as a united country in the World of Magic away from the Council jurisdiction and influence while retaining diplomatic, economic, military and trade in ties and relations with Ishgar.

e.) Never meddle in the affairs of Britannia and its state of politics and society including Magic ever again or else...

As a result, the crisis has been averted and the King of Fiore was given huge merit for putting an end to the conflict peacefully. The High King and Queen's name and honor has been defended and same goes for the Knight of the Lake himself cleared of false charges. And Michello got suspended of his position for ten years due to his unforgivable crime against the Britannian royal family in slandering attempt in order to save face but the shame lives on no matter what.

But it forever left a scar of great mistrust on the Magic Council among the united kingdoms and nations of Britannia. No single Britannian would have to make dealing with the likes of them and ensures that they only explicitly trust Fiore and Ishgar's other countries for their flourishing ties and relations along with an extensive spy network to keep an eye on any unscrupulous and suspicious Council activities near their borders and territory.

Even a single mention of its name will earn a spit of disgust and disdain from anyone in the island continent.

"Michello is always stupid in making from his senile head that would have him get sacked for his position by now. I'm surprised he still retained the seat in the Council after all that disastrous fiasco.", Warrod commented.

"We know that. The older members of the Council will have to resign in shame because of those heavy incidents happening in the Magic world they could not control and replacements for their seat are far too short due to certain requirements and qualities to become a member in first place. Even the Chairman would have to resign too if things went out of control. Jellal and I were the only ones who managed to fit after passing the bar and applied for our current respective positions at Era.", Ultear explained.

"You youngsters have a long way to go, Councilor Ultear. It was just the beginning when you and Jellal Fernandez had earned your positions and should make good use of it to run the Council for the better. Oi. Oi.", Wolfheim commented as his fellow Gods of Ishgar and Ur nodded in agreement.

The Second God of Ishgar said while his eyes were closed, "Indeed. The new generation are the hope of redeeming the Council in order to set an example for all wizards to follow but will need the wisdom and guidance from the old generation so they will not repeat the mistakes their predecessors have done... Isn't that right, 5th Saint?"

Surprised and startled a bit, the other Gods of Ishgar, Jellal, Ur and Ultear turned around to see that there is indeed a person standing at the doorway of the room they were in this whole time and had been eavesdropping in their conversation without being noticed until Draculos had pointed him out to his fellow colleagues after sensing his presence.

A tall young man in his 20s with dirty blonde spiked hair they is shoulder length with aquamarine eyes (blue-green blend), roughly 5"10' in height and an average looking build of toned but not bulked muscle. He wears a maroon coat with silver and black lines on it that form a ring around the kanji for 'Omega' on it's back. Black pants with brown boots that have red veins on them, and a necklace that is in the shape of a Phoenix. His Ten Wizard Saints medallion is attached to the front of his coat, wears a white shirt underneath.

"Gexag Hewstone...", Ultear muttered the name of the Fifth Wizard Saint with a mild sweat-drop as she recognized him from media sources like Sorcerer Weekly on several occasions but didn't know he was actually the strongest human Mage among the Ten Wizard Saints.

Nicknamed 'The Children's Saint' because of his adoring and protective nature around them and pretty good with kids, although he is a normally laid-back guy who doesn't take things too seriously but will fight when needed to. But when things take seriously and he does the same, no dust remained in his wake and no one had survived and lived to talk about it.

"Well, well. Fancy seeing the company of fellow Saints and a Councilor gathered in one place, sharing stories and discussing debates altogether. Interesting, most interesting.", Gexag spoke as he casually walked in the room after being found out by his fellow Wizard Saint of 2nd rank for eavesdropping.

Draculos politely asked while putting down the glass cup of milk, "How long have you been listening Gexag?"

The Fifth Wizard Saint replied, "Long enough, Lord Hyberion. Just came back visiting the children's orphanage at the country of Seven and I have a huge soft spot for kids. After all, it is a big and beautiful world out there. Most of us live and die in the same corner where we were born and never get to see any of it. I don't want to be _most of us_."

"The feelings...", God Serena exclaimed almost immediately with a fabulous posing manner once more just for fun. "Mutual, Gexag!"

"What brings you here boy? Oi, Oi?", Wolfheim asked.

Gexag replied, "Nothing much Mr. Wolfheim. I just came back here to Era, dealing with my extra spare time away from work and wanted to enjoy some comforts to myself... But it seems I overheard your discussions and story telling. Politics not my thing but the stories are cool. Kinda got my interest and attention. Plenty of details... Copious details..."

"Indeed, the balance of the Magic World is shifting greatly because of the presence of Lucy Heartfilia, the granddaughter of Lord Escanor and Lady Merlin and it caused bigger ripples on a lake as a result today. Even more than her grandparents who have also caused a lot of them too as well and fate has been changed for the better or for worse by their actions has caused.", Hyberion said.

"I know, plenty of stuff happened because of one wizard of Fairy Tail from the bloodline of two most powerful Sins from Britannia. She could become one of the strongest wizards in the kingdom potentially. Good thing I overheard you talking about me and the intention to summon all of the Saints here in Era to tell that stuck-up asshole Jose to stand-down and put an end to the animosity between Phantom Lord and Makarov's guild.", the spiky blonde young man said.

"You are quite well-informed after all the eavesdropping.", Ur remarked.

Casually smiling yet showed a hint of worry, Gexag said. "Yup, I always needed to know something first before charging straight into battle with something you learned. Knowledge is power. And speaking of which, God Serena, when you told us your story about the encounter with this Greygor dude and the badass Wilderman, although the chick Devil Slayer must be quite a beauty despite her real age and not counting The Adapting Golem which is kinda weird, you said the last guy was on the same level as the Lion's Sin of Pride in terms of power. What does that mean?..."

"It means... Escanor is not the only one who's the World's Strongest Man anymore. From what I sensed from Wilderman, he is one of the others of the caliber of the Lion's Sin of Pride out there in this world and they're known as Incarnates... That's all I can tell you... But I will tell you more once we're on bathroom break.", God Serena answered that everyone seemed to agree and heading to the bathroom for relief is most important as human beings.

Hyberion was the first one to go because he drank so much milk from his glass cup he poured and yet walked with gentleman's grace... before started running off the moment he exited the room. His fellow Saints seemed to be amused at the sight of it.

* * *

_Outside Magnolia, Forested Area_

Meanwhile back in Magnolia Town where the rest of Fairy Tail gets to watch the sparring session between the strongest members of their Guild and the Dragon's Sin of Wrath, Meliodas himself. It was issued by Natsu Dragneel who wanted to fight the uncle of Lucy Heartfilia which the latter cheerfully accepted it just to "stretch his legs" and have some fun.

It was situated a large and open greenfield with plenty of space for the combatants to fight and the spectators from the members of the Guild and the townsfolk of Magnolia, who took notice of the challenge event and decided to witness it themselves while bringing food and snack stands for the audience, to sit at the stands and watch the battle.

Even now, most of them have even placed their bets on who wins in this fight, either on Natsu or on Meliodas along with any of the strongest members of the Guild who wants to join in. Macao and Wakaba were the first to do that. Mostly, they want to see one of the legendary Seven Deadly Sins in a match.

"My, my, this sure got quite the crowd.", Mira sweetly noted at the size of the audience gathered here together for this event.

"Yeah, some folks overheard Natsu challenging one of the legendary Seven Deadly Sins and it spreads like a wildfire! Looks like everyone had gathered here for this challenge.", Gray remarked with look of impression as he was one of the several people wanting to spar with Meliodas.

"Uhh Gray, your clothes again...", Cana said which the Ice-Make Mage panicked of being nude in front of public and started looking for them. As for her in the meantime, she wore a black tanktop with a small leatherjacket that left her abdomen exposed with a folded fur-trimmed collar and breast pockets on both sides and sported tight Capri pants and black high-heel combat shoes.

The former S-Class Mage noticed a change of clothing from her friend and wondered, "Oh Cana. You joining in the fight?"

"Yeah, Mira. Consider this is as my 'Game Face' mode when I get serious.", the brunette woman smirked with confidence. "I haven't had the chance to have a real fight for once in a while and often displayed Card Magic in public uses while being a drunk of course. Besides, I have Dad's Magic after all."

"Okay then, just don't go overboard like Gildarts.", Mirajane warned that earned a snort of amusement from her fellow guildmate.

Makarov, on the hand, was sweating bullets that his children will be fighting in a sparring match with the legendary Meliodas whose level of power are way beyond their own thanks to Natsu's reckless nature to challenge Lucy's uncle in the first place. On the side note, he even had a bottle of beer, few aspirins and a paper-bag to calm himself down in case when it went overboard.

"Geez, relax old man. It's not like the world is ending or something.", the spiky blonde haired Lightning Mage reassured while being amused at the same time.

"I'm more worried about the collateral damage of the environment caused by this sparring event. Sparring? Hah! I rather call it a death match!", the Guild Master of Fairy Tail replied as he then asked. "You sure you don't want to join in, Laxus? To prove yourself to be stronger than the rest of the Guild by holding your ground against Meliodas if you want."

"Nah, I'll pass. Besides I want to see what the Dragon's Sin of Wrath can do.", Laxus shrugged as he sees the combatants already in the field.

On one side is several of the strongest members of the Fairy Tail Guild: Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Cana Alberona and Elfman Strauss. The two recently joined in because they are not only the toughest but also potential candidates to be S-Class wizards.

And on the other side is Meliodas himself. He is just grinning himself like a casual idiot who enjoyed having fun and life.

"Yo, Merlin! You know what to do! Ni-shi-shi!", the blonde boy called out which the grandmother of Lucy understood with a nod.

**"Perfect Cube..." **Merlin raised her palm that summoned a large luminescent cube of Magic power, engulfing the entire audience stand. "There that should do it. As long as you all stay inside this barrier, you won't get affected by the fighting once it starts."

The members of Fairy Tail and the Magnolia residents would find themselves relieved that they won't be affected in the middle of the crossfire where they will sit back and enjoy the show behind the protective barrier.

Touching the barrier with his paw, Happy commented. "Whoa! This is like Lucy's spell but on a large scale..."

"And what about the surrounding area? I assume you are well-aware of my Guild's reputation for reckless destruction here in Fiore, Lady Merlin.", the elderly Fairy Tail Guild Master skeptically asked which the Boar's Sin of Gluttony simply gave an alluring smile.

The Britannian sorceress assured, "Why of course, Makarov. I already placed Perfect Cube within a 100 mile radius around the entire area outside Magnolia or its forest areas. So you wouldn't have worry about collateral damage from the sparring session Captain wanted to have some fun with your 'children'. Fufufufufu..."

_Good because the Council is gonna drive me to an early grave if word gets out of this 'sparring session' filled with massive damages to the environment when left unchecked... Lucy Heartfilia, you have such a wonderful grandmother..._, Makarov cried mentally in gratefulness.

"So what's the rules of the match, Sir Meliodas?", Erza asked for the conditions of the sparring session.

"Well, like I said, either one-on-one or a whole group on little ole me. I can handle any of that. However, if anyone is down and unconscious, Merlin will have you out of this Perfect Cube but if you want to jump back into the action, you're still in after you get healed by her set of Hyper Recovery Spell Incantation Orbs. Besides, Natsu was the one who issued the challenge first so I'll give him the honors to make the first move. Ni-shi-shi!", Meliodas explained.

Nodding respectfully yet still wanted retribution for her aunt's honor, Titania Requipped two swords through a red Magic circle and assumed a battle stance. "Very well then, Natsu will make the first move and then the rest will have to step in afterward."

"Sounds like a manly challenge! I'm gonna show you what a real man can do, Meliodas!", Elfman flexed his biceps as he's ready to display his manliness.

Readying his Ice-Make stance, Gray said while unconsciously stripped out his shirt, "Agreed. I always wanted to test my mettle against the Dragon's Sin of Wrath as the disciple of Ur."

"Bring it, little dude. 'Cause you might find yourself in a bit of a world of pain!", Cana eagerly boasted as she cracked her knuckles that gave a few nervous gulps to see her out of her drunken state for once.

"You better be careful around, guys. Because my uncle is not someone you could easily mess around with even in his most casual times. Learned that all too well when I was training under him back then.", Lucy warned her friends who are preparing to battle against her family relative as she unsheathed Rhitta's broken blade.

Smacking his fists with flames exerted, the Fire Dragon Slayer smirked confidently. "Oh yeah! I'm all fired up now! Don't you dare hold back Meliodas! I'm gonna kick your butt and I won't let up til I hear you say 'Mercy!'"

Displaying a fake deadpanned face in mischief, the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins mock pleaded. "Fine, mercy. Ni-shi-shi!"

"You can't say that yet! I haven't even laid a hand on ya!", Natsu yelled with eyes bulging at Lucy's uncle's response that earned several groans and facepalms from his guildmates and the audience at the scene.

Lighting his fists on fire, the pinkette Fairy Tail Mage readied himself for battle as the first one to make a move. "I'm coming for you Meliodas! I'm a heck of a lot stronger than you think and I can't wait to show ya! If I beat you, then I can finally beat Gildarts!"

"What makes you think I'm like this Gildarts fellow?", the blonde boy asked which Natsu replied. "Well, he's the only guy who can send me flying that hard into the ceiling before until now. If you can do that to me earlier, then you must be strong as he is!"

_Oh you're so dead wrong Natsu... My uncle is on a whole different level and this Gildarts guy may not hold a candle to him..._, Lucy retorted in her thought but kept it to herself and still assumed her fighting with Rhitta's broken blade.

Elfman yelled out loud, "Oh come on Natsu! Let's start the manly fight!"

"Yeah I'm itching to do this now!", Gray supported with his icy aura manifesting.

Flexing around her wrists with a little white glowing power, Cana commented. "Me too! I wanna punch something really hard right now!"

"Not after Natsu gets the first move and then we attack.", Erza firmly interjected while keeping a close watchful eye on her opponent who can easily outclass her in terms of swordsmanship and hand-to-hand combat.

"Let's get ready to rumble...", Merlin announced the start of the fight with the son of Igneel making the first move.

When Natsu started charging with his fists flaming at Meliodas, he quickly noticed the blond boy disappearing in a blink of an eye. _He moves fast like Lucy and if I'm not wrong, he's gonna hit me in the back... As if I let him!_ He made a quick stop on his feet and turned around with the swing of still flaming arms. **"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"**

It turns out that he was right when Meliodas was indeed behind him after reappearing in rapid movement when the match started but quickly dodged Matrix-style when the young Fairy Tail Mage attempted to hit him.

"Ni-shi-shi! Well, well, looks like you seem to notice my attack pattern and attempted to hit me with your Magic. Impressive son of Igneel", the Dragon's Sin of Wrath playfully remarked with his Lostvayne unsheathed as the smoke clears.

Smirking confidently, the pinkette commented out before reigniting his fists again and charged. "I've been around with Lucy to know her moves similar to yours Meliodas and it ain't gonna stop me! You are the Dragon's Sin of Wrath right? Well, I'm a Dragon Slayer and I will beat you here and now!"

"Well, I was her teacher after all. She has yet to finish her training yet. Now come and hit me with everything you got, son of Igneel! Ni-shi-shi!", the blonde boy casually said as he continually dodged and parried Natsu's fiery fists and kicks up front as if he was teleporting in short distances from every direction.

Everyone watching the spectacle were astonished to watch how fast of the immense speed of the Deadly Sins captain that one could mistake for Speed Magic from the looks of it and knew he was obviously playing around with him.

When Meliodas decided to go on the offensive for a little moment, he swung his Lostvayne and a shockwave of power and debris exploded in a straight line which Natsu quickly dodged by jumping mid-air. But this was a distraction when the blonde boy suddenly appeared right in front of him and then kicked him flying down into the ground, causing a huge explosion of dust and debris.

Some of them had even struck the Perfect Cube around the audience but the barrier kept them at bay which is considered a relief.

Landing back on his feet, the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins waited for his young and daring opponent to get back into the fight and he actually did when the pinkette popped out of the ground with his feet in flames firing like rocket boosters through a Magic circle.

After getting out of the hole he made from impact, Natsu launched himself towards Meliodas and fired several attack combos which of course the latter quickly kept up with him at the same time and all at once but... he then feigned a left kick to catch him off guard which apparently left him wide open for the Fire Dragon Slayer to launch his signature attack.

**"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**, the son of Igneel punched the Dragon's Sin of Wrath with enough force of his strength and flames which sent him flying for a moment before quickly getting back on his feet.

But Natsu wouldn't let him as he gathered the flames within his mouth and assumed a trumpet-like firing position at the uncle of Lucy already close to him with a Magic seal in front of him. "Oh no you don't! **Fire Dragon's Roar!**"

Hearing a small clinking sound right after using the spell, the Fire Dragon Slayer was suddenly engulfed by his own attack that caused twice the damage but much larger radius than before and blasted away a few meters before managing to regain his ground! _What?! That's Lucy's Magic! Full Counter!_, he realized while trying to defend himself with his arms.

*KA-BOOM!*

The entire surrounding area was completely scorched and burned down to the ground as if a Dragon was the one behind such a tremendous roar of great power in the entire land. And the large plume of smoke covered the Fairy Tail combatants after the explosion was made, completely blocking out the view of the fight temporarily. Then they decided to jump in and subsided the smoke to clear it out, only to see Meliodas still standing and Natsu apparently down unconscious on the ground...

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, the eleventh chapter of "Fairy's Sin" is finished and the next update will be coming soon when I have the time. Looks like there's someone else of Escanor's caliber out there in Earth Land and the Lion's Sin of Pride is not _only _one who's the strongest one there is as he believed himself to be. The Wizard Saints discuss of the existence of Incarnates and the 1st-ranked Wizard Saint's encounter of the Abyssal Knight from the Demon Clan who is apparently on the loose from the Coffin's seal. Meanwhile, some new OCs from suggested readers: Wilderman, Greygor Dreadwulff and Gexag Hewstone make their appearance in the story. Not to mention, Zeira appeared too as well. This is after all a FT x Taizai AU merged crossover, so anything could be possible. :D**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger but full chapter about the fight between Fairy Tail's strongest Mages and Meliodas will be entirely devoted. But the fight is just getting started! Ni-shi-shi! XD**

**Since God Serena was being seemingly killed off by Acnologia in the manga, we hardly knew him at all and his character aside from his sheer arrogance, flamboyant ego and dramatic poses in verbal. Unless Mashima brought him back somehow, given his tendency to bring supposedly characters back to life or revealed to be alive, we'll wait and see especially his other 4 Dragon Slaying Magic out of 8 DS Magics he possessed. As for his scar that was depicted of his serious character in debut in the Alvarez arc, so I decided to make it look like Greygor Dreadwulff had given him that in their encounter.**

**As for the past and recent FT manga chapters lately, I'm sort of pissed at the fight between Laxus and Wahl. Really pissed, even I thought it might be good to see a Shield of Spriggan winning victorious against one of the FT powerhouses for once. I mean that dude just got Magic Barrier Particles still affecting his body and suddenly he created a Jutsu Shiki for Wahl to nullify its Magic and the particles purged from his body after suffering all the pummeling and blows from Genos 2.0 expy. Then the next thing is that we got a flashback about Yury and Laxus got Red Lightning all of a sudden that defeated Wahl in one devastating blow! Dafuq...**

**Especially the battle between Dimaria Yesta and the Sky Sisters, Wendy and Sherria because the Valkyrie is a Take Over Mage with God Soul: Chronos! The God of Time who could easily kill those two girls in a blink of a second (Medics who are supposed to be staying in the back to heal the wounded and the injured but nooo they just walked into the battlefield head-on at their own great risk) even if one of them is a God Slayer who's not even at his level especially being inhabiting Dimaria's body as his vessel. W****ith a stupid one-way ticket power-up called Third Origin (a reference to Last Ages from Rave Master but takes away the person's ability to use Magic anymore) by a projection of young and cracking Ultear. Thank God, she's still an old woman yet a Deus Ex Machina regardless.**

**I bet Cronos from God of War franchise would be so pissed at how he was portrayed in this story being easily defeated since he put up a somewhat difficult fight at least despite underestimating a god-killing mortal and probably Kratos too at how an aged-up girl managed to beat a God since he's the _literal _God Slayer, people.**

**Well, I gotta say Jacob Lessio was being a certified badass after boldly entering the guildhall undetected, informing them of his assassin profession and August's soon arrival, teleporting the whole guild to another dimension and even overwhelmed Natsu and Lucy easily despite... the fanservice torture he put up with them?... But still glad he didn't get oneshotted after the distraction they made over his virgin status... until the second chapter of the fight. After nearly overpowering the duo in hand-to-hand combat, he got beaten by Lucy's smarts through tricking him into releasing Brandish and Marin whom she used Gemini (with a new Star Dress too) to copy him and utilize Spatial Magic to bring back the entire Guild. Makarov being badass punched Jacob flying away from the Guildhall and Natsu finishing him with a OHKO... once again. But the interesting part is that he still got Fire Dragon King Mode despite stating the Dragon tattoo had completely disappeared several chapters ago.**

**On the other hand, Zeref got himself some badass clothes befitting of a militaristic leader of the Empire that puts Zero's own outfit to shame and readies his army that took portion of the damage caused by Natsu earlier before to march on their way to Fairy Tail to claim what he's been after, Fairy Heart. I wonder what is Mavis planning to beat him? Hopefully not with fanservice after seeing how Lucy and Natsu tricked Jacob into lowering his guard in their NaLu-esque distraction.**

**Credits of the two OCs, Wilderman and Greygor Dreadwulff goes to LordNodrogLock648,**** and Another credits of the other OC, Gexag Hewstone to Keeper of the Worlds. Guest credits of the guest OC, ****The Adapting Golem to ****Necronid****and**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well what's up there everyone! I'm here and back again with the twelfth chapter of "Fairy's Sin" here. Updating other stories are hard and I lack the willpower, creativity and inspiration to keep going but I found myself back on my feet. In the words of wisdom from Professor X with great hair, just take it slow and don't rush too much.**

**I'm not gonna say much but _damn_... the newly released Taizai fanbook had released the character sheets, original powers and stats of all Ten Commandments including the titles of the commandments they wield granted by the Demon King a.k.a. Meliodas' evil dad especially their Power Levels!**

**So insane! I'd better rethink on how _exactly _strong the Four Gods of Ishgar and the 5th Saint Gexag are before trying to compare them in Taizai standards. That includes the Spriggan 12 too as well. Or even the Incarnates like Wilderman.**

**Not only that, Praise the Sun baby! Escanor had went toe-to-toe in equal match with Estarossa, the same guy Dolor and Gloxinia compared him to Meliodas' brother, and then completely rekted him! Makes me wonder _how_ would Acnologia stand a chance against the Lion's Sin of Pride if I pit them in a one-on-one match. But then again, I made him afraid of Lucy's grandpa for a good reason but I'll try remedy it with a fight.**

**And whoa, Merlin just shows off her true powers at last! She really isn't called the greatest sorceress of Britannia for nothing. Her power, Infinity, allows her to stop the time of her spells, causing them to last for eternity and is so powerful that many label it as 'cheating', lol. Hell even Zeref, August and Irene would be on the same boat too.**

**Her clue behind her origins and her True Name with a language that only Demons understand were indeed a mystery. Daughter of Belialuin? Sounds like the Boar's Sin of Gluttony is a probably half-Demon that Fraudrin and Gray Lord are scared shitless.**

**Escanor and Merlin are both so badly broken in terms of power that they're perfect for each other as a couple and later on Lucy's grandparents. Guess making this story is totally worth it. :D**

**On the side note, I almost coincided the infamous _Brexit_ this year with Britannia's departure from the Magic World under the Council's jurisdiction after they tried many attempts to subjugate them to their control, one of them is putting up a scandal between Queen Guinevere and Lancelot that earned the island continent's ire.**

**No matter what the canon reveals since it's getting crappy anyway, I will not follow it completely. Ever. Mashima is really, really, really losing his touch and I'm losing my sanity. *sighs in exasperation***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Nanatsu no Taizai and their respective characters involved in the story. They respectively belong to Hiro Mashima and Nakaba Suzuki, the two awesome authors of the popular shounen manga and anime series. Except the OC Lucy, a product of my imagination. ;)**

**Anyways enjoy and don't forget to review. Comments, advise, ideas, suggestions and criticisms are always welcome. :D**

* * *

Chapter 12

As much as everyone could not believe it themselves, Natsu Dragneel was knocked out unconscious by Meliodas right when the match between some of the strongest members of Fairy Tail and the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins has started. The reaction from the audience, mainly Fiore's #1 Guild itself and the people of Magnolia Town are varied from shocks, murmurs, gasps and exclamations.

"What the heck?!"

"Natsu got TKOed!"

"This must be some mistake!

"No way man!"

Happy's tail went down as the blue cat had no words to say after seeing his friend getting knocked out so fast.

_He really is like Gildarts!_, Makarov can only gape in shock as he then grabbed a paper bag to hyperventilate and trying to calm down from panicking too much after seeing the spectacle.

"Guess that's what he get for charging in recklessly. That blonde kid is sure like Gildarts alright.", Laxus arrogantly mused.

Merlin then nonchalantly teleported Natsu away from the field and let him laid on the ground next to Happy who was begging to wake him up.

Almost immediately after shaking off the shock of Natsu being taken out of the spar so quickly, Erza charged forward at the Dragon's Sin of Wrath and repeatedly slashed and struck her sword in every direction towards him which the latter casually dodged it like it's no big deal for him. Then he gave one slice of his Lostvayne at the Armored Mage which cut away chips of her Heart Kreuz armor before it broke completely.

"Wha-", Erza tried to speak before she was immediately hit by a roundhouse kick from Lucy's uncle that sent her flying and pushed back several meters away. She barely managed to retain her balance with her feet still on the ground.

"What?! The little kid just broke Erza's armor and pushed her back with a kick!", Macao and Wakaba both yelled in shock.

_Master Makarov and Lucy are right. Sir Meliodas is not to be underestimated. He knocked out Natsu out of the fight quickly and he would have done the same to any of us including me if he wanted to. But still... Even if he's obviously holding back, I will defeat him!_, Erza decided to get more serious and summoned a red Magic circle to change into her new attire. **"Requip! Heaven's Wheel Armor!"**

Now in the same first Requipped armor that awed the remaining members the Dark Guild Eisenwald and now all of her fellow guildmates and the people of Magnolia, the S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail summoned multiple blades spinning around in a circular fashion above him before sending them flying towards the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins. **"Circle Sword!"**

When the blades are about to strike him, Meliodas dodged them all swiftly and casually as they missed repeatedly and struck the ground instead. Then the blond boy stomped his foot with a mere fraction of his immense strength, causing the blades of Heaven's Wheel Armor to be removed from the ground and he kicked them every single last one of them in an incredibly fast pace right back at Erza.

"Holy shit!", one of the Magnolian townsfolk shouted in surprise.

"Language! There are kids here!", his friend berated him.

Surprised that her own weapons are used against her, Erza had to continually slashed and parried every single blade kicked back at her. Just after she finished with the last one, Meliodas suddenly appeared in front of her and threw a heavy dropkick, sending her crashing down into the ground. As the smoke clears, the Heaven's Wheel Armor was severely damaged including its wings which means she's grounded and could not fly anymore. Titania cursed herself for letting her guard down as she watched the blonde boy landed on the ground gently and that infuriates her.

**"Requip! Black Wing Armor! Moon Flash!"**, the redhead changed her attire into the same skimpy black armor with bat wings that amplifies her offensive capability and continually slashed repeatedly that was still evaded by the Dragon's Sin of Wrath's speed as if he was teleporting so fast.

When he apparently lets himself wide open, Erza quickly threw a horizontal slash which was blocked and then gave a very strong kick that actually pushed him back a little which was seen as progress. Then the female Fairy Tail S-Class Mage moved on to the offensive and keep on going, Requipping more weapons to throw at the blond boy with everything she got.

The suddenly, Meliodas casually bitchslapped Erza after parrying another twin sword slash with a bit of force enough to break a normal person's neck yet she was way tougher than that, and that nearly disoriented the redhead Titania into being stunned from being hit like that and leaving herself almost wide open if it weren't for Gray to save her bacon.

Jumping in shortly into the fight after shaking off the Fire Dragon Slayer's decapitated state while Erza recovers from her ordeal to cover her, Gray created a large hammer made of ice for melee combat as he sends it flying down at Meliodas who was apparently busy parrying and blocking the redhead's strikes. **"Ice-Make:... Hammer!"**

When the ice construct was about to land a blow on the Dragon's Sin of Wrath, he kicked it right back at the Ice-Make Mage who got hit by his own attack. However as soon as he was rolling down but regained his balance, the disciple of Ur slammed his hands into the ground with his Magic circle glowing intensively. **"Ice-Make: Geysers!"**

A large bursts of spiked ice appeared on the ground and tried to hit Meliodas who continually dodged with rapid speed or cut them down when necessary. But Gray wasn't done just yet as he controlled the ice debris destroyed by the blonde boy and shaped them into bullets with two small Magic circles at his palms and directed them like homing missiles with a push of his hand. **"Ice-Make: 9mm Bullets!"**

The projectiles then fired at such rapid speed and momentum as if they're fired from a rifle itself.

Every ice bullet that struck the ground or the target himself exploded with spiked ice forming around it and the Deadly Sins captain was struck a few times around his shoulder, leg and waist. But it didn't affect him too much as he shrugged them off and quickly blitzed towards Gray who quickly then created a pair of powerful ice gauntlets in his arms. **"Ice-Make: Doomfist!"**

Throwing the first punch immediately the moment the blonde boy is almost near him, the raven-haired teen managed to struck at Meliodas right in the face with one punch and sent him flying with another punch in the gut, leaving the ground and ice exploding around them with such two huge blows!

"So this is Ur's disciple. To be taught by one of the Ten Wizard Saints in Ishgar, how impressive. Most impressive.", Merlin applauded with amusement, followed by the cheers of amazement from his fellow guildmates and the civilians of Magnolia that Gray was the first guy to actually land a real blow on Meliodas.

After being punched hard twice by Gray and slammed hard from the Cube's wall, Meliodas regained his footing and touched his cheek and stomachboth covered in ice and bruise. "Not bad, not bad at all Gray Fullbuster! That was quite a punch. Ni-shi-shi!", he remarked.

"Thanks for the compliment! Can't wait to rub it in Natsu's face when he wakes up for napping and missing all the fun.", the Ice-Make Mage smirked as he readied his fighting stance with his ice gauntlets for an anticipated counterattack. _But then again, why was Flame Brain knocked out so easily and so quickly after Lucy's uncle used Full Counter on him? Even if he used his flames against Natsu, he'd still keep on going, kicking and screaming... That doesn't add up.._, he thought while glancing at the still unconscious Fire Dragon Slayer.

On the other hand in the middle of brushing off the excessive ice from his clothing, Meliodas pulled a Matrix-styled evasion maneuver once again from a frontal assault by Erza in her Black Wing Armor and clashed swords in a fast pace that the latter tried to keep up with him as much as she can. _Dammit! He's very fast! Sir Meliodas just dodged through every single strike of my blade so skilled and his speed is demonic! Gray fared a little better but I must be faster!_, she thought.

Gray, on the hand, dare did not interfere Erza's struggle as he knew he might punished for it when it's all over and waited for the next opportunity to jump in. Although Natsu remaining unconscious seemed to worries him as the Fire Dragon Slayer _never _stays down for too long and would be back in the fight in a jiffy before he knows it.

This is so uncanny and serious business.

**"Requip! Flight Armor!"**, Erza decided to use her Magic, The Knight to summon another armor that enhances her speed which is more like a fancy attire bearing reminiscence to a cheetah because of its very few armored parts. Its breastplate takes the form of a very revealing, armored cheetah-patterned top, with some bare armor protruding from the upper part of it, in correspondence to her breasts, and some fur lining the lower edges.

Now fully equipped into her speed enhancing armor with a pair of shortswords with elaborate handguards similar to a rapier's, shaped like rose's thorns , Erza charged once again head on against the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins and repeatedly slashed her weapons at him. But despite the immense speed she received dramatically, the redhead S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail was unable to land a single blow on Meliodas who just dodged them all once again much to her frustration.

"Flight Armor huh? You looked like cheetah cosplayer girl playing with swords on Halloween. Did your aunt Nivea ever teach you about what _real and practical armor _is? Ni-shi-shi!", the blonde boy casually noted as he continually dodged nonchalantly from Gray's ice barrage and now Erza's speed.

"Don't you dare underestimate the power of a Fairy Tail wizard!", she yelled while swung her shortsword and managed to almost scratch him at his sleeve which shows the tear on the fabric before adding. "And you have no right to make fun of women's fashion!"

Meliodas simply shrugged as he dodged again of the redhead's another sword slash powered by her speed-enhancing 'armor'. "Lol, ok."

In every flash of immense speed that cannot be simply seen by the naked eye alone followed with trails of light and smoke, the redhead woman and the blond boy traded blow after blow against each other with their weapons clashed. Although the former was exerting enough effort to actually as the latter seemed to not take her seriously at all.

It further helps that Erza Scarlet was appearing to be continually pushing him back in her Flight Armor and the Dragon's Sin of Wrath appeared to barely block and parry every blow by her continuous stream of sword slashes. Keeping it up with her Flight Armor-equipped assault, Erza dashes towards the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins and slashes him from every direction at high speed. **"Sonic Claw!"**

However, just after Erza was about to go for another attack with her Flight Armor after that previously, she was suddenly slashed all over her body with minimal blood spilled from the multiple sword strikes all at once and screamed in pain before crashing into the ground harshly by a simply trip in her leg.

"Erza!", some of her guildmates cried out in shock and concern.

"What the?!", Makarov said in shock.

"Guess Titania is getting her ass handed to her. Serves her right.", Laxus mused in seeing the redhead getting mopped the floor by the blond kid.

Getting up from the ground, she turned around to notice Meliodas had just casually stood there and held his Lostvayne in a carefree manner which she glared intensively at such a grave insult to her honor as a warrior and being toyed with. Slamming her hand into the ground, a red Magic circle manifested and engulfed her entire body to reveal a black armor with many spiked features. **"Requip! Purgatory Armor!"**

"Ooh. Now that's a scary armor you got there.", Meliodas mischievously remarked.

"Indeed, Sir Meliodas! No one has ever seen this armor and lived to tell about it!", the female S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail declared with a very sharp and dangerous glare that could have probably killed anyone looking at her as she summoned her massive spiked sword to wield and ready to dish out some major pain.

"Oh, she's definitely Irene's daughter...", Merlin muttered in amusement which Makarov wondered and believed that Erza has another relative in her biological family like Nivea Feathermane.

The redhead tried to dash at him again with the full might of Purgatory Armor but the blond boy quickly disappeared from his spot and reappeared into hitting her at the rear with his own butt, sending her crashing into the ground. This does not go well for Titania for being played around like a fool as she got up again and resumed her assault head-on.

"Ouch that's kinda dirty move if you ask me.", a female bystander commented.

"I find it hot though...", her friend mischievously stated otherwise which earned him a smack in the back of his head.

Titania gave a heavy slash of her large mace with her tremendous strength and collided with Meliodas parrying it with Lostvayne and the effects of the collusion was tremendously devastating as the earth literally shook from such an impact. The entire audience of Fairy Tail and Magnolia residents felt it too as they tried to regain their footing on the ground.

Taking immediate advantage, Erza Requipped her armored leggings out and in comes her twin swords to perform dual slash that certainly caught the blond boy off guard as he apparently took damage and his clothing was shredded from a surprise attack, pushing him back.

Not losing the momentum immediately after gaining the upperhand, the female S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail summoned another Magic circle for another armor which appears to be yellow in color with a barbaric appearance in fur trimming yet full-plated from head to toe, and her right gauntlet is larger than the left one. **"Requip! Giant Armor!"**

Equipped with an extravagant spear said to be able to repel darkness, Titania was readies herself to throw her weapon at the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins through her armor already enhancing her already formidable strength.

"Giant Armor? That's new. Especially that spear...", Merlin commented in observation at the daughter of Irene's next choice of armor in her fight with the Dragon's Sin of Wrath.

**"De-Malevo-Lance!"**, Erza quickly used in conjunction with her spear, wielded by her right arm, the gem on the corresponding gauntlet starts to glow yellow and is thrown with enhanced strength as it flies at full power with enough force and speed that cannot be seen by naked eye right at Meliodas who simply faced it head on without fear.

The legendary man from Britannia simply sidestepped to the left and caught the advancing spear which instead nearly sent him flying by its strength thrown by Titania herself but retained his footing on the ground as it causes a long line of a deep ditch.

Right before it continues further, Meliodas stopped and paused for a moment with his eyes closed before they open wide and he spun it very fast to make an Olympic-style throw of Erza's spear right back her!

Quickly reacting, Titania tried to pull the same trick as Lucy's uncle did by grabbing her spear with her right gauntlet but unfortunately the strength behind his throw was much stronger than she anticipated and ended up thrown so fast, Erza was thrown away in a speed of light and violently collided on impact which the Perfect Cube managed to absorb the blow. Unfortunately, the Giant Armor cracked and destroyed, leaving her in a black skintight suit and some bits of armor remaining.

As a result, Erza spat out blood from her mouth and felt some of her bones actually break into fractures due to the intensity of the impact she felt. Her fellow guildmates and the fans of those who admired among the townsfolk of Magnolia cried out in alarm and concern after watching getting mopped around so easily by the uncle of Lucy Heartfilia.

"Erza!"

"This is unbelievable!"

"Titania's supposed to be invincible!"

"God, I hope she's all right!"

With Erza temporarily taken out yet still managed to remain conscious enough as her willpower refused to back down even when apparently defeated, Gray returned to the fray again and created an ice replica of a mini-gun alongside another ice replica of the ammunition belt. **"Ice-Make: Gatling Spread!"**

In response to the hail of ice bullets fired at him, Meliodas blocked and parried with Lostvayne which some of them flew in random directions which thankfully impacted on the walls of Perfect Cube which the audience were not harmed from the stray bullet attacks, and were revealed to have explosive ice properties capable of destroying anything in its way.

Meliodas then performed slash attacks that appeared to be cutting through the air towards Gray who already dispersed his previous long-range weapon.

Charging towards the Dragon's Sin of Wrath while dodging his slash attacks by jumping into the air and created ice ramps for his quick momentum, the disciple of Ur then forms an extremely large longsword out of ice that is sharp and durable as metal for melee combat that is named after the Magic sword belonging to the legendary High King of Britannia. "**Ice-Make:... **

**Cold Excalibur!" **The collision between two blades wielded by Gray and Meliodas exploded into trailing large amounts of ice in its wake, almost completely freezing the entire battlefield with its winter wonderland.

"Whoa! That was awesome!", one of the audience cheered among those who were fans of the Ice-Make Mage of Fairy Tail himself.

"Oh yeah!"

"This is awesome!"

"Cold Excalibur... That is a nice homage to King Arthur...", Merlin mused in compliment of the young raven-haired teen's use of reference from her student and king of the island continent.

As soon after they locked blades, Meliodas retracted Lostvayne and slashed with multiple slashes in a blink of an eye with Gray parrying and blocking them with the ice replica of the Britannian High King, trying to keep up with the rapid speed and attack pattern. Unfortunately, the Ice-Make creation was broken into pieces with one last blade lock of spark and ice in an exploding smoke.

After that, the disciple of Ur recreated the ice Doomfist gauntlets again and launched a flurry of swift ice punches which Meliodas swiftly dodged them all like he was talking a stroll in the park. Then the Dragon's Sin of Wrath barehandedly blocked one of the gauntlets and ripped it off from Gray's hand, shocking the spiky raven-haired teen.

"Why are you hitting yourself?", he smacked Gray's face hard and repeated it again and again with a trolling face. "Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself? Stop hitting yourself, mate. Ni-shi-shi!"

It gave the audience and the combatants sans an unconscious Natsu and yes even Lucy a collective lot of flat "What the f*ck?" looks written all over their faces at such sight.

Disoriented and dizzy by Meliodas using the Doomfist ice construct as a bitchslapping glove several times, the Ice-Make Mage couldn't concentrate any further which he only managed to see an incoming fist that struck him right in the bloody nose and sent him flying hard, crashing into Erza who was about to get up from the ground and is once again incapacitated.

"Ge-get off me...", the redhead Titania growled in irritation of having to push him out of her body.

"S-sorry, Erza...", Gray weakly apologized as he knows he will get punished later when this is over while trying to cauterize his bleeding nose with his ice. _I'm so dead, so very, very dead._

"Okay Gray, it's not manly to be on top of a woman.", Elfman helped up his comrade and then took a step back when he saw Erza's death glare directed at him. "Er- I mean that's not nice to do such a thing. Not manly. Yeah... I'm so dead."

"Smooth...", Cana couldn't suppress a giggle on her face.

Sensing another contender jumping without even looking behind his back, the Deadly Sins captain dodged a swift strike Rhitta's giant axe form by his own niece with a quick jump which the latter then quickly gave fast kick that he blocked with his free hand, sending him flying above and crashed into Perfect Cube's barrier that didn't crack even a little.

"Strike! Ni-shi-shi!", Lucy cheerfully said.

Regaining his balance immediately, the blond boy launched himself downward towards Lucy before he disappeared and reappeared behind her back. She responded by giving a roundhouse kick which was intercepted almost immediately and then she threw an uppercut punch that connected on her uncle's chin, sending him flying upward once again.

That Meliodas had to counter-spin himself into landing on his feet at the Perfect Cube ceiling and then jumping back down again in a free fall. The uncle and niece traded a flurry of punches, kicks and blows from their respective weapons. Despite being family, the Dragon's Sin of Wrath won't give Lucy any favors as he pressured her into the defensive with his offensive attacks in rapid movement.

He even casually gave a sweeping kick to knock her off balance that caused her to almost collapse on the ground. But she got back on her feet and gave a spinning kick at him to put some distance from her uncle after jumping back on her feet like a bunny.

Trying to make an opening, Fairy's Sin of Vanity attempted to swing her axe again in an uppercut slash only for her uncle to put his foot down and blocked its momentum blow in mid-swing, causing the ground to crack heavily with spider-webs when the heavy weapon crashed down as a result from his immeasurable strength, leaving her gawking in shock. She was kicked in the stomach due to letting her guard down and lost hold of her Rhitta, letting go of it.

Temporarily shaken by his action and feat of strength as she lay on the ground, Lucy is then given a flick on the forehead by her uncle sitting on top of Rhitta much to her embarrassment. "Come on, Little Lucy! Use your Magic your mom used to inspire you to love Celestial Spirits! Don't leave it out of the whole fight. Ni-shi-shi-shi!", he cheerfully recommended.

For that after shrugging off the brief flicked forehead moment, the blonde Fairy Tail member was more than happy to oblige with a carefree smirk as she reached her small pocket bag in her belt where the keys are and brandished one of them right away. "Alright then, uncle! You asked for it! Ni-shi-shi! **Open! Gate of the Giant Crab!, Cancer!**", she brought out her Gold Key and summoned the resident hairstylist extraordinaire from the Celestial Spirit World as the blue Magic circle appeared and he did appeared with a cool pose that earned a lot of cheers from the audience by his entrance.

"You called for me, baby!", the crab-themed Celestial Spirit called out as he brandished his trademark Twin Scissors and snipped them before noticing the Dragon's Sin of Wrath with a messy hair sticking out like a sore thumb. "No need to tell me what to do, baby! Because Cancer is here to fix your uncle's really really bad hair day!"

Meliodas was more than happy to oblige and lets Cancer to do his Magic on his hair as he lets himself wide open. "Sure, hit me with everything you got! Ni-shi-shi!"

And when his shades glint brightly, praise the sun, so the Giant Crab did hit him with everything he got when he came at full speed and snipped and styled the blond boy's hair from standard barber's haircut, wide and wild hair, a bob-cut, a spiky hairdo, a pompadour and even _a freaking afro_.

While Meliodas simply looked at the handheld mirror given by the Celestial Spirit to admire the new hairdo with great amusement and shit-eating grin on his face.

"Ooh not bad. Not bad at all.", the Dragon's Sin of Wrath complimented.

"My thanks! Yeah, baby!", Cancer simply took with a cool stride and a snip of his Twin Scissors.

"Are they for real?", everyone thought deadpanned with sweatdrops at the scene between Cancer trying out various hairstyles to fix Meliodas' very messy hair, only to go back to their original look as before when the latter shook his head off left and right.

Then after the hairdo game is over, the crab-themed Celestial Spirit suddenly started assaulting Meliodas with tremendous speed with his Twin Scissors which the latter returned the favor with Lostvayne. Both long-lived ancient beings traded blows and aside from few clothing tears and scrapes, it seems Cancer couldn't do real damage at all and he really only is good for hair styling not actual combat.

Knowing this, Cancer decided to leave as he called out to the blond boy and the holder of his Gate Key. "Oh well, I tried and I gotta go now. Bye-bye, Meliodas! Oh and Lucy, call me again when you need really some styling on your hair, baby!"

Both Lucy and Meliodas just casually waved goodbye to the resident hairstylist of the Celestial Spirit World that gave a lot of sweatdrops from the audience and the combatants themselves. Then the Fairy's Sin of Vanity decided to actually summon a heavy duty Celestial Spirit this time.

**"Open! Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!"**, Lucy held out another of her Gold Key and summoned the strongest Celestial Spirit in terms of physical strength and might as the blue Magic circle appeared and he appeared from the ground with his Giant Labrys ready to fight alongside his summoner and friend.

However to Lucy's (and Happy's) surprise and astonishment of the entire audience however, Taurus was wearing some sort of heavy full-plate gold armor with gladiator-esque shoulder plates which is adorned from head to toe all over his tall and muscular body and a metal mask in the visage of a bull befitting himself that completely covers his face from view.

It looks like that Taurus decided to get serious and show everyone that he ain't no pushover along with his personal image he hadnormally appeared in just his trunks and combat boots alone.

The blue cat commented the obvious, "I can see why he's called the 'Golden Bull'. He wears gold-themed armor..."

"You don't say.", everyone have dryly stated in response much to Happy's chagrin.

"Yo, Taurus! What's up? How are you doing lately?", Meliodas cheerfully greeted with a carefree smile when he jumped off his niece's Rhitta to have some fun with the Celestial Spirit.

The armored humanoid bull greeted back enthusiastically, "I'm gooood, Meliodas! It has been too looong we've traded blows and oogle hot bodiiess!"

"I should have known. Taurus and Meliodas are best friends when it comes being perverts and fun-loving antics but the same time, friendly rivals occasionally for a long time. They never change...", Loke mused quietly which was picked up from Merlin's hearing and it gave her a sly smirk that she had a clue of what the orange-haired young man in glasses really is.

"Here I coooome for youuuu, Meliodas!", Taurus quickly dashed forward and swung down his Giant Labrys with great force of his immense strength that caused a massive shockwave when the blonde boy blocked it with Lostvayne quickly, followed by the giant cloud of smoke and debris exploding that Perfect Cube had managed to protect the audience from it.

Immediately after that, the Celestial Spirit and the Dragon's Sin of Wrath clashed with their respective weapons in incredibly fast movements that no normal eye can see. Their intense trade of blows was so destructive that pieces of land exploded every time they slashed, blocked and parried against each other.

Gray was shocked at the intense duel between Lucy's uncle and her Celestial Spirit while getting Natsu to safety away from the chaotic battle while picking up Elfman. "Damn, that Taurus friend of yours ain't no pushover. He actually fought Meliodas directly head-on and are still going at it."

"Yeah I know Gray. Uncle and Taurus may be perverts but they are strong in their own right. Right now, these two are enjoying their reunion. But I think Taurus was a bit... too enthusiastic to be fighting my uncle.", Lucy said in a carefree tone as if this was a regular occurrence whenever her family relatives visited her at the Heartfilia Konzern.

"That's quite an understatement, Lucy...", Cana said with a deadpanned face and a sweatdrop as she helped up Erza.

Blocking another axe slash with his Sacred Treasure, Meliodas gave a hard kick on Taurus' torso that dented his gold-themed armor and pushed him back a few meters away. Then the latter slammed his weapon into the ground that fired a destructive line of exploding debris at the blonde boy. **"Rampage!"**

Meliodas stood his ground and simply gave a powerful diagonal slash that dispelled the attack in front of him, brushing all of the debris and striking power away as a result. Then he suddenly appeared within range and was about throw his best punch which the Golden Bull followed suit after immediately pulling away his waraxe back where he sheathed it.

When both fists collided with their full might, two combatants were simultaneously pushed back and crashed on both walls of Perfect Cube in opposite sides altogether. The blonde boy spits out blood with his bones apparently cracked and the humanoid bull did the same thing while his armor completely shattered from both impacts at the same time.

The combatants (sans Lucy and an unconscious Natsu) and the audience gaped at such apparent equal footing between Meliodas and Taurus.

"Owowowow! That actually hurt! Man, you sure hit like a real matador bull!", the Dragon's Sin of Wrath cheerfully commented as he wiped the blood off his mouth.

"Same thing for youuuu, Meliodas! Guess my time is up and ready to return home. I'll be back! Mooo!", Taurus grinned just after his helm's lower jaw cracked to reveal his mouth and sparkling teeth.

Casually waving goodbye, Meliodas smiled, "Sure anytime! Ni-shi-shi!"

"Taurus fought and went down like A MAN! Now it's my turn to enter the fray! RAAAGHHH!", Elfman exclaimed in praise at the Golden Bull's manliness before transforming his right arm into that of a large black beast's, which dark in color and sports prominent muscles, with a violet Magic circle. **"Take Over! Beast Arm: Black Bull!"**

After going in partial Takeover, the Strauss brother charged into the battle and tried to assault the blonde boy with his melee assaults aided by his increase of strength and punching power. Meliodas simply dodged them all and palmed Elfman right in the face that sent him flying away. However the Strauss brother recovered enough and summoned another Magic circle to create another partial Take Over.

**"Take Over! Beast Arm: Iron Bull!"**, he transforms his left arm into a large metal fist and charged again at Meliodas in full speed ahead.

With a flurry of powerful punches that shook the ground from such wind pressure he thrown out, Elfman kept up with the offense as the Dragon's Sin of Wrath once again dodged easily and was about throw a roundhouse kick at him. However, despite what others think of him as a dumb brute, he was far from stupid and knows what he's doing when it comes to brawling like a real man.

The spiky white-haired muscular Fairy Tail Mage crossed his partial Takeover arms together and formed a strong smashing attack concentrated of the strengths of Iron Bull and Black Bull arms together just when the powerful kick from Meliodas was about throw at him. **"Beast Arm Smash: 1080 Caliber!"**

The resulting impact had caused several huge craters to be formed in random directions along with more destruction around the two combatants, shocking the whole audience watching the spectacle which forced both combatants back by such a force.

"Whoa! I never knew Elfman can do that!", Loke exclaimed.

"That is awesome!"

"So manly!"

"Oh yeah!"

Mira was more than happy to explain to everyone as she said, "Well, Happy. Elfman has been practicing on his partial Take Over and use the Beast Arms for a more powerful attack when combined together. He even mastered his multiplication tables."

Her fellow guildmates and Makarov gaped at the silver-haired young woman as if she grew a second head or something. "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously.", the former female S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail sweetly smiled in reply that gave a lot of sweatdrops as a result.

_First time doing this and it already exhausted half of my Magic energy, must take manly training after this... With extra heavy manly barbells..._, Elfman thought before he used partial Take Over on his legs that turned into those of feline humanoids from the tropical jungles of Fiore, the Weretigers. Using the enhanced speed granted to him, he immediately caught Meliodas off guard and gave a spin as fast as he can manly do.

"Mind if I take you for a manly spin!", Elfman yelled as he then threw Meliodas really hard and crashed right into the Perfect Cube wall.

"Ow!", the blond boy gritted his teeth before he quickly recovered back on his feet and bounced back into the fray with resheathing Lostvayne away for hand-to-hand combat.

It almost became a game of cat and mouse when the spiky white haired Fairy Tail Mage and the Deadly Sins captains traded blow after blow with their fists and feet in a blink of an eye. All thanks to Elfman's partial Take Over of Weretiger for legs in trying to keep up with Meliodas' own normal speed.

Elfman then cancelled out his partial arm Take Over of Black Bull in favor of a large molten rock arm. "**Take Over! Beast Arm: Lavaman!"**

Smashing the ground, the arm of the Lavamen that hailed from the volcanic region of Fiore caused the ground and its surrounding area to erupt in magma on a straight path which Meliodas jumped out of the way including his fellow guildmates due to the potential collateral damage he could cause.. Elfman formed a big ball of lava with the said arm and gave a mighty throw at the Dragon's Sin of Wrath who responded by giving a football kick right back at him.

_Oh sweet cheese and crackers..._, the brother of Mirjane braced himself as he tried to catch the lava ball thrown right at him but was dragged along with it.

Then right after Meliodas had pushed back the elder Strauss brother, he was suddenly assaulted by a series of very strong jackhammer punches imbued with white Magic power as the blows hammered him with shockwaves followed behind and it came from Cana who finally stepped into the fight and reminded everyone from Fairy Tail and Magnolia about a certain Magic she possessed from her father and Ace of Fiore's strongest Guild.

**"Crashing Fist!"**, the brunette woman gave out one last punch of her attack that struck the Dragon's Sin of Wrath hard in the chest with a white Magic circle and sent him flying, crashing into the wall of Perfect Cube which apparently showed subtle signs of cracking through it.

"Holy shit!"

"Language!"

"That's Gildarts' Magic!"

"Damn, that's gonna hurt!"

"What the?! That Magic... **Crash**?!", Wakaba exclaimed in shock as his pipe fell off his mouth.

"Yup, Cana's using it. I feel like an old man for not remembering that her dad Gildarts taught her that powerful Magic.", Macao commented which several among the audience gave whispers and comments about the guild's resident drunk.

The Britannian sorceress asked in curiosity, "It seems everyone was surprised of Ms. Alberona's ability to wield one of the strongest Magics in Ishgar and is considered closest to Great Holy Knight Dreyfus' Break. I wonder why?"

Makarov explained to Merlin, "Unlike Gildarts, Cana has more control and refinement in utilizing Crash, Lady Merlin. Because of that, it saved her, and by extend the guild itself, from all the trouble by following her dad's footsteps. She only uses it in actual combat hence her **Card Magic** and **Fortune Telling** for casual times. Even Magnolia had the Gildarts Shift whenever he returns from long-term S-Class quests. Recently, Gildarts was on a 100-year Quest and has yet to return depending on the progress of his mission."

"In short, she's as lazy and drunkard as her dad. Hence why she didn't succeed well in the S-Class Trials but nearly came close to the finish line the last time as I recall. At least she ain't as clumsy as he is. Otherwise there would have been a 'Cana Shift' alongside the 'Gildarts Shift' by now.", Laxus simply finished with a straight face and arms folded.

Wasting no time and powering up the full force of her secondary Magic, the brunette dashed in a sudden speed and threw a Crash-infused punch which Meliodas blocked it with little disorientation of the blow he received before she pulled back and jumped high to perform another powerful spinning kick at him. The resulting two blows of Crash from Fairy Tail's resident drunker had further destroyed the surrounding areas more in cubical sizes and spider webs.

Suddenly, the blond boy grabbed hold on her leg that hit him and spun her around before throwing Cana right into the Perfect Cube wall. However, just when she was about to collide with the wall, Cana managed to re-balance herself with her hands and then quickly maneuvered to perform a powerful Crash-empowered drop kick right at Meliodas.

Only to miss as Lucy's uncle sidestepped out of the way and grabbed the daughter of Gildarts on the waist which he then performed a German suplex that causes a big crater on the ground upon impact. Retaliating, Cana wrapped her legs around Meliodas' neck and performed a spinning roundhouse and dropkick combo right back at him, further pushing him back.

Retaliating, Meliodas performed several wind slashes made by his Lostvayne towards Cana who expertly dodged them wit ease and whipped out several Magic Cards. **"Sun's Strength **and **Wind Edge!"**, the brunette female Fairy Tail Mage threw those cards on flanking directions that turned into flame covered bullets and an ascending air blast several meters from her.

Laki exclaimed in shock, "Oh! She used **Card Magic**!"

"Just because Cana learned Crash from her father, it doesn't mean she can learn other Magic in her free time. And she already had Card Magic long before Gildarts somehow managed to find out he has a daughter with a little help.", Makarov lightly chided while in his thoughts. _If only he told me who helped him exactly..._

With both attacks flanking at him and there's no way to use Full Counter directly, Meliodas gave a very fast spin around himself with Lostvayne in response. The resulting whirlwind of blade immediately cut through the Card Magic's fire and wind spells in contact, causing a large explosion on both directions. Cana then brandished three Magic Cards titled _Lightning_, _Reverse Tower_, and _Lovers_, and quickly threw them together in combination at the Dragon's Wrath of Wrath right above him.

**"Thunderbolt's Fate!"**, massive bolts of lightning struck Meliodas from above and he took it all like a champ.

"This reminds me of Little Gil and Zaratras! Ni-shi-shi!", the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins mused as he was bathed by millions of volts of lightning and was left a little scorched and dusted in his clothes which he simply brushed it off.

_I wonder if my lightning can actually hurt you..._, Laxus thought after observing Meliodas easily shrugging off Cana's lightning like that.

**"All Crash!"**, Cana then fired a powerful star-shaped energy blast from the palm of her right hand after reeling it with a white Magic circle as the white energy of mass destruction is directed towards the Dragon's Sin of Wrath as everything starts to crumble into pieces in its path.

**"Full Counter!"**, Meliodas responded by slashing with his Sacred Treasure at the Crash attack as both Magical energies have collided and explode a little too brightly, almost blinding the audience and they have to cover their eyes away from it.

Little did the blond boy know that the daughter of Gildarts was right in front of him up close and personal, taking advantage of the little light show when she hits Meliodas with a powerful strike, imbued with Crash. "It's my win now! **Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean!**"

Just when the smoke cleared after the massive Magical explosion that shook the entire land itself, Cana was in complete shock that the most powerful technique that her father explicitly used to finish off stronger enemies flying into the sky... only to be blocked by Meliodas with just his one bare hand singlehandedly. **"Counter Vanish..."**, he smiled casually.

But the brunette young woman did not give up just yet after recovering the shock and used her left arm with a very powerful strike imbued with Crash to punch Lucy's uncle in the face. **"Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Absolute Heaven!"**

Once again, the Dragon's Sin of Wrath swung Lostvayne again in interception and the attack was reflected right back in Cana's face whose look of shock and disbelief was shown before being engulfed in a huge fiery explosion. She was sent flying by her own attack and almost knocked down her fellow guildmates who manage to catch her like a bowling ball hitting the pins in perfect score.

"Oh man! Fairy Tail's strongest team gets wrecked?!"

"So that's the legendary Meliodas from Britannia."

"Impossible!"

"Game over man, game over!"

"H-how can this be? but they are powerful and skilled enough qualified for the upcoming S-Class Trials soon enough... Yet, Sir Meliodas can take any attack thrown at him and still standing.", the third Guild Master of Fairy Tail muttered in shock.

Then Merlin just simply gave a sly smirk, fully aware that the younger generation had looong way to go before they even try compare themselves to those who are no longer considered human because of the huge gaps in power. "Captain's just playing around with your children, Makarov. They cannot beat him at your current Power Level. Fufufufu..."

Her statement did not go unheard from Makarov and he knew that it's not gonna be good. All he have to do now is pray that Meliodas would not hurt his children too much if he fights back seriously. Earlier when Natsu was knocked out, the Third Master was relieved that no serious injury was inflicted on the young Dragon Slayer other than a concussion blow and open wide white eyes of unconsciousness.

The combatants also couldn't believe it themselves as they helped each other up or did it on their own with whatever strength they have left.

"N-n-no way...", Erza muttered in shock as she was helped by Gray to stand up.

"Even after we combined our attacks, he dissipated them all just like that?!", Gray said as he clenched his fist in frustration.

"Yeah! Using vanishing spells are so not manly!", Elfman protested which Meliodas tilted his head at him curiously as the former took back his statement. "Uhh... But it was a manly spell to make any attack disappear I admit..."

"Told you not to underestimate Uncle. He always plays around and goes easy on them. Mainly us.", Lucy warned her beleaguered guildmates as she put down Rhitta back into its broken sword form after reclaiming it, clearly knowing when to fold them.

Cana retorted in a deadpan manner at the indifferent response of the blonde girl in the results of this one-sided curbstomp just after she recovered from the backfire of her spell, "How the heck are you so calm, Lucy? Even after you threw everything you got, your Uncle holds no punches back on you."

"Because I was taught by him when I was kid, remember? Even if I trained really hard for a 100 years or somehow gained a bullshit powerup or training from a Dragon, God, Demon or any other powerful entity like that certain blonde Mary Sue character in most weird and spine-cringing fanfics that I've read from amateur writers, my uncle is way beyond any of us all.", the Fairy's Sin of Vanity dryly remarked.

"You kids did well. Even you Little Lucy. Perhaps with some more training, you could be quite a challenge.", Meliodas complimented before sporting a serious glare at them that puts even Erza's own to shame. "... However, you are _a thousand years_ too early to be playing with _the big leagues_ out there, it's a huge world after all. Know this, just because you're recognized as the strongest in _your own Guild_ doesn't mean you're the strongest _everywhere_. Even I'm not always invincible forever. And I hope you know what you're doing once you face them, Fairy Tail. Because reality is not a song or some fairy tale, no pun intended."

All members of Fairy Tail guild sans an unconscious Natsu were frozen as they were intimidated by Lucy's uncle of how deadly serious he was, especially Makarov who knew all too well of the meaning behind his words. Heck, even Laxus was nervous yet somewhat excited of what anticipates for the Guild once he finishes his plans of takeover as new Guild Master.

His favorite niece was not exempted and she knew it for obvious reasons, as Lucy simply nodded slowly in acknowledgement of her uncle's words with a mild sweatdrop of nervousness and uncertainty on her forehead.

Then suddenly, Meliodas was back to his old cheerful self like a quick flip of a switch. "Oh well. I forfeit this match! It's your win, Fairy Tail! You may not have beaten me but you sure pretty gave one hell of a show! Ni-shi-shi!", he declared.

With this, everyone from the combatants to the audience, they all flipped on the ground or tilted on the right side together. Shocked that the legendary Meliodas simply gave up the match and call it quits even though he just basically owned the entire fight all by himself. Regardless it was a joyful moment for Fairy Tail as not only some of their strongest members holding on their own against Lucy's uncle but actually impressed him.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?! Let's celebrate! Back to the guildhall my children!", Makarov cheered as he was the first to move out, followed by everybody else who vacated the area and went back to Magnolia, obviously enjoying the event more worth watching.

"Guess we needed more training, huh? Time to go back to Ur then..", Gray mused as he walked away and find whatever clothes that had survived the whole battle which apparently had none much to his chagrin.

"Agreed. I guess I'll be off to see Aunt Nivea at Crocus again.", Erza nodded in agreement, feeling a bit despondent despite having a warm smile on her face that she had a looong way to go and needed more improvement plus with some repairs on her weapons and armor.

"I will train harder to prove myself a better man!", Elfman declared as he run off somewhere else but Mirajane caught him by the ear and sweetly demanded he deal with his injuries first.

"I need a drink...", Cana said as she felt tired and exhausted, and wanted some booze to chill out again.

"That's my uncle for ya! Ni-shi-shi! But yeah, we need more training... He really destroyed us there.", Lucy simply smiled and accepted the results instead of sulking around as she went to her grandmother who cuddled and complimented her.

After a long hour of unconsciousness outside the entire ordeal, Natsu woke up from his beauty sleep and noticed that everyone had left already and went back to Magnolia before noticing plenty of empty craters and debris on the ground everyone he sees.

"Wh-what? What did I miss?", he wondered in confusion while rubbing his migraine-induced head.

"You were knocked out Natsu. You missed all the fun!", Happy explained with a little snicker at his friend's _big _misfortune of being left out of the whole event after Meliodas rendered him unconscious.

Utterly shocked and mortified that he had been unconscious throughout the entire fight between his fellow guildmates and the Dragon's Sin of Wrath and fully robbed of the opportunity to fight the legendary Meliodas because of his early knockout, the son of Igneel screamed out loud in frustration to the skies for cursing his bad luck upon him.

"AWWWWW MANNNNN!"

* * *

_At the guildhall of Fairy Tail later that evening_

After the sparring match between some of Fairy Tail's strongest members and Meliodas ended in the the former's victory due to his willing forfeit, everybody in the Guild were partying and drinking as always like there's no tomorrow as usual on a regular basis. Once again, they're also brawling but Makarov have _strictly forbidden _Erza and Lucy from doing so as he made his statement through the full use of Titan Magic loud and clear.

The combatants who had fought Meliodas and impressed him into forfeiting the match have gotten better thanks to **Hyper Recovery Spell** by Merlin and are back in full health as healthy as ever.

Meanwhile, Erza and Gray went off earlier to send out letters toward their respective mentor/parental figures in Nivea and Ur, so they can schedule their long course of hard training and become stronger, and learn from their

"Well, the sparring match seems eventful, Master.", Mirajane sweetly smiled.

"Good thing the damage was held back in the minimum. I wish Lady Merlin could teach me that spell so I don't have to deal with the constant damages in the Guildhall. Don't care if it's some Dark Magic, I really need to learn Perfect Cube. Could be very useful in the future and save a lot of money too as well.", Makarov commented after chugging down his drink.

When it was over, the grandmother of Lucy Heartfilia had somehow restored everything back to normal as if almost nothing had happened to the open grassland which was used as a battleground. Although Makarov could only guess the use of Green Magic like Fourth God of Ishgar, Warrod Sequen did but on a different skill and level. No further evidence of the battle remained afterward.

Glancing at the Boar's Sin of Gluttony escorting her granddaughter outside to return to her apartment and show her around, the former S-Class Mage said. "If you ask nicely, then Lady Merlin will allow you so. She is Britannia's greatest wizard who learned many types of Magics if tales and rumors say were real and also had a fair share of several or more apprentices back in the past. She wouldn't mind taking another."

Rubbing his chin, the Third Master of Fairy Tail noted, "True, not only her several apprentices she took are in Britannia but also to Ishgar too as well. I will take my chances if Lady Merlin allows my request. Politely, of course. Speaking of which... There was an exchange program between both continents to understand their cultures and society at that time. I recall Laxus' mother was a part of it in her younger years."

"Oh you mean Catherine, the Good Witch of the East. Well-known for her benevolent deeds around Fiore. She was the most powerful wizard of Fairy Tail in equal strength and Magic power with Gildarts. Potential candidate of the Ten Wizard Saints too as well. Not only that, she was like the mother to all of us in the Guild. Before she left...", Mirajane commented in a sad tone.

Noticing Laxus moving away from sight at the second floor after apparently overhearing about his mother, the elderly Wizard Saint sighed, "I cannot blame him... Laxus truly loved his mother. His parents split off in divorce after some decent years of devoted love and marriage. Ivan threatened the safety of our Guild. Our family. Implanting that Lacrima inside Laxus at such a young age was the last straw that broke the camel's back. I just don't know why it went so wrong..."

The former S-Class Mage somberly agreed and felt sympathy for him. Mirajane heard much of how much Laxus was once a sweet and kind boy in the Guild long before she and her siblings joined the family away from their home village that rejected them. Unlike some fellow members including herself, Elfman and previously Lissana, he had parents with a normal family and childhood.

Makarov often fondly remembers happy times with his grandson in his childhood especially at the Harvest Festival in that moment and lamented his change of personality over the passing years of growing up.

Until he reached puberty and adulthood, the Lightning Mage was distraught at their split he witnessed in his teens after a heated argument between them and his father was excommunicated from Fairy Tail by his grandfather. He didn't know the reason but it was surely not about his parents' divorce or even the Lacrima implanted in him.

It is something his father Ivan had done to endanger the Guild's safety and tore the Dreyar family apart in their rift.

That was before he was even more upset at others who only saw him as a grandson of Makarov, an esteemed member of the Ten Wizard Saints instead of his own person and merit. He could never turn on his mother who loved him too much despite taunts of being a momma's boy from dumbass idiots who get high-degree burns from his powerful lightning bolts on their heads for their trouble and ended their careers with such injuries.

"On the bright side, Catherine still visited the Guild to see her son occasionally in rare times and supported him no matter what. She's just like Gildarts on a travel. He has yet to return from the Century Quest.", Mirajane reassured the Third Master of Fairy Tail.

"I agree... Tomorrow, I will be out in an important meeting with the Ten Wizard Saints at Era that Lord Hyberion had requested back at Lucy's trial by the Council. You're in charge of the guild until I return. Just keep them back in check please. I cannot stand another pile of paperwork from bills to complaints...", Makarov ordered which the silver-haired barmaid happily complied.

"You can count on me, Master!"

* * *

_At Lucy's Apartment_

Meanwhile at her apartment away from the craziness of the Guild partying, Lucy Heartfilia showed her uncle and grandmother the place she had stayed in Magnolia while being an official member of Fairy Tail. Everything is pretty to be in order and Perfect Cube has been fixed thanks to the Boar's Sin of Gluttony modifying it better to avoid loopholes after she informed her about Gray's intrusion from the chimney.

On the hand, Merlin was kind enough to make dinner for three due to obvious reasons from her captain aka the Cook of Doom. It was a very satisfying meal made from Britannian cuisine with a recipe that most Fiorian chefs and merchants would do _anything _obtain it if it's part of the trade between both countries, and the family enjoyed it to their heart's contents.

... Although Meliodas was somehow bummed he never gets the chance to cook at all and feeling down about it.

Casually placing his arms around his head, Meliodas then commented after glancing at his niece's room after leaving the chair he sat on near the dinner table. "Wow, for a apartment costing about 70,000 Jewels. You sure know how to choose a great place to live. Very cheap. Ni-shi-shi!"

"I know, uncle. It's kinda cheap but keeping this place ain't that easy. Not after I ran away from home and had a mere portion of my money. I would have to go out on high-paying Jobs outside the S-Class level from the second floor to pay the monthly rent or else the Landlady will kick me out if I didn't get the money. Ni-shi-shi...", the blonde woman defended sheepishly.

"Leave the rent issues with the Landlady to me.", her grandmother reassured which the blonde female Fairy Tail Mage was grateful of as she hugged her happily in comical tears.

Lucy then noticed in pale shock that her uncle was reading the document drafts of the new novel she was writing. "Kyaah! Don't read it!", she yelled upon quickly snatching it out of Meliodas' hands and held her papers tight in a protective manner with her face beet red.

"Oh why not? Your story is not that bad. Just needed a little grammar proof-reading to fix your sentences and paragraphs. There's even poems written in it too as well. Ni-shi-shi!", the Dragon's Sin of Wrath mischievously commented as he enjoyed seeing his niece blushing in embarrassment.

Cuddling the Fairy's Sin of Vanity from behind, Merlin cooed. "Aww... You also want to be a writer and a poem writer too? Your grandfather would be so pleased."

"Ay-aye... Don't tell him about it... Yet. Please.", the blonde girl said with a still flustered look on her face which the young-looking grandparent complied with another hug again.

"Ooh, nice panties, Little Lucy. Getting a little too bold there I admit. Do you wear these often? Ni-shi-shi!", Meliodas commented out loud in great amusement after checking out the drawers casually with no care in the world.

"U-u-uh... I-i-i-it's n-no-not like that, Uncle! I can explain!", the blonde Fairy Tail Mage feebly protested with her cheeks going red, almost as if her favorite uncle had found out that she was getting a little too naughty behind his back all this time and didn't tell him about it.

Glancing at the underwear of Lucy's on the drawers to see for herself, Merlin turned around and blushed a little in embarrassment as she teasingly complimented her. "Ooooh myyyy. You really are my granddaughter. I used to have this bold fashion statement back in my younger days. How vain you must be. You truly are the Fairy's Sin of Vanity. Fufufufufu."

Now even more embarrassed than ever, the Fairy's Sin screamed out with her face completely scarlet redder than Erza's own hair. "GRANDMAAAA!"

* * *

_Outside Lucy's Apartment_

By the time has come to go home and rest for tomorrow for work while the moon is still full after a party in Fairy Tail, all members of the Guild had left and went back to their homes and apartments they stayed within or outside the vicinity of Magnolia including the remaining members of Team Natsu who went to their own house or at Fairy Hills in Erza's case.

However, not all were sleeping for the night as the certain duo of a pink-haired pyromaniac and a talking blue cat with wings traveled sneakily above the buildings of Magnolia as if they're ninjas prowling for their prey. Then they stopped by Lucy's apartment and checked if there's anyone who spotted them which none did apparently much to their relief.

"Let's give Lucy a surprise visit! Through the chimney! Like a ninja! Nin-nin!", the pink-haired Dragon Slayer declared.

"Aye! Nin-nin!", the blue feline agreed with him.

Suddenly as just when Natsu and Happy are about to enter the chimney of Lucy's apartment like Gray did before, Merlin commented out loud behind them as she was just sitting on a small chair with a table and a tray of hot tea and snacks, "You boys are absolutely the _worst_ burglars in the world that even a hobbit grocer is more of a professional."

"AAAAHHHH!", the pinkette teen screamed.

"It's Lucy's hot grandma!", the flying blue cat exclaimed.

Putting down her teacup after being unfazed of their panicking shouts, Britannia's greatest sorceress interrogated them while already knew of their intentions yet decided to have fun scaring them. "Now what were you doing in the middle of the night, sneaking around Magnolia and on top of my granddaughter's apartment? Want some tea and biscuits?..."

"W-we were visiting Lucy! She might be pretty lonely so me and Happy are gonna drop in and keep her company.", Natsu tried to explain.

"Aye! She might have some tasty fish there!", Happy added in support.

"As much as she appreciates your concern and well-being as a friend, I highly doubt she would be thrilled that you are trespassing on her own home and ruined her worth's sleep. And with your yelling, I think you've awakened the neighbors.", Merlin dryly remarked.

Almost as if the Boar's Sin of Gluttony had predicted, a _really _heavy brick was thrown at Natsu's head so hard and it came from an irritated man in his pajamas from the nearby building, "Keep the noise down neighbor! Some of us are trying to sleep here!"

"Natsu! Natsu! Are you alright?... AAH!", his feline partner cried out in concern before receiving a balloon of water at his back that soaked all of his fur.

"That goes for that cat! Now good riddance and good night!", the same man yelled out before shutting down his window and going back to sleep almost immediately.

While the Fire Dragon Slayer and Happy are on the ground, twitching from the karma hitting on them for disturbing the neighbors, Merlin just continued poured more tea and sipped at its teacup. "Told you so. Learned your lesson yet? Even a fox whisker-like blond ninja loudmouth knows how to be quiet and stealthy when required unlike you too."

"What?! What are you saying, old lady?! We're Lucy's friends! Friends should always be there for her!", Natsu protested.

"Aye!", Happy supported in agreement.

"True friends should not barge in their own homes without permission and do as they please, Mr. Dragneel. If you are really my granddaughter's friend, then you will give her a sense of peace and privacy. Even your own guildmates wouldn't appreciate your antics. You can always hang around with her at the Guildhall or going out jobs together. Isn't that too hard for you son of Igneel?", Merlin counter-argued.

Stunned and there's nothing he could prove his argument, the Fire Dragon Slayer could not say a word. Truthfully, he never thought of that and why he wonder about his other fellow guildmates didn't like his intrusion on their home. The only thing Natsu learns is to _never ever _enter Fairy Hills at his own peril due to a certain redhead who won't appreciate his intrusion and it's bad for his health.

For Gildarts' case, the pink-haired teen was allowed to freely enter his father figure's home as much as he wants whenever the Ace of Fairy Tail came back to the Guild from his long-time job and meeting his daughter Cana, so he can have a rematch only to get the short end of the stick too quickly.

That's where Natsu got his mindset to find this okay to break into other people's home as he pleases.

Mirajane, on the other hand, would allow him into her home for a meal or two treated by her cooking but her brother Elfman obviously didn't like his presence near his sister in his manly perspective and overprotectiveness.

One time in his visit, Natsu slept in Mira's bed which was empty and the Strauss brother accused him of sleeping with his sister when he found him there, leading to an all-out brawl inside their house that nearly wrecked everything. Of course, Mira forgave them, as a sweet and kindly person she always is, after coming back from the market for food and supplies at that time thanks to her sweet and kindly personality... but then made a thinly veiled threat that she'll cut off their manhood and feed it to the goats if they pulled that stunt again.

Both boys of Fairy Tail were terrified as a result since while she may no longer have access to her Take Over Magic: Satan Soul for the meantime, Mirajane is a force to be reckoned with her words backed up by her sinister aura she still carries around behind her sweet angelic smile.

Taking an opportunity of his stunned look, Merlin dropped the same brick thrown by the irritated neighbor that she levitated above on him which gave a bonk on Natsu's head and reminded him, "And, don't call me old lady. Be respectful of your elders, young man. Igneel should have taught you better manners. He was the Flame Dragon King of his clan."

"A-aye...", the pinkette teen muttered in pain of the huge bump on his head.

Giving a soft but intense death glare towards Natsu now looking at her, the Boar's Sin of Gluttony subtly threatened, "If you keep trespassing on my granddaughter's home and invading her personal space and privacy, your little dragon between your legs is the least of your worries... Hmm... On second thought perhaps, I might even send you to my husband Escanor wherever he is in this continent after I tell him of your habit of breaking people's homes with no respect. He won't appreciate a dragon hatchling getting too close to his little cub. Even Dragons are afraid of the Lions themselves."

Utterly terrified and intimidated, the pinkette nodded quickly while covering his manhood at the same time. "Aye, sir! Er, I mean ma'am!"

Merlin then turned to Happy who became very nervous of her smile at him, "As for you, Sir Happy. I would appreciate if you keep him in check and remind him to control himself, because, otherwise,... You will be a normal non-magical domestic housecat that cannot talk before you could even say 'Aye' or 'fish'... As a part of my guinea pig. Understood?"

"AYEEE!", the blue cat agreed as he flew behind Natsu's back for protection and terrified at the thought of becoming a domestic house cat with no ability to talk, walk and fly anymore.

Amused of their distress, the Archmage then said, "Good. Now, run along boys and head back to your own house while the night is still young."

"Man, Lucy's grandmother was scary... Her scary levels are over 9000! Even more than Erza or Gramps!", Natsu commented as he and his flying buddy walked through the streets and heading back to their house.

On the other hand, Erza and Makarov sneezed at their own beds at the Fairy Hills and the Fairy Tail guildhall respectively. While the Third Master had simply brushed it off as the evening chill, Titania, however, believed it to be someone else talking behind her back and swears to punish whoever did that tomorrow morning.

Happy agreed in a downtrodden manner, "Aye... She even threatened to turn me into a normal cat! Without talking or flying at all!"

While as they walked across the empty streets of Magnolia lit by lampposts, the flying blue cat "You know, she's right, Natsu. We shouldn't be breaking in Lucy's place all the time. What kind of friends are we if we do that? I bet Lucy would soon grow to hate us eventually even if she's nice."

"Yeah you're right Happy. Her grandma did say we could hang out with her at the Guild or go on a Job... Wait that's it! This gives me a wonderful idea! Team Natsu is going on a job tomorrow! Something big and awesome even Gramps will be impressed!", Natsu declared after pumping his fist up high with Happy agreeing along the way for him. "Aye sir!"

"Keep the noise down, neighbor!", an angry voice called out in response which prompted the Dragon Slayer and his cat partner to apologize immediately before running back to their house.

Pleased that the son of Igneel had listened for once while knowing he might try the stunt again in the future but he won't succeed in breaking in this time, the wife of Escanor bypassed the Perfect Cube-encased apartment easily with Teleportation and Absolute Cancel through a hole before closing it since she was the one who invented it in the first place and knew inside and out of this spell from the Demon Realm.

She glanced around the room of the Fairy's Sin and found her taste to be modest. Despite being a 70,000 Jewel-expensive apartment according to Lucy, it almost feels like home similar to the Heartfilia Konzern.

Sitting nearby Lucy's bed, Merlin affectionately rubbed her granddaughter's head and admired her cute sleeping face. "Despite having grown up into a beautiful woman, you're still the innocent adorable little girl I always remember back then at the Heartfilia Konzern. When Diane picked you up gently, you enjoyed the view from above. When King turned to his human form and Gowther roleplayed, you enjoyed their performance. When Captain and Ban are in one of their antics, you laughed. When your cousins play with you, you were happy. When you have the doll named Michelle, you loved her like a sibling all but in name. You were loved by your parents, even just before Jude lost his way when my daughter died."

She then remarked, "You were treated like a princess... but not spoiled in a way like the cliche demands. Your grandfather used to be a prince of the Castellio Kingdom in Britannia. A second son in the family. He was loved by his parents in his day of birth however his older brother did not... He hurt his own sibling out of envy and then Escanor's power awakened. His world of happiness and love crashed down when everyone including his very own parents turned on him and hunted him like a monster."

Reaching out her hand to check on the tattooed seal which glowed briefly behind Lucy's back underneath the blankets, she said, "When you were born with Sunshine, my husband and I were afraid for you. Afraid that you might end up in the same path of sadness and tragedy he walked before he earned his happiness with mine. To be ostracized and feared by the unique power that is the source of life itself... Not to mention the fearful idea of you being taken by the Council or any Dark Guild and turned into a living weapon at their command. So that's why I have to seal it away for your sake to have a normal life and childhood. However, it won't be long before the sun breaks free and it's up to you learn how to control it."

The Boar's Sin of Gluttony further said, "Even with my power, **Infinity**, the sun cannot be contained forever. Hmm... Perhaps Hyberion can help with that. He knows how to handle your situation and train you. My husband isn't much of a great teacher anyway. Fufufu."

Cut cue to the vampiric-looking gentleman sneezing in an undignified manner and wondered if someone is talking about him.

"The Magic Council already fears you and the power you inherited. Soon all of the Dark Guilds in this continent including the Balam Alliance will do whatever it takes to get that power under their control... But, I won't let them take you. And I believe this guild Fairy Tail will be a second family next to us who understands you just as the Seven Deadly Sins are a family to him in replacement of the ones who abandoned him.", Merlin finished.

After she was done inspecting Lucy's seal and then started opening through the fabric of space and reality by Spatial Magic, the Britannian sorceress brandished a new type of Gold Key that she held in her hand and placed it on the table with a gift ribbon for the Fairy's Sin of Vanity.

"Consider this as a gift, Lucy. I found this few years ago while I was traveling around Ishgar on my free time and came upon this Celestial Spirit Gate Key in Galuna Island. The local Demon folks there are such nice people just like Captain. Can't say the same for Chief Moka and his obsessive insistence of destroying the Moon to me for some reason... Anyways, Sagittarius will serve you well.", the Boar's Sin of Gluttony said.

Planting a kiss on her sleeping granddaughter's forehead, Merlin adjusted the bed sheets properly and walked away from her room.

Bypassing the Perfect Cube and closing it again, she then left her granddaughter's apartment to give Lucy a night's moment of peace without Natsu and Happy barging in but not before taking Aquarius' key so she can have a little chat with the Celestial Spirit of the waters herself.

* * *

_Nearby the lake of Magnolia_

Enjoying the evening stroll through the sleeping town of Magnolia, the raven-haired Britannian stopped by the lake illuminated by the bright glowing moon itself and then held out the key as she will use Celestial Spirit Magic since she is, after all, the Archmage who mastered many powerful Magics and spells at her disposal rivaled only with the Magic King August himself.

**"Open. Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius..."**, Merlin used her granddaughter's Gold Key to summon one of Layla's three Celestial Spirits by dipping it on the waters which a blue Magic circle appeared for the mermaid with her urn manifested above the lake.

"Urrgh! Dammit brat! What did I tell that you don't summon me when I'm having a date with Scorpio, huh?! At least you summoned me in a lake this time. I oughta-... Aah.. Uhh... Meep…", the blue-haired Celestial Spirit complained before she paled _white_ at the mere sight of Lucy's grandmother who had summoned her instead.

Apparently, she was _terrified _of the mother of Layla Heartfilia for some reason despite being a Celestial Spirit far stronger than her. Not even her fellow Sins including Meliodas and her husband knew what just had happened between them exactly and rather not know due to her history of trolling and blackmailing people whenever she wanted to in her leisure time.

Maybe the Celestial Spirit King may had known about it but chose not to disclose it as to respect the women's privacy.

"Hello, Aquarius. How are you lately? Still on a date with Scorpio as always, hmm?", the Archmage of Britannia greeted with an alluring smile, clearly amused at the mermaid woman's distress.

"Uhh... I-I'm great, Lady Merlin! A-and yeah! S-scorpio and I are going along just fine in the Celestial Spirit Realm. Dating together and all, you know. Hehe... It's not like I purposely washed away your granddaughter around for ruining my date with him when she summoned me for battle! Honest!", Aquarius stuttered nervously with sweat formed around her face.

"You've been dating Scorpio for _thousands_ of years until the present and you still haven't _married _him yet? Honestly, you Celestial Spirits are strange creatures sometimes. Probably because of your immortality unless you're somehow stuck in this physical world, your kind never bothered to propagate. At all.", the Boar's Sin of Gluttony commented in a calm deadpanned manner at her granddaughter's Celestial Spirit.

"Marriage is a foreign concept to us, milady. Despite serving humanity for thousands of years as Spirits summoned by Celestial wizards, we don't fully understand their customs and culture.", the mermaid simply said.

"That's what the Fairy Clan thought of it until King married Diane and have twins, both Giant and Fairy.", the grandmother of Lucy mildly shot back that further ruined the Water Bearer's self-esteem a little more.

Fully aware that the Archmage is not simply here for a small talk, Aquarius asked. "So... What brings you here to Ishgar, milady and why have you summoned me?"

"Nothing much really, I just wanted to know of how are you dealing with my granddaughter when she have your key.", Merlin stated her reasons.

Afraid of being on the receiving end if she said it wrong, the Water Bearer stated. "Well, um... Lucy was carefree and cheerful like her uncle and your captain but she had some common sense like a straight person at least. On a few occasions, she did exhibit some hints of pride that of her grandfather and your husband because of _that _power of his she inherited and was sealed by you. While she may not have her mother and your daughter Layla's grace but she did seem have your... trait of blackmailing people."

"Guess she really is like myself, Escanor and Captain in terms of personality. At least Lucy should be her own person instead of just mirroring us... So how was her training while we were away?", the raven-haired sorceress asked.

The Water Bearer elaborated, "Well, Lucy had me doused her with water to build up her endurance whenever I... unintentionally hit her in my line of attack after summoning me. She nearly died drowning from few close calls but eventually she got used to it eventually that my waves didn't much bother her at all in the slightest. Taurus was the one who taught her how to use that really heavy axe your husband used. Even the Golden Bull had problems lifting up Rhitta while your granddaughter can do it with no problem."

"Just like Captain said to her during the sparring match, 'No pain, no gain'. While she may have improved in her fighting skills lately, Lucy has so much to learn.", the Britannian sorceress mused.

Her late daughter's Celestial Spirit revealed more, "Despite her family relatives including you yourself visiting, Lucy always remained lonely without her mother and that asshole father neglecting her. That's why she adopted that carefree persona of her uncle in order to keep herself happy and cheerful. _To keep herself from crying..._"

_That's what Captain always did..._, Merlin thought. While Law #3 is still in effect among the Seven Deadly Sins, the Boar's Sin of Gluttony could tell that Meliodas had suffered enough loss and guilt in the past but kept it hidden by displaying his carefree nature from others all this time.

"At first, I was irritated when she summoned me as a playmate since her cousins weren't around but after I found out about her predicament, I can't help but feel sorry for her.", Aquarius said, clutching her chest as if her heart was burning up within.

She finished with a small tear escaping from her eye, "Even though I hated that brat, even though I hated her... I just can't stop these feelings. The thought of never seeing Lucy again is going to be so lonely... If that dreadful thought ever happen eventually, I would thank her... for everything."

"I'm glad you cared, Aquarius. Despite your flaws and faults, you watched over my granddaughter for 17 years and I'm grateful for it. Her love and care for Celestial Spirits was very strong no matter what. On her pride, she will fight alongside you.", Merlin softly smiled at the Celestial Spirit's loyalty.

"Thank you…", the blue-haired mermaid can only say gratefully while wiping the tear off her eyes.

"She really needs a boyfriend, milady. But you're right about that pink-haired brat. He's obnoxious, loudmouthed and disrespectful. Plue sometimes gossip about the fact he barged in her apartment without permission or respect of her personal space right after just moving in and settling down when she joined Fairy Tail.", the Celestial Spirit supported.

Merlin nodded in agreement as she said, "That is why and where I drew the line between him and my granddaughter. Just because Mr. Dragneel was her friend doesn't mean he should walk all over Lucy like he owned her."

"How's Brandish, lately?", Aquarius asked with a hint of concern.

The raven-haired woman replied, "The girl's fine. Raised and taught by August, my fellow rival. She dearly missed her mother after that traitorous bastard Zoldeo killed Grammi out of madness when Layla died. I had to tell her the truth behind the murder and once brought her here under the Magic King's permission to be friends with my granddaughter before sending her back to Alakitasia. She even had a friend who's the apprentice of the Magic King himself."

The mermaid raised an eyebrow in wonder, "You sent her back to the West? Why?"

"Brandish had her chances to legally immigrate back and settle here to be with Lucy just as Grammi and my daughter intended. However, Alvarez is her home and she's a proud citizen of the Western Continent... It was a prosperous country with full of opportunities there. Her mother had already settled and only came back to Ishgar at my daughter's side before she died. Perhaps Brandish will visit Lucy by some diplomatic mission sent to Ishgar. She wouldn't miss the opportunity to do so.", she said.

"I hope so. I miss that girl...", Aquarius muttered.

"She was a sweet one too. Brandish may be one of the Spriggan 12's youngest members as the Country Demolisher but she's a good and kind person at heart. I had to stop you from literally treating her like dog while Grammi isn't around and had you punished for that during my visit in Alakitasia. That's not good for her mental health and well-being. Not to mention, I won't tolerate child abuse from you in case you forget...", Merlin said as her brown eyes glared right towards the blue-haired mermaid.

Gulping nervously and fearfully as she touched her bottom etched of phantom aches in it, the blue-haired Celestial Spirit apologized meekly, "I'm sorry, Lady Merlin..."

"I may forgive you for your blatant inhumane and yet somewhat harmless acts towards Brandish but I won't let you forget it... Neither she will if she sees you again. You were one of three Spirits under my late daughter's service and now you are now my own granddaughter's along with Cancer, so act like a professional and be lenient whenever Lucy summons you. On the other hand, Capricorn is yet to be found and free from Zoldeo's possession to complete the circle. No doubt still hiding in this continent.", the Archmage remarked.

"Seventeen years has passed and yet Capricorn remains in the physical realm because of that bastard. Never liked him from the start. He was brought in as an orphan raised and served the household faithfully by Lady Layla's kindness and this is how she repaid him. He was supposed to uphold her final wish when she died... I cannot comprehend how Capricorn had felt being stuck here for who knows how that long. With his long-term absence, the 12 Zodiac are incomplete.", Aquarius said in a sad solemn tone.

Nodding in agreement and looked up in the starry skies, Merlin then noted out loud, "While I'm no seer like His late Majesty Baltra Liones, but I can tell Capricorn will eventually be free and return to serve the Heartfilia family once more just as he promised Layla his eternal loyalty to protect the family forever..."

Aquarius can only nod in agreement with Britannia's greatest Mage as her fellow Zodiac member was an incredibly devoted Celestial Spirit in service of Layla prior to her death as the faithful butler of the Heartfilia family.

"Hmm, I have heard rumors of a star that fell from the heavens and lived among humans in this world for three years. Quite an amazing feat to have survived that long on his own. Frankly, he's the Fairy Tail guild at of all places.", the Boar's Sin of Gluttony said.

The Water Bearer froze when her late daughter's mother mentioned _him_, which the Britannian sorceress had noticed. "He's Leo the Lion, isn't he? Or should I call him Loke of Fairy Tail I assume? I wonder how did the leader of the Zodiac fall from such grace?"

"H-he, um, broke the law. I-I don't know what exactly happened but according to the Celestial Spirit King, he had killed a Celestial wizard Karen Lilica who held their keys just to protect Aries from abuse. As punishment in his verdict, Leo was strictly prohibited from returning to the Celestial Spirit Realm and remain for the rest of his life until he dies or fades away from existence since we Celestial Spirits don't have true physical bodies when we were summoned by our keys but we can still affect the physical world with our Magics. Unlike the Goddesses who needed human vessels to inhabit and use their holy abilities...", Aquarius explained.

Scoffing at such claim, the Boar's Sin of Gluttony commented. "I highly doubt it. Leo may be many things from a great leader and fierce warrior to a charming gentleman with manners especially his womanizing nature as Loke. But never would he _directly _kill his owner to protect his fellow Zodiac from abusing her. My guess is that he had purposely opened his own Gate and stayed there to lock out Aries' Gate so Karen Lilica won't summon her while he's still around. Somehow that woman died on a job without her Spirits aiding. Am I right?..."

Surprised and impressed of the Britannian sorceress' intuitive deduction, the Water Bearer replied. "Y-yes, Lady Merlin. It did happen. Poor Aries told me about how many times that _bitch_ Karen used her like a tool and shield, and Leo had to step in to protect her. He cared for Aries a lot and did not want to see her going through such pain and humiliation."

"And how did Ms. Karen die?", Merlin asked in curiosity.

Aquarius explained, "According to my boyfriend Scorpio, the bitch was killed by a Dark Guild who wanted the rare Gold keys after she tried to summon her again while our leader is still around. She was desperate for money to pay her bills and expenses and had to take a Job without knowing the consequences. After her death, Aries' key belong to Sorano Aguria, an Apprentice Holy Knight of Nivea Feathermane and also a Celestial wizard as she had Scorpio's key and Gemini's too as well."

_I see... Sorano was a slave at the blasted Tower of Heaven before the joint operation between Britannia and the Magic Council had happened. She'd always admired Angels after seeing Nivea with her wings... She's better off not knowing what the Goddess Clan are really like especially the Four Archangels. Can't say the same for Zentopia of their blind worship and devotion to them. After being freed, she was reunited with her little sister and joined Fiore's first order of Holy Knights as Nivea's apprentice at a proper age._, Merlin bemusedly thought before wondering. "And how did Miss Sorano obtain Aries' key after Lilican's death?"

"According to Aries, Sorano got the key when she stumbled upon the Dark Guild terrorizing the town nearby while on her way back from the capital visiting her sister and eliminated them swiftly with no survivors. The townsfolk rejoiced and the Rune Knights didn't arrest her under Council custody after that because of her status as a high-ranking knight of the kingdom. Unlike Legal wizards, high-ranking members of the Royal Army including its own Holy Knights who serve the Fiore crown are allowed to kill the criminals dubbed as enemies of the state outside the Council's jurisdiction I've heard. After that, she recognized Aries' key and formed a contract with her, promising better treatment than Karen did and fulfilled it.", the blue-haired mermaid replied.

After listening to the mermaid's explanation, Merlin concluded. "I guess Aries' key is in good hands now with Sorano. However, the law of your King is wrong, Aquarius. Leo did not kill Miss Karen but she had killed herself in her foolishness and stupidity. The way you described her is a haughty and arrogant woman who treats Celestial Spirits like objects and shields. True, he was the catalyst of her death but he did it to protect Aries like a knight in shining armor to the damsel in distress from Miss Karen's abuse. Willing to stand up and die for his comrade. He would not be a true leader of the Zodiac if he hadn't done so."

"You're right, milady. The law is wrong but the verdict has been made with Karen's death and Leo cannot return to the stars even if he appealed for forgiveness and redemption. Even with your power and status, you could not convince the King to change his mind... Unless you're Lord Escanor, milady.", Aquarius warned.

"Please, I don't need to be like my husband to get the Celestial Spirit King to change his mind... But you're right, your ruler is far more powerful than me or possibly anyone in this world. His vast strength is above Celestial Spirits and only certain few can match him in a straight fight, Escanor included. He even was once fought in equal ground with the Demon King himself in the past at one point.", the Britannian sorceress mused.

Aquarius remarked, "Indeed, he was very strong and wise ruler in our realm, milady. If the Celestial Spirit King had actually intervened the Ancient War at Britannia just by his lonesome, _all _Clans that fought there would have ceased fighting immediately because of his incredulous power of magnitude way above any of them combined. Not even those high-and-mighty bitchy Goddesses can defy him especially if they're the Four Archangels or the Angiris Council... Only their ruler can stand up to him."

"But the past is in the past, there's nothing we could have done there even if going back in time with the Eclipse Gate... So, will you tell Lucy about Leo and his current situation?", the Water Bearer said before asking about her owner's intention to help her Zodiac leader.

Giggling at such suggestion, the Boar's Sin of Gluttony stated, "It's up to my granddaughter to figure it all out on her own. No need to spoil too much of the fun, otherwise it would have been very anticlimactic. Perhaps _she_ will get him to change his mind and allow Leo's return, saving his life and serve as one of her Celestial Spirits."

Paling and sweat-dropping at the thought of the Fairy's Sin of Vanity confronting her ruler directly just for the sake of Leo, Aquarius gulped. "Uh, yeah. Lucy can actually do that. I hope this won't leave a bad impression on him."

"Oh no, she won't. He'll be more impressed of her strength and conviction. I can tell... Go back home and resume your date with Scorpio. Oh and... Tell the Celestial Spirit King or rather... ****** himself, the Boar's Sin of Gluttony send her regards. And oh, be sure to remind him to keep a watchful eye on the Goddess Clan from their Heavenly Realm just in case.", Merlin said offhandedly while casually revealing the true name of the most powerful king from the stars that no human can understand such ancient language of the stars.

Aquarius can simply nod in compliance for the request from Lucy's grandmother to her ruler before disappearing back to the Celestial Spirit Realm.

Left alone by herself, the raven-haired woman gazed upon the stars still there above the dark skies with a small drop of tears from her brown eyes. "I miss you Anna... My little sister...", she muttered before wiping them off and walked away back to rendezvous with her captain at the local inn where she knew of the location at Magnolia.

* * *

_In the local inn somewhere in Magnolia_

Teleporting to the inn where she and her captain chose to stay for the night in the town of Magnolia, Merlin noticed that the blonde boy had already acquired one room with two separate beds. As much as Meliodas is always a pervert around his wife Elizabeth, he can often be a respectable and decent person towards other women including herself.

"Yo, Merlin! Finished with your little business lately?", the Dragon's Sin of Wrath casually asked while sitting on his comfy bed and holding a bottle of rum in his hand. Next to him at the small table is a little dinner plate of food from the inn.

"Of course, Captain. Just checking on my granddaughter, intercepted the son of Igneel and his talking cat with wings from intruding her apartment, gave the Gold Key of Sagittarius to her, and talked to Aquarius with her key I borrowed before I returned it back to Lucy after that.", the Britannian sorceress listed down with her fingers counting.

"That's just like you, a concerned grandmother. You always dote on Little Lucy and enjoyed it. Heard you spoke of that Mustache Man's real name. Good thing it's not something embarrassing. Ni-shi-shi!", Meliodas commented.

"No one knows the true name of the Celestial Spirit King except for a certain few who are worthy to know of it. Like Escanor and me for example. However, the Goddess Clan know who he really is, especially the Four Archangels and the Angiris Council including their ruler.", the Boar's Sin of Gluttony brushed it off.

Merlin brought up the subject about the sparring event that her fellow Sin won, "I seem to notice you've knocked out the son of Igneel, Captain. While you played along with Lucy and her friends in fighting them, you took Natsu Dragneel out of the game much earlier. Mr. Dragneel was complaining of his quick loss and wanted a rematch when I talked with him."

Folding his arms, Meliodas noted with a casual deadpan, "Natsu is a three thousand years too early to be on my level. Way too reckless and too dumb even for Igneel, thinking he can just punch his way out of everything. Hence why I knocked him out quickly and remained unconscious throughout the whole sparring. To show him the real difference of strength between us, a Demon and an Etherious. If he doesn't like it and want a rematch, I can do it again, this time knocking him out twice for a whole week."

"Fufufufu... You have no idea how much the son of Igneel throwing a temper tantrum for missing out the whole fight and gets knocked out first. It seriously hurts his pride as a Dragon Slayer... and the most powerful Etherious that he cannot even remember.", the raven-haired woman commented.

Her captain then added more, "True, Merlin. Even though he used to be E.N.D., he's still actually not strong enough to go on equal ground with the Demon King despite being the most powerful Etherious his own brother Zeref created as a new lease of life for him. I mean he did lead the Etherious into a disastrous war against the Demon Clan in their own territory after breaking through the Coffin's seal and soon Earth Land just to show off their superiority to the same race who can take the Four Clans head on even if they're weakened. Three guesses who wins?"

"Obviously, the Demon Clan. They're the ones who truly lived up as the superior species of Hell. The Etherious are just recently new in the food chain and were created by Zeref with the purpose of killing him due to being affected by Ankhseram's curse. They never had even a sliver of chance against the natural Demons despite their Curses rooted from humanity's negative emotions they wield created by E.N.D. Not even Bradman, the closest thing to almost match the most powerful Etherious of them all can scratch the surface from the tip of the iceberg...", Merlin answered with a hint of amusement.

Meliodas commented, "The only thing I'm jealous of the Etherious is that they are able to transform into their Etherious Form without any consequences. While the Indura Beast Transformation of the Demon Clan requires the sacrifice of six from seven hearts and a Power Level exceeding 50,000 in order to work. Zeref made it easy for his own Demons he created. But even with Etherious Form, the Etherious were defeated nonetheless."

"Because of such actions, Igneel and Zeref had to intervene and end the conflict. E.N.D. spirited away by his foster father who took responsibility of his actions in front of my oh-so-understanding father and the Etherious pulled back and pacified by his older brother. That left the Demon Clan the undisputed victor of the Demon-Etherious Conflict. Even his older brother erased his memories clean of them and forgotten. Although thanks to their war spilled on Earth Land, Devil Slayers were created for the purpose of killing Demons regardless of affiliation to the Demon King or Zeref.", the Boar's Sin of Gluttony said.

Nodding in agreement, the Dragon's Sin of Wrath spoke in a serious manner, "That's the Devil Slayers' purpose alright... but they're bound to lose their sanity eventually because of the power made to slay Demons would corrupt their hearts and turn them into the same beings they kill at the cost of their humanity. Hunters of their own kind... However, they are strong enough to harness and retain their sanity if they train extensively in honing their abilities."

"Darkness is a force of nature that resides in everyone's hearts. A strong source of power that is neither good nor evil. That's what August told me in sharing our views together on Magic including young Invel. I seem to recall there was a little girl listening attentively in his lessons at Vistarion. His apprentice I believe.", the Britannian sorceress said, remembering her trip to the Western Continent as a visiting representative of her country.

The former leader of the Ten Commandments can only nod in agreement with his fellow Sin about the concept of Magic that would have normally be frowned upon by the Magic Council who promotes light over darkness too much as they constantly approve light-aligned Magics and outlawed dark-aligned ones, which leads to a great imbalance of the Magic World itself.

Deciding to change the subject, Meliodas wanted to talk about a certain redhead of the Fairy Tail.

"After I forfeited the sparring match in favor of Fairy Tail just to give them some credit, I've seem to overhear you saying Erza is connected to Irene. Did the red hair and fierce eyes gave her away? Ni-shi-shi!", the blond boy asked with a casual look of mischief.

Putting her hand above her chin, Merlin commented. "Indeed, Captain. Erza Scarlet is Irene Belserion's daughter alright. I remembered the Queen of Dragons back when we first visited her country in Ishgar 400 years ago. The kingdom of Dragnof where humans and Dragons lived together in coexistence and Irene is its queen with Belserion the Sage Dragon as her royal retainer."

"I remember all too well, Merlin. It was like a utopia for humans and Dragons. The old Belserion was the strongest supporter for the coexistence between his kind and humanity. Too bad the Dragon King Festival came along and destroyed it. With Acnologia's rise as the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse alongside some few of his cohorts on that managed to survive his slaughterfest, the _unjust_ persecution of Irene and some of her fellow Dragon Slayers still retaining their humanity before eventually turning into Dragons we managed to bail them out and help them cope of their condition in time, and... Greygor Dreadwulff's involvement in it. That so-called bastard just made things worse despite our efforts to stop him even with Wilderman's assistance.", the Dragon's Sin of Wrath commented like he was reporting the weather with a hint of a tired tone in his voice.

Merlin can somberly nod in agreement with her captain about everything gone horribly wrong that has happened in the Dragon Civil War in Ishgar. The Dragon Clan were considered the most powerful clan in Earth Land that not even the Goddesses can stand up to their might without suffering major losses in a devastating scale and now they are nothing but remnants of their glory with the existence of the Dragon Slayers who were naturally trained or gained power through a very expensive and risky dragonic Lacrima surgery, some surviving Dragons, both natural and transformed, and unfortunately Acnologia in the present day.

"I even warned Irene that no one is ready to handle Dragon Slaying Magic upon receiving them and such power from Dragons aren't compatible with human physiology yet there was little time for more research and study of such Lost Magic due to the desperation and last resort they have to win the war... ", she muttered as if it was her greatest sin.

Changing the topic almost immediately, Meliodas asked, "So who's Titania's father, the better father I mean? Ni-shi-shi!", Meliodas reminded mischievously.

"No love lost for that man, a general of another country in Ishgar who turned against Irene and their daughter. Although her second father's identity is a mystery but Irene mentioned he's a far better parent than the first one yet never revealed his name..., Erza is more of a fighter-type wizard with more unorthodox yet honorable methods of fighting while Irene is more of a cater-type wizard like me. As the High Enchanter focuses on enchantments to her whims, Titania focuses on Requips to dish out armors with special Magic and use them for maximum effects with her skills. Which means she may have the blood of an extremely powerful noble warrior flowing in her veins from _him_.", the Boar's Sin of Gluttony then explained.

That piqued the ex-leader of the Ten Commandments' interest when his fellow Sin mentioned _him _as he wondered out loud. "Hmm... Well, that probably explains it. While Erza has yet to be fully properly trained by Nivea, she was very strong in her own right and managed to land a few solid blows on me. Very resourceful and tactical thinking too. And how do you know about the guy you mentioned, Merlin?"

"When Escanor sent me letters to keep contact during his journey around Ishgar, he did mention someone he encountered on the road. One of the strongest people in this continent who had the potential to match him in a straight-up fight since your brother Estarossa, Captain. A tall and heavily plated man from complete head to toe with subtle themes of skull emblems in his armor. He calls himself the 'Skeleton Knight'.", Merlin told him.

"Wow, what a fancy name.", the blond boy said in a casual deadpan.

"Guess, every guild wizard in Ishgar needed bold and daring names to be renowned and famous so they can be recognized of their deeds and abilities throughout the land. Out of topic anyway...", Merlin said before continuing. "After leaving Isvan, my husband ran into him when the Skeleton Knight came back from a Job in Bosco and acquainted with each other. They've fought and naturally Escanor won in the end despite his challenger managed to land incredible and impressive blows on him and receiving the same without even flinching or pushed back. Although he sensed a reek of death in him and could have sworn that man was not really lying about his title. Implying the Skeleton Knight is cursed..."

"Just like Zeref and Mavis too huh? I wonder what the Skeleton Knight had done to earn Ankhseram's wrath...", the blonde boy noticed the similarities between the two of them cursed by the God of Life and Death himself.

"It was Escanor's speculation, Captain. But that was a gut feeling he had and it was never wrong.", the raven-haired woman said.

Meliodas asked her with his eyebrow raised, "Why did Escanor and the Skeleton Knight fight, Merlin? No one is that dumb enough to fight the Master of the Sun even if they're the Four Gods of Ishgar or the Spriggan 12 themselves. Hell even Acnologia won't risk losing more than a limb from fighting him if they meet again."

She then gave a simple answer. "They just want to spar because they're bored and wanted to have fun."

A few minutes of awkward silence filled the room and the blond boy just gave her a blank stare at such incredulous reason. "Ok... Makes sense. So what happened then after that?", he wondered.

"After they fought, both men parted ways. He never even got to ask which Guild he's from but mentioned something about talking cats which I might suspect them to be similar with Dragneel's pet companion. That's all what Escanor wrote in his letter to me...", Merlin answered while glancing at the full moon still glowing ahead in the starry night skies of Fiore.

"This continent is definitely interesting with full of surprises. Lots of powerful people in their own right. Even the Rune Knights too if they work on recruiting strong wizards into their ranks and stop fooling around. Ni-shi-shi! Well, well, it's time to go to bed!", the blond boy said before hopping back to sleep without his wife at his side this time.

"I agree, Captain. By tomorrow, we'll head to the Heartfilia Konzern and stop whatever idiocy my son-in-law had done that he'll regret before it's too late. Hopefully Makarov can do the same with his somewhat unknown rival Jose at the gathering of the Ten Wizard Saints at Era I've overheard with Aldan. On the meantime, I'll be paying my visit to Councilor Michello. Fufufufu.", Merlin declared.

"Just don't take all of his nine lives left. He still might need some of it. Ni-shi-shi!", Meliodas called out mischievously as he adjusted his bed sheets to sleep just when his fellow Sin had teleported to the location of Councilor Michello and confront him.

Oh what an eventful night it was for the two members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Who knows? Perhaps more of the Sins will be coming by soon enough through Diane and Lucy's cousins. They're just busy back at Britannia and have their own lives to enjoy on the meantime.

* * *

_At a small town with a river and mountains somewhere located between Fiore and Seven_

Somewhere between the national borders of Fiore and Seven, there was a small local town located near the lake and small mountains dotted with many homes and buildings. Since it's night in Earth Land time, everybody are fast asleep and lampposts are lit everywhere to illuminate the whole area.

Within the center of the town is a small town is a decent-sized mansion which is linked with the bridge to the mainland town. By common townsfolk's perspective, it may be perceived as a rich man's house who lives in the neighborhood.

This is the home of a member of the Magic Council, Michello where he lived with his granddaughter. Like all the homes of other Councilors including former members, their locations and addresses remained strictly classified from public knowledge because of threats from other people like Dark Mages who wanted revenge for their own petty or legitimate reasons if possible.

Michello had just finished eating dinner made by his granddaughter Michiela after he came home from work at Era. Apparently he was very nervous and scared after participating at the Council's trial on Lucy Heartfilia along with several revelations about her family and origins. He was _not _pleased when things do not go the Council's way when the granddaughter of the Sins of Pride and Gluttony had the support of half of his colleagues and even the Four Gods of Ishgar themselves.

Just because she's related to the two legendary knights from Britannia doesn't mean she won't get away with her threat to use the alleged Sunshine she possessed and blackmailing with... poems?!

"Grr… Does she know how I am! I'm a member of the Magic Council, dammit! That Heartfilia brat really should know her place and respect their elders, including me! Threatening the Council is equivalent to high treason! She may have gotten off easy but the second time she won't be this time! Perhaps she will be set an example on Fairy Tail for disrespecting the law! Yeah, that could work.", the elderly cat man ranted as he opened the door to his bedroom as he's ready to get to bed and sleep for tomorrow's work.

However, karma can be a bitch to assholes and pricks like him.

An amused woman's voice called out in a suggestive tone commented, "Nice home you have there. Living in the center of a quiet peaceful town with just your granddaughter all by yourself. Not bad either. Although, it'd be a shame if... someone from a Dark Guild with an agenda against the Council might blow it up in the future... Good thing I had certain reliable sources to find your location. Way too easy to find you by my book."

That completely froze the member of the Magic Council in great fear that some would-be assailant is ambushing him inside his own home as his cold sweat dripped down on his face.

"W-what?! Wh-who's there?!", Michello demanded as sweat beads down on his face and noticed a shadowed silhouette of a woman sitting on his chair like she had owned his home instead of him.

When the moonlight shines through the window and revealed to be Merlin herself, the elderly cat-man paled at the unexpected appearance from Britannia's greatest Mage and had a look of a heart attack. Perhaps, an _actual _heart attack that could guarantee his slow and cathartic death by now.

"Councilor Michello, we have words with thee. In fact, this is about my granddaughter you insulted in your Council's so-called trial... Even your recent plotting against her right in front of me to hear. What a sinful mistake you've made... Even boars pay their debts too as well. You'll be my perfect guinea pig. Fufufufufu.", the Boar's Sin of Gluttony sweetly greeted while displaying a sweet and menacing smile to give this elderly cat man the worst night of his senile life.

Cornered with no way to escape from a hungry predator like an animal after realizing too late that the door is already locked from him the moment he entered the room with Merlin, the cat-like elder can only scream out loud as much as his old lungs can carry.

"NYAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

* * *

_Meanwhile on the seas between Ishgar and Alakitasia_

In the middle of the night with cool air, the skies full of stars and the bright full moon, there were a three small but somewhat intimidating ships of military design that are flying the colors of a green insignia from a proud and powerful country and were sailing through the waters of Ishgar after a brief stop for resupply and docking at Caracole Island.

They came from the mighty Alvarez Empire in the Western Continent of Alakitasia.

And now these ships are heading to Fiore for a specific mission as a teenage girl, who was dressed in a stereotypical wizard/witch garb with a pointed hat and a staff in her hand along with a lightweight looking handbag she carries and a sword sheathed at her side, was above the crow's nest lookout on one of those vessels and is currently enjoying the sky's view of the night.

It's almost as if she came out literally from the fantasy stories for children.

She is a beautiful woman with a hetero-chromatic set of red and blue eyes, a fairly moderate sized chest of C-cup and a long orange hair with white bangs and wears a long, billowing, light-colored robe with plain edges on its bottom portion that covered her modest blue dress and intricately designed linings on the sleeves alongside a long skirt that covered down to her legs. She keeps this robe tied together with a belt made of a seemingly rope-like material. She also wears a simple grey-colored cape with the symbol of Alvarez that kept in its place by a long cloth tied around it and her neck and held fast by a spherical shaped clip. She completes this outfit with a tilt-pointed hat attached with a belt on her head, black boots and an elaborate gnarled wooden staff with a large aqua orb at its center.

"Aaah, now this is an adventure! I'm glad I read the Hobbit book back when I was kid!", the female Alvarez Mage cheerfully mused just when she sees land ahead while spreading arms wide open for the cool breezing air passing through her.

"Commander, please refrain yourself from unnecessary movements. By my calculations, chances of falling off the ship are 6/8. Keep the enthusiasm to the minimum. Plus, you require sleep to conserve energy.", a deep voice of a no-nonsense military soldier called out to her from below that got the young woman's attention and looked down to see a heavily armored soldier standing stoic.

He is a very tall and heavily armored man with glowing blue eyes, wore a spiked soldier's helm and a large wide build, alongside a massive minigun strapped behind his back he carries around along with an ammunition and grenade belt wrapped around his shoulder and chest. He has the insignia of Alvarez at his right shoulder plate and a visible power core, bolts, screws, joints and even stacks mounted on the back.

It even had a loincloth with the same symbol at the waistline.

"Oh lighten up, Pixy! Where's your sense of thrill, excitement and adventure? This is my first trip to Ishgar away from Alvarez after all.", the young woman in a stereotypical witch simply brushed him off as she slid down the mast gracefully with no hint of trouble at all.

"Statement: I am a Machias, Commander. I don't have human emotions and urges like you humans do. Only logic my race understands and follows.", the large armored soldier replied before reminding her in return. "Reminder: You are the High Commander of the Alvarez Imperial Military specifically assigned as head of honor guard to protect the team of diplomats led by Crown Prince Larcade in opening talks to help reopen diplomatic relations with Ishgar, starting with the Kingdom of Fiore."

Sighing bemusedly at her large robot companion, the orange-haired girl said in return, "You really need to understand us humans better with your logic… Never mind, anyways. And yeah it's my job to protect the diplomatic mission alright, but that doesn't mean we don't get to see more about Fiore and the rest of Ishgar than meets the eye."

Glancing briefly at the nearby ship where the prince of Alvarez was meditating inside his cabin, she then reminded him, "Besides we have several squads of elite Alvarez Imperial Army soldiers on our side who are more than competent enough in their job to protect the diplomatic party compared to Fiore's Royal Military and the Magic Council's Rune Knights. Prince Larcade can handle himself and there's nothing to worry about, Pixy."

She continued, "He may be very irresponsible in his duties as a Shield of Spriggan and the Crown Prince of Alvarez but is a man advocating love, peace and friendship which makes him the ideal person who will bring the end to the heated tensions between both major continents. He must have got it on his mother's side."

"Agreed. However... Do not forget about Lady Brandish too, Commander. She tagged along in the voyage with the Brandish Squad she had brought with her and claimed to have interest in visiting the Eastern Continent. With her presence doubled with Prince Larcade, it'll give the a huge hold of unease breath on the Magic Council that two of the Spriggan 12 is a part of the delegation from Alvarez.", Pixy reminded again.

"Like I care. Those control-freak old farts have no power over us. I don't care what they think of Alvarez. I heard almost no country in Ishgar except Fiore likes them. Heck even Britannia hates the Magic Council and made a _Brexit _just when they're about to join the Magic World if it weren't for the Council-orchestrated scandal on the High Queen Guinevere Pendragon and Sir Lancelot the Knight of the Lake in the Round Table...", the young woman mildly scoffed.

The large armored behemoth with heavy responded, "Agreed. It nearly culminated into a full-scale armed conflict between Britannia and Ishgar because of the Council's actions against the former and King Toma E. Fiore's efforts to make peace with High King Arthur Pendragon had saved the continent from the flames of war and death. However tensions between the Council and Britannia remained cold for the time being."

"Indeed... If war between Ishgar and Britannia really do break out, it won't end well for the former side if they don't step up with the power gap between them and the Britannians. Us too as well if we get caught in the middle of it.", the orange-haired girl agreed with a silent nod.

"Uncertain but true. What about Lady Brandish your friend, Commander?", Pixy asked in statement.

The Magic King's apprentice further commented, "Well if Lady Brandish wanted to visit her friend from Ishgar she sometimes talked about with me back at the capital, then let her be. I don't think there's anyone outside the Four Gods of Ishgar can actually stand up to her power, including even the Balam Alliance too. She'd easily dispatch them without even batting an eye."

Turning to the door of the cabin where the Country Demolisher in cute pajamas slept peacefully with her teddy bear in the bed quarters, the female Alvarez Mage commented. "Right now, she's sleeping and it's best not to wake her in the middle of the night. The stars are shining and it's best we appreciate it for a while. And oh, Sergeant Pixy Softshell, don't call me Commander all the time, you know. I have a name, remember? Just use it when we're not on proper business and act casual. Please..."

The Machias sergeant's optics from his helm simply glowed blue in response as he complied, "Of course, Valeria Autumn... Apprentice of the Magic King..."

* * *

**Author's Note: Welp, the twelfth chapter of "Fairy's Sin" is over and the next update will come around soon. In the next chapter, Team Natsu goes on a job at Cedar while Makarov attends the Ten Wizard Saints meeting at Era. Meliodas and Merlin deals with Jude Heartfilia on family matters. On the meantime, Alvarez sends representatives with Larcade to reopen diplomatic relations with Fiore and Ishgar's countries that came out as a surprise while Brandish took this opportunity to visit her former homeland.**

**There, happy now anti-Nalu people? Although, I was once a fan of the shipping between Natsu and Lucy when the show started but I grew out of it since the series progressed, it has shown that Natsu is a complete disrespecting douchebag and a freeloader who _always _barge in Lucy's apartment with no permission for food and no sense of respecting the poor blonde's privacy and personal space in her bed.**

**It sounds like a Dragon thing as they're possessive but there's a line needed to be drawn and that's what Merlin did, as a responsible and concerned grandmother, did by calling out Natsu of his behavior, sans Happy but probably a bit since he's a little oblivious and just follows him wherever he goes and what he does, and subtly threatens him if he doesn't control himself and take responsibility, she will give him to her husband Escanor who will _do far worse things to him_ than she'll ever mess the Alpha Lion protecting his cub.**

**Even a stubborn, thickheaded and hotheaded dumbass like Natsu would back off in self-preservation and give Lucy the peace and quiet she _desperately _needs. Of course, it's a Running Gag in the series but in real life, it's not really funny at all. I'd be incredibly pissed too if someone breaks into my room like that.**

**I feel so sorry for Michello for pissing off Merlin in his insult towards her cute granddaughter and paid the price... Not! I wish he should have been killed by Jackal and then classified as Asshole Victim. But then again, without him, Fairy Tail would not know about Face and Tartaros' plot in using 3,000 of them to wipe out all Magic in the entire continent in the first place.**

**As for the Alvarez Empire arc of the FT manga, I give up making commentaries due to a plenty of BS hanging around too many times than I could count despite some few positives that was overshadowed a lot. Only Taizai managed to get me pumped and excited for more awesomeness to comment.**

**I'm so done, so very very done. Mashima can go f*ck himself for all I care. No, no, no, nope, noppity, nope nope.**

**I sincerely apologize Erza fans (and fanatics, looking at you Insane Dominator) but I had _enough_ of Erza's increasingly BS Asspull wins along with overrated Nakama Speeches _especially her battle with her own mother who came close to kill her and had the advantage!_ So I had Meliodas kick the shit out of her whenever they clash. **

**Be thankful she didn't get TKOed that early like Natsu did.**

**Larcade Dragneel revealed himself to be the son of Zeref and obviously Mavis which makes Natsu his uncle and I'm correct in the predictions, and also the prince and heir of Alvarez. Considering his Magic inflicting pleasure and pain (mostly the former), that's just wrong... *sweatdrops* Mashima should make a hentai already. He even had no love from his parents (one is in Fairy Heart and the other still prone to kill if he showed love), which made him a little messed up.**

**But then again, the real son of Zeref and Mavis turned out to be August himself while Larcade is a clone of Natsu...**

**And as for the revelations that the Goddess Clan really do have males among their ranks despite supposedly being all-female race, I guess it's green light for the Angels that were summoned by Sorano from the Key of the Starry Sky filler arc to be a part of the in order to blend the FTxTaizai mixed universe together in a fitting way.**

**Saw the first trailer of Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry on Youtube and it looks very interesting like Natsu's Dragonified form despite how much Mashima had screwed up the main story, particularly Alvarez and the E.N.D. subplot. And the new characters for the FT anime movie looks interesting too as well.**

**Credits of OCs to myself (I'm a smug bastard so bite me!): Valeria Autumn, the main protagonist from my FT OC fic "Path of a Wizard from Alvarez" and the apprentice of August; and Pixy Softshell, a Machias heavy hitter who has yet to appear in that said story and future companion of the Fellowship of the Cat.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review.**


End file.
